A Maid in the Devil's Manor
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Rich!Snape and Adult!Hermione. 24yearold Hermione Granger is involved in private research to find a defense against the Killing Curse. After eight years, she runs into Professor Snape, who makes her an offer difficult to refuse. AU, MF, Lemons,MM  Rape
1. Chapter 1

**A Maid in the Devil's Manor Part 1**

Twenty-four year old Hermione Granger sat at her kitchen table, quill in hand and parchment spread before her. For maybe the first time in her life, she wasn't sure what to put down on paper. She had graduated Hogwarts with honors eight years ago, gone through University and received her degree as a Spells Mistress. Afterwards, she landed an entry level job working for the Ministry in the Spells Department, developing defensive and detective spells for Aurors, the wizarding equivalent of muggle police, and had moved up in the ranks nicely in the past two years. She was making a decent salary, and had a nice flat in lower Hogsmeade.

Her love life however, wasn't great. She had dated several wizards over the years, but the relationships fell through. They were too nice, too clingy, too dense or too something. The longest relationship she had lasted about eight months, with a wizard named Galen. It had ended on an ugly note when she caught her beau exiting a brothel while on a rare journey into Knockturn Alley to acquire some rather risqué potions ingredients. His argument was that Hermione made him feel inadequate in bed, and he needed to be with a woman that made him feel like a man. The fact was he was inadequate in bed as far as Hermione was concerned. He wasn't demanding enough, or thorough enough for her. In the beginning, he was quite promising and took a little time with her. She thought she could improve him over time, teach him what she wanted. But as the relationship wore on and Galen got more comfortable, his idea of foreplay became a peck on the cheek and then shagging like a bunny. A very quick bunny. He was also rather prudish, not willing to do things to Hermione that she really wanted done. So not only was he weak in the hips, but non-existent with the lips.

Hermione's initial attraction to Galen had been his intelligence. She soon found out his cerebral nature and his animal nature were entirely out of sync. She stuck with him as long as she did because she wanted it to work out, and thought maybe she could bring him around, or change him. A mistake many women make when they decide they can mold a man, rather than find the right man. So now she was alone, and had been for the past year.

Last week however, when she was in the apocathery store, picking up some supplies for a personal project she was working on, she bumped into a person she hadn't seen in years. Literally. Her arms were full of packages and she was trying to leave the store, when she ran into someone. Someone quite solid. She peered over the bags and looked right into the deep black eyes of Professor Severus Snape. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Watch where you're going," he had sniped at her, before his eyes widened in recognition, then narrowed in his trademark snarkiness.

"Well, well Miss Granger. I see the years have done nothing to improve your clumsiness," he purred at her.

Hermione jostled the packages around so she could see him more clearly.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Professor Snape," she said sarcastically, "I see your sweet disposition hasn't changed much either."

The Professor had snorted. He peered into one of her bags.

"Potions ingredients?" he asked her, "I heard you had received your degree as a Spells Mistress."

Hermione scowled at him slightly.

"Yes, but I minored in Potions. I am working on a private project and required these supplies in order to continue my experiments. Do you mind that?" she retorted.

"You blowing yourself up pursuing some asinine theory is not my concern, Miss Granger. Of course I do not mind," he replied smoothly, smirking at her.

Ooh, he was still a snarky, greasy bastard.

"Well, my 'asinine theory' has some powerful implications, Professor. I am moving toward developing a combination of potions and spells that could protect a person from the Avada Kedavra Curse," she replied huffily. Normally she would not disclose what she was working on, but the Professor always brought out this sick need in her to try to impress him. It rankled her that after eight years, she still had the urge to do this. He never was impressed.

But Severus' eyes widened at this revelation. Hermione Granger had been an aggravating know-it-all, goody-two-shoes with a sneaky penchant for rule breaking, but the girl had never been a liar. And he had to admit, she was brilliant. Even in the last days of the Dark Lord, some of her early spells played a large part in defeating his forces, and opening him up to attack and final destruction by Harry Potter. Severus' eyes swept over her consideringly.

"Where is your lab?" he asked her, interested now. If the witch really had made some breakthrough in creating a defense against the Killing Curse, it might well be worth looking into.

Hermione's arms were starting to tremble. The packages were heavy. Severus noticed this and with a sigh took some of the packages out of her arms and set them on the floor. She would have probably stood there suffering until she dropped them rather than ask for assistance. She was still a stubborn chit. Now he could see her clearly.

Her bushy hair had lengthened, and now hung in manageable curls. She must have been ecstatic about that. She had looked like a bottlebrush for most of her time at Hogwarts. Her face had thinned too, the cheekbones now accentuated, and had lost her 'little girl' look. Her muggle clothing of jeans and a pullover sweater left little to the imagination. She had filled out in all the proper places. Her amber eyes were still wide and inquisitive. All in all, she had turned out to be a rather attractive young lady.

"Not that it is any of your business…" Hermione began a bit sharply.

Severus scowled at her. He was not used to being addressed in such a manner. His eyes hardened as he looked at the witch. Hermione could give two knuts how pissed he got.

"…but my private lab is in my flat."

Severus considered this.

"And you find it adequate for the kind of dangerous and exacting work you are attempting to do?" he asked her.

Hermione shuffled her feet a little uncomfortably. Severus noticed this and already knew her lab was not all it could be.

"It's what I have to work with," she said, "and I utilize it to the best of my ability."

"I see," he said shortly, his eyes sweeping over her. He seemed to hesitate a moment.

"Perhaps you could use some assistance. Better facilities," he said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at the dark Potions Master. Was he offering to help her? Professor Snape was a marvel in the field of Potions. His assistance could help her find the defense against the Killing Curse much quicker. Even though Voldemort was dead, there were still instances of rogue deatheaters trying to continue in his footsteps, and utilizing the Unforgivable at every opportunity. Hermione was not yet at the level in the Ministry to pursue this particular endeavor. There were a lot of politics involved, and despite the wizarding community supposedly being less prejudiced than in earlier years, there was still some residual bigotry against muggle-borns. They rarely attained high positions in any Ministry Department.

Actually, Hermione was the best Spells Mistress the Ministry had. She was bright, and thought outside the box. But there were several other witches and wizards who had seniority, and were unwilling to let her show them up. When she had petitioned to work on finding a defense against the Killing Curse, she had practically been laughed out of the department head's office. They were not going to waste Ministry resources on something that was impossible to attain.

Severus was aware of the narrow-mindedness of the Ministry, and immediately divined that Hermione was working on this project privately because she had been turned down when she attempted to use Ministry resources. It had to be an expensive project as well. He looked at the witch study him. No doubt remembering all the cruelties she had suffered at his hands as a student. Well, she needed to get over that. Somebody had to keep her in her place at Hogwarts, or she would have turned out to be another pompous chit, instead of the dedicated young woman she appeared to have become. Imagine, trying to develop a defense for the curse on her own, and making progress against the odds. He was impressed, though he wouldn't say so in a thousand years.

Hermione studied the dour Potions Master.

"Are you offering me assistance, Professor?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," said Severus, "I would have to see your research notes to determine if what you are doing is actually feasible. Great minds have been trying to tackle it for years, unsuccessfully. How do I know your head isn't just swollen up with grand delusions of your own capabilities?"

Hermione's petite five-foot-three frame visibly swelled with indignation. Severus smiled inwardly. She was a little spitfire still. It was good working in the Ministry hadn't cowed her spirit. She sputtered for a moment, so angry she couldn't put her words together.

"I'll have you know, Professor, that I have checked and rechecked my research numerous times to insure that it is solid. And I assure you, sir, it is as solid as the stone that's wrapped around your black heart!" Hermione shot at him as she attempted to pick up the packages he had placed on the floor, unsuccessfully because of the ones she already held. Severus watched her in amusement.

"My stony black heart notwithstanding," he said, bending and picking up the packages, and resettling them into the irate witch's arms, "I am willing to read over your research, and if I find it as solid as you say, maybe offer some assistance. I have several potions laboratories at Snape Manor, as well as endless resources. I am rarely there, since I reside at Hogwarts for the majority of the year, and the labs are for the most part lying fallow."

He stared at the witch for a moment. Hermione was still trying to calm herself, her breasts heaving with the effort as she listened to his proposition.

"If you can put your dislike of me aside, and think about this opportunity rationally…you might actually accomplish something worthwhile on your own, instead of as the hired dupe of our illustrious Ministry. Think about it, Miss Granger and owl me if you decide you would like me to peruse your research. Good day," Severus said, sweeping past her and disappearing into the shop's depths without another word.

So now, after several weeks of struggling with the project, she admitted to herself she needed better facilities, and she couldn't afford to purchase all the equipment she needed to continue her research and development. She had decided to ask Professor Snape to look at her research. If he found that it was worthy of further exploration, he would become for all intents and purposes, her patron.

Professor Severus Snape as her patron? Good gods. She could imagine the horror on Harry's and Ron's faces as she told them the 'bastard from below' was helping her out and had opened his home and his labs to her. They would say she was stark, raving nutters to accept any help from him. True, Severus was a hero in the destruction of the Dark Lord, and had suffered much to free the wizarding world from his influence, but he was still a dark, brooding, somber pariah, who they didn't fully trust. Hermione had never shared their view of Severus to that extreme, but she did consider him a cruel, heartless son-of-a-bitch. She was sure his offer to be her patron had more to do with sharing credit in the discovery, than any goodness of heart. But receiving partial credit would be only fair.

Hermione's quill hesitated over the parchment. She felt a bit as if she were giving in. But the research was too important, too promising to just let die because she couldn't afford to continue. As Snape said, he had labs in his manor that were doing nothing but gathering dust. It was a waste. She stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, leaned over the parchment and started writing.

After much consideration, I've decided to ask you to take a look at my research on creating a defense against the Killing curse, and if you find it worthy of continued exploration, to accept your offer of the use of the laboratories available at Snape Manor. I would like to arrange a convenient time and place to show you the research I have compiled thus far. As you know I work for the Ministry during the week, and a weekend would be the best time to meet. Please contact me at your earliest convenience if your offer still stands.

Sincerely,

Hermione reread the parchment and was satisfied that she didn't sound as if she were groveling or begging him for his assistance. She didn't feel completely comfortable with this. It felt a little like making a deal with the devil. If he did agree to let her use his premises, she would want the details of the arrangement in writing. That way, the situation would be clear.

She rolled up the parchment, and sealed it with a bit of wax. She would send it to Hogwarts by owl post in the morning, and wait to see how the Potions Master responded. She set the parchment on her desk, yawned, stretched and walked slowly to her bedroom. It had been a long day today. She had once again been passed up for an open higher position in the Spells department, the job going to a pureblood that had been hired after her. She put on a brave face, but she was very disappointed. Well, if she managed to develop this defense…she wouldn't have to worry about the Ministry any longer. She could write her own ticket and work anywhere, or even for herself.

She divestoed her clothing and fell on the bed. She lay there a while, listening to the silence, before rolling over and sliding under the covers. She looked at her bed, and sighed. It was a king-sized four-poster. She had purchased it when it looked like her relationship with Galen was going someplace. Now it was empty, lonely and just too big for her. She hadn't had a man in it for over a year. Fingers were a sorry substitute for a good, strong erection. But fingers were all she had, so…

She closed her eyes and imagined her ideal lover. She managed to do this quite well, but he never had a face, or spoke. He was tall, lean, shadowed and rather menacing, but he could do things to her body that he should go to Azkaban for. He would stride to her bedside and look down at her for several moments, before falling on her and having his way.

Hermione worked at herself desperately, arching her back and perspiring, finally bringing herself to a whimpering climax. She lay there gasping, her amber eyes staring at the ceiling. She hoped she wouldn't spend the rest of her days like this, dreaming of someone she would never, ever meet.

* * *

Severus was at lunch in the Great Hall when he received Hermione's message by owl post. He removed the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a piece of his poached fish. The owl snapped its beak appreciatively and took off, sailing under the rafters and out a window. Severus broke the seal on the rolled parchment, and opened it. His black eyes slid from left to right several times as he read her short and to the point message. He'd send her a reply after he finished his meal.

* * *

Severus entered his Potions office, walked around his desk and sat down. He pulled open a drawer and retrieved a piece of parchment. He picked up a quill and paused for a moment before he began to write.

I will meet you at your flat this Saturday precisely at noon. I would like to see your lab as well as read over your research notes. Please send your address ASAP

Severus rolled up the note, sealed it and whistled sharply. A resounding caw answered him, and a large black raven flew down from the rafters and settled on the back of his chair, preening the Potions Master's hair affectionately. Severus opened his drawer and retrieved a bit of ribbon. The raven hopped down to the desk and stuck out its leg.

"Raucous, I need you to take this to a Miss Hermione Granger. Can you find her?" he asked the familiar. Raucous looked insulted at the question. Severus petted the bird soothingly.

"Of course you can," he said gently. The bird cawed again, cocking his head and looking up at the Potions Master with one black shiny eye. Severus gave the bird a small grin as it hopped on to his shoulder. Severus opened the office door.

"Go on now, deliver the message," he said with false gruffness.

Raucous cawed once more, then flew down the corridor, toward the main hall. Severus closed the door. He walked over to the bookshelf, pulled out a tome and the shelf swung inward, opening on his private study. He entered and pushed the secret door closed. He walked over to his liquor cabinet, took out a glass and opened the glass door. He looked over the bottles, and selected a smooth brandy. He poured himself a couple of fingers, replaced the bottle and walked over to the armchair in front of the fireplace. He sat down and took a sip of the brandy, savoring its taste before swallowing it. Then he turned his mind to Miss Granger's project.

He wondered what her research would reveal. He didn't doubt that she had found some new approach to dealing with the Killing Curse. When attending Hogwarts, she could always be counted on to find some original, completely unthought of method to find a solution to a problem. Severus believed her muggle upbringing had a lot to do with this ability. Muggles had no magic, so were forced to use their minds in order to create non-magical items that worked just as well as magic. Their world was full of such technologies. Cars that moved great distances by burning liquids inside them. Boxes that showed images by sending invisible waves through the air. Great metal bird-like monstrosities that flew faster than any broom, carrying hundreds of muggles to all parts of the world. How they managed to create such things was a source of constant wonder for him. And Miss Granger was the epitome of that creative ability. Coupled with her magical talent, she was a force to be reckoned with.

It was true that many wizards and witches had tried to develop a defense against the Avada Kedavra curse, but they lacked originality of thought, using the flawed theories of those that went before them. Miss Granger most likely had studied the failures, then found some other totally different approach. He was looking forward to reading her research. He wanted to see what that brilliant mind had come up with. He took another sip of brandy, relishing it before letting it slip warmly down his throat. Miss Granger.

It must not have been easy for the witch to write him and ask him to come read her research. Even more difficult to admit she needed help. She had always been rather self-contained when it came to work, spending hours alone in the library, rather than in big groups as the other students did, socializing more than studying. Pairing her up with other students for assignments was quite a chore…everyone wanted to work with her simply because she usually did the entire assignment herself and just shared it with her partner when done. No one learned a thing working with her. Severus always took points from her grade in those situations. He would simply ask her partner exactly how the assignment was done, and no matter how hard Hermione coached them, Severus would always prove they did no work. How she hated that. He chuckled, remembering how often she would storm into his office, demanding he fix her grade, and how he would only make her angrier by being snarky and dismissive, usually ending up shaving a few house points from her for her impertinence in the process. Those were the days.

As much as he had enjoyed torturing her until she was practically foaming at the mouth, he had also enjoyed her quick mind in the later years, after she had toned down a bit, and stopped trying to take over the class and let others answer his questions. She used to watch him attentively as he lectured, hanging on to every word as if it were wisdom she received at the feet of a Master. Which it was, but hardly ever appreciated. She had been the kind of student that made teaching worthwhile, a sponge for whatever knowledge was shared, and always ready for more.

She would irritate him to no end by asking for extra credit work, and he would scour his libraries to find difficult assignments designed to stump her. But she always managed to get the assignment in on time, and usually the quality of her work was excellent. Her researching abilities were formidable even then. Of course, this didn't stop the Professor from giving her a lesser grade than she deserved. As a result, she was always reaching higher, constantly perfecting her work, hoping one day he would give her the grade she deserved. It was her last year when he finally gave her perfect marks in Potions. She had been speechless. If he had known that was what it would take to shut her up, he might have done it sooner.

But really, it worked out well in the end. She was a hard worker, exacting and a bit of a perfectionist. Anything the witch put her mind to, she gave one hundred and ten percent. And she had the tenacity of a chimaera when it came to solving a problem. Many times she had walked into his classroom utterly exhausted from studying and researching some obscure magical theorem, her bushy hair looking like a rat's nest, dark circles under her eyes, her skin pale from lack of nourishment, and jumpy from lack of sleep. He would always find some way to dismiss her from class on her worst days, picking at her until she exploded, then deducting points, giving her detention with Filch and ordering her to her house for the remainder of class.

Yes, Hermione Granger probably still despised him for his treatment of her, but he was used to being despised. It meant he did his job well. Now was the big payoff, possibly. She might be the one to end the horror of the Killing Curse forever, with his help.

Severus finished his brandy with an appreciative smack. His thoughts turned toward the manor. If Hermione's research proved promising, she would have the run of his lab and stores, and he would provide whatever she needed. The house elves would take good care of her as well, provided she didn't try to convince them to take wages. Hopefully she was past that foolishness and see the house elves were perfectly content with their lot.

He would like to see the labs put to positive use. The last time they were used was during the Dark Lord's reign. The horrible experiments that went on there during that time were too awful to bring to mind. But he brought them to mind anyway. Human subjects were used to test the terrible elixirs Voldemort required to sustain himself, all administered by Severus. The grotesque results were carefully recorded and used to further research. He had been heartless then, looking on the poor witches, wizards and muggles as if no more than lab animals. He was deaf to their pleas, and immune to their suffering. He was a seeker of knowledge, and then, no sacrifice was too great to further his goals. It was only after he sought to leave the Dark Lord's service, and was turned to spy for the Order, that the horror of his existence was made plain to him. He still had to create and administer elixirs, but a little more of his soul was lost each time he forced the poisons down another's throat via the Imperious Curse, each time he disfigured a child, or killed a young woman, or bled some poor wizard dry in the name of research and development for the greater glory of a Lord he hated. Even though he was working for the greater good, damnation itself was in every act he performed to keep his cover. If anyone in this world were bound for hell, it was Severus Snape.

He shook himself. This was not the time to sink into his dark reverie. There was work to do…work that might help redeem him somewhat. Those labs had to be cleaned. The manacles and shackles and instruments of torture removed and destroyed. The blood had to be cleaned from the floors. He only hoped all the stains would come up. If not, he would paint them, cover them in several thick coats, bury the lost lives beneath a bright white coating. Then Hermione could come, and with her brilliance, scour it clean with redemption. Yes, he liked the thought of that. No more lives lost by the Killing Curse, and he having something to do with it. Something to do with the preservation of lives, and not the destruction of them.

Severus looked at the time. It was a quarter to three. He had a double potions class soon. He pushed himself up from the armchair, scourgified the glass he drank from and returned it to the liquor cabinet. Gathering his robes about him, he left the study and headed for the Potions classroom.

* * *

Hermione had made a quick dash home to retrieve some paperwork she forgot. She had brought it home to finish. It had to be turned in to the department head before she left work. She was hurriedly gathering the papers together, when she heard a tap on the living room window. She looked up and saw a large black bird glaring in at her. It had a parchment tied to its leg. She knew instantly that the bird had to belong to the Potions Master. It seemed to have his personality. Since the living room window didn't open, she walked to the front door and opened it. The bird was bright, and flew in the front door the minute it saw she opened it.

Raucous flew in and landed on the back of her sofa. Cawing loudly as if rushing her, he stuck out his leg, his beady black eyes glittering at the witch approaching him cautiously.

Hermione was a bit put off by the bird. She saw it was a raven, and it seemed very unfriendly. She looked at its beak. It was long and wickedly sharp. She got within five feet of it and decided to address it.

"Now bird, I need to take that message off your leg. If I do it, will you peck me?" she asked it. She knew it understood her. All birds that delivered post understood human speech. Raucous cocked one eye at her. He liked menacing gullible people. He clipped his beak at her nastily, and gave a little birdie grin. Of course Hermione didn't discern any change in the bird's expression as she scowled at it. Only another bird could see the grin.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. She didn't have time for this. She had to get back to the Ministry. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bird, who fluttered nervously at this disturbing turn of events. Raucous knew what a wand was, and the nasty things it could do. He ducked his head apologetically and stuck out his leg.

"A little change of tune, eh birdie?" Hermione said as she pulled at the ribbon with one hand, the other holding the wand steady on the bird. The parchment slipped off. Hermione expected the bird to fly the coop, but it just stood there, looking at the tip of the wand and her.

"Waiting for a reply?" she asked it. The bird seemed to nod, still looking at the wand. Hermione lowered it and keeping one eye on the raven, unrolled the parchment. She read it and frowned.

"Saturday? That's tomorrow. Shit," she said, looking around the flat. She had to straighten it up. Hermione didn't have much company, and like a lot of brilliant individuals, had clutter everywhere but where she worked. Pieces of discarded clothing, wrappers from candy, coffee cups and plates were everywhere. Well, she had meant to clean soon anyway.

Hermoine sighed and walked over to her cluttered desk, opened a drawer and took out a piece of parchment. Picking her quill up out of its ink bottle, she hurriedly scribbled down her address, blew on the ink and rolled the message up, sealing it with a bit of wax. She walked back over to the bird and set the wand down next to it in easy reach.

"Now, I'm going to tie this on your leg. If you peck me, I will turn you into a roast squab before you can get airborne. Got it?" she said to Raucous. The raven shuddered. "Good." Hermione said as the bird stuck out its leg a bit nervously. She tied the message on.

The moment she did, Raucous took off out of the open door, leaving a large bird turd on the couch as he departed. The raven let out a series of caws that sounded suspiciously like gloating laughter as it winged away. Hermione let out a little curse and scourgified the couch. What kind of wizard had a familiar like that? One like Professor Snape, obviously. She looked at the time. Shit, she had to get back.

Hermione set the parchment down on the coffee table and apparated back to the Ministry. There'd be no quiet restful night for her tonight. She had to prepare for her possible patron's arrival.

* * *

At exactly twelve o'clock, a heavy knock sounded on Hermione's front door. Hermione, who had been sitting nervously on her couch, her research piled neatly on the coffee table, swallowed, took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She opened it and found herself face to face with the Potions Master.

Severus let his eyes sweep over her in a precursory manner, taking in the muggle clothing she wore. Obviously, she liked wearing jeans. She had on a button up white blouse and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She looked a bit apprehensive. Good.

"Please come in, Professor," she said formally.

"Thank you," he said shortly as he swept by her, a slight scent of sandalwood lingering behind him. She sniffed it appreciatively. She had always loved that scent. The Potions Master made a beeline for the neat stack of papers on the coffee table. He scooped them up and walked into her kitchen, situating himself at the kitchen table and setting the pile before him. She followed him and stood uncertainly at his shoulder. She started to explain what he was reading.

"Miss Granger," Severus snapped, "I am perfectly capable of comprehending what it is I'm reading if you have compiled your information properly. Now, please go and occupy yourself with something other than hovering over my shoulder like some chestnut-haired vulture. I shall tell you what I think when I am finished."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times as she fought with herself not to say anything rash to the snarky bastard. She realized that even if Professor Snape became her patron, there would probably still be a lot of clashes with him. No matter, she was up to it. She wasn't his student anymore and didn't have to hold her tongue. And if he thought becoming her patron would give him any kind of control over her, he was sadly mistaken. She spun on her heel and walked back into her living room, sat down on her couch and pretended to read "Spells Weekly."

The waiting was awful. The Professor read slowly and deliberately, often picking up two papers at a time as if comparing them, before setting them down and going on to the next page. Hermione surreptiously watched his facial expressions. Sometimes he scowled, then the next moment his eyebrows would lift in surprise, then they would furrow. There were long moments when he sat with his lips pursed, eyes sliding from left to right and returning to the next line. He grunted on a couple of occasions. Hermione was a nervous wreck, and stood up and started pacing, stopping every few minutes to look over at the dark wizard furtively, before starting again. Finally Severus sighed loudly and shot her a black look. She sunk back down on to the sofa again.

After about an hour and a half, Severus picked up all the papers and knocked them against the table to straighten them neatly, then set them back down. He moved the chair he was sitting in back a ways, and stretched out his long legs, bringing his fingers to his chin and stroking it thoughtfully as he looked down at the papers. Then he turned his head and met Hermione's eyes with his own. His gaze was penetrating. Hermione felt that he was reading her every thought. But he wasn't. He was simply marveling at her brilliance. Of course, he didn't show it. Finally, he spoke to her.

"Interesting," he said shortly. "Plants? How in the world did you ever come up with using plants to study the effects of the Killing Curse?"

Hermione colored. "I couldn't afford to keep buying animals," she said. "Neville Longbottom has his own flower shop, and gave me plants at a discount. The Killing Curse works on all living things, so I figured using plants wouldn't make that much of a difference. Then I discovered that the plant material held the effects of the curse much better than flesh. The effects were easier to study."

"I see, but that isn't the most exciting part of your experiment…" he breathed, trying not to show his excitement.

"No, it isn't," Hermione said, trying to hold back her elation. "While using the plants, I discovered one that the Killing Curse did not kill. I couldn't believe it. I cast the spell several times, and nothing happened other than the plant wavered a bit under the power of the blast."

"And what is the name of that plant?" Severus asked her. Hermione looked at him.

"That is privileged information, Professor," she replied evenly, "I won't divulge that to anyone not involved in my research."

Severus smirked inwardly. Good girl. She knew the importance of her discovery and to protect it.

"Have you discovered the properties of the plant that keep it from being affected at least?" Severus asked her.

Hermione dropped her head a bit. "No…I don't have the necessary equipment to discern that yet. It is the step that stumped me." She looked up at him. "That's why I contacted you. I have moved to the point where my lab is no longer sufficient to continue my research and experimentation."

She took a deep breath and looked at the Professor steadily.

"I need your labs and your resources to continue," she said, her chin lifted, determined not to seem as if she were pleading for his help.

Severus approved of her dignified way of putting the ball in his court. She didn't ask him for his assistance. She simply stated what she needed, leaving it up to him to respond. He liked that very much. Miss Granger was no beggar. She knew what she had to offer was a powerful incentive. A brilliant witch, but shrewd too. Severus let his black eyes settle on her.

"Well, Miss Granger, your research seems quite sound. However, I will need proof that this plant actually exists and has the attributes you claim. It would be foolish to grant you access to my labs without having witnessed your claim," he said a bit acidly.

Hermione had been expecting this. She knew the Professor would insist on seeing the plant throw off the Unforgivable. But he would have to give her something first.

"In order to do that, Professor…I will need a wizard's oath from you that you will not share this knowledge or research with anyone, until such time as a feasible defense is found and I am ready to share it with the world," she said, her amber eyes meeting his black ones.

"I take it my word is not enough, Miss Granger," he said silkily. She was right to insist on an oath, but he still wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. He expected her to be a little apologetic. But she wasn't.

"No it isn't," Hermione said flatly. "No oath, no demonstration."

"Miss Granger, I am pierced to my heart," he replied, his eyebrow arched at the sober-faced witch. She snorted.

"You must have used a diamond tipped drill to get to it," she shot back. "Now, the oath?"

Severus made a vow not to disclose any information pertaining to her project until it was completed and she were ready to share it with the wizarding world. A stirring of magic in the air sealed the oath. Satisfied, Hermione turned.

"Follow me," she said.

Severus rose from the kitchen table and followed the petite witch down a short hallway. He noticed how small in stature she really was. He had always viewed her with an eye for her mind and not her body. Intellectually, she was a giant, and he perceived a bit larger than she really was until now. Her head would fall a bit short of his chin if they were standing face to face. He let the thought pass idly out of his mind as she opened a door to her right and walked in. He followed behind her.

It was a second bedroom she had converted to a small lab. A very small one. She had utilized the space well however, creating a counter that wrapped around the walls with shelf space beneath it. Every inch was covered with lab equipment.

She had a small centrifuge, a rotary shaker, several meters of varied purpose, a tiny incubator, three sets of distillation stills and the various glass implements, burners, instruments, cauldrons and so forth. She must have spent quite a bit of money on the few items she acquired. They were all set so closely together that she had to be extremely careful not to cause an accident or contamination.

In one corner, under a fluorescent lamp stood several plants. Next to them a small box of earth in which shoots were pushing up from. The soil looked extremely wet. The room itself was quite small, twelve by fourteen feet. But then again, Hermione was small, so it probably caused no problems for her, but Severus gathered his robes close to him, so as not to knock something over. She had gave it a good effort, but the Potions Master could see that the lab was far from adequate for her needs. Hermione walked over to the plants and selected one and set it on the floor. It had leaves that looked lidded, like a container of some sort.

Hermione turned to the Potions Master and gestured toward the plant.

"This is a species of the North American pitcher plant. It's a member of the genus Sarracenia, which belongs to the family Sarraceniaceae. Sarracenia are carnivorous plants. All Sarracenia trap insects and other prey without the use of moving parts. Their traps are based on lures including colour, scent, and nectar. Typically the entrances to the traps are one-way by virtue of highly adapted features.

As you can see, this plant's leaves form tall lidded pitchers. It also produces enzymes to digest its prey. Sarracenia usually inhabit permanently wet, low pH, regions where nutrients are continuously washed away by water. They gain an advantage from the substances and minerals they extract from their animal prey."

She looked at Severus excitedly.

"All species of this family that I have experimented with, have survived the killing curse. I just need to find out why," she said. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed and eyes dancing with excitement as she shared this knowledge with the Potions Master. Now he saw in her the reflection of the young girl she used to be, who became excited at a new discovery or bit of knowledge. He looked at her a bit sardonically.

"As much as I would like to rely on your estimation of this plant's supposed properties, Miss Granger, I really need to see it for myself," he said, eyeing her.

Hermione caught herself, sobering. "Of course,' she said.

The witch made an intricate pattern with her wand. Severus was aware of the room suddenly seeming close and constrained. He felt as if he were trapped. It was very uncomfortable. He loosened his collar a bit, scowling at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, what did you just do?" he asked her, his dark eyes focused on her face.

She looked at him as if he were thick as pudding.

"Professor, I just can't go about casting Unforgiveables. The Ministry Aurors would be on me in a flash the moment the spell's signature was detected. And I know this since I am the one who did the most work on the Unforgivable Detector Spell. I have created a containment field around the room to keep the signature from being recognized," she said.

Severus scowled at her.

"No containment spell can be used in this manner. Only small items can be contained," he stated flatly.

Hermione looked at him smugly.

"Maybe that's how it used to be. But my containment spell can be whatever size I need it to be," she said with a bit of pride.

Severus looked at the witch trying to digest the fact that she had adapted a spell that others had not been able to manipulate at all. He knew she was telling the truth. He could feel that he was surrounded by some magical force. Hermione pointed her wand at the pitcher plant. She frowned, obviously thinking of some past memory that made her feel murderous. He hoped that he wasn't the impetus for her spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted, the horrifying green light of death blasting from the end of her wand and enveloping the plant.

Severus felt his heart catch at the display. He had used this curse so many, many times to bring a merciful end to the shuddering, suffering bodies of his victims, and the those of the unfortunates taken in the Dark Revels. His reaction to the curse was a soul reaction, and guilt slammed into him as if he had been blasted himself.

Hermione held the curse on the plant for over a minute. Her ability to sustain the curse so long made Severus wonder how much anger and hatred she had stored inside her to maintain such a powerful blast. Obviously there were deeper, darker aspects to the witch than he was aware of. He never thought of her as being one to hate.

Finally, Hermione ended the curse. Severus looked at the plant, expecting to see the equivalent of a burnt matchstick in the pot. But the plant stood there, healthy as ever. Completely unaffected by the curse. In a burst of rare spontenaity, the Professor grabbed the potted plant, lifted it close to his face and examined it thoroughly, his mouth partially opened. He turned it around in his hands in amazement, his brows raised.

"This…is…amazing!" he gasped, setting the plant down on the counter and actually having to catch his breath.

"I told you," Hermione said crossing her arms with satisfaction.

She was not prepared for what happened next.

Severus strode to her, invading her personal space, and grasped her by both arms, his body inches from hers. His black eyes stared down at her intensely and passionately. Suddenly she felt all knotted up inside, as he shook her rather roughly.

"Do you know what you have here, Miss Granger?" he asked her, his voice low. "You have within your grasp the answer the wizarding world has been looking for for centuries. You are on the verge of a monumental discovery. You figure this out and you will become an icon," he hissed. He held her there, staring at her for several moments before he realized he was probably hurting her. He released her. Hermione just stared at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. As you can see, there are times when even I can lose my composure when moved by great emotion," he said shortly, turning back to the plant again.

"It's…it's quite all right," Hermione replied, a bit dazed at cold, unfeeling Professor Snape's momentary lack of control. The Potions Master turned back to her.

"You shall have the use of my lab, my resources and anything else you desire, Miss Granger. You simply tell me what you need, and I will give it to you," he said, grasping her hand in his sincerety. This was the second time the Professor had put his hands on her unconsciously.

"I want the terms in writing," she said to him, still a bit unsettled by his showing of actual human emotions.

"Yes, of course," he said, "Whatever makes this more comfortable for you."

He looked at her and began to scowl a little as he released her hand. This research was much more important than her current employment at the Ministry. But to suggest she leave her job to focus entirely on finding the defense for the Killing curse would start a terrible row between them, he was sure. She was an irritatingly independent young woman. She would never consent to staying at the Manor. As long as she was employed, that is. That could change. Quickly. With a little artful manipulation on his part. Hm.

Severus' selfish nature was beginning to assert itself. The Potions Master developed a serious lack of conscience when it came to acquiring the things he wanted. And he wanted Hermione to devote her time to finding out why the pitcher plant was unaffected by the Killing curse, and how that ability could be transferred to a human subject. It was not the kind of problem that could be solved over several scattered weekends. The problem needed focused, intense study. He had his duties at Hogwarts, so could not devote his time to the pursuit of this knowledge. Yes, he had to find a way to make Hermione move the development of this defense to the primary position of importance in her life. And soon.

* * *

Severus suggested that they go out to an early supper, where they could hash over the details of their arrangement while enjoying a celebratory meal. Hermione countered his idea with making a meal at her flat, but after Severus perused her meager supplies in the cooler and cabinets, he vetoed the idea. Plain spaghetti and canned sauce was not his idea of a decent meal.

"Miss Granger," he said with an edge to his voice. "I happen to like meat and vegetables, neither of which your poor stores have in evidence. Plus a glass or two of good wine wouldn't hurt my palette a bit."

Hermione was mentally counting the few sickles she had on hand. She really couldn't afford to go out to eat. She had been spending quite a lot of money on her project. Her account at Gringott's only had the exact amount of galleons in it to keep the goblins from closing it completely. She looked at the Professor.

"Well, where would you want to go to eat?" she asked him tentatively.

Severus instantly determined what the problem was. She assumed she was going to have to pay for her meal.

"Miss Granger," he said tersely, "I need to make one thing clear to you right now. This meal and any other we share will be purely under the heading of business, and considered an investment in the future of our association. Since I have much more money than you, I shall cover the costs of these occasional outings. So there's no need for you to hedge."

Hermione blinked up at him. How had he known what was going through her head? Was her situation that obvious? Well, he had looked through her cabinets and noticed the lack of food. He probably just put two and two together.

"Besides," he added, "I have never, ever taken a woman out to eat and gone 'Dutch' as I believe the muggle term for splitting the cost is termed. Though your independence is admired by some, in this case, Miss Granger, I must insist you curb your desire to handle everything on your own concerning how we deal with this project and our interactions, otherwise we will have a difficult association. We are partners, but the brunt of the costs will fall to me. So please, let's just go. I'm famished."

Hermione conceded. She asked the Professor to wait for a moment while she changed into more traditional garb. He sat down on the sofa to wait. While Hermione changed, he thought about her obvious financial difficulties. With him now covering the costs of her project, she would have a little more money to work with. Until he got her fired, that is. Once she was situated in the Manor, she wouldn't have to worry about meeting monthly bills. Though he would have to find some way to give her some spending money for her personal needs. He didn't want anything to distract her from the work. Perhaps she could 'oversee' the running of the Manor while domiciled there, though the house elves were quite adept at it. There was an idea.

Hermione returned from her room, her hair brushed out and shining, wearing a nice set of dark blue robes. Yes, she looked presentable. She walked over to her desk and plucked out a few sheets of parchment and a couple of quills. She reduced them and stuck them in her robes pocket. She turned to the Professor.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said.

In response, Severus offered her his arm. She hesitated.

"Miss Granger," he said tiredly, "Please take my arm so we can apparate to the restaurant. Really. I'm not going to bite a hunk of flesh out of you…unless you continue to irritate me."

Hermione scowled at him, but took his arm rather stiffly. Severus stifled a smirk. She really didn't like him in control of the situation. She had no idea how controlling he could be when he wanted his way. He pulled her arm tighter against him, knowing it would aggravate her. It did. Her amber eyes flashed up at him angrily.

"Must you hold my arm so tight?" she asked him, tugging a little bit.

"Yes," he replied, smirking. Then they disapparated.

Severus brought her to a nice little restaurant where they were immediately seated. Hermione looked around. It seemed like a place where business was conducted. Many of the patrons had papers spread out on the tables, and were conversing in muted tones. As the waiter brought them water and menus, Hermione removed the parchments and quills from her pocket and returned them to proper size. She placed the parchment in front of her and looked at Severus expectantly.

The Potions Master had his large nose firmly pressed into the menu, his black eyes scanning it. He must have felt Hermione's gaze on him, because he looked up at her. He noted the parchment.

"Would you mind terribly if I ordered our meal first?" he asked her, "As I told you in the flat I am famished. After I order and we have a glass of wine, we can get down to details."

Actually, Severus wanted Hermione to have several glasses of wine, in the hopes that he could slip something past her in the contract.

"Fine, Professor," she said, picking up her menu and looking at the prices. She swallowed. The atmosphere might be relaxed, but the prices were phenomenal. Severus noticed her eyes widen as she scanned the menu. He plucked it out of her hand.

"Miss Granger, I will read you the selections and you can tell me what you want," he said evenly. Hermione screwed up her mouth to protest. He waved a long finger at her in negation.

"You will eat what you want based on your desire and not the cost," he said tightly. "I will not have you ordering a salad because it is the cheapest item on the menu. By the sad state of your cooler, I can tell you need a decent meal. How you manage to keep that busy brain of yours functioning properly on such a terrible diet is beyond me. Now, listen to what they have here…"

Severus read off the menu. Hermione listened carefully and selected what she wanted.

Spaghetti. With meatballs.

Severus glared over the table at her.

"What?" she said, her eyebrows raised, "It comes with a side order, salad and garlic bread. That's meat and vegetables, plus a grain. It's what I have a taste for."

Severus continued to glare. The young woman was insufferable. He silently prayed to the gods for the strength to get through this arrangement without ending up in Azkaban for killing her out of aggravation before she concluded the project.

Hermione on the other hand, was delighted she had pissed him off. His insistence on controlling the situation rankled her a bit, and she was glad to have at least struck a winning, if underhanded blow for her independent streak.

Severus continued to scowl as he placed the orders with the waiter. He was having a rib-eye steak with potatoes and green beans. He also ordered a never-ending carafe of Coteaux du Layon, a sweet French wine from the Loire Valley. The wine arrived first, with two glasses. He poured both of them a healthy glass.

"This is normally a dessert wine," he commented as he inhaled the contents of his glass, "but I find it delicious at any time." He sipped the wine and savored it a bit, before swallowing and giving a small sigh of approval.

Hermione sniffed her glass, then downed it. She smiled. It really was good.

"Sweet," she said, as Severus refilled her glass. He nodded.

They sat there a while, enjoying the wine and waiting for their food to arrive. Hermione was beginning to relax.

"So, Professor, tell me about these labs," she said.

Severus stiffened a bit, but managed to hide it as he looked at Hermione, trying to decide what to reveal about them. He immediately decided not to tell her the horrible history of the laboratories, and to give her the short version.

"Well, my father had the labs built for me when I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts, so I could continue my studies when school was out for the summer and over the holidays. I used them quite a bit until I became Potions Master at Hogwarts. Since I have an adequate lab at the castle, I simply stopped utilizing the majority of them. I have one lab I use at the Manor. The other three are just there, unused," he said diffidently.

"I see," Hermione said. She would like to know more about the kinds of experiments he conducted in his youth. She knew he had been a deatheater, and had left out a lot in the telling. Those labs were probably used for dark purposes. But she wouldn't call him on it. If he wanted to share more later on, he would. But somehow, she doubted it. That kind of sharing was between close, trusted friends. What they had right now was an uneasy alliance. It would in all probability remain that way.

Their meals arrived, and they both tucked into it, not saying a word until they had finished their plates. Hermione was much hungrier than she realized, and Severus watched her as she swiped up every bit of sauce with her garlic bread, and unashamedly suck her fingers afterwards.

"Your table manners are atrocious," he commented, watching her pull each digit from between her pursed lips with a small pop. Not a very lady-like act at all…

"Thanks," she replied. Hell, the food had been good. She poured herself another glass of the sweet wine.

"Would you like dessert?" Severus asked her.

"No, I'm good. I think we should get started on this agreement," Hermione replied. Severus dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, poured himself another glass of wine and settled back in his chair, scrutinizing her.

"All right," he said, "I think that you should work on the project in the evenings and on weekends at the Manor. I will set the wards so you can apparate directly to the labs from your flat."

"That would give me no free time!" Hermione responded, "I would rather work on the project on the weekends, with the option of doing some work during the week, when I feel up to it."

Severus looked at her.

"You know this project is very important Hermione. It will be a great accomplishment. I would feel better if you would at least dedicate one night a week to its pursuit. I think the perfect night would be Friday," Severus countered.

Hermione frowned. "How do you know that I don't have my Friday nights tied up. I might have a date or two to go on," she said challengingly. She hadn't had a date in over a year, but there was no need to let the Professor know that. Severus looked taken aback. He hadn't thought about her having a social life, much less her possible involvement with a man. Shit. This could make things much more complicated.

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss Granger. I hadn't thought about your personal life. Are you currently involved with anyone?" he asked her, his black eyes meeting hers intently. He held his breath.

Hermione thought about lying, but eventually he would probably find out the truth anyway.

"No. There's no one right now," she said, a bit glumly.

"Good," he breathed, then realized his error as Hermione's eyes hardened.

"I meant good that your private life won't be disturbed by your working on the project, Miss Granger, not that you aren't currently involved," he said a bit lamely.

Hermione sighed.

"It's all right, Professor," she said. He noticed her eyes lost a little of their shine. Obviously not being in a relationship bothered the young woman.

He himself hadn't been involved with anyone seriously since his youth, and that ended up rather badly. On occasion he would visit the brothel in Knockturn Alley to relieve his carnal needs, but he was used to being alone, and couldn't imagine himself in a relationship. What woman would have a man like him, with his past, his dark nature and his baggage? No woman. He had given up on any hope of happiness years and years ago. All he wanted was to redeem himself in some way for his crimes. Miss Granger was his best hope at doing that. Still, he felt he needed to say some words of comfort, if just to get her back on track with the project.

"Miss Granger, I am sure that you will find someone in time. You have always kept your priorities in order, not allowing yourself to fall into the errors other young women make, and that is marry the first wizard that…er…attracts them," he said uncomfortably. Then with more conviction he said, "Miss Granger, you have great things to do in this world. Of that I am sure. To be burdened with sentimental nonsense would only deter you from your path right now. When you have done what you are meant to do, I am sure you will find happiness."

Hermione looked at the Professor. She fought to keep her lip from trembling.

"I'll probably end up an old maid, snuggling up to my bunson burner," she said dejectedly.

Severus was tempted to laugh. The young were so dramatic.

"I doubt that," he said reassuringly. "Now, back to the issue at hand. How about that Friday?"

After a bit of haggling, Hermione did give up her Friday to the project.

"I also think you should have personal rooms at the Manor, so you can spend your weekends there and not have to apparate back to your flat each night. This way you can work later. There are plenty rooms available near the labs."

Voldemort used to stay at the Manor in close proximity to the labs. Those rooms were available. They too would have to be thoroughly cleaned.

"My own rooms? That seems a bit much, Professor," Hermione said.

"Not at all. It will be good time management. You can keep a wardrobe there, eat, sleep, bathe and be entirely comfortable, able to work at your leisure…not too much leisure mind you. The rooms are already there and empty. It makes perfect sense to utilize them while you are at the Manor. You can apparate back to your flat on Sunday night or early Monday morning," he said persuasively. It really didn't sound that bad, but Hermione wanted to have some say.

"All right, let's keep that as an option," she said.

Try as he might, Hermione would not make staying at the Manor on the weekends a condition, so Severus accepted the option, for now.

They continued on, Severus adamant about establishing an account for her needs, so she wouldn't have to request funds from him whenever she needed supplies or equipment. The amount of money he would make available to her made her gasp.

"That's way too much money, Professor!" she cried, causing patrons to look around at them.

Severus scowled and said in a low voice, "Miss Granger, are you trying to ruin my reputation? You make it sound as if I am offering you large amounts of money for some unknown reason. Most will put their own spin on that…no doubt a rather lecherous one, so could you…would you lower your voice please?"

Hermione noticed the patrons looking at them and whispering.

"Sorry," she said, taking a sip of wine.

"Now, the amount may sound excessive to you, but I assure you it is not. It won't put a dent in my holdings. I want to be sure you can get the very best of supplies and equipment. That requires money. And when you find the defense, the resulting residuals we will share will more than make up for any expenditures I put out, so no more gasping over the amount I am willing to invest," he said, his brow furrowed.

Hermione never realized how rich the Professor was. He was a Lord after all. He lived simply at Hogwarts in the dungeons, but he didn't have to. He preferred to. She didn't realize that the Manor held so many bad memories for him, it was easier to live at Hogwarts than his ancestral home. He had less nightmares, less impetus to drive his mind back to reliving those evil times spent in the service of Voldemort. His modest rooms at Hogwarts were clean of blood, devoid of death. He could sleep for most of the night.

"Very well," Hermione conceded. That fact that he would recoup his money in the event she was successful made the large expense account bearable.

"But I will not use those monies for personal purposes," she said. "I want that clearly in the contract, to assure you the expenditures will be for the project only."

Drat her Gryffindor sense of fairness. Severus wouldn't have minded if she used some of the money for her personal needs. He wanted them covered so she could concentrate on the work. He didn't want her worrying about anything. The wine wasn't doing the job he'd hoped.

"Fine," he conceded.

Hermione wrote down the terms they'd agreed on.

"I want to leave this contract open for addendums," she said, "in case something comes up we haven't covered."

Damn it. How did she get so shrewd?

"Agreed," he said, having no suitable reason to disagree with this request without eliciting her suspicion.

She wrote it down, and looked over the agreement. She signed it and passed it to Severus. He read it over and also signed his name. There was a blue flash as the contract was finalized. He slid it back over to Hermione, who quickly duplicated it and gave him the original.

"It's done," she said.

Severus slowly stuck out his hand, looking at her intensely. Hermione looked at his long, pale fingers, those fingers that were so precise when chopping, cutting and brewing.

"It is customary to shake on a deal, Miss Granger," Severus said softly

Hermione looked at him, then slowly reached out and grasped his hand. His fingers closed around hers. The Professor had a masculine grip, but it was not a harsh one. In fact, she instinctively knew that this hand was capable of great gentleness when moved to do so. She could feel the slight calluses from his years of Potions work.

Severus in turn, noticed how warm, soft and small Hermione's hand was in his own. There was some slight callusing on the palm and fingertips, but that didn't take away from its femininity. This was a hand that was going to do great things for the wizarding world. Indeed, great things for him as well.

* * *

Severus apparated with Hermione back to her flat and bid her good night. They had agreed that she would visit the Manor this coming Friday to examine the labs. The Potions Master had given her a parting bow, wrapped his robes about him dramatically and disapparated in a clap of thunder.

"Show off," Hermione snorted.

She sat down on the couch and took out the agreement she and the Professor had agreed to. She read it over several times, dropped back against the couch and smiled broadly. Her project would continue. Of course, she would be sequestered in the Professor's Manor, which she was sure would be dark and creepy. His pale skin color was probably hereditary, but it brought to mind images of him being locked away from the sun as a child. He had said that the labs were located in the lower levels of the Manor, but didn't say how far down. Most likely dungeon level, she decided. The Potions Master seemed to like the subterranean.

She sighed, stood up and headed for her rooms. It was still early, but she was tired after the food and the wine. She divestoed her clothing and fell on the huge king-sized bed as usual. She wasn't feeling particularly randy, so she just lifted the covers and crawled under them. She was sound asleep in minutes.

Hermione might not have been consciously randy, but her subconscious seemed to have needs of its own. She slipped into her familiar fantasy, but in the dream state. Once again she lay naked on her bed, and her tall, shadowed dream lover approached her, striding to the bedside and looking down at her. Only this time, he did not drop on her, but sat on the side of the bed. He extended a hand and placed it gently on her belly, caressing her gently. A beam of moonlight streamed through the window, falling on her midsection. She looked down at her lover's hand. It was pale and long fingered…

Hermione woke up with a start, shaking and covered in perspiration.

* * *

Severus returned to the Manor feeling good about the way the day's events had gone. He had perused Hermione's research, witnessed the amazing properties of the pitcher plant and made an agreement to be the young witch's patron and assist her in developing a defense against the Killing Curse, the most feared spell in the wizarding world. Who would have dreamed that the annoying, bushy-haired buck-toothed little know-it-all that walked into his world thirteen years ago, would become the possible answer to his eternal quest for redemption? Of course, destroying the power of the Unforgivable would not redeem him of every wrong committed, but it would go a long way towards easing the burden of guilt he carried with him day after day. And who knew, maybe Miss Granger could be persuaded to find defenses against the other two Unforgivables, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperious Curse. Maybe he could set up his own Spell lab, and set the young witch over it, with a salary. The possibilities for the uses of Miss Granger were endless. She could better the world, and he could be a part of it, just as he was part of its destruction when he served under Voldemort. He could not replace the lives he'd taken, but he could help preserve and protect the lives that remained. Make it so the horrors of the past could not happen again.

As he walked through the vast, dark corridors of his ancestral home, for the first time in a very long time he did not feel his belly tighten with regret. Soon it would be a place of hope, rather than a place that once extinguished all hope. The blood would be washed away. He glanced at the tall, shuttered windows as he passed under them. He had them nailed shut years ago at the orders of the Dark Lord, who was paranoid about being watched, although the Manor sat far from any other domicile. He decided that it was time for that to change. It was time to remove the stench of Voldemort's presence from the halls of his home.

He walked to his study, pushed open the tall wide doors and bellowed for his house elves. In a blink, he was surrounded by almost seventy bobbing, cringing little creatures, all with their eyes to the floor, raising them on occasion to look at him swiftly, before dropping them again. The elves were a bit out of sort. He hadn't summoned them en masse since the time of the Dark Lord, and every time he had, there was some badness to do, like cleaning up after a Dark Revel, or nailing out the sun, or bringing bad nasty instruments down to the labs, which always smelled of blood and fear.

Severus looked at his cringing servants.

"I have an assignment for you," he began.

The house elves all raised their heads and looked at him attentively, although a few ears remained flatten in nervous fear that the assignment would be a wicked one, like in the old times.

"It will be a challenge. But you all have always been good elves and followed my instructions to the letter in good time," he continued.

The house elves visibly swelled at this rare praise from their Master.

"I want the Manor reclaimed," he said. "The shutters opened, the windows washed and raised so fresh air can permeate these dank, damp halls. Every shutter and every window in the Manor."

There was no need to have the Manor cleaned. The elves kept it spotless. The small creatures began to smile and jump about in glee. Severus stilled them with a sharp motion of his hands.

"I also want the labs cleaned thoroughly, and every evil instrument of torture removed and destroyed. I want every trace of suffering erased. They are going to be reopened, but this time they will be used for good, not evil. Also all the rooms on that level are to be cleaned, and the furniture replaced," he continued.

The ears of every single elf were raised in elation, their wide eyes wheeling with joy at their Master's orders. They had suffered in darkness too, these long, long years and longed for sun-streaked floors and fresh air.

"But," said Severus, "here is the difficult part. This must be accomplished by Friday morning at the latest. It is a large job to do in a short span of time. Do you think you can accomplish this?"

Answers of "Aye, Master. We can," rang out from the small creatures surrounding him.

"Then go and reclaim the House of Snape," Severus said.

Bobbing and dancing with happiness, the elves winked out one after the other. Severus could hear them scampering up and down the halls. Normally they were quiet as mice. The noise was oddly comforting. Severus had a thought.

"Eli!" he called out. A small green elf appeared, bowing low.

"Yes, Master?" the creature piped.

"Eli, I need a few of the rooms down by the labs to be outfitted for a young witch of the age of twenty-four. Every possible need is to be met, from décor on. She will need an area to study in as well. You will oversee this for me. I want no trace of the evil that dwelled there to remain. You have my permission to do whatever is necessary to accomplish this. Am I understood?" Severus asked the elf.

"Very well understood, my Lord," the elf replied, an open smile of pleasure on its face. Severus couldn't remember the last time he saw a smiling elf in Snape Manor.

"You may go, Eli," Severus said, dismissing him. The elf stood there, nervously clasping his clawed hands together.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Eli?" Severus asked the elf, half-astonished it did not leave.

"Y..y..yes, Master. Eli wants to say the elves are most happy you are taking back the Manor, sir. The walls have been crying for light for many years, and the blood has been crying too. It is good what you do, sir. Bringing hope back to Snape Manor."

Severus looked at the house elf in surprise. He had never heard one speak so poignantly before. He nodded.

"Yes, it is good, Eli. Very good. You may go," the Potions Master said to the elf.

The creature bowed, then disappeared.

Eli reappeared in the rooms below. The elf's ears flattened to his head as he remembered the evil that dwelt here. The stink of him still remained. With a wave of his hand, Eli illuminated the room. There was the dark four-poster bed, emblazoned with open-mouthed serpents, surrounded by black curtains. The floor was still stained with the blood of women tortured and killed here. Eli made a face and extended both his hands toward the cursed bed. It began to shudder violently, and a dark green glow appeared around it. The elf increased the power, and the bed began to fold in upon itself, cracking and groaning like a living entity. Eli watched as it folded in upon itself, becoming smaller and more compact until it disappeared into nothingness and the glow ceased. The elf lowered his hands for a moment, took a deep breath, then raised his arms in a wide arc. Every item in the room began to glow in the same manner as the bed, even the bloodstains on the floor. Once again the folding began, furniture, paintings, knickknacks all collapsing upon themselves until there was nothing left but an empty room.

Calling on the old magic of his people, Eli extended one clawed hand, bowed his head and muttered what sounded like a blessing, then stood looking at the center of the room expectantly. Slowly a white light filled the space, radiating from a bright winged being that floated at the center. The ethereal creature resembled a fairy with sad golden eyes as it spun in place. The elf fell to his knees as the summoned being emitted a golden light, bathing the room in its glow, a serene smile appearing on its angelic face before it faded away.

"Thank you, Ancient," Eli whispered, rising to his feet. The decorating of the room could wait until tomorrow. The main cleansing had been done. This room would be suitable now. Eli moved on to the next room, determined to have the lower levels expunged of the lingering evil by morning.

* * *

Severus spent the next two hours wandering Snape Manor, watching the house elves joyously pull the great shutters back from the windows. This they did from the outside of the mansion, climbing the great coverings, magicking the nails away and swinging like monkeys on the parted wood until they swung back, letting in the evening light. On the inside of the mansion, house elves floated in front of the windows, magically cleaning the years of buildup from the panes. They were singing as they worked. Severus had never heard them sing before. They had shrill voices, and sang in harmonies. It wasn't beautiful, but their happiness was infectious. Severus could hear noises coming from the levels above, and knew the house elves were in the rooms, opening those windows as well. He knew they would work tirelessly until they accomplished what he had asked of them.

It was still relatively early, but the Potions Master decided to retire. It had been a full, and most satisfying day. Normally, he hated sleeping at the Manor and would apparate back to Hogwarts and the comfort of his private rooms, but tonight he felt compelled to stay. The house elves had obviously divined he would be staying…he found his bedroom ready for him, fresh sheets on the bed, fresh towels in the loo and his shuttered window wide open to the night air. A nightshirt was laid out neatly on his four-poster. Even here his bed was covered in Slytherin colors.

Severus undressed and indulged himself in a nice, hot bath. After filling the marble tub with the sandalwood spigot, he sunk his lean, pale body slowly into the foamy, scented bubbles, leaned his head back and closed his eyes, soaking luxuriously in the steaming water. He was so comfortable, he dozed. And dreamed.

He was in a strange place. Someone's home or suite. He walked through what appeared to be a study, drawn inexplicably down a long hallway and through an open door at the end. In the room, there was a bed. And in the bed, a woman. A lovely, naked woman. He could see nothing of her facial features but her eyes, which were wide, expressive and focused on him longingly. The Potions Master strode toward the bed without a moment's hesitation, desire pulsing through his body. He wanted this woman, badly. He stopped beside the bed, looking down at her, knowing he could take her. But, instead of disrobing, he sat on the edge of the bed looking down on her beautiful body. He still couldn't see her face no matter how hard he looked. It was permanently shadowed. His eyes swept over her. Her breasts were large and well formed, with dark, puckered nipples, her belly smooth, tight, with a perfect navel that he would have loved to dip his tongue into. But he didn't. He continued to look at her. The strange woman's thighs were also smooth, creamy and a fine patch of hair covered her sex in a perfect vee. Her legs were long and shapely. Severus reached out his hand, lowered it to her flesh and caressed her belly gently. She moaned sweetly at his contact. Her skin was soft and warm…

Severus awoke with a start and a huge erection. It had been ages since he had an erotic dream, and in his dreams he normally was engaged in wild, robust sex, burying himself in some screaming, raging hellcat. This was the first time he had ever had a dream where he simply touched a woman, and went no further. It had been a mild dream, but his organ was as hard as iron and refused to go down, even after he had extricated himself from the tub, dried himself off and donned his silk nightshirt. Now he lay in his bed, his nightshirt tented by his stubborn hard-on. He didn't feel like wanking off.

"Eli!" he bellowed. After several moments, the house elf appeared by his bedside.

"Yes, Master?" the elf said, dropping his eyes and grinning slightly when he noted his Master's arousal.

"Please bring me a deflating draught from my lab stores," Severus said tightly.

"Yes sir," Eli replied, disappearing.

A few minutes later the elf reappeared, a vial in his hand. He handed it to Severus, who thanked him, uncorked the vial and drank it down. In a moment or two his erection crumpled and fell. He sighed in relief and handed the bottle back to Eli.

"Master is better now?" the elf asked, still hiding his grin.

"Yes," said Severus. "You may go, Eli."

"Yes, Master," the elf said, bowing and winking out.

Eli reappeared in the lower rooms.

"I thinks that hope will not be the only thing coming to Snape Manor," the elf said to himself, smiling. And humming a little elf work tune, he continued cleansing the rooms on the lower level.

* * *

Severus lay in his bed, his mind taken from the dream he had by the reality facing him concerning Hermione Granger and her job with the Ministry of Magic. He knew the witch was not getting the recognition or opportunities she deserved at the Ministry. The bigotry against muggle-borns was well ingrained in their policies. Certainly they had given her a few initial promotions and raises in salary, but as a junior Spells Mistress, she had reached her peak as far as the department head was concerned. He had seen it many times before. He knew Hermione's need for independence and the relative security of the position would keep her in Ministry employ for years…unless of course she solved the mystery of the pitcher plant's resistance to the killing curse. And if she worked on it only on weekends, it could be months or even years before she found the secret and utilized it into a spell, potion or charm.

He sighed. The proper thing to do would be to approach Hermione directly and ask her to leave her job, and devote her time fully to developing the defense. But Hermione would not consent to living at the Manor, he was sure of it. She was too stubborn and too independent to want to count on Professor Snape to provide for all her needs, even though it would be a fair exchange. Her mind was worth millions. More than that. It was priceless. He could never repay her for the wonders she could create, or the sense of redemption helping her would afford him.

He could try to set up his own Spell design company, but that would take months to do, and with his background, and those at the Ministry who still felt that he should be in Azkaban despite serving the Order, he knew that he would have difficulties in getting the necessary licensing and permits approved. A thorough background check would be required, and even though he was considered a hero, his role as a servant of the Dark Lord was a factor that was never overlooked or forgotten. He had joined Voldemort of his own free will initially, no matter the change of heart he had later on. That is what they would focus on. Setting up a company that produced spells was unlike other businesses. You could not create it under another name or incorporate it. Everything had to be up front. The projects, the research, everything made available for perusal by the Ministry, who could seize the work at any time. He would hate to have Hermione's project taken from her, especially since the Ministry would not support her work when she asked for permission to pursue it. So that was out of the question as well.

There was no other way for it. He would have to find a way to get the witch released from the Ministry, and have no other options than to move into Snape Manor. How could he do it insidiously, without his complicity being discovered? Now would be the perfect time to sabotage her job, since her resources were low because of the money she had paid out to keep working on her pet project. In a few weeks, she will have saved enough money to carry her over until she found other employment. He would have to get on this immediately. He didn't want to use anyone to do the damage for him. They could always confess or try to blackmail him later. Severus trusted no one. This was something he would have to handle himself. What he really needed was to find someone of influence who disliked Hermione, and plant a bug of some type in his or her ear in a manner that could not be traced back to him.

There was Lucius Malfoy. He had a position in the Ministry after convincing everyone he was under the Imperious curse the entire time he served Voldemort. Severus knew that a lot of galleons exchanged hands to get that lie accepted. Lucius had paid his way out of Azkaban and wriggled his way into the Ministry, serving on the board of Magical Licensing. Another reason applying for a business license to create spells was out of the question. Lucius hated Severus with a passion, blaming him for the ultimate downfall of the Dark Lord. If Lucius got wind of anything possibly untoward concerning Miss Granger, he'd run with it. He knew she created many of the spells that took out the deatheaters and left the Dark Lord vulnerable for Potter's attack. He'd love to cause her grief and get her tossed out of her position on her ear.

There was also Rita Skeeter, who despised Hermione with a vehemence that rivaled Lucius'. The young witch had bested the reporter on a number of occasions. Severus knew she would love some dirt on Hermione. She would make it public instantly, publishing a scathing story in the Daily Prophet that would send ripples through the Ministry, which was well-known for booting out employees embroiled in controversy.

All right. He had two possible foils. Now, what could he possibly leak about Hermione that would cause either Lucius or Rita to act to ruin her? The young woman lived the life of a saint. She had no sordid relationship to exploit. She lived a relatively calm, sensible life. What association could she have that might make the Ministry let her go? He thought a moment.

There it was. The answer. Clear as a bell and right in front of him.

Her association with a known deatheater.

Him.

Given her sensitive position as a Spell Mistress for the Ministry designing clandestine spells for Aurors, associating with Severus despite his hero status would be considered a grave conflict of interest. To reasonable, thinking people, this association wouldn't make a difference. He was, after all a respected Professor at Hogwarts and had been so for many years, as well as a recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class for his part in bringing down Voldemort. But these weren't reasonable, thinking people. This was the Ministry. A government body. One moved to action by politics and flitting public opinion, which could easily be swayed by a scathing newspaper article that brought Hermione's loyalties into question. It wouldn't matter if the accusations were true. Just that they had been made. The Ministry would feel obligated to remove her. He had it. All he needed to do was send Rita Skeeter an anonymous tip…

* * *

The next morning Severus awoke early, feeling fully rested and in good spirits. The house elves sent him up a light breakfast of bread, jam, fruit and coffee. He consumed this repast quickly, donned his clothes and informed Eli he would be returning to Hogwarts immediately, but would stop back on Wednesday night to see the progress that was made.

When Severus walked down the staircase to the main hall, he was forced to stop in his tracks and simply stare. The mansion was airy, and full of sunlight, bright rays streaming through all the open windows bringing color to a place that had seemed monochromatic, consisting only of shades of black and gray for many years. The Manor looked as it had when he was a child, and his parents' marriage was still happy. Memories of running nude, through the brightly lit corridors, pursued by smiling house elves intent on making him bathe returned to him, and he half smiled. He would get filthy exploring the grounds and digging up interesting plants to study, examine and store away. Even as a child he showed a love of harvesting, drying and storing things, almost before he could even talk. He had received a very bad spanking for pulling up all of his mother's prized roses. The ruined plants had been discovered in his room, spread neatly under his window in full sunlight. He was trying to dry them out. After being punished severely by his father, who was a hands-on kind of man, Severus hated the fragrant flowers from that day to this.

Oh, but those had been such days of happiness, and his heart actually swelled to see the Manor bright again. He swept down the stairs and walked slowly to the main doors, enjoying the revived beauty of his home. The oppressive feeling was gone, and house elves, who had always been notably absent, now walked the halls with small rags, wiping here and there until every object was gleaming. They even waved at their Master, who nodded soberly in return, though he was extremely pleased with his servants. He opened the doors leading out to the grounds, and hesitated for a moment, looking back, his black eyes sweeping the shining hall with satisfaction. Then he apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

Once Severus was in his study, he wasted no time gathering parchment and quill, sitting down at the small writing desk and penning a letter to Hermione.

I have found it necessary to change our plans to meet at the Manor promptly at six on Friday evening. I will instead pick you up at your flat at six and we will have a light supper before heading for the labs. I assume this slight change in plans should not cause you any additional difficulties, since you were going to leave at six to visit the Manor originally. Please send a short reply via Raucous. I will see you on Friday.

Severus read over the missive. Yes, it was good. It didn't give her any choice to back out of supper. He whistled and Raucous dropped down from the rafters, landing on the back of his chair, preening Severus' hair. He had learned long ago not to caw at the Potions Master indiscriminately. Severus rolled up the parchment, and Raucous hopped to the table, sticking out his leg helpfully. The Potions Master tied the message to the Raven's leg.

"I need you to take this to Miss Granger immediately," Severus said to the bird. If Severus were able to read bird expressions, he would have seen a look of distaste on Raucous' face. The bird dutifully hopped to the Potions Master's shoulder as he opened the study door, walked through his office and opened the door to the corridor.

"Fly, Raucous," he said to the bird, who took off, soaring down the corridor to the main hall, where he winged out into the open air.

Severus closed the door and returned to his study. As soon as he received Miss Granger's reply, he could act on the second part of his plan.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table drinking a large cup of black coffee. She didn't sleep well last night. She kept waking up inexplicably, in a cold sweat. She had no idea why. She thought it could be the excitement of the day. So much had happened. She had received an agreement of sponsorship from her heretofore nemesis, Professor Severus Snape, an agreement her friends would consider tantamount to signing a contract with the devil. She could imagine Ron asking,

"Did he make you sign it in blood?"

She smiled. Both Ron and Harry were married now, and had a child apiece. She would meet up with them at the Ministry cafeteria for lunch at least once a week. They were both Aurors. Normally, she listened to them talk about Quidditch of course (some things never changed), their children, their wives and the latest news. Once in a while they would share some tale of excitement concerning Auror work. Hermione rarely had anything interesting to add to the conversation concerning her life. It was monumentally dull. Harry and Ron were always after her to find a nice wizard, settle down, and make a baby or two, never understanding that Hermione wanted more out of life than to be barefoot, pregnant and blissfully domesticated. She loved both of them dearly, but the fact was, they never really understood her.

The two wizards had even gone as far as to set her up on a couple of blind dates a few years back, which either ended on a low note or in one case, disaster. One wizard, she had to hex. He felt that his spending a couple of galleons on dinner gave him the right to expect a favor of a sexual nature in return. He got quite physical when Hermione refused to let him into her flat, trying to force his way in. She turned him into a stinkbug. He was lucky she didn't crush him to boot.

Ron and Harry exacted their own painful revenge on the wizard when they found out what he had attempted to do to their friend. The wizard was also an Auror. They had never dreamed he was such a beast, and that was the last time they tried setting up a date for Hermione. But they still kept after her.

"You're a decent looking sort, Hermione," Ron said, looking at her with a critical eye, "There's no reason you couldn't land a bloke. Maybe you need to tone down the braininess a little…and show a bit more leg."

Harry had winced at this comment, and bit into his sandwich so his mouth would be full and he wouldn't be required to add to the statement. He was fervently hoping Hermione didn't miss Ron and hit him when she threw whatever hex she felt would meet her purpose. But Hermione simply gave Ron one of her scathing lectures about his idiotic insensitivity and left it at that. Poor Ron. His ears were actually smoking when she finished with him. The passing years had made the redhead no wiser when dealing with women. Luckily, his wife was the understanding sort. Ron was so sweet, she could overlook his many blunders as she patiently worked at correcting his misconceptions.

When Hermione heard the tapping on the living room window, she just knew it was that damned bird again. She turned her head, and sure enough, there was Raucous, glaring balefully at her from the other side of the glass. She rose and walked over to the front door, opening it. The bird sailed in, landing on the sofa. Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at the bird, her eyes narrowed.

"Last time you were here, you shit on my sofa," she said.

Raucous looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about. He stuck out his leg, anxious to get out of there.

"I should really turn you back into an egg," she said as she walked over and removed the message. "Then, when you hatched, there'd be a chance you'd develop a better personality."

Raucous clipped his beak at her, quietly. Hermione read Professor Snape's message. She frowned a little at the fact he didn't ask her if she wanted to go to supper. But at least he had written her instead of suddenly apparating there without forewarning. She grabbed a quill, and using the same parchment scribbled:

She rerolled the parchment and tied it to the raven's legs. Raucous was looking longingly at a half-eaten piece of muffin on a plate on the kitchen table. Hermione noticed this and glared at the bird for a moment. Then sighing she said, "Go and get it."

Raucous cawed a thanks and flew over to the table, picked up the piece of muffin in his beak, and flew out the door…leaving no gifts behind this time.

Hermione returned to the kitchen table and finished her coffee.

* * *

An hour or two later, Raucous returned to the dungeons and the Potions Master with Hermione's reply. Severus quickly removed the message, scanned it, and allowed himself a slow, rather evil smile. He went over to his desk and retrieved another parchment. He sat down and put the quill to work.

There is a situation happening that I think you would like to investigate. It concerns a Ministry Spell Mistress consorting with a known deatheater. The wizard has been cleared of all charges publicly, but there are those who believe he still maybe loyal to the cause of the Dark Lord, and is merely biding his time while enjoying the protection of Albus Dumbledore. His name is Professor Severus Snape, and the Ministry employee is Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger creates spells for Aurors and I am worried that she may be leaking information about what is being developed to Snape, which he may be passing on to rogue deatheaters. As I am also a Ministry employee, I am loathe to report this apparent conflict of interest out of fear of repercussions. She is quite a powerful witch. I was hoping your sense of duty would have you look into this matter, and if you find anything untoward occurring, report it. Miss Granger and Professor Snape will be meeting at the Crowdag Restaurant in Hogsmeade at six this Friday evening. I hope I have been of assistance.

Severus grinned at the letter. It was chatty and badly written enough not to be linked to him, and contained all the accusations necessary to start the ball rolling. Once Rita got this missive, she would make it a point to be at Crowdag's on Friday to snap a picture of them together. She would probably write the article beforehand without a single question. This was Hermione Granger, the bane of her existence. Smearing her name in the mud would bring the reporter orgasmic pleasure.

Raucous hopped nearer to Severus, sticking out his leg. Severus looked at him.

"No, Raucous. Not this time. Someone might recognize you. I have to use the owl post to send this parchment," he said softly to the bird.

Raucous was not mollified. With an insulted squawk he flew up to the rafters and sat there for the rest of the day sulking. Severus rolled up the parchment, charmed it to open only for Rita Skeeter and deposited the missive in his pocket.

* * *

Severus left the school grounds and apparated to Hogsmeade. It was Sunday and the normal owl post was closed, but special deliveries could be made for a slightly higher fee. Severus paid the cost, and the owl delivered the message to the Daily Prophet

Rita Skeeter happened to be in her office that morning, bemoaning the fact that she hadn't had a juicy story in weeks. When the owl arrived, she half-heartedly removed the parchment and shooed it away. She unrolled the parchment, adjusted her jeweled spectacles and scanned the message. The heavy jawed blonde raised her even heavier penciled eyebrows, and gave her head a disbelieving shake. The rigid curls didn't move. Her eyes lit up.

"Bozo," she called, turning the parchment over in her large mannish hands, "Bozo!"

Her photographer snapped awake. He had been dozing in a chair set in a corner of her small office.

"Yeah, Rita?" he said, yawning.

"It seems we've gotten an anonymous tip…yes. Concerning the going-ons of one Hermione Granger. You remember her, don't you Bozo?" Rita asked in a low voice.

"Sure I do," Bozo replied, sitting up now, "She made you quit the Prophet for a while, didn't she?"

"Yes," Rita snarled, "She blackmailed me, the little chit. Almost ruined my writing career. Good thing I managed to get my job back, after registering myself with the Ministry and paying that huge fine. Set me back for months, it did."

She tapped one long red fingernail against her temple.

"Keep Friday evening open, Bozo. We have a story to investigate," she said, her eyes glittering with malice, "and a life to ruin."

* * *

At precisely six o'clock Severus apparated to Hermione's flat. He used a silencing charm to quell the accompanying thunder of his arrival. He looked around the flat and didn't see Hermione. The witch was running late and was in the shower.

"Miss Granger?" Severus called. There was no answer.

He walked down the hall.

"Miss Granger? Are you here?" he asked, turning into her bedroom. He looked around. Hermione's bedroom looked like a bomb had hit it. Clothing was flung everywhere, there were several plates and coffee cups piled on her dresser, a number of books on the floor and her bed was unmade. Severus shook his head. He would have never suspected that she would fling her things about in this haphazard manner. His eyes fell on the bed. A pair of green lacy panties lay there. They were quite pretty. And quite sheer. For a moment he thought about picking them up and inspecting them closer, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. Suddenly the loo door open and Hermione walked out, holding a towel against her naked body. Her breasts and thighs were covered, but parts of her were sticking out. Severus froze, his mouth falling open at the sight of her.

Hermione looked at him and let out a startled shriek.

"Professor Snape! What are you doing in my bedroom?" she gasped, trying to cover herself better, and only succeeding in making more flesh show. She backed up against the wall.

Severus managed to close his mouth.

"I…I was looking for you. You didn't answer me when I called you. I thought you weren't here," Severus replied, his black eyes trying to focus on her face.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Obviously, I AM here, Professor. Could you please leave my room so I can get dressed?" she demanded.

Severus backed out of the room.

"I am so sorry, Miss Granger," he said as he exited.

He walked back down the hall and into the living room. He sat on the sofa and rubbed his hand over his brow. That had been awkward. But Hermione certainly was a curvaceous young woman, from what he saw of her.

After a moment or two, Hermione appeared, her hair brushed and shining and dressed in a simple green robe. She looked lovely, in an understated kind of way. Hermione looked at the Potions Master, her amber eyes a bit narrowed.

"You had no right to enter my bedroom," she said flatly.

Severus knew she was right, but didn't like her tone.

"It was not my intention to intrude on that disaster area you call a bedroom, but the state of it led me to wonder if something untoward happened to you. It looked like a bomb went off in there. You could have been injured, and trapped under all the rubble." he replied snarkily.

Hermione drew her brows together.

"Well, from here on out, please limit your explorations of my flat to the living room and kitchen," she said, adjusting her robes a bit self-consciously. The wizard had practically seen her naked. The idea of the Potions Master seeing her like that gave her the willies.

"After seeing the state of your bedroom, Miss Granger, I have no desire to explore the rest of your flat, believe me," Severus replied, "now, because of your tardiness, we are late for supper and I actually had to make reservations. So let us go."

He held out his arm, scowling at Hermione. He didn't want to miss Rita Skeeter. Hermione hesitated, then took his arm, deciding not to continue exchanging words with him. Severus covered her arm with his other hand and they disapparated.

* * *

Rita Skeeter and Bozo sat in a booth at Crowdag's, watching the door intently. Professor Snape and Miss Granger were supposed to have been here at six. But they could have been held up. Rita nursed a firewhiskey, and drummed her red nails on the table restlessly.

"Where is the little chit?" she muttered.

Bozo shrugged. "She's probably running late."

Rita leaned toward her photographer, a nasty look on her face.

"Even if she doesn't show up, I'm going to write this story, Bozo. I'll write I received an anonymous tip that there is a possible leak in the Ministry that may be located in the Spells department. And that my sources say an employee in that department is associating with a former deatheater, who is still under suspicion. That isn't slander, is it, Bozo? I'm not exactly naming names."

The photographer shook his head.

"No, of course it isn't slander," Rita said, sipping her firewhiskey and grimacing a little. "But the Ministry will do an internal investigation, and if Miss Granger is associating with Professor Snape, that little bit of doubt as to her loyalties will be all they need to boot her little ass right out the front door."

Rita smiled delightedly at the outrageous thought of Hermione, collapsed and bawling on her knees in front of the Ministry building, preferably in mud and the pouring rain.

Just at that moment, the restaurant door opened and in walked Hermione and Severus. Rita could have creamed herself.

"There they are, Bozo!" she hissed at the photographer, "Get your camera ready!"

Rita was crouched in a predatory position. Then she caught herself.

"No, I have to wait until they look cozy. Drink some wine, eat a meal. Then I'll hit them with an impromptu interview about why they are out together. Are they an item? Are they intimate? Or is it some other kind of arrangement? Professor Snape is quite well off, yes. And Miss Granger doesn't have a pot to brew in. Has she set her sights on the Potions Master's wealth…hmm? Are they doing the horizontal waltz? And is there a little pillow talk going on about the work she does for the Ministry? Nothing bad, just the names of the spells she's created and what they do. Little things like that. Yes," the reporter mused.

She watched as the couple took their seats, and Professor Snape plucked the menu out of Hermione's hand. Rita was making a running commentary, her quick quotes quill jotting down her thoughts.

"Ooh, she isn't allow to place her own order! How controlling is that, Bozo? Looks like this could be some kind of Master/Slave arrangement…yes. He could order her to tell him Ministry secrets, couldn't he, Bozo? Yes…that's a possibility."

After a while, the waiter returned with a carafe of wine. Rita continued to observe the couple. Severus pulled a package out of his robes pocket. It was rather flat. The reporter's eyes narrowed as she peered to see what the Potions Master was unwrapping.

* * *

Hermione watched as Professor Snape pulled a small package out of his robes.

"Miss Granger, since we will need to be in contact over the coming months, I have procured these…"

He unwrapped the package and revealed two small mirrors.

"…two-way mirrors. Owling each other is too slow. This way we can speak to each other directly."

He handed Hermione one of the mirrors.

"Carry this with you. If you need to speak to me for any reason, simply invoke it by saying my name. I will receive your message. These work like the equivalent of muggle cell phones, but they are only geared for conversations between us," he said, looking at her for reaction.

Hermione turned the small mirror over in her hand. She looked at it.

"Professor Snape," she said to the mirror. His face appeared in the mirror.

"I see how this could be convenient," Hermione said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash. Hermione almost dropped the mirror in surprise as she looked up and saw a grinning Bozo lowering his camera.

Severus rose out of his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said, taking a grab at Bozo, who, used to being attacked, deftly scuttled out of reach. Rita Skeeter materialized seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, well, Professor Snape," she said, smiling ferally. She turned towards Hermione.

"And Miss Granger. It's been a long time. Out for a bit of nosh I see, how nice," she said, her eyes sweeping over the young witch with dislike.

"Not long enough," Hermione retorted. "What do you want, Rita?"

"News, what else?" the reporter replied as Severus took his seat, scowling at her. He may have set this up, but he had a dislike for the reporter and it showed. Rita pulled out her quick quotes quill. The pen poised over the parchment notepad, ready to write.

"So, are you two an item? Doing a little wining and dining, Professor? How long have you been seeing each other? Is it serious? Are there wedding bells in the future?" she asked rapid-fire.

"Miss Skeeter, Miss Granger and I are having a simple business dinner," Severus said evenly.

"Business eh? What kind of business? Have you gone into some kind of partnership? Our readers are interested in knowing what a hero like yourself does in his spare time. You're big news, Professor," she purred.

"Our business is none of your concern," snapped Hermione.

"Oh really. It couldn't be Ministry business, could it Miss Granger?" Rita said, moving in for the attack.

Hermione sputtered. "What the hell are you talking about?" the angry witch demanded.

"Well, no offense to you, Professor…but a few people believe you maintain ties to rogue deatheaters…not that I necessarily do, but there it is. And Miss Granger is privy to sensitive information about Auror defense and detection spells. It seems a good way to pass on information," she insinuated. Hermione turned bright red.

"How dare you suggest I am passing information!" she cried. Now she was drawing the attention of other patrons.

Rita looked at the mirrors in her and Severus' hands.

"Hm. Two-way mirrors. Small enough to fit in a pocket. Instant contact. You could reach him at any time with that. Say, during your lunch hour?" Rita grinned at her nastily.

"Miss Skeeter, I assure you that Miss Granger is doing nothing untoward. The mirrors are simply to make contact concerning our business easier for us," he said. He appeared calm but inwardly he was seething. This was ugly.

"Well then, what kind of business arrangement do you have? You shouldn't have to hide it, if it's above board. Most wizards would love the free publicity," the reporter said, looking at Severus intently. The quick quill was going to town.

The Wizard's Oath came down on him.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information," Severus said, looking at Hermione.

"How about you, Miss Granger? Any comment about the nature of your association with Professor Snape?" Rita leaned in toward Hermione as if she were going to kiss her. Hermione shoved her chair back.

"No," said Hermione, seething. She couldn't tell Rita about the project. It would be plastered all over the Prophet in the morning. "All I can say is it is clandestine in nature."

"Clandestine, eh? Doesn't sound good, Miss Granger. You work for a public office, in a sensitive position. Yet you are hiding things. Well, well. Our readers will want to know what you are up to," she said, standing up straight again.

"I have a right to my privacy," Hermione retorted.

"And the public has a right to know what your dealings are with a former deatheater," Rita snapped. "Particularly since you can identify the spells that can thwart the rogues that remain." Rita sneered at the witch. Hermione longed to slap the woman. Her hand trembled. Severus noticed Hermione losing it.

"Miss Skeeter, this conversation is over. Please leave our table or I will forcibly remove you from our presence," he growled. He meant it.

Rita looked at the black look on the Potions Master's face and withdrew.

"Ah, threatening me. Nice, Professor. Very well, I'll leave. I've gotten everything I need to know," she said. She walked away, then turned. "Be sure to pick up the morning edition of the Prophet tomorrow. There's going to be quite a story in there."

Rita and Bozo exited the restaurant.

"Shit," Hermione said. "She's going to rake us over the coals."

Hermione picked up her glass of wine and drained it quickly.

"Yes," Severus agreed, "This might get rather nasty. Maybe we should dissolve our arrangement for the time being," he suggested, knowing full well Hermione would not accept that as an option.

"No, the damage has been done already. Dissolving our agreement won't stop what Rita is going to write. All we can do is hope the readers see that it is trash reporting," the witch said, pouring herself another glass of wine, trying to calm down. She was worried, but didn't want it to show. She looked down at the mirror in her hand. Severus was still in it.

"How do I shut this off?" she asked him, holding up the mirror.

"Just say 'connection closed' and it will turn back to a normal mirror," he replied.

"Connection closed," she said to the mirror. Her own face appeared in it. She placed it in her pocket. The waiter brought their meals. Severus tucked into his braised chicken, wild rice and peas, while Hermione just pushed her steak and potatoes around her plate. Her appetite was gone, but she continued to drink wine. Severus looked at her with some concern.

"Miss Granger, you must put something on your stomach if you are going to continue to consume wine in that manner," he said.

Hermione took a bite of a potato and chewed it as if it were made of cardboard. She swallowed it down with some effort. She looked at Severus and said, "It's just our luck to come here when that horrid woman was present."

Severus looked at her levelly.

"Quite unfortunate," he responded.

Hermione returned his gaze.

"The Ministry isn't going to like this," she said to him.

"No, I imagine they wouldn't," Severus replied, then added, "Hermione, maybe it would be best to put the project on hold for a bit…"

"No!" she said, a bit louder than she intended. Again the patrons looked at the couple. Hermione looked around at them, then turned her amber eyes on Severus pleadingly.

"Professor, can we just go to the Manor?" she asked him in a low voice.

Severus looked at her. She seemed ready to cry.

"Certainly, Miss Granger. Just let me pay the bill," he said, motioning to the waiter.

Hermione drank one more glass of wine before the Potions Master settled the bill. She had a little buzz…nothing major. But it calmed her somewhat. Severus rose, walked around the table and pulled her chair out. Hermione rose and took his arm. Together they left the restaurant, not noticing the cold, gray eyes that followed them with open hatred.

Once outside, they apparated directly to the Manor.

Hermione and Severus appeared on the Manor grounds. Hermione looked around. All she could see was rolling landscape and hills.

"Where is the Manor?" she asked Severus, disengaging her arm from his.

"Just over that rise," Severus said, nodding in the direction of a hilly portion of the grounds. He began to walk, Hermione hurrying to catch up to him. They climbed the hill and came to the top. Hermione gasped.

Snape Manor was huge, brightly lit and set amidst a slew of large formal gardens. Hermione could make out a grotto and an ornamental lake to the west of it. On the right, close to the building was a large well-lit pool surrounded by boulders and foliage. The exterior of the mansion was made of alternating bands of rough and smooth finished black and gray stone, embedded with a great number of noticeably leaded and beveled windows framed by the massive façade. A great portico with a roof supported by great columns led to the main entrance. The Manor was over four stories high.

"My gods, Professor," Hermione whispered in awe at the beauty of his elaborate domicile. Severus drew in a deep breath of pride as he surveyed his home. Indeed, it was back. He continued toward the Manor, Hermione right beside him.

"How do you stay at Hogwarts when you have this?" she asked him, "It is so beautiful I couldn't imagine living anywhere else if it were mine."

Severus looked down at the witch when she said this, but her eyes were glued to the Manor. She had no idea that only a week before the Manor had been cold and dead, not brimming with life and light as now.

"Well, I have my duties at Hogwarts, and it would be an inconvenience to have to cross the grounds and apparate back and forth daily," he said by way of explanation. He couldn't very well tell her that the mansion had held too many evil memories for him to stay there comfortably, so he found solace in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

They walked up the portico and to the main doors. Just as they reached the entrance, the great wooden door swung open, and a crowd of house elves stood in neat rows awaiting the arrival of their Master and his guest. They all bowed in unison when Severus and Hermione entered. There was a smile on every single face.

"Good evening, Master," they said as one, bowing together.

Severus stopped and surveyed them.

"Good evening, servants," he responded. He gestured toward Hermione, who was staring at all the house elves with wide eyes "This is Miss Hermione Granger. She will be utilizing the laboratories and rooms in the lower levels."

"Hello Miss," the elves intoned, bowing low. Hermione noticed a few of the older elves' ears flattening against their heads at her name. So did Severus.

"For those of you who recognize Miss Granger's name from years back, have no fear. She will not attempt to give you clothes or make you take wages, will you Miss Granger?" he asked her, his eyes glittering with mirth.

Hermione looked at the elves. Did they really fear her because of her early attempts to get them rights? A few of them looked at her apprehensively.

"No," she said in a soft voice, "You are all fine. I realize you love to serve. I will not interfere with that choice."

The relief that spread through the elves was almost palpable. They smiled up at her.

Hermione couldn't ever remember seeing a happier looking bunch of elves in her life. They seemed more content than those who served at Hogwarts. Could they really be this happy under the thumb of dark, dour, snarky Professor Snape?

Severus clapped his hands to get the elves attention.

"All right. Enough standing about. Go back to your work," he said, not unkindly.

"Yes, Master," the elves replied and one by one winked out.

"That was impressive." Hermione said, looking at him a bit strangely as they walked down the corridor.

"What was?" he asked her, meeting her eyes.

"How your elves responded to you. They weren't cowed or frightened," she said.

Severus stopped.

"Why would they be?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

"You are such a hard man, that's why," she replied, "I've never seen you show anyone a smidgeon of kindness in all the years I've known you."

Severus looked at Hermione with a cold light in his eyes.

"Miss Granger, for many years I suffered at the hand of the Dark Lord for the good of the wizarding world, risking life and limb to provide information to keep him from overthrowing it. Not only was I forced to endure pain, but to give pain for the greater good, losing my soul in the process. As you saw tonight with Miss Skeeter, my sacrifices meant little to those who now live in a Voldemort-free society. But what I endured, I endured to help save a world that I knew would be ungrateful in the end. What greater kindness could I show, Miss Granger? Even you do not recognize what I have given for the good of others, without a thought of reward. I am still reviled, still hated, still seen as a cold and heartless man. A deatheater."

He leaned closer to Hermione, his black eyes burning into hers.

"Tell me, Miss Granger…how do you think your disposition would be, if you were me?" he asked her. "Would you be all sunshine and laughter? If you dipped your hands in blood up to the elbows to save people who would spit on you as easily as they could hiss your name? Would you smile and dance through your days? I think not, Miss Granger. I think you would find what comfort you could in your own counsel, peace in living your own cloistered life away from those who hate you for the sacrifices you made. Just as I have. Kindness, Miss Granger? I have blackened my very soul for the wizarding world. Can you tell me of a greater kindness than damning yourself for the sake of others?"

He looked at her, waiting. There was nothing she could say.

"I knew even with your great brain, you couldn't give me an answer," he said softly.

Severus began to walk up the corridor again, his robes billowing. Hermione stared after him, speechless for a moment. Then followed, catching up.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said quietly.

"Yes, I imagine you are, Miss Granger," he replied coldly.

Severus stopped in front of a suit of armor, and lifted the right arm. To the right of him a section of wall moved back, then slid to the right, creating a doorway that led to a torch lit stairwell.

"Please follow me, Miss Granger," he said, descending the stairs. Hermione followed.

They walked down for quite a long time.

"I am going to have a lift installed within the next few days," Severus said as they finally reached the lower levels. They faced a stone wall. Severus pressed the stones in an intricate pattern, and the wall faded away, revealing a short hallway with doors on either side.

"I shall be simplifying that entrance as well," he said as he walked through, Hermione on his heels. She had an idea why the way into the labs was so elaborate. Because of who they were originally used for. Lord Voldemort.

The labs, Miss Granger," he said pushing open a door on his right, and gesturing for her to enter.

Hermione walked into a huge, white, empty room. There was a doorway leading to another room, just as white, just as empty.

"There's nothing here," she said, looking about.

The Professor shook his head in negation and said, "Oh, there is something here, Miss Granger…Hope."

Severus looked around the large empty room.

"These rooms are not empty, Miss Granger. They are full of potential. I had everything removed so we could have a clean start. I brought you here so you could get a look at the rooms and then make your list of equipment with which to fill it. This will not be a dream or wish list, Miss Granger. Every item of equipment that can further your research you will purchase and place in this room, from counters on.

Hermione's eyes began to glaze over. Severus gave the witch a smirk.

"Now you see it, don't you?" he purred.

"Yes," Hermione said, her eyes shining. She was to fill this space with lab equipment. Any type that she needed. She began to walk around the room, the Professor watching her as she mentally calculated the area with which she would have to work. She strolled into the other open space, slightly smaller than the first and walked the perimeter, dragging her hand across the wall as she made her rounds. Severus watched her, his black eyes glinting. She was being seduced by what he was offering her. This was good. She walked back to him.

"I don't know what to say, Professor," Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Then it is best you say nothing," he responded, "Now come, I want to show you the rest."

They returned to the hall and opened another door on the left. It also was a huge room, but it was rather humid and a huge pile of rich, black earth was in the corner. The room was illuminated softly, but Hermione could not see the source of the light.

"I would like to turn this room into a kind of terrarium, of great size. Here you can breed, nurture and harvest your plants. The light and temperature can be adjusted to create the ideal conditions for growth, and it can be divided if necessary, to form different types of environments which can coexist side by side. If you need a swamp-like environment you can place it where you like, and an arid environment next to it, separated by magic if that is what you need. Sort of an inside greenhouse or garden. You will have house elves to help you tend to this area. If you like, I can employ Mr. Longbottom as a consultant in the setup of this part of your lab," Severus said.

Hermione stared at the room. It was a fantastic idea. She could grow her own pitcher plants and test them at different cycles, find out if they had the resistance to the killing curse their entire life cycle or did the ability develop over time. If it developed over time, then she could isolate the enzyme that caused the resistance at the proper stage of growth and…

Severus watched as Hermione slipped into her contemplative mode. Her amber eyes glazed over as her internal dialogue emerged. When she was like this, the outside world ceased to be. It was like the world of thought absorbed her, and only a living, breathing shell remained. Severus remembered this aspect of her in Potions class. It would often happen during a lecture she found particularly interesting. Hermione would latch on to a thought and run with the possibilities it contained, tuning out everything else until he'd swoop up silently and slap her desk loudly, startling her back to the matter at hand.

He smirked at the memory of her looking at him, wide-eyed and out of sorts, then scowling as if he had interrupted some important work. He probably had, but it had been his class, and he demanded her undivided attention when he spoke. Now he was witnessing it again. The inquisitive girl inside the young woman making herself apparent once more. He let her continued this way for a few minutes before clearing his throat. Hermione turned her eyes slowly on him, her eyebrows raised as if surprised to see him.

"Are you back, Miss Granger?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Back?" she responded, looking a bit confused.

"Yes, back, Miss Granger. Ever since you were a student you would zone out into your own little world when an idea hit you. I see that aspect of you hasn't changed much over the years," he said. There was no disapproval in his voice however.

Hermione blushed a bit. Yes, she did have a tendency to become very focused on her thought processes…to the exclusion of all else. She would do it at work sometimes, accidentally walking into others like an absent minded professor, or spilling her coffee as she apparently stared into space. Her coworkers thought her a bit daft at times, and it was a source of conversation among them. They thought she might be a bit shell-shocked from when she participated in the final battle. She was one of the few employees of the Ministry who had actually participated in the battle that finished Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Lucius being a few of the others. The Ministry did not send Aurors until the battle was almost over, not believing Dumbledore's assertion on when the battle would occur, and dismissing the information provided by Severus as untrustworthy. The Professor's Order of Merlin First Class Medal had been given grudgingly.

Hermione blinked up at Severus. "Yes, I guess I do have a tendency to zone out once I latch on to an idea or train of thought," she admitted.

"You are welcome to zone out as much as you like, Miss Granger," the Potions Master replied, walking through the door and back into the hall. Hermione followed him. There was one more area to show her, and here Severus' belly tightened. He walked down to the final door on the left and opened it, gesturing for Hermione to enter. There was a small foyer, with a stand on which to hang cloaks and other door. Hermione hesitated.

"Go on, open it," Severus breathed, standing close behind her.

Hermione placed her hand on the door and opened it. She gasped as she walked into a brightly lit study. Books lined the walls from floor to ceiling. There was a large desk and swivel chair in one corner, a fireplace with two comfortable armchairs, and a well stocked liquor cabinet in the other corner.

"Is this the library?" Hermione asked, trailing her fingers across the book spines and gasping a little at some of the titles on the shelves.

"Actually, no. This is your study," Severus replied, staring at her to see her reaction.

She turned to him wide-eyed. "My study?" she repeated.

Severus nodded and pointed to several doors off the study.

"And over there is your kitchen, your spare room and …" Here he faltered a bit. "Your bedroom," he concluded.

Hermione disappeared through the kitchen door. Severus remained in the study. She came out of the kitchen, smiling a little.

"There's a lot of spaghetti in the cabinets," she said, "and canned sauce."

Severus rolled his eyes. The house elves obviously knew her preferences.

"That was not my doing, believe me. Thank the elves for that," he said. "But I will be having a word with them. I distinctly told them to stock healthy food. Obviously, they went for what you ate the most," he said, frowning a bit.

"Even if they had put healthy food there, I would have eaten the spaghetti. They are very perceptive," Hermione replied as she walked into the spare room.

"This is very spacious. I have no idea what I will use it for," she said, looking the room over.

"I'm sure you will find something," the Potions Master replied, a little tense as she approached the bedroom.

Hermione peeked into the bedroom.

"Oh my," she said.

The bedroom walls were made of stone, but richly appointed with lacquered wood trim moldings. The four-poster bed was king-sized, obviously hand carved and painted with gold leaf accents on crackle paint. Cupids were carved in the posts.

Hermione looked at Severus.

"Cupids?" she asked.

"My house elf Eli decorated this room, Miss Granger. Do you really think I would have cupids carved on your bed?" he asked her, raising one eyebrow in distaste. He looked at the opulent bed. "Actually, it is highly inappropriate…"

"It's fine," she chuckled. "I guess Eli figured I needed all the help I could get. The cupids are fine."

Severus scowled a bit as he looked at the bed and considered her words. He hoped she didn't plan to entertain any wizards in her rooms while she was here. Of course, it would be her right, but still…the thought disturbed him. But she was a young witch. He imagined she had her needs, just as he did.

Hermione surveyed the rest of the room. A small end table with a drawer sat next to the bed. Against the far wall was an elegant hand hewn French chest made of walnut, with bronze pulls. A mahogany bench with a sateen cover sat against another wall. A wardrobe stood next to it. Hermione opened the wardrobe. It was stocked with robes of varying colors, all in her size and there were several white lab coats as well. She pulled open the drawer and found several pairs of denim jeans, an assortment of tee shirts and pullover shirts. In the lower drawer was lingerie, bras and panties, all in her size. Hermione held up a lacy little sheer number in red that had a matching bra attached to it. Severus' eyes went wide.

"That Eli has some taste," she commented, smiling broadly, "I would have bought this for myself at a shop if I had seen it."

The lingerie was quite pretty. What a color, red. Severus tried not to imagine Hermione wearing the bra and panty set as he looked at her. Why didn't she put the items back in the drawer? He cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, as pretty as your ah…delicates are, I think it would be better if you would peruse them at another time," he suggested as she pulled some black lace panties out of the drawer. These had garters attached.

"Oh my gods," she breathed, then burst out laughing, "what in the world does your house elf think I'll be doing down here? Putting on a burlesque show?"

She opened another drawer. In this one there were nightgowns. A few sensible flannel ones, but also some short silk varieties, and even a negligee. This she held up too, inspecting it, much to Severus' discomfort. The negligee was sheer and green and silver. It had matching crotchless panties. Slytherin colors. Hermione frowned at it a bit and turned to the Potions Master.

Before she could speak, Severus cut her off.

"Miss Granger, I told Eli to furnish this room with everything a young, twenty-four year old woman could need and left it at that. I guess he took me at my word," he said, clearly embarrassed at the intimate, erotic items the elf provided her.

Hermione wanted to laugh, badly at the Potions Master's discomfiture.

"It's fine, Professor Snape. It seems Eli has high hopes for me," she said, folding up the garment and replacing it in the drawer, closing it. Next she opened the closet. There were three cloaks there. An everyday cloak, a waterproof cloak, and a very elegant dress cloak. There were also several dresses in varying colors. In the bottom of the closet, were several pairs of shoes, ranging from low-heeled to high heeled. They were matched to the dresses. There were also three pairs of trainers and two sets of rubber boots, one pair thigh high. Obviously the elf had provided these for her work in the terrarium.

There was also a dressing table with a chair and a mirror. She walked up to it.

"Hello dear," the mirror said, "You have the most beautiful eyes."

A talking mirror. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about that. Talking mirrors could be quite critical. Well, she could spell it to silence if it annoyed her. She wandered into the loo. It was decadence itself. A beautiful sunken marble tub that could easily hold four people was the main fixture. Several scented spigots surrounded it. She noticed the jasmine scented one right away. On the shelves was a large assortment of washes, shampoos, lotions and oils. There even was a loofah. She picked up one of the bottles of oil and read the label. Hm. Supposedly it heated up when applied to the skin. This Eli was a hoot. An assortment of candles were set in strategic locations, ready for lighting. There were two marble washbasins topped by a long lighted mirror, and a closet full of soft fluffy towels and washcloths. A shower large enough for four people with a sliding glass door was cut into the wall, tiled with marble. And of course there was the loo itself. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. Her jaw dropped. There was a replica of Michelangelo's painting from the Cistene Chapel. She drew the line there.

"Professor Snape, that has to go," she said firmly, pointing upward.

Severus stepped in the door of the loo, looked up and smirked. He pulled out his wand and removed the painting, leaving a white ceiling behind.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed.

"You're welcome," he replied, backing out of the loo. Hermione followed him into the bedroom and back into the study. She looked around once more. Severus watched her, waiting for her overall reaction.

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"You certainly went all out, Professor," she said.

"I want you to be comfortable while you are here, Miss Granger. If you are at ease, you will be able to focus on the work. It is all about the work. You will have the best so you can do your best." He hesitated. "So do you like your rooms?" he asked her, the tenseness returning to his belly. This was so important.

Hermione looked at him again with those shrewd amber eyes, as if trying to read him.

"The rooms are beautiful, Professor. A little overstocked for the time I shall be here, but they are more than adequate. Who wouldn't like them?" she replied, looking at the study again.

Severus sighed in relief. Good. She approved of her rooms. He walked over to the desk, opened the draw and retrieved a parchment and quill, setting it down on the desk and pulling out the chair.

"I think this would be the perfect time for you to begin on your equipment and supply list, Miss Granger. Tomorrow morning we will go into Hogsmeade and make our purchases, and have them ready for delivery. As soon as the lift is completed, the labs will be set up and stocked according to your specifications," he said.

Hermione walked over to the desk and sat down. Severus went over to the liquor cabinet and removed a bottle of wine and a glass. He sat these on the desk beside her.

"I will have some food sent down. What would you like?" he asked her.

Hermione pulled the parchment towards her, her eyes glowing.

"Oh, a couple of sandwiches," she said absently as she started writing.

"Any particular type?" he asked her.

"Ham with lettuce and tomato. Mustard," she said shortly. She was in mode again.

"I will leave you to it then, Miss Granger. Use the mirror to contact me when you are finished," he said.

"Um hmm," Hermione responded absently as she wrote.

Severus smirked. She was settling in nicely.

"I will be back," he said. Hermione didn't respond.

Severus walked up the hall and back to the wall that led to the staircase. He performed the spell that would let him out and climbed the staircase back to the Manor's upper levels. As he walked, he thought about the provisions Eli had made for Miss Granger. Obviously, the elf felt the young woman would have a need for pretty underthings, nighties and so forth. Was she going to be sexually active while staying at the Manor? She said she had no current love interest. Did this mean she would be bringing casual lovers to the Manor?

He was disturbed. House elves were noted for their ability to anticipate what was needed before their Masters realized what was needed. That Eli felt such…erotic items should be a part of Miss Granger's wardrobe was a cause of concern. He had never thought of the young woman's sexuality, only her intellectual attributes. Now that his mind was forced to face the reality that Miss Granger was more than a brain, he realized that she was … well ….quite lovely. Even desirable. His mind went back to the incident in her bedroom when she had exited the loo covered by nothing but a towel. She certainly was well proportioned. He had got a glimpse of hip…softly rounded, flaring from her small waist in a perfect curve…

He wondered how long it had been since Miss Granger actually had a sexual encounter. He knew how focused she became, tirelessly applying herself to her projects to the almost total exclusion of all else. Her love life must have suffered because of this. He pursed his lips as he remembered her saying she would probably end up an old maid. With her drive for knowledge, that was a distinct possibility. That she would spend all her time pursuing new discoveries. Yet she had shown an obvious delight in the items Eli had selected for her, so that showed she had some interest in the more carnal aspects of life. He found himself wondering if she applied herself to sex with the same intensity she applied herself to research. If she did, she would be truly amazing…

Severus caught himself. He shouldn't be having such intimate thoughts about the woman who was going to help him find peace, help him make progress in his search for redemption. Plus, Miss Granger was much younger than him. There was an eighteen-year age difference between them. Hm. He remembered Albus telling the staff one evening that there was a twenty-one year age difference between Miss Granger's mother and father, who were still happily married.

Severus was forty-two. He was still rather young by wizarding standards. Wizards could live to the age of two hundred, if they took care of themselves. In ratio to muggle years, he would be considered to be in his early to mid-twenties. It was his association with the Dark Lord that added years to his appearance and demeanor. He thought a little more about the witch in the lower levels of his Manor. When she had attended Hogwarts, she was more concerned with her studies, than the hormonal young wizards that surrounded her. But then again, she had been considered an odd duck, and hadn't yet grown into her own. Now she was lovely. Then, she had been…well in muggle terms, a nerd. By her seventh year however, she began to attract the notice of the young wizards, but they had treated her so dismissively in the earlier years, that she was not the least bit interested in their advances.

Miss Granger always had a formidable mind, and would require a mate of equal or greater intellect to be truly happy. Sex was a great incentive to make a connection, but a meeting of minds was necessary to maintain that connection beyond the confines of the bedroom. Severus really couldn't imagine a young wizard of Hermione's age able to feed her need for knowledge and growth. Perhaps that's why she remained unattached. For his purposes, however, unattached was good. She could devote her time to finding the solution to the killing curse. But still, Eli's treatment of her wardrobe was disturbing. It implied that Miss Granger would be actively engaging her libido while at the Manor. And this could detract from her work. He would have to find a way to discreetly observe her while she was there, and if necessary, find a way to keep her libido in check. Then he smiled evilly. He already had the means to observe her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his mirror.

"Observe Hermione Granger," he said to it. The mirror showed Hermione sitting at the desk, writing. A glass of wine sat beside her. The witch paused, took a sip from the glass, and then continued. Severus smirked. When he had the mirrors made, he had a spell placed on his that would locate Hermione anywhere, and let him see was she was doing. It was a bit underhanded, but he had to protect his interests.

He pushed on the wall in front of him. It moved back and slid to the side. He entered the corridor of the Manor.

"Eli!" he bellowed. Quick as a flash the elf was in front of him, bowing deeply.

"Yes, Master?" the elf asked.

"Have a plate of ham sandwiches with lettuce, tomato and mustard brought down to Miss Granger. She is in her study."

"Yes sir," Eli said, bowing again. Then the elf looked up at him inquisitively.

"Yes Eli?" Snape asked him, knowing the elf would not speak without permission.

"I was wondering sir, if Miss approved of her rooms?" the elf asked meekly.

Severus arched his eyebrow at the elf.

"Miss Granger approved of many things you provided, Eli," he responded. The elf did a little dance of joy.

Severus considered the creature, then said, "You provided her with quite a few…personal items. Very personal."

The elf gave him a rather self-satisfied look.

"I gives her what she be needing, sir. That is what house elves do," he replied.

"I see," Severus said, "and how do you know what she needs, Eli?"

"It is part of our magic, sir. It helps in our service," the little elf replied, bowing a little.

"Do you know exactly when she will be needing those things you provided?" Severus asked, trying to pump the elf for information.

"Not exactly sir. I only knows she needs them, sir," Eli said, his ears flattening slightly at being unable to answer his Master's question satisfactorily.

"All right, Eli. You may go," Severus said turning to go. Then he remembered something. He turned back to the elf, who had been on the verge of disappearing. He looked up at the Potions Master as he spoke to him.

"Eli," Severus began, frowning a bit, "I know Miss Granger has a liking for spaghetti and canned sauce, but I want some good food placed down there for her. Meat, fish, vegetables, breads and the like. Do I make myself clear? And take away most of that spaghetti, so she'll eat something else."

Eli bobbed nervously before his Master's displeasure.

"Eli will see to it personally, sir," the elf replied.

"Very well, you may go," Severus said, walking up the hall and turning into his study.

The Potions Master walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a firewhiskey. Carrying the glass he sat down in the armchair in front of the fire. He took a sip of his drink and swallowed, enjoying the burn of the liquid going down. He had started the ball rolling tonight. Rita Skeeter was sure to blast them across the pages of the Daily Prophet's early edition. He felt no particular anger about this. He was used to the periodic accusations made against him. Every few months his name came up whenever there was some spectacular rogue deatheater action, as if to remind the wizarding world that there was one deatheater who got away. Then that article would be softened by some slight remembrance of his sacrifices, his Order of Merlin, and being considered a hero.

He was also the subject of constant debate. Did his role as a spy absolve him of the cruelties he inflicted on others while in the service of the Dark Lord? Publicly, he was absolved, forgiven. But he knew in his deepest soul that he was not. The acts he committed were atrocious and not able to be washed away by the public presentation of a medal, and the weak absolution the Ministry reluctantly provided. Even the death of the Dark Lord did not free him. As far as he was concerned, he was a cursed man, cursed to have survived the death of Voldemort, and forced to live with himself. Then, he bumped into Hermione, and an opportunity to abolish the most deadly spell ever created in the history of the wizarding world. This would give his continued survival meaning and purpose. He would not just be a man who tortured, murdered and got away with it. He would be someone who helped put an end to a nightmare that had existed for centuries. And this was the reason he put Hermione on the chopping block. This was the reason he had to take away her world and insert her in his own. Redemption. She would be serving the greater good.

He took another sip of firewhiskey, swallowing reflexively. He hoped the witch was strong enough to face what was coming Monday morning. He had a feeling she was. The Ministry would probably convene a meeting of department heads and board, call her in, ask her a few questions, then fire her despite her answers. He didn't think she would take it lying down. She would most likely have a few choice words for them. She still was a spitfire. He wasn't looking for sympathy or pity from the young witch when he told her of how meaningless his kindness had proven to be, but he felt he might have reached her. At least, he hoped he did. She did not yet have time to consider his words, but he was sure she would when she had a quiet moment. She would probably figure out also that his part in this arrangement was an act of repentance for the lives he had taken with the blessings of Dumbledore and the Order. No doubt she would bring his service and sacrifice up to the Ministry officials when she was accused of consorting with a deatheater. But they would still let her go.

But the repercussions wouldn't stop there. Hermione would most likely be blacklisted and unable to find work in her field. Until she cracked the Killing curse, at least. Then she would be considered a hero, and they would suck her back into the machine as fast as possible. But maybe, she wouldn't go back. Maybe she would retain her sense of outrage at the unfairness of it all and reject them. Maybe she would continue her private pursuits, and allow him to help her.

Severus finished his drink and set the glass down on the small table beside the armchair. His black eyes caught the flame of the fireplace as he stared morosely into the glow.

Three hours later, Severus was awakened by the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Professor. Professor Snape?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said, stifling a yawn. He had fallen asleep in front of the fire.

"I've completed the initial list," she said, yawning herself. Severus adjusted his mirror's view so he could see her surroundings. Ah, the bottle of wine was two-thirds empty, and both sandwiches were gone. No wonder she was yawning.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Why don't you retire and we will go over the list in the morning before we depart for Hogsmeade?" he asked her as he stretched a bit.

"Retire? Well, I was going to apparate back to the flat," she said haltingly.

"Miss Granger, according to our agreement, you agreed to devote your Friday nights to the project as well as the weekend," he said rather sharply.

Hermione's eyes flashed.

"The project hasn't started yet, Professor," she retorted.

"It started the moment you walked through the Manor doors, Miss Granger," Severus replied scowling at the frowning image in his mirror.

"You didn't tell me that," she said.

"Miss Granger, you are an intelligent woman. I assumed you realized that I would not invite you to the Manor unless I was ready to begin our association," Severus responded, deciding to soften his attempts to make her stay. She looked like she wanted to hex him at the moment.

"Besides…it is late and I couldn't allow you to return to your flat unescorted. I merely thought since you do have the rooms there and are furnished with fresh clothes, it would be simpler for you to sleep here and accompany me directly to Hogsmeade in the morning. But if you feel I did not adequately inform you of the start of our association, and want to go back to your flat, I will take you."

Hermione scowled down at the Professor…then yawned again. She really was tired. The room was right here after all.

"Fine, I'll stay…tonight," she said.

Severus smiled inwardly.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Is there anything you need before you retire?" he asked smoothly.

Hermione stretched.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Breakfast will be at nine," Severus responded, "Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor," Hermione said. "Connection closed." The Potions Master's image faded out.

Hermione stood up, picked up the remainder of the wine and returned it to the liquor cabinet. She left the glass and plate on the desk. The house elves would get them, no doubt delighted they could be of service. She stretched again and ambled toward the bedroom.

From his study, Severus continued to watch Hermione through the mirror. As she approached the bedroom, he knew he should turn it off and give her privacy. But for some reason, he didn't do it. He watched her unbutton her robes and remove them. She hung them in the wardrobe. Good, at least she didn't fling them on the floor, he thought, remembering the catastrophic shape of her own bedroom at the flat. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing large, firm breasts encased in a rather lacy bra.

Severus shifted uncomfortably in the armchair, as she reached around to unsnap her bra. Suddenly, the Potions Master turned off the mirror and sighed. What was he doing? He looked down at his tented robes.

"This is not a good turn of events," he said to himself as he rose and pocketed the mirror, making a beeline for his bedroom and a cold shower.

"She is a brilliant witch. Not a brothel whore," he muttered to himself as he strode up the corridor and mounted the stairs. "Here to do a job. Find an answer. Her purpose is to help redeem me, not add yet another mark on my soul for the seduction and defilement of a former student."

Severus walked into his bedroom and headed directly for the loo. He reached into the shower and turned on the cold-water spigot. Pulling out his wand, he divestoed his clothing, and taking a deep breath, plunged himself into the freezing water. Black hair plastered down to his head, teeth chattering, he looked down at his now flaccid member, and breathed a little sigh of relief. He then turned on the hot water and stood under the stream. He'd have to visit the brothel soon.

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She had slept well in the four-poster. The mattress had the perfect amount of firmness to it, and she felt invigorated. She rolled out of bed and made use of the loo, then took a nice, hot shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the lingerie drawer and looked over the selection. She found a nice white lace bra and panty set. She put it on and admired the fit in the mirror, which said,

"Don't you look delicious!"

Hermione grinned. Maybe she'd let the mirror keep its voice after all. Too bad she didn't have anyone to show her underthings off to. Ah well. She pulled on a pair of the jeans. They fit her snugly, but not too snugly, hugging her curves just right. She chose a blue pullover shirt, plucked some socks out of the drawer and donned them. She then went to the closet and put on a pair of trainers. They were the perfect fit. She was going muggle today. The Professor would just have to deal with it. She brushed her hair out quickly then flung it back. She decided she'd like to wear it in a ponytail. She looked in the top drawer of the dressing table and sure enough there were an assortment of ties there. She selected a rather wide blue tie and wrapped it around her hair. She looked in the mirror. Yes, she was ready for this excursion. She grabbed her list off the bedside table, folded it and stuck it in her pocket. She also retrieved her mirror from the robes she wore last night and put that in her front pocket.

Satisfied she had all she needed, Hermione exited her rooms, walked down the hall and came to the wall leading to the stairs. She stopped, realizing she didn't know how to get out. Pulling the mirror out of her pocket, she said, "Professor Snape."

Nothing happened. She tried again. Still there was no response. That could mean only one thing, he didn't have his mirror with him. She sighed and put the little device back in her pocket and stared at the wall a moment. Finally she called out, "Help! I need some help here!"

In a moment, Eli popped in right beside her.

"How can I help you, Miss?" he asked, bowing.

"Oh. Hello," Hermione said. Eli bowed again, waiting for instructions.

"I need to get upstairs to the Manor," she said.

"Yes, Miss. Please take Eli's hand, Miss," the elf said.

Hermione looked at the elf.

"So you're Eli, eh?" she said as she took the elf's hand.

"Yes, Miss. You might want to close your eyes," the elf said holding Hermione's hand firmly.

"Why?" asked Hermione as she suddenly was hurled through space then stopped abruptly. She felt as if she left her stomach in the lower levels. She looked around. She was in the main corridor. The trip had been almost instantaneous. Eli let go of her hand.

"Is there anything else, Miss?" Eli asked her.

"Yes, where is your Master?" she asked the elf.

Eli gave a slightly wicked smile as he pointed to a window.

"You can see my Master if you looks out there, Miss," Eli said, winking out.

Hermione walked over to the huge beveled window. It overlooked the pool area. Hermione gazed out of it and didn't see anyone. Then she saw the Professor in a robe, climbing up the largest boulder. What was he doing?

Hermione watched as he reached the pinnacle of the stone, and removed his robes. Oh my gods! He was naked. Hermione flushed, but…she didn't leave the window. She could only see the back of him, but the Professor was surprisingly…fit. His back had a number of scars, but he was wide shouldered and sported a lean, well-muscled, if pale body. She could even make out the definition of the muscles in his ass and legs. Whoa.

Suddenly he swung his arms in an arc, dove off the boulder and disappeared. Hermione remained in the window. Then he reappeared, climbing up the boulder again, his muscles flexing as he gripped the slight handholds. He stood on top of it again, hands on his hips, looking up at the sky, water dripping off him. Then he dove off it again.

Hermione watched as the Professor did several more dives, her eyes locked to him. Who could have imagined he had a body like that hidden under his robes? She watched him climb back up the boulder. He was certainly in good shape. He stood on top of the boulder, but this time he turned around. Hermione gasped and ducked to the side, peeping at him as he leaned and picked up a towel and began drying himself off. She could see all of his attributes. The man was hung like a horse. Hermione pulled back from the window. Good gods. She peeped back out, but he was gone. Gone? Shit, he was coming back to the Manor! He couldn't catch Hermione by the window or he'd know she'd been watching him swim naked.

Hermione fled down the hall, having no idea where she was going, just trying to put some distance between herself and that window. She turned into a side room whose door was open. It was a small library. Panting, she sat down in an armchair and tried to catch her breath.

Severus pushed open the main door, still toweling his hair. He was barefoot. He walked down the hall, mounted the staircase and returned to his room. His morning swim had been invigorating, and he felt ready to face the day. He wondered if Miss Granger were up yet. He picked up the mirror from the bedside table.

"Miss Hermione Granger," he said.

Hermione started as she heard him speak her name. She looked around wildly for a moment.

"Miss Granger? Are you awake?" she heard the Professor say, and pulled out her mirror.

"Yes, Professor, I'm awake," she said, trying to sound calm. The Professor looked at her rather oddly.

"You look a bit flushed, Miss Granger. Are you all right?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Yes sir, I'm fine," she replied.

Severus paused. Sir? She hadn't called him sir since she was at Hogwarts. Suspicious he adjusted the mirror so he could see her fully. She was dressed in muggle clothes, and apparently sitting in the small library off the main hall. What was she doing there? And how did she get out of her rooms?

"Miss Granger, where are you?" he asked her sharply.

Somehow Hermione knew not to lie entirely.

"I'm in a little library," she said, "Eli brought me from the lower levels and I decided to explore a bit when I couldn't reach you by the mirror." There that should cover her.

"I see," Severus said, still feeling suspicious. She looked flushed, as if she had been exerting herself in some manner. He now wished he had the rewind spell placed on the mirror as well. He would have been able to see everything she had done up to an hour in the past.

"Well, wait there for me, then we can go have breakfast on the veranda overlooking the gardens," he said.

"I'll be here," Hermione replied, relieved he hadn't asked her any more questions.

Severus nodded and disappeared out of the mirror. Apparently he closed the connection at his end. Hermione sighed and put the mirror back in her pocket.

Hermione massaged her temples briefly, then leaned back in the armchair to digest what she had seen. She had never thought about the Professor as a man before. She certainly had never dreamed he would be as well built as he was, or as well endowed. Now that she had seen him naked, water streaming off his lean, wet body, would she be able to get the image out of her head? She had to. A thought came to her. He was built very much like her fantasy lover.

Hermione shuddered. Oh gods…how could she even make that comparison? Professor Snape was a cruel, snarky obstinate bastard. Her dream lover was gentle, sensual, passionate and loving. The complete opposite of the Potions Master. But then again, when he shook her hand the night they signed the agreement, she distinctly remembered having the feeling that he could be gentle…

Gah! This was terrible. It was early but she felt like she needed a drink. She stood up and looked around the library. Sure enough, there was a liquor cabinet with glasses. She bet every room in the mansion was stocked with a private bar. She walked over to it, picked out a small shot glass, opened the glass doors and perused the bottles. There was some firewhiskey. Good.

Hermione poured herself a small shot of the deep amber liquid, put the bottle back, and closed the doors. Lifting the glass, she put it to her lips and gulped the firewhiskey down. She started coughing immediately as the burn hit her. Her eyes watered as she gasped for air.

"A bit early for that, isn't it Miss Granger?" a silky voice behind her commented.

She turned and saw the Professor leaning against the library door, his head cocked and arms folded, looking at her steadily with those black eyes.

"Um, I was feeling a bit apprehensive about our trip today. I thought a drink might calm my nerves," she said, looking at him with reddened eyes, her voice sounding rather scratchy.

"By the sound and look of you, Miss Granger, it seems a drink might have brought about your demise," the Professor replied, lifting an eyebrow.

He didn't buy the 'nervousness' claim a bit. And Miss Granger didn't appear to be a lush. There must have been something else that disturbed her. But what? He studied her. She was in jeans again. Obviously she intended to wear them to Hogsmeade. Ah, well…he wouldn't say anything since they were only going to purchase equipment and supplies. He straightened.

"Come along, Miss Granger. Maybe some coffee will help take the edge off your 'nervousness'," he commented shortly, disappearing out of the doorway.

Hermione sighed and followed him. They walked down the corridor a distance, then the Professor stopped and opened a door that led to a veranda that was covered in roses. A small circular table with two chairs sat there. A small spread of cold meats, fruits, cheese and breads were laid out. There was a pot of coffee, a quart of milk and a pitcher of pumpkin juice as well. A folded newspaper was also in evidence.

"Roses, Professor?" Hermione asked him, her eyebrows raised in surprise as the fragrance washed over her.

"My mother loved roses," he replied, "This was her favorite veranda to breakfast on. I dislike the flowers but thought you might appreciate them.'

He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Hermione walked over and sat in it. She saw the folded newspaper, and froze.

"Is that this morning's Prophet?" she asked, a quaver in her voice.

The Professor sat down, picked up the newspaper and unfolded it. His black eyes scanned it quickly, then looked over the table at her soberly.

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Are we in it?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid so," he responded, handing her the paper and settling back, his hand stroking his chin as he watched for her reaction.

Hermione's amber eyes raced left to right as she read.

"Oh gods," she breathed, "Professor, this is horrible."

* * *

FRONT PAGE BLURB

**Possible Leak to Deatheaters by Ministry Employee…Page 2**

_[ PHOTO  
Snape hands Granger two-way mirror._  
Photo by Bozo Baggins

**WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD**  
Daily Column by Rita Skeeter

**Possible Leak to Deatheaters by Ministry Employee**

Dear Readers,

We have all been made painfully aware of the spectacular and successful attacks by rogue deatheaters over the past few months, despite the best efforts of Ministry Aurors to thwart them. They manage to escape time and time again, almost as if they know what to expect.

Several days ago I received an anonymous tip from a concerned citizen concerning a Ministry employee currently working in the Spells Development Department, who is in close association with a former deatheater. The source was concerned that rogue deatheaters may be receiving sensitive information on the latest defensive and detection spells created for use by the Aurors due to this association.

Upon investigation I found a muggle-born employee, Hermione Granger does indeed have a clandestine association with Hogwarts Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, an admitted servant of the Dark Lord.

The two were sharing an intimate dinner at Crowdag's restaurant, imbibing large amounts of wine when I approached them for an interview. Both denied being intimately involved and claimed to be business partners only. When questioned about the nature of their business, both refused to reveal any details, citing a right to privacy.

I witnessed for myself the strange nature of this so-called business relationship, when the Professor would not allow Miss Granger to order her own meal, plucking the menu out of her hand as she perused it. I have never seen mere business partners conduct themselves in such a manner. Miss Granger submitted to this public indignity without protest, which only led me to wonder what other areas of her life this former deatheater controls and to what extent?

Professor Snape was caught on camera providing Miss Granger with a very small two-way mirror. This mirror is small enough to fit in a robe pocket and can be used anywhere at anytime to pass private communications. The interview ended when my own person was threatened with bodily harm by Professor Snape if I attempted to continue to question the couple. I discretely withdrew and immediately retired to my desk to report these strange going-ons to the public, who have the right to know. Am I the only one who is suspicious here?

Readers, the Ministry has not always been on point concerning the activities going on within its own walls. Several years ago, Voldemort personally wreaked havoc inside the Ministry building, right under the officials' noses. I assume they are unaware of the new potential danger that is in their midst at this very moment. While there is no concrete evidence of wrongdoing on the part of Miss Granger and Professor Snape, the man's history and his close association with an employee that has access to defensive secrets should invite at the least an inquiry, and at best a full-blown investigation.

It is my hope that in reporting these little-known facts, a fire will be put under the Ministry, and they will investigate this matter before more lives are lost to rogue deatheaters. I remain,

_Rita Skeeter  
Daily Prophet Columnist/Reporter_

* * *

"This is pure garbage!" Hermione said, scowling, "This isn't news. All this column is, is rumor, conjecture and speculation with a nasty personal spin on it. Rita practically calls you a practicing deatheater. She makes no mention of your sacrifice, hero status or Order of Merlin medal!"

Severus looked at her calmly.

"I'm used to it, Miss Granger," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"She can't get away with this," Hermione growled, looking as if she would like to tear up the entire paper.

"It is a column, Miss Granger. It is written based on her view of things. Her opinions. See the disclaimer at the bottom that states the views of the author are not necessarily the views of the Prophet? It absolves the newspaper of any complicity.

"But they published this shit, Professor!" Hermione said. She took a vicious bite out of a piece of cheese and chewed angrily.

"Be that as it may, there is nothing we can do about it except answer any questions that are put to us by the Ministry. They will try and force you to disclose the project," he said, looking at the witch.

"Can they do that?" she asked.

"Technically, no. You do not have to tell them what you are working on. But, they will probably fire you for not cooperating. If you do tell them, and tell them of your advances, they will most likely take your research and try to develop it on their own, and take all the credit, since you are an employee," he said, taking a sip of coffee before buttering a slice of bread.

"This is so unfair," Hermione said, popping a grape into her mouth. She looked at the Professor. "Especially to you. Rita makes you look like a common criminal in that column, and anyone that associates with you, suspect."

"Yes," Severus said quietly, "Which is why you do not see me socializing. Most are afraid to associate with me, Miss Granger, for fear of being accused of being in collusion with deatheaters. I fear I have cost you your job."

Hermione sat in silence for a moment, looking at the dark wizard. She hadn't realized what a miserable existence he lived because of what he had done for Dumbledore, the Order and the wizarding world. She always thought he was cold, and cruel because it was his nature, but in all actuality, it was his lot in life. It was all the world allowed him because of his choice to battle evil the only way he could, by immersing himself in it, and dragging himself out of the mire of it day after day, month after month and year after year to bring vital information that could be used to one day destroy it. And after he accomplished this, the world he helped save despised him. He had to be the loneliest man in the wizarding world. Did anyone ever show him any kindness?

Hermione felt her heart tugging in her chest as she looked at the Potions Master.

"No, it isn't you that cost me my job, Professor. Ungratefulness, fear, distrust and hatred are the culprits here. Not you," she said quietly. "If Rita hadn't gotten hold of this, someone else eventually would have."

"Yes," Severus thought to himself, "But not this soon."

"Plus, as of right now I am still employed at the Ministry. I imagine I will have a chance to repudiate these accusations," she said, buttering a roll.

"A chance, yes," Severus intoned. Lucius would be at that meeting. He'd make sure she was fired. He hated the young woman with a vengeance.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy rolled off his panting wife and sat on the side of the bed, cooling off. He had ridden her hard this morning, as if taking her violently would make her conceive any faster. Since the death of his traitorous son Malfoy, he had made Narcissa get off the patch and back in his bed, determined to impregnate her with another heir. They had been at it for several years now, and gone to countless fertility wizards. Both were deemed fertile, but for some reason, she just wouldn't get pregnant. He couldn't divorce her. Divorce was unheard of in the wizarding world. He had several bastard children, but he wanted a true heir, acceptable through marriage to inherit his name and fortune.

"Leaf Ear!" he bellowed.

A small green elf with ears the shape of maple leaves appeared before the bed and bowed low, shaking.

"Y…y…yes, Master?" Leaf Ear squeaked weakly.

"Bring me the paper," Lucius said. The elf immediately winked out, and reappeared a moment later with the folded Prophet in his hand. He bowed and handed it to Lucius, who dismissed him. The elf sighed with relief that he had gotten out of his Master's room without receiving a kick or a blow.

Lucius opened the paper, and scanned the front page. His eyes widened with interest when he read the headline about a ministry employee possibly leaking information to deatheaters. Hurriedly he turned to page two. His cold gray eyes raced across Rita's column. A nasty smile played around his lips as he read the accusation against Hermione. He knew she was innocent of any wrongdoing, just as he knew Severus would never give any aid to deatheaters. But he hated them both, and would take great joy in his role in getting Hermione thrown out of the Ministry on Monday.

He always believed it was that mudblood who turned his son away from the Dark Lord, and from him. And the damned girl never believed his story of being under the Imperious curse the entire time he served the Dark Lord, and was very vocal about this at his trial. Luckily galleons speak louder than words, and he managed to extricate himself nicely from the shadow of Azkaban, even landing a place on the Ministry board. She had witnessed Draco's death at his hand, when he used the boy to block a killing curse. His son had been pleading with him to stop fighting and turn himself in when Lucius saw a wizard about to cast the deadly curse at him and swung the young wizard in front of him to block the spell, killing Draco instantly.

It was Hermione too, who cast the binding curse on him, taking him down. He was actually surprised she didn't cast the killing curse. The hatred in her eyes was evident. The little bitch told him she would have killed him, but that would have been too kind, and it would do her heart better to know he would rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Well, she never saw that day.

When Voldemort died, and all the marks were annihilated, Lucius began to blink rapidly and ask where he was as the Auror's came to take him. He pretended to see Draco's lifeless body for the first time and went berserk with grief. He was quite convincing to everyone but those who really knew his evil. Severus, Hermione, Harry and Dumbledore at the fore of them all. But his donations to the Ministry, coupled with his acting ability and vast resources delivered him from his just due, and even their testimonies could not send him to Azkaban. Unlike Severus, he had no regrets about the evil he'd done. In fact, he missed it. The power. The sense of feeling like a god every time he raped a pleading woman, cast an Unforgivable or took a life.

Removing Hermione from her position at the Ministry, and blacklisting her from other Spell creating employ would be a bit of revenge, though in Lucius' twisted mind, he would love to get his hands on her and have his own private Dark Revel with the mudblood witch, brutally raping and beating her until blood freely flowed from every orifice of her dying body. It would never happen now, but a wizard could dream, couldn't he?

Lucius rolled back into bed, and on top of his protesting wife. His thoughts about Hermione had aroused him and he needed to work it off.

He couldn't wait for Monday morning.

* * *

Severus and Hermione finished their light repast, and Hermione fished into her pocket and pulled out the folded list of equipment and supplies. She handed the creased paper to Severus, who looked at it distastefully.

"Really, Miss Granger. A list of such importance shouldn't be folded like some fifth year's love note," he commented as he read over the list.

Hermione didn't respond. She was deep in thought about what he had told her yesterday, when she accused him of never showing anyone kindness. She was as guilty as anyone of judging him harshly. And it disturbed her. She had always thought of herself as fair-minded. True, he was a nasty wizard, sarcastic, sharp, cruel and hurtful, but he was brilliant and dedicated as well. What he had gone through showed he had a rare strength of character and even nobility. A nobility that went unrecognized. He didn't show kindness? She had never met a man more in need of kindness than the Potions Master, even if he did not encourage it. Why would he when he knew it would be transitory, and that the next burst of anti-snapism would drive that kindness away as well as those who purported to offer it? It had happened before.

She looked at the pale wizard, his long black hair framing his face, his black eyes moving downward, intense, focused. She realized he would look odd without that prominent nose, and he wasn't as ugly as she thought he was. She just never really looked at him before. Then she remembered a few girls at Hogwarts who had the hots for him. They said his voice, his eyes, his hands and his command would make them wet, and they would gladly submit to him. She had thought they were crazy. Yet there were other things about him that those witches didn't know, things she had learned about him this morning. Yes, as much as she hated to admit it, Professor Severus Snape was a sexy beast. And a tragic, untouchable one. Hermione found herself wondering when he last had the pleasure of being with a woman. She couldn't imagine him making love to anyone. Fucking a woman…yes…she could see that. Thorough, meticulous and calculating, with great attention to detail, just like he was when brewing potions. No emotional connection. Just the need for release. So why was she getting a little warm inside?

Suddenly, Hermione realized the Professor was looking at her, his black eyes locked to her amber ones, concern on his face.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" he asked her with his smooth voice. She looked at him blankly.

"I said, are you all right, Miss Granger?" the Potions Master said again, leaning forward a little.

She snapped out of it.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine, Professor," she replied, blinking her eyes a little rapidly.

"Have you eaten enough?" he asked her, looking at her plate. It still had half a roll on it.

"Yes. I'm full," she answered him, pushing the plate away slightly. She finished her milk.

The Professor rose.

"Well then, I think we should be off to procure your equipment," he said, walking around the table and pulling out her chair. Hermione realized how much of a gentleman the Potions Master was. Even this she had taken for granted. Not many wizards were so attentive. Gods, she didn't like where her thoughts were going. Maybe she had been alone too long when her snarky ex-professor started looking like beefcake.

"What did you think of the list?" Hermione asked him, trying to clear her head of the disturbing thoughts she was having concerning the Potions Master.

"I thought it was adequate," he replied, heading for the door.

Together they entered the corridor and walked to the main door in silence.

Severus surreptiously cut his eyes over at the young witch walking beside him. She had been staring at him, lost in some internal dialogue. Somehow he felt it wasn't concerning the project. Her body language was all wrong. She had a tendency to tap her right index finger when she was thinking something cerebral. This time she was rubbing her right thumb over the back of her left hand in a slow caressing motion. At one point, her eyes went a bit liquid, a little like molten gold. The effect had been…well…a little arousing. It was as if she were looking at a lover. He had been tempted to delve into her mind, to see what she was thinking about so intently. He was quite an accomplished Legilimens, but knowing Miss Granger, she may have felt his intrusion. He would hate for her to catch him prying into her mind. She'd probably explode.

Severus opened the main doors and they walked to the end of the portico. He offered Hermione his arm. This wasn't necessary for them to apparate, because both knew where the supply shop was, but Hermione took his arm anyway. With a crack of thunder, they were gone.

* * *

A/N: Hm. Hermione is starting to have some pretty hot thoughts about the Potions Master, as well as coming to terms with her previous perception of him. She is beginning to intrigue him as well, and not just for her brain. I'm working on it ya'll. Be patient. I hope you liked that little Lucius interlude. He's pretty hot too, but just too damn twisted. Sounds like he puts his wife to work doesn't it? Well, on to the next chapter. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Maid in the Devil's Manor Part 2**

Severus and Hermione appeared at a public apparation point several blocks from the laboratory supply shop.

"Why did we apparate so far from the shop, Professor?" Hermione asked, looking about.

"I wanted you to see something," Severus replied with an edge to his voice.

It was a typical Saturday morning in Hogsmeade. Wizards and witches were out early, and the sidewalks were crowded with people Hermione and Severus walked through the crowd. After only walking a block or two, Hermione was aware of people watching them, frowning, whispering and pointing, a couple even following them.

"What's going on? Why are all these people looking at us?" Hermione asked the Professor, who was striding through the throngs of people, eyes straight ahead, taking no heed of the gawkers.

"This, Miss Granger is the beginning of the aftermath of Miss Skeeter's article. There was a photo of us, and now we are recognized. Most of the people watching us believe the article. This is what it is like to be me, Miss Granger," he said quietly.

Hermione was about to comment on this when suddenly their progress was blocked by a small, middle-aged witch with graying hair, who looked up at Severus with hatred in her blue eyes. Suddenly, she swung at his face. The Potions Master neatly caught her hand.

"My only daughter was killed two months ago in a deatheater attack. The Aurors got there too late to save her, and the deatheaters all got away. No one has been brought to justice for this…but you…you walk around free…helping them. You may have a medal, but you are no hero. You deserve to be in Azkaban…you should be the one dead…not my daughter!" the witch said, bursting into tears.

A small crowd had gathered. They were muttering. Hermione could hear words such as 'Deatheater. Murderer. Child-killer." It was horrible.

Severus looked down at the woman, still holding her hand. His black eyes were bright. In a soft voice, he spoke to the stricken witch. The crowd went silent so as to hear what the Potions Master was saying to the woman.

"Madam, you have my sympathy for the loss of your daughter. If there were anything I could do or say to bring you comfort, I would. But the fact remains that many have died, and will continue to die by the hands of deatheaters. I did my best to end Voldemort's evil, and that required me to be in his service, but it wasn't by choice. I was in service to the Order of the Phoenix. I am no supporter of deatheaters, madam. That ended long, long ago, probably well before your daughter was even born. Despite what you may hear or read, I assure you I hate their evil ways as much, or maybe more than you do. You have the death of one daughter to deal with. I have the death of thousands. Now I will release your hand and go my way. Again, I am sorry for your loss."

Severus released the hand of the now speechless woman, and walked through the silent crowd as it parted before him, Hermione at his side. When they had cleared the crowd, Hermione looked up at him.

"That was awful," she said in a low voice.

"That is my life, Miss Granger. I deal with people like that constantly whenever some article or column comes out about my role as a deatheater for the Order. I'm afraid that you too may have to suffer through the same thing. You too are viewed as a traitor to the wizarding world, by association. Though the charge is unproven, the onus is there. It is always there," he said, a trace of bitterness entering his silky voice.

For the rest of the way, the couple was ogled and whispered about. Hermione was relieved when they finally turned into the supply shop. From the outside, Hogolesby's Lab Supply was a small shop, but the inside of the store was magically resized. It was huge, and a researcher's dream. Hermione looked back at the entrance. People were standing outside, looking in at them, all of the faces unfriendly.

The Potions Master walked up to the old clerk behind the counter, who greeted him warmly. Severus handed him the list and spoke to him in muted tones as Hermione looked around. There were only one or two other customers in the shop, apparently just browsing. The clerk looked at the list and his eyebrows raised slightly. He handed the list back to Severus, and nodded.

The clerk walked from around the counter and approached the two browsing wizards. He spoke to them softly, and they both looked at Hermione and Severus, then walked out the front door without a word. The clerk followed, closing and locking the door behind them. He turned the open sign around to read "closed" and drew all the window shades. Taking out his wand, he brightened the lights.

"All yours, Professor," he said, returning to his place behind the counter, sitting down on a stool and opening a frayed magazine.

"All right, Miss Granger…go shop," Severus said to Hermione with a small smirk. "Use your wand to mark all the items you wish to purchase. They will be tallied and marked for shipping."

Hermione quickly forgot about the milling crowd of people outside the shop as she walked through the store, marking item after item with her wand. She was like a child in a candy shop.

She selected inventory/racking systems, laboratory glassware, orbital shakers, ultra-low temperature freezers, environmental chambers, circulating baths, biological safety cabinets, cell culture incubators, storage containers, dispensers, thermal cyclers, several centrifuges, a slew of concentrators, a particle processor, several microscopes, a couple of spectrophotometers and a few ph meters for a start.

Then she started on what she needed for the soil-testing lab. Then the terrarium lab.

Severus watched Hermione pick and choose the equipment and supplies she needed with hooded eyes. She was flushed and excited, exclaiming over items, picking objects up and inspecting them before setting them down. She was in her element and enjoying having the resources to get what she needed. He had discretely told the clerk to hide the prices on all the items in the shop. This the clerk did with a neat little spell. Hermione never noticed. Severus was afraid that her inclination to thriftiness would hamper her selections. A number of items she was purchasing were not on the list. Watching her made Severus feel good. He had so much money lying fallow. His needs were few, and there was little to spend it on. It just continued to gain interest and grow. He imagined the Gringotts goblins would be shocked to see the amount of money spent in one day, after all the years his vault remained untouched.

After almost three hours, Hermione walked over to Severus, her amber eyes bright with excitement, and announced she was through. He thought she looked very fetching, even if she were in jeans. Severus nodded and leaned over the counter towards the clerk. He gave him the account number for his vault and the shipping instructions. He wanted delivery in one week, and would require set up as well. The clerk nodded and shook the Professor's hand warmly. He was going to make one hell of a commission, and he hadn't lifted a finger.

Hermione was all smiles when she left the shop, walking next to Severus and trying to explain to him all the items she had purchased, and how she would set up the lab, and how much she was looking forward to getting down to work. Severus just listened, a small smirk on his face as she chattered on. She reminded him of when she was a student in her early years. You couldn't turn her off.

Hermione didn't even notice the glowers they were receiving as they walked to the apparation point. It was only when they were about to apparate back to Snape Manor that Hermione told Severus she wanted to stop by her flat first. Severus agreed and locked arms with her. Together they apparated to her flat, reappearing on the walkway leading up to the front door. As they approached, Hermione noticed an envelope attached to the door. She pulled it off and opened it. Her amber eyes shifted over the parchment quickly. Her face dropped.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"An eviction notice. I have to be out of the flat by the end of the month," she replied with a sigh.

"Did the landlord give a reason?" Severus asked. Inwardly he was elated. Things were moving right along.

"No, but he didn't have to. Two words. Rita Skeeter," she said through clenched teeth. Suddenly her nostrils flared and she ripped the parchment to shreds, flinging the pieces high in the air and watching them drift to the ground. Angry tears formed in her eyes.

What was she going to do now? The end of the month was only two weeks away, and she was broke.

Severus stood next to Hermione silently, his black eyes fixed on her intently. He had to work hard to hide the wicked smile that threatened to break out on his face.

Hermione unlocked and unwarded the door to her flat, pushed it open and walked through. The Professor followed her, his black eyes glued to the witch's back. Hermione stopped in the middle of the room and surveyed it.

"Most of the furniture came with the flat, so I won't have to worry about getting rid of it," she said absently. "I can sell my bed I guess, and put my lab equipment in the new facility."

Severus said nothing as the witch slowly walked through the flat, making decisions on how to best handle the eviction. She had not yet said anything about where she would go.

Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled out the large, flat central drawer. She took out a box, set it on top of the desk, opened it and took out a couple of parchments. She looked at them, frowning slightly. Severus was curious.

"What is that you are reading, Miss Granger?" he asked, his eyes on the box curiously.

"Oh, these are resumes. I'm going to bring them back to the Manor and update them. If the Ministry does fire me, I want to find work as soon as possible," she replied, her eyes still on the parchments.

"I see," Severus said shortly. She certainly believed in being prepared.

Hermione walked back into her bedroom. Severus simply stood in the middle of her flat, waiting. He was overjoyed at this new development, but Miss Granger's reaction was sobering. She was slowly losing everything, and he knew how it felt to be punished unfairly and didn't gloat. It was a painful thing. But soon she would be immersed in her work, and he knew nothing made her happier than to be working on some difficult, challenging project. These gray skies would blow over, once she was securely domiciled in the Manor.

Hermione looked around her messy bedroom. Her eyes fell on her orange stuffed kneazle, named Crookshanks the Second, after her pet and familiar, who had died some years ago. She picked it up, looked at it a moment, then pressed it to her chest for comfort. She was in a fix now. Ron and Harry had families, she couldn't impose on them, though either one of the wizards would welcome her. And she couldn't do Ginny. The witch was too wild, and the constant traffic of wizards coming and going would be a distraction. She had spent the night over the witch's house once and while she was sleeping, her room had been entered by a good-looking young wizard who was a bit tipsy and thought he was in Ginny's room. He had fell on Hermione and started kissing her awake. It was a rather pleasant awakening, until Hermione realized she wasn't dreaming and dumped the wizard on the floor, turning on the light.

Luckily for him, he was just as startled as she was. That was the only thing that kept Hermione from hexing him off the face of the planet. He apologized profusely as he backed out of the room, his blue eyes looking at her rather hotly just the same. She had been responding to his kisses and caresses until she woke. Hermione also felt the heat, but that was Ginny's boy toy, so the witch fell back into bed, brought herself to a quick orgasm and went back to sleep. That was the last time she slept at Ginny's.

Hermione looked around her bedroom. There really wasn't anything here she wanted to take with her besides Crookshanks. So she left the bedroom and returned to the living room, to find the Professor waiting for her. He was looking at her with those black eyes intently, and there was a slightly worried look in their depths. She wondered if he felt any urge to comfort her. The way she felt, she could use some intense, mind-blowing comfort, the kind that would take her away from this reality. She sighed. That was a really stupid thought. A pity shag by her snarky ex-professor. Severus' eyes widened.

He had been in her mind when that errant thought crossed it. He couldn't resist trying to see what she was feeling at the moment, and since she was so emotional, he felt she would be too preoccupied to feel him, and had been right. He was such an accomplished Legilimens, he didn't have to be directly in front of her to read her thoughts and memories, only in her vicinity. He blinked at her. Miss Granger had been idly wishing she could have a good round of sex to temporarily remove her from this situation. So the witch used sex as a release too. That was interesting. The realization that she momentarily considered him to provide her with that release caused a very physical reaction in the Potions Master. He was glad his organ was well positioned beneath his robes, so his slight erection didn't show. He knew he was just a passing thought on her part because he was the only male present. It wasn't a desire for him, per se. A pity shag. Is that what she called it?

"Stop it, Severus," he thought to himself. It would be a truly beastly act to take advantage of Miss Granger in that way when she was in the process of losing everything she worked so hard to maintain. His focus must be on getting her situated properly to do her best work. He had to remember that. The brothel was definitely on his to-do-list. Maybe tonight. His eyes dropped to an orange fuzzy something Hermione had clutched to her chest.

"Miss Granger, what is that you're holding?" he asked her, cocking his head.

Hermione held up the large, fuzzy stuffed animal and turned it towards him. The Potions Master looked at the staring gold eyes, stiff whiskers and cute little feline face.

"It's Crookshanks the second," she replied, looking like a little girl.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. You're a grown witch, Miss Granger. Surely you don't cuddle up with stuffed toys," Severus said, scowling

"At least I cuddle up with something," Hermione retorted, clutching Crookshanks to her, and looking at the Potions Master blackly. "Anyway, I'm bringing him back to the Manor to sleep with me tonight."

Severus was about to say something very snarky when he caught himself, realizing that Miss Granger intended on spending the night at the Manor again. If that stuffed monstrosity would make her stay easier, then she could clutch it for comfort all she liked.

"That's fine, Miss Granger," he said shortly. Hermione walked over to her desk and picked up her box of resumes.

"I'm ready to go," she said.

The Potions Master nodded.

This time they apparated separately.

Severus escorted Hermione to her rooms, and spent the next couple of hours changing the magical settings on the wall to a simpler ward so she could enter and exit the lower rooms at will. This was easier said than done, and it took a lot of work to reset the wall. It had been created to hide Voldemort and was quite a powerful spell. But, Severus managed to do it, and Hermione was delighted.

They had a quiet early supper in Hermione's study, Severus telling her of some of the latest Potions advances, and Hermione half-listening, but comforted by the sound of his voice. When the Professor wasn't being a bastard, he was pleasant enough company. If she hadn't been preoccupied with her situation, she would have been riveted by his commentary. It had been so long since she was gifted with the company of someone who was her intellectual equal or above. She looked at him as he pontificated, and smiled. Like this, he wasn't so bad at all.

Finally, Severus quieted. He was trying to figure out how to delicately extricate himself from Hermione's presence so he could visit Knockturn Alley and relieve himself at the local brothel. Then the witch said something that peaked his interest.

"Professor, I've had such a long, terrible day. Rita's column, the stares of the witches and wizards in Hogsmeade, the realization I may lose my job Monday and being evicted from my flat. I just want to tie one on," Hermione said.

"Tie one on?" the Professor repeated, raising his eyebrows at the petite witch in front of him.

"Yes, tie one on. Get blasted. Get drunk," she said. Then she looked at him a bit defiantly. "I bet you never dreamed that Hogwarts' goody-two-shoes 'golden girl' liked to get good and toasted once in a while, did you Professor? Well, I do. Particularly when I'm stressed out. It doesn't happen often, but it happens. Do you care to join me? If not, I'm fully capable of handling it on my own."

Severus looked at her. From previous experience he knew the young witch held her drink well. And he knew she was under a lot of strain too. Who wouldn't be considering the circumstances? Well, he could spend a couple of hours indulging her before leaving for Knockturn Alley. She might even fall asleep before he left, and that would remove the necessity for awkward excuses.

"Miss Granger, what kind of host would I be if I abandoned you in your time of need?" he said smoothly. "What's your pleasure?"

"I think brandy. Or Cognac. Something smooth," she replied. "And I need a glass of milk."

Severus nodded. Instead of bellowing for Eli, he stood, wrapped his robes around him and apparated to his study. He was the only person who could apparate inside of Snape Manor. He walked over to his liquor cabinet and removed several bottles. He was looking for a special bottle of Cognac. He found it. Picking up two glasses he apparated to the kitchens, startling the house elves. They ran up to him, bowing.

"What can we do for you, Master?" they squeaked, surprised to see Severus gracing the kitchens with his presence. It was spotless. The elves certainly weren't slackers.

Severus walked over to the huge cooler, opened it and took out a liter of milk. He looked at the elves, who were totally aghast that their Lord and Master lowered himself to actually retrieve something from the cooler. The looks on their faces were so mortified, that Severus snorted back laughter.

"I simply came for some milk. Please go about your work. I'm fine," he said, apparating back to Hermione's study, leaving the flabbergasted elves behind.

He found the witch sitting there, staring at her hands a bit morosely. She looked up at the crack of his reappearance, which always followed shortly after a wizard actually appeared. The crack that followed apparation was somewhat like a sonic boom in operation. She looked at the bottles in his hands.

"What is all that?" she asked.

"Cognac and milk," the Potions Master replied, setting the bottles and glasses on the table before her. He conjured a tall glass for the milk and sat down. Hermione poured herself a tall glass of milk and drank it straight down. Severus looked at her curiously.

"Milk. It coats the stomach," Hermione said, pushing the tall glass aside.

Severus uncorked the bottle and poured them both a generous amount of cognac.

"Did you know Miss Granger, that brandy is distilled wine?" he asked her as he poured. "Most of the water is removed, which changes the taste and makes the alcohol content higher. Then it is aged in oak casks for years to give it color and flavor."

"No I didn't. Interesting bit of trivia," Hermione replied as he passed her the glass. She took a sip and sighed.

"I need this," she said, settling back in her chair.

Severus also leaned back, thinking about his own needs. His black eyes swept over the witch before him, studying her not as a brilliant witch who could be the answer to his pain, but as a woman. Her eyes were beautiful, open and expressive. He could always tell her state by her eyes. He remembered when they went liquid for those few moments at breakfast, and how it had affected him. His eyes dropped to her lips. They were small, but very full. He imagined they were quite soft as well. She had a habit of pursing them when she was concentrating…

Hermione reached for the bottle, startling him slightly. She poured herself another drink. He was barely finished with his first. She took another drink, and looked at him levelly for a moment, then her eyes raked over him consideringly.

"Professor?" she said hesitatingly.

"Yes?" Severus answered her, not knowing why his chest suddenly felt constricted.

"How do you stand it? The loneliness?" she asked him. Her voice was so low, it was almost a whisper.

He looked at her.

"Teaching helps immensely, Miss Granger, as does being Head of House. My time is occupied and I do interact with others, so I do not become a total recluse. If I did not have Hogwarts, most likely I would be locked behind these walls for the rest of my days," he said.

Hermione looked at him.

"No. I mean the loneliness, Professor. You have no one…to …to be with. No…well…no woman," she said slowly. "How do you deal with that?"

Hermione knew this was quite an intimate question, and she had no business asking it, but it was on her mind. She had never backed away from asking questions about things she wanted to know. But also, she too was dealing with loneliness, and she thought she might have a good chance of ending up alone just as he was.

"That is a rather personal question, Miss Granger," Severus said, looking her in her amber eyes. "Can you give me one good reason why I should answer it?"

Hermione met his gaze evenly, "I think you should answer it because I suspect, Professor, that I may wind up alone like you are, because of my love of knowledge. If I am to be in your place one day, I would like to know how you handle it. I haven't had an inkling of a relationship in over a year, and I am only twenty-four. To be honest, I don't see anything happening for me in the near future. How do you live without a woman in your life? If I know that, maybe I can better deal with not having a man in mine."

Severus shook his head. Hermione certainly was a pessimistic young lady. Her end up like him? He highly doubted it. She wouldn't be cursed with guilt. A damned soul. She only saw his being alone. That was the least of his problems.

"Have you found a way to…are you a practicing celibate?" she asked him, emboldened by the cognac.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her.

"Miss Granger, I assure you I am a red-blooded wizard and no celibate. Yes, I am alone, but I find ways to meet my needs…"

Hermione's eyebrows went up now. He could tell what she was thinking.

"…other than self-gratification." he said rather snappishly, put out by her thinking he laid around the Manor or dungeons wanking off. At least she had the grace to look embarrassed.

I…er… I didn't mean to imply…" she began. Severus cut her off. She wanted to know? He'd tell her. It's not as if he could be any lower in her eyes.

"There are brothels, Miss Granger. Where a woman will service even someone as dismal as me, for a price. When I strongly feel the need to have a woman, I go there and expunge that need. It is a fair substitute for a relationship, and less troublesome. I don't have to court or cajole or seduce. I lay down my galleons and then I lay down with a woman of my choice. When I am sated, I leave, until the need comes again. Is that what you wanted to know, Miss Granger?" he asked, his eyes glittering.

Hermione poured herself another drink.

"Are there male prostitutes, Professor?" she asked him.

Severus was taken aback by this shocking question. He stared at the witch across from him, then took a large sip of his brandy. She couldn't possibly be considering seeking out a gigolo, could she?

"Er…I don't know, Miss Granger. I have never needed a male," he replied awkwardly.

"But there may be some at the brothel, right?" she asked him.

"Possibly," he responded. Then he said, "Miss Granger, you are a lovely young woman. You have no need to pay for a man's services. It is not as difficult for a woman to find a willing partner as it is for a man. .."

Hermione cut him off.

"Did it ever occur to you, Professor, that a woman might have needs but not want to be in a relationship? A woman can just want physical release without strings just as much as a man does," she snapped, taking another large swallow of her brandy and setting the glass down hard on the table.

Severus didn't reply. Hermione continued.

"Yes, I know I could go out to some bar and pick up a willing wizard, who'd gladly bring me to his flat and flip my heels in the air…but you know, Professor…a witch that does that is called a slut or whore or some other nasty name. The wizard gets a slap on the back. Then there would be the awkward meetings in public places, running across each other here and there. There is a price that comes with finding bed partners like that. But if I bought a man, then the worst name I could be is 'client' and the entire affair would be clandestine. Do you see where I'm going with this Professor?"

"To a brothel?" the Potions Master replied weakly, at a loss at Miss Granger's frankness.

"Possibly," she said, with a look in her eye that made him distinctly uncomfortable. He looked at the cognac bottle. She certainly was knocking them back. He wasn't sure if Miss Granger was serious. She had been through a lot today. Maybe she was just letting off some steam. Would she really pay a man to take what probably any man would gladly sample for free? He looked at her. Her mind was working, and it definitely was not project-oriented.

Hermione looked at the Potions Master, and grinned inwardly. He looked completely flabbergasted. She guessed his image of the little Gryffindor princess was completely shattered now. Good. That goody-two-shoes image always bothered her anyway. As much trouble as she got in during her time at Hogwarts, it should never have been applied to her in the first place. She had been as good at finding trouble as anyone. Even her early aptitude creating new spells was the result of rampant rule breaking, teaching herself techniques that were forbidden to students. She sighed. She really did want to know how he dealt with his loneliness for the reasons she gave. But she didn't want to admit to herself that there could be an even deeper, more disturbing reason.

"When do you think you will be visiting the brothel again, Professor?" she asked him bluntly.

Severus quailed. He certainly wasn't going to tell her he planned to go tonight. Gods forbid she'd want to come with him.

"I don't know, Miss Granger. It isn't something I exactly plan," he replied, distinctly uncomfortable. It was obvious he didn't want to discuss this topic any more.

Hermione kept her face straight. She loved putting him out of sorts, especially concerning such a personal, intimate and taboo subject as paying for sex. She was finally getting him back for all those years of torture he put her through.

Severus suddenly bellowed for Eli, startling Hermione so much she spilled a little of her drink. The house elf appeared immediately. He looked from the Potions Master to Hermione with a tiny smirk on his scaly face.

"Yes, Master?" he asked.

"Bring us some finger foods to snack on," Severus said.

"Yes, Master," Eli replied, winking out.

Several minutes later Eli reappeared with a huge platter. It had cocktail franks, pigs-in-a-blanket, a large pile of tiny honey-covered drumsticks, baby carrots, and other cut vegetables, ranch dip, a few rolled cold cuts, some cubes of cheese and a dozen fresh oysters on the half-shell, with cups of horseradish and cocktail sauce on the side.

Severus shot a look at the elf, who deftly deposited the platter on the table. Hermione immediately grabbed a drumstick and ate it rather noisily.

"Will that be all, Master?" Eli said, grinning at his Lord.

"Yes," Severus said, looking down at the oysters, then back at the elf rather suspiciously. "That will be all."

Eli bowed low and disappeared.

"What is that damn elf up to?" Severus thought as Hermione helped herself to another drumstick.

Hermione looked at the oysters on the platter, then at the Potions Master.

"Oysters?" she asked, one eyebrow raised as she looked at Severus. The Potions Master looked down at the glistening mollusks.

"Apparently Eli thought we might have a taste for them," he responded. He selected one and spooned a bit of horseradish and cocktail sauce. Lifting the shell, he slurped it down quietly, and chewed, a look of bliss on his face. He loved oysters, and not just for their purported aphrodisiacal qualities.

"You certainly seem to enjoy them," Hermione said, noting the look of pleasure on his face. She rarely saw him with that expression. It made quite a difference. She wondered if he looked like that during…ah shit. Stop it Hermione.

"Yes, I have always liked oysters. Actually I happen to appreciate a wide variety of seafood," he said, preparing another oyster for consumption. Hermione looked at him speculatively.

"Do you think they work?" she asked him.

"Does what work?" he responded, slurping down the next oyster and chewing appreciatively, that look of pleasure back on his face.

"Oysters. Do you think they help the libido?" Hermione asked.

Damn. The witch was asking a lot of tantalizing questions. Didn't she realize she was in mixed company? Mixed company who didn't have much access to young, beautiful, inquisitive women asking him questions of a sexual nature.

He looked at her.

"Actually, no I don't. I believe that the purported effects of oysters are nothing more than psychological. The person who eats them is already in the frame of mind to have sex. The oysters are used as an excuse, and nothing more," the Potions Master said, eating another one. They certainly were good. He gestured toward an oyster.

"Have one?" he asked Hermione.

The witch looked at the slimy mollusks doubtfully.

"I've never tried one. They look so…so nasty," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Severus met her eyes. She thought she detected a bit of heat behind his look.

"Miss Granger," he said in a rather silky, seductive voice, "Some things that appear to be 'nasty' are in fact quite enjoyable once you experience them."

Hermione swallowed reflexively. Did the Professor know how sexy that statement sounded?

Severus did. And he regretted it when he saw her eyes flicker at him. He just couldn't help himself.

"I'll try one," Hermione said, looking down at the oysters with some doubt in her eyes.

Severus prepared an oyster for her, and handed it to her carefully. So she wasn't afraid to try something nasty. Gods, he needed to go.

Hermione looked down at the oyster, swimming in its own elixir, looking for all the world like snot. She looked up at Severus, who was watching her with amusement in his eyes, and something else she couldn't identify. She looked down at the oyster again, took a breath and slurped it noisily out of its shell. She chewed. A look of surprise crossed her face.

"Hey, that wasn't bad!" she said after she swallowed. "I want another one, please. With a little more horseradish this time."

The Potions Master showed Hermione how to prepare the oyster, and she slurped down several in quick succession, exclaiming how good they were. Soon the mollusks were gone. Severus looked at her consideringly. Not only had she enjoyed the oysters, but had instantly decided what changes were necessary to make them taste even better for her. He couldn't help wondering if she were like that with every new experience? Probably. She was certainly like that with things cerebral. Always looking to improve a spell or whatever she put her hand to. He thought she might be quite demanding sexually as well…telling her lover what he needed to do to make it better for her…

The Potions Master was ready to get out of Hermione's rooms. His thoughts toward her were not the thoughts of a patron anymore. He looked at the witch and noted she was getting rather sleepy-eyed. Her hair was tousled, and she had a slight flush from the cognac. Her eyes were half-lidded. She looked quite accessible like this. Quite desirable. Suddenly the witch yawned and stretched, her breasts jutting out in a rather alarming way as she arched her back. Severus looked away for a moment.

"I'm done," Hermione said sleepily. She rose, a little unsteadily. Severus stood to give her assistance.

"No, no. I'm fine," she said, waving him away. "I'm just going to go to my lonely bed and pass out. Good night, Professor."

She walked down the hall without a look back and disappeared into her room.

Severus stood there for a moment. Her lonely bed? Was that some kind of invitation? No. He didn't think so. She would have lingered longer. Said something seductive. He couldn't have gone to her anyway in good conscience. It was just as well.

He turned to leave, then hesitated. He didn't hear any noise coming from Hermione's bedroom. There should have been some as she prepared for bed, but there was nothing. The Potions Master made a motion to walk down the hall, then stopped. He listened again. Nothing. Quietly, as if creeping up on some snogging students, he walked down the hall and peered into Hermione's bedroom. She was in the bed, the covers draw across the middle of her body. She was naked and must have divestoed her clothes, fallen in the bed and drawn the covers over her, falling asleep instantly. All the important parts were covered.

Her legs were quite long for her to be such a small witch. Her hair was all over the bed as she lay on her back, the shape of her naked breasts and thighs were hardly left to the imagination due to the light silk sheet that covered her. The Potions Master looked at her admiringly for a while, thinking she was the most beautiful thing to come to his Manor in a long, long time.

Suddenly realizing he was invading Miss Granger's privacy in a very real way, the Potions Master left her doorway, trying to wipe the image of her lying there so invitingly out of his mind. He was wicked, but he wasn't wicked enough to take advantage of her while she slept. The thought had crossed his mind to gently lift the sheet and see what she looked like completely naked, but that was too lecherous even for him. She was there to serve a purpose. And that purpose had nothing to do with his tool. But he needed a woman tonight. Now. He left the table as it was. The house elves would straighten everything out. Wrapping his robes around him, he apparated to Knockturn Alley.

The Potions Master appeared in front of Madam Asmerta's House of Pleasure, better known as "The Diggs"

The Diggs was a three level brothel. The lower basement level contained small rooms or cribs. A stairway led downstairs from the front sidewalk. The main level of the brothel had larger rooms and parlors connected by massive pocket doors, which could be opened to create large parlors for parties, but closed up again to create individual rooms. The top level contained several large rooms and suites and a large open balcony with skylights.

Tiny rooms opened directly into Knockturn alley, and four large cribs where prostitutes stood in the doorways, enticing customers. The brothel remained open for business twenty-four hours a day. The prices were negotiable depending on the services requested. For the standard "quickie" the charge was three galleons. For Severus, however, the Madam Asmerta boosted the price to five galleons, because the Potions Master was never quick, and rode her girls to exhaustion every time he visited.

Severus entered the brothel by the main door, ignoring the women calling to him from the cribs. He preferred to go to the lobby and select his woman from those presented there. The ones outside were not as clean as the girls who were inside. As he entered the lobby, Madam Asmerta floated from behind the counter to greet him, fluttering her eyes and adjusting her large pink boa. Madame Asmerta was a woman past her prime, a peroxide blonde, heavily made up, wide-hipped and street-wise, a former prostitute with a flair for business. She built the Diggs lying on her back, and ran the brothel like a finely tuned machine. The range of women there ran from common street whores to beautiful call girls, who could escort a wizard to any function and be a perfect lady the entire night…until she hit the bed that is.

She danced up to Severus.

"Well, Professor. It's been quite a while since you've visited us. About six months I estimate," she said smiling up at him.

Severus scowled down at her. He found Asmerta crass and hated the cheap perfume she practically bathed in. The sooner she got away from him the better.

"I require the usual, Madam Asmerta," he said, dropping several galleons into her outstretched hand. The Madame walked behind the counter and dropped the coins into a slotted wooden box. She gestured toward a hallway covered with hanging beads.

"The girls are in there. You know the routine," she said.

Severus pushed the annoying beads aside and looked down the hallway. Both sides of it were lined with chairs, and in the chairs sat women, waiting to be selected. Women of all types and shapes. Most wore too much makeup for Severus' taste, and one of his first acts was to scourgify it off.

The women eyed the tall, somber, black-eyed wizard that slowly walked past them. Some recognized him and sank down in their seats, hoping he didn't notice them. He was too much work. Severus noticed a short, brown-haired woman in a flowered dress who seemed quite curvaceous. He walked up to her.

"Stand up," he said.

The woman rose. He looked her over. She had nice sized breasts, a small waist, and wasn't caked in make-up.

Severus whirled a long finger. "Turn around," he said.

The woman faced the wall. Hm. Nice ass too.

"You can turn back around," Severus said to her. The young woman looked up at him a bit apprehensively. Most wizards didn't do this. They just grabbed her and took her to her room.

"How old are you?" Severus asked her.

"Twenty-six," she replied, in a rather high voice. He looked at her. She had brown eyes.

"How many men have you shagged today? And don't lie to me. I'll know," he said to her in a steely voice.

"Only three. Quickies," the woman gulped.

Severus studied her for a moment to see if she were lying. He looked into her mind. She had lied. She had been with four men, but they were quick screws. Good enough.

"You'll do. Where's your room?" he asked, taking her possessively by the arm. She pointed down the hall.

"Number thirteen, right down there," she said in a low voice. He had quite a grip on her. She hoped he wasn't the kind of john that liked to hit women when he shagged them. Some paid extra for that. Asmerta never told the girls beforehand either. It was always a surprise. They got a bonus for it, but that never made up for the pain.

Severus walked her down the hall to room thirteen, opened it and pushed her through. He closed the door and proceeded to check the room thoroughly. He checked the loo, the closet and under the bed. He tested the window to see if it were locked, then put a ward around the entire room. It was already silenced. He turned to look at the prostitute, who was standing there, trembling. She was scared of him, certain he was going to do something awful to her.

Severus began to unbutton his robes.

"I'm not going to beat you," he said. The woman stopped trembling and pulled her dress over her head. She had on a black thong, which she removed, revealing a fine brunette bush. Yes, she did have a very curvaceous body. Her breasts were a little less firm than he liked, but that was to be expected with all the pawing they went through. Anyway, there wouldn't be any foreplay. He was not making love to this woman. He was paying her for sex. There was a no kissing rule as well. But Severus wouldn't kiss a prostitute anyway. He knew where her mouth had been.

He peeled off his robe, and went to work on his shirt. He looked up at the woman who was just standing there.

"Sit down on the side of the bed," he said, undoing his cuffs and taking off his shirt. The woman's eyes widened a little as they passed over him. He was lean, but very muscular. She wouldn't have thought that. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad. Most wizards she ended up with were old and flabby. At least he was a wizard in his prime.

Severus walked up and stood close in front of her.

"You know what to do," he said, looking down at the woman. She unfastened his pants and slid them down his thighs, then pulled down his boxers. Then gasped.

"Maybe you should be paying me," Severus said smirking a little as the woman stared at his huge organ. He whispered a spell, and felt the protection wrap around his member. Wizarding STDs were bad news.

The prostitute didn't reply. This was not going to be an easy john. Not at all.

Severus thrust his hips forward. The woman lifted his tool and slid her warm mouth over it. Severus leaned his head back and sighed as she sucked him. She wasn't that great at it though, and he had to help her, grasping her ears instead of her hair and pulling her over him the way he liked. The ears gave better control. He did this with her a little while, but it was obvious she wasn't going to make him come, so he stopped. He stepped out of his pants and boxers. He looked at the woman.

"All right, get in the bed. On your back. And I don't want you faking an orgasm. I don't need that," he said, climbing in after her.

Severus moved between her thighs on his knees and pulled her hips up to rest on his thighs. She wasn't very wet, so he whispered a lubrication spell and slid inside her. Yes, she was moist and warm, if a little loose. He started thrusting into her, watching her breasts bounce as he increased his speed and depth. She started making noises that weren't in sync with what he was doing to her.

"Don't fake it," he said to her. The woman stopped making the exaggerated noises, but her breath was sharp as he hit bottom. The real noises started soon enough when he threw her legs over his shoulders and tore into her, taking her violently, bouncing her body off the bed, his eyes closed, nostrils flared and veins bulging out of his neck as he rode the prostitute. She was screaming, but he hardly heard her, he was so intent on getting his own release. He felt her gush around him and started pummeling her harder, his back arching as he strained into her. He was watching her now, noting her brown eyes were full of tears. Yes, he really was a hard john. And he didn't let up on her, tears or not. This was her choice of employment after all.

The prostitute came again, and Severus pulled out of her, and turned her over.

"Get on your knees and put your head down," he said.

The gasping woman complied and let out a shriek as he slammed into her roughly from behind. The Potions Master grabbed her waist and pulled her over him as he stroked into her deeply, his body slapping against her buttocks loudly. Sweat flowed down his body as he buried himself in her over and over, her cries muffled by the pillows. She began to slump, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up as he continued to ride her. The Potions Master rode the exhausted woman a long time. Her cries were whimpers now. At last he felt the familiar tightening, and blew, pleasure coursing through him as he emptied himself inside the woman, pressing deeply inside her, filling her with so much come, it dribbled out around him. When he finished, he pulled out of her and climbed out of the bed, removing the protection spell and scourgifying himself.

Severus dressed magically. He reached in his pocket, took out a galleon and flipped it to the exhausted woman, who despite her state caught it expertly and smiled at him weakly. Most wizards didn't tip. He looked at her.

"Do they have male prostitutes here?" he asked her, remembering Hermione.

The woman nodded.

"For women?" he asked, thinking the men might be for gay patrons.

The woman nodded again.

Without another word, Severus exited the room.

The Potions Master walked through the brothel, barely noticing the other patron or girls. He did what he came to do. Physically, his body was sated. But he wasn't satisfied. He was never satisfied with this, but it was all he had. It had been years since he had a woman he could kiss, caress, explore and gods, taste. He loved oral sex. But he couldn't bring himself to do so with a prostitute. Some wizards did, but not him. He pushed his way out the main door, ignoring Madam Asmerta's goodbye. It was sex, yes, but empty sex. There was no connection, no feeling. No sense of being wanted. And that is what he missed the most…someone wanting him and needing him to touch her. But his life choices screwed that up royally. Yes, there were women who would sleep with him…indeed, marry him…for his money. He'd rather do prostitutes. At least they were honest about wanting his money.

Severus wrapped his robe about him and apparated back to the Manor. He was tired, depressed and wanted to go to bed.

* * *

Both Severus and Hermione slept in late that Sunday, both exhausted for different reasons. When Hermione dragged herself back to consciousness, her head felt as if it had a vise around it. 

"Did I really eat oysters last night?" she groaned, holding her head. She looked at her bedside table. A bottle of sober-up potion sat waiting.

"Thanks, Eli," Hermione muttered, reaching for the bottle and opening it. She turned it up, draining every drop of the marvelous restorative. Instantly, she felt fine. She sighed. Yes, she had really tied one on last night. And she had been teasing the snarky Potions Master terribly. She hoped he wasn't mad with her. She had left him quite abruptly. But when it was time to go, it was time to go. She stood up, the covers dropping off her nude body. She stretched, and popped her neck.

"You are certainly a shapely young woman!" the mirror exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at the glass. She sort of liked the talking mirror. She wondered if it were charmed to say just the right thing? She walked into the loo, used the facility and hopped in the shower. She stepped back so she wouldn't be caught under the stream as she mixed the water, then took a long, soothing shower, washing and conditioning her hair. Then her mind turned to what she would be facing tomorrow and everything came down on her again. She planned to head back to her flat this afternoon and think what she would say to the Ministry tomorrow. Staying at the Manor had been nice, but she had her real life to get back to. There was a lot to do. Apartment hunting for one. She would pick up one of the magical flats-to-rent books on the way home. They were great. The book automatically updated itself as flats became available. If she saw a flat she liked, she could instantly contact the landlord through the book and send her basic information and get a reply if the flat was available and secure it. She was going to be looking for one that did not require security or advance rent. There were a few of those available from time to time. Sounded like a plan.

She dressed in traditional robes and walked out into the study. The house elves had been there, cleaning up the food and drink, and putting away the folding table and chairs. She was about to exit her rooms and head for the upper manor when she heard her name called. She pulled the mirror out of her pocket and stared down at it. Severus' face was looking back at her.

"Good morning, Professor," she said.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he replied.

Oh, she hadn't realized she'd slept so late.

"Good afternoon," she corrected as she grinned at the Potions Master. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you hungry, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"Starved," she answered as her stomach growled in agreement.

"I'll be down to get you in a moment, then. Wait for me," Severus said, his image fading.

Hermione was relieved. She wasn't looking forward to walking up all those stairs. Suddenly Severus appeared with a crack. He looked at her.

"No muggle clothing today, Miss Granger?" he commented, looking over her green robes with approval.

"Nope. I am celebrating my witchiness today," she said. She took his arm.

"I'm starving," she said. He nodded and they apparated directly to the rose covered veranda.

A pile of ham sandwiches with lettuce, tomato and mustard was waiting for her, along with a pitcher of ice-cold pumpkin juice and a liter of milk. There was also fresh fruit. Hermione plopped into a chair, not waiting for Severus to pull it out, and lit into the sandwiches. Severus sat across from her and watched her inhale the food. For a little woman, she certainly had a large appetite, and was well into her second sandwich before she said a word.

"I'm heading home this afternoon," she said, "back to the flat. This has been wonderful but I have to think about some things realistically. I need to be home to do that," she said.

"I understand Miss Granger, and tomorrow is going to be a rough day for you at the Ministry," the Potions Master replied, biting into a sandwich and looking at it thoughtfully as he chewed.

"This is quite tasty," he commented. He looked up at Hermione, who had a faraway look in her eyes. She was probably thinking about what she would have to face at work tomorrow. He decided to change the subject.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I made an inquiry for you last night…" he said hesitatingly.

Her amber eyes focused on him.

"An inquiry?" she responded.

"Yes," he said looking at her evenly, "About the availability of male…er…companionship at the brothel. It is available."

He watched her closely.

Hermione looked thoughtful. He went to the brothal last night. Funny, he didn't look any more relaxed than usual. She decided to pursue the conversation.

"Really? Do you know how much it would be?" she asked him.

The Potions Master was taken aback, but recovered quickly. He imagined the rates were the same.

"Well, for a straight forward encounter without bells and whistles, I believe the rate is three galleons," he replied. He couldn't believe he was telling her this.

"Well, if the Ministry lets me go, I'll have a final paycheck. Maybe I'll treat myself. I'm going to need something special to help me get through this," she said, taking a bite out of a slice of orange and chewing slowly.

The Potions Master didn't respond. He was thinking about how those encounters really were. In all probability the male prostitutes probably had the same constraints as the women did. There would be no kissing and probably no foreplay. Their actual job was to get the client off and out so they could handle as many customers as possible. Miss Granger's encounter was likely to be quite disappointing. He knew how he always felt after visiting the brothel. Empty.

"Miss Granger…how can I put this delicately? Paid sex isn't as satisfying as you may think it is," he said haltingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, "You use it all the time."

"Only because it is the only option afforded to me. You see, Miss Granger…selling is a business like any other business and the participants are more into it for quantity rather than quality…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Professor.

"You sound as if you are trying to discourage me, Professor," she said accusingly.

The Professor shrugged.

"Possibly, Miss Granger," he replied, eating a grape and chewing it calmly as he looked at her.

"Why?" Hermione asked him sharply.

The Professor swallowed and said, "Because it has been my experience that it isn't as satisfying as one might think."

"Yet you have been visiting brothels for years," she retorted. He was starting to piss her off with his double standard. Men.

The Potions Master sighed tiredly. "Only because it is my only option, Miss Granger."

Hermione studied him.

"Tell you what, Professor. Why don't you just let me worry about what satisfies me, ok?" she said with finality. The issue was closed.

The Potions Master nodded, though inwardly he was cursing her stubbornness. To him, her going to a brothel was such a waste. She was the kind of woman a man could take his full pleasure with, but she was willing to have a cold, emotionless encounter with a paid stranger. And when she found herself unfulfilled, it would probably affect her work, since it would definitely affect her state of mind. Then he brightened. The lab would be set up next weekend, and Hermione would be excited about that. The thoughts of the brothel would be nicely knocked out of that formidable brain of hers.

Hermione rose from the table.

"Professor, I'll be going now. I'll contact you tomorrow evening and let you know how everything goes at the Ministry," she said. Severus rose.

"Let me escort you outside then, Miss Granger," he said, walking around the table and stopping by her side, looking down at her. He had enjoyed having her at the Manor these past two days.

They walked down the long corridor toward the main doors.

"Construction on the lift will begin tomorrow. I am entrusting Eli to oversee the workmen. He is really quite good at it. He doesn't allow anything to remain undone. I am fortunate to have him," Severus said.

Hermione thought she detected a little fondness in the Potions Master's voice. The Professor? Fond of a house elf? In an alternate universe maybe. She looked up at him.

"I will also be contacting Mr. Longbottom to acquire his services in setting up the terrarium lab. Hopefully he will be able to begin this week," he added. Hermione began to brighten a bit.

"That would be wonderful," she breathed. The Potions Master smirked. He was getting his little genius back.

"And the lab equipment will be delivered early Saturday morning. They will begin setting it up immediately. I hope you will be staying Friday night so you can be here when it arrives and oversee the setup. I have no idea what you want," he said smoothly.

"I'll definitely be here," Hermione said, smiling at him brightly. Good, she had forgotten her troubles for the moment. Severus opened the door and let Hermione pass through before following her out. They walked to the end of the portico together. Severus bowed to the witch.

"Until next weekend Miss Granger," he said softly. He was moved to kiss her hand, but did not. It wouldn't be appropriate.

"Next weekend, Professor," Hermione said, smiling. And with that, she disapparated.

Hermione apparated to a small wizarding shopping center first, to pick up a free copy of the rent-a-flat book. Then she headed for home.

The witch appeared in front of her flat with a crack of thunder following her arrival. Several of her neighbors were outside and looked at her when they heard the sound of apparition. She smiled and waved, but they looked at her coldly and did not respond. More believers of Rita's article. She sighed, unwarded and unlocked the door to her flat and walked inside.

She plopped down on the couch and began to sift through the book. She found several promising flats, and sent messages to the landlords. All of the responses were immediate. "Unsuitable Applicant" was the reply. Hermione tried something. She changed her name and sent the same request and received a "Suitable Applicant" and a small month-to-month lease, and identity verification form. So…she was being blacklisted from flats as well. Great. Just great.

She sighed. She couldn't believe all these problems arose just from her associating with the Potions Master. At Hogwarts, she had never seen this side of his life. There he was a respected, if feared Professor and member of staff. His service to the Order was held in high esteem. She hated the unfairness of it all. The unfairness to her, and the unfairness to the Potions Master. If the Ministry intended to let her go tomorrow, she'd be sure to give them an earful before she left. She wouldn't be cowed and sent slinking from the Ministry with her tail between her legs. Fuck Rita Skeeter and her accusations. Fuck the Ministry and their political machinations. Fuck the entire wizarding world if necessary. She was going to have her say and when she left the Ministry, she intended to leave it with her dignity intact.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy finished buttoning his robes. He looked in the mirror on the dressing table and adjusted his collar. Satisfied, he turned to his wife who lay in the bed watching her husband getting ready for work. He looked down at her coldly. 

"Be here, in this room, in this bed when I return this evening, Narcissa," he said, "I don't want to have to go looking for you. You know how that displeases me."

Narcissa looked up at her husband's cold, gray eyes. There was no love there.

"Yes, Lucius," she said softly.

He disapparated, on his way to the Ministry.

Narcissa lay there for a few minutes, making sure Lucius didn't return. Painfully, she slid to the edge of the bed. She lifted her gown and looked down at herself. Her thighs were red and her sex swollen. Her husband did not make love to her. He brutalized her. He was angry she had not yet conceived an heir. She rose from the bed and made her way to the loo. She walked to the shelves and removed a bottle of healing draught. She sat on the loo, opened the bottle and let it pour over her thighs and core. She saved a little to put in her douche, to take care of the rawness inside. She sighed, and blinked back the tears that threatened to fill her blue eyes.

A sudden hard look crossed her face as she rose, exited the loo and walked to her dressing table. It was covered with beauty supplies and numerous bottles of perfume. She selected a large bottle of scent, picked it up and unscrewed the top. She put it to her lips and swallowed it down, then recapped it and put the bottle back in place. It was a powerful, undetectable contraceptive. She had paid a lot for it, but it was worth it. Lucius had killed her beloved son, she'd be damned if she were going to put another child within his reach.

Narcissa knew Lucius was a loyal deatheater through and through when he served the Dark Lord. She turned a blind eye to it, and to his other indiscretions. This was the way the wives of Malfoys existed for years. They were only there to breed heirs. After they did so they were given large expense accounts and the freedom to take lovers as long as they were discrete. After Draco had been born, Narcissa had been for the most part relieved of her wifely duties to Lucius. He only took her now and then to relieve his urges. He had never loved her. But she was an acceptable wife to bear his child, coming from a good pureblood family.

Narcissa was at the trial when Hermione told how Lucius had murdered her son. She heard the conviction in the witch's voice, and saw the anger flashing in her eyes. The girl had obviously cared about Draco. The hatred in her eyes as she looked at Lucius was palpable. Lucius had simply sat there, his eyes narrowed, looking at the witch. When he was on the stand, he simply said he didn't remember killing his son and broke down in crocodile tears. That very evening, Narcissa contacted the apocathery in Knockturn Alley and requested the expensive contraceptive. She had been taking it for almost eight years, and would continue to take it until her womb dried out. Lucius would never plant another child inside her. Never.

* * *

"Hurry up, Bozo!" Rita chided as she ran as quickly as her heels would allow her to get to the Ministry. There was a small crowd outside, trying to get in and find out what the Ministry was going to do about Hermione. Rita and Bozo pushed their way through, flashing their press cards, and squeezed past the Aurors guarding the doors. Rita's heels clicked as she walked quickly down the hall towards the boardroom, where the inquiries were held. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks stopped her at the door. Both of the Aurors were members of the Order. 

"Can't go in Rita," Tonks said, grinning at the reporter, "closed inquiry."

"Closed? Closed! That's not right. The people have a right to know!" she screeched, trying to push her way past Tonks. Kingsley gripped her tightly by the shoulder. The black wizard looked down at her.

"Well, the people are going to have to wait until the inquiry is over, Miss Skeeter. Now either you go over there and sit down," Kingsley said in his rich, deep voice, nodding with his head toward some folding chairs set against the wall, "Or you go out the door. Your choice."

"Well, I never!" Rita huffed, shrugging her shoulder free of Kingsley's grasp and walking over to the chairs and throwing herself into one, fuming.

"I bet she has," Tonks whispered to Kingsley, who chuckled.

Tonks looked at the closed door to the boardroom.

"This is a bit of nasty business, Kingsley," she said. "They're going to bounce Hermione out on her ear. You know she wouldn't pass secrets, and you know Severus would never give secrets to deatheaters. He hates them more than anyone in the wizarding world."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, but he never got a fair shake, Tonks. You know how they treat him. Give him a medal and then treat him like shit for doing what no one else could or would do. If this job didn't pay so well, I'd quit. I'm tired of the Ministry's bullshit."

"Me too, Kingsley," Tonks said. They both fell silent as Hermione approached them. She had pushed her way through the jeering crowd and been informed she was to report directly to the boardroom.

Rita Skeeter spotted her and jumped up, running toward her, the quick quotes quill following closely. She started shooting questions at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, do you have any comment about why you are being brought before the board? Are you guilty of the accusations made against you? Have you any other plans for employment in the Spells industry in the event you are let go? How do you feel about being called before the board? Do you have a defense…"

Hermione, who had been trying to walk past, turned to the witch, her eyes blazing.

"Get the FUCK away from me Rita, before I cast an Unforgivable on you!" she shouted at the witch, who fell back instantly. Bozo snapped a picture of the snarling witch.

"Did you hear that, Bozo? She threatened me, she threatened me with an Unforgivable!" Rita gasped, holding her large, mannish hand to her breast while nervously adjusting her jeweled spectacles.

Hermione continued walking toward the boardroom. The witch stopped in front of the two Aurors, who both looked at her sympathetically.

"How you doing there, girly?" Tonks said to her softly, wishing she could embrace the witch.

"Not so good, Tonks," she replied. She looked at Kingsley.

"Hi Kingsley," she said shortly. The wizard's brown eyes swept over her. They were sad.

"Hey there Hermione," he replied. Then with a sigh he asked, "You ready to go in?"

Hermione nodded.

"All right then," he said. He and Tonks pulled open the double doors wide, and Hermione walked into the boardroom. At the front of the boardroom was a long table, at which sat the twelve board members, and the Minister of Magic in the center. There was a box similar to a jury box on the left wall. All the department heads sat there, frowning at her. In front of the board was a small, uncomfortable wooden chair. Every eye was on Hermione, looking at her soberly.

The Minister, Phineas Figglesworth, cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Miss Granger. I suspect you know why you are here this morning. Please take the seat in front of us," he said gesturing toward the hard, wooden chair. Hermione sat down stiffly and looked up at the board members. Her eyes moved slowly across them until they fell on Lucius. Then they went hard as diamond. Lucius sneered at her, malice in every line of his handsome face. He had the mudblood now.

Minister Figglesworth spoke. "Miss Granger, we are not going to mince words here. What is your relationship to Severus Snape, the deatheater?"

"You mean Severus Snape the Spy and War Hero, don't you?" Hermione shot back. "You did give him an Order of Merlin First Class for his service to the wizarding world."

"Just answer the question, Miss Granger!" Lucius snapped impatiently. He was not going to allow the woman to turn this hearing into a Snapefest.

"Professor Snape and I have a business arrangement. He is helping me with a project," she stated shortly.

"And what is the nature of this project, Miss Granger?" Lucius shot at her.

She frowned at the blonde wizard.

"It is a private project, Mr. Malfoy. I would rather not divulge its nature. I will just say it is very important. Extremely so."

The Minister leaned forward.

"Do you mean to tell us, Miss Granger," he said, a frown on his face, "That you refuse to tell us the nature of this project you are working on?"

"Yes, sir. I have a right to privacy. What I do outside the Ministry is my own affair," she stated firmly.

This reply was met with much muttering between the board members and the department heads.

"Miss Granger, have you told Lord Snape about any of the spells you've developed for the Ministry? Spells that our Aurors use to track and defeat deatheaters?" another board member asked her, his eyes accusing.

"Of course not. Why would I do that? He has no interest in what goes on at the Ministry. We only discuss our project," she responded.

"A project you refuse to divulge!" Lucius shouted. "So how do you explain all of the recent deatheater escapes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at Lucius as if he were crazy.

"I don't know. Perhaps they were just lucky, Mr. Malfoy. And I know for a fact that one of the locator spells the Aurors are using is faulty, and sends a trace signature to the person being tracked, one that can be felt. I reported it, but was ignored," she shot back at him.

The board members shuffled through some paperwork on the table in front of them. The paperwork contained the names of all the spells Hermione had worked on in the past two years.

"There is no notation of a report on a problem with a spell listed here, Miss Granger. All complaints are carefully notated," the Minister said with an accusing eye.

"Not if they are trying to push a spell through to reach their quota," Hermione said, looking her department head straight in the eye. He turned his head away from her accusing gaze.

"Now you are making accusations against your department, Miss Granger? Let's just stick to you, all right?" said the Minister hotly. Hermione fell silent but looked at him defiantly.

"Why did Lord Snape give you a two-way mirror Miss Granger? To contact him and give him information?" Lucius asked, his face red with anger. The witch wasn't cowed at all.

"No. He gave it to me because sending messages by owl was too slow," she responded.

"So you could discuss this clandestine project you are working on," Lucius said.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger, every since you have been in our employ, our attempts to capture deatheaters have been less and less successful. Now we find you have a clandestine association with Severus Snape, a two-way mirror and refuse to tell us the nature of your relationship. What does that look like to you?" the Minister asked her.

"It looks like you are trying to find a scapegoat on which to blame the Ministry's inadequacies, that's what it looks like. I have done nothing wrong, and Professor Snape has done nothing wrong either. He would no sooner help a deatheater than you would!" Hermione declared firmly. "If anything, you should be watching Malfoy. He's the resident deatheater here!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lucius blustered, rising from his chair, his face mottled with rage.

Behind Hermione, the door quietly opened. Severus slipped in.

"How dare I?" Hermione yelled back at him, rising from the chair now and facing the board.

"I dare because you all are a bunch of stuffed shirts with no backbone. You all know Professor Snape risked his life for the wizarding world for almost twenty years, forced to serve Voldemort so he could bring back information that saved the lives of thousands, and eventually helped bring the Dark Lord down. He was beaten, tortured and forced to do horrible acts all in the name of the Greater Good. Yet all of you treat him as if he were inherently evil. He wasn't evil. He was forced to serve evil for the greater good. For all of us. Our freedom from tyranny. Every act he committed he committed to make the wizarding world free of Voldemort one day! If it weren't for Severus Snape we would all be under the thumb of the Dark Lord today, not that Malfoy would have minded. He would have been his right hand man! You all publicly praised him, yet anytime a deatheater attack happens you bring up his name and draw it through the dirt, questioning his loyalty when he has already proved it. He is covered with the scars of his loyalty. He suffered to help us, and has more reason to hate deatheaters than anyone here. He sold his soul for us! And you…you filthy cowards wouldn't send a single Auror to help him when the final battle came down, but you take this murderer…"

Here Hermione pointed at Lucius

"…and place him on the fucking board! And then you make anyone who associates with this noble man, this selfless man who never had a thought of his own safety or asked for any reward for what he's done, you make them suspects too! So no one goes near him. No one will be a friend to him out of fear they too will be ruined. You placate him with a medal then ruin his life! You bunch of fucking hypocrites!"

Hermione drew a deep breath as she glared at the shocked and silent board.

"You know what? I'm not going to stand here and wait for you spineless bastards to fire me because I associate with the greatest hero in the wizarding world, on the word of some trash-writing bitch of a reporter. You don't have to fire me. I FUCKING QUIT!"

The board burst out in shouting and arguing as Hermione kicked the chair over and stormed out of the boardroom, right past Severus, who was looking at her with his mouth open. He looked up at the board and met Lucius' hatred filled eyes. The Potions Master smiled at him, and exited the room.

Hermione was facing off with Rita Skeeter when Severus emerged from the room. Tonks and Kingsley were standing back, their arms folded with no intention of interfering.

Rita was unwisely trying to get a comment from Hermione.

"Rita, if you know what is good for you, you will back the fuck away from me. I have nothing to say to you," Hermione said calmly…but she was shaking with fury. She had drawn her wand. Severus sensed she was about to blow. He strode up to the witch and took Hermione by the arm.

"Hermione, let us go," he said gently. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to face the board alone. But it seems it was the board who needed support," he said, smirking at her.

"Oh, how sweet! How noble. The deatheater comes to support the spy!" Rita sneered. Kingsley had to catch hold of Tonks wand arm. The Auror was livid for her friends. The bitch.

Severus' black eyes raked over Miss Skeeter distastefully.

Miss Skeeter," he said softly, "The day is going to come when you are going to have to retract all what you have written about Miss Granger and I, and apologize in front of the entire wizarding world for your wrongful, hateful claims against this woman. I guarantee that day will come. Now come, Miss Granger. Let's get out of here."

They began to walk away.

At that moment the boardroom doors opened and Rita turned, ready to approach the board members for comments.

Hermione pulled away from Severus and pointed her wand at Rita's backside.

"Tuckus Gigantus!" she said.

Suddenly, Rita stopped walking.

"What! What?" the reporter cried, whirling around and facing Hermione, who turned and continued to walk away.

The back of Rita's tight dress began to undulate. She spun around, trying to look behind her.

"Bozo! What's happening?" she cried to the photographer who was looking at her wide-eyed.

Suddenly the back of her dress began to stretch. Her ass was swelling to an enormous size.

"Oh my gods! Help me Bozo!" Rita screeched, trying to cover her growing buttocks with her large mannish hands. But they weren't large enough.

Hermione and Severus continued walking toward the door. There was a tearing sound and a horrible scream. Rita's ass had torn through her clothing and was sticking out in all its swollen glory. It was huge. Screaming, she backed up against the wall trying to hide the crack of her humongous butt. There was a flash as Bozo took a picture of her. He was a photographer after all.

Severus and Hermione pushed through the crowd, which was now trying to find out what all the screaming was about. The witch and wizard passed through them unmolested.

Severus looked down at her.

"What in the world did you do to Rita?" he asked her.

Hermione grinned. "She's such an asshole, I simply enhanced that ass-pect of her personality," she said, then chuckled. "There's no counterspell. It'll wear off in a week or so."

Severus shook his head. Hermione certainly was a wonder.

* * *

POSTED ON THE DAILY PROPHET FRONT PAGE; EVENING ADDITION 

_[ PHOTO  
Columnist Rita Skeeter Attempts to Hide Enormous Buttocks Against Ministry Wall_  
Photo by Bozo Baggins

**PROPHET COLUMNIST RITA SKEETER STRUCK BY UNCONVENTIONAL CURSE**

Daily Prophet Columnist/Report Rita Skeeter was the victim of an unregistered hex cast by an anonymous individual while pursuing a follow-up story at the Ministry of Magic this morning. Miss Skeeter was struck by the hex in her buttocks, which then grew to enormous size.

Healers at St. Mungo's are unable to identify the spell which was cast on Miss Skeeter and as a result, her buttocks are still suffering the effects of the 'butt enlargement' spell, as the hex has been tentatively named by staff. She is currently residing at the hospital under observation.

Miss Skeeter's column "What's Happening in the Wizarding World" had been temporarily suspended during her convalescence. It will resume when the reporter's condition improves.

* * *

Severus escorted Hermione back to her flat, then apparated back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore offered to cover his morning classes for him, so he could go to the Ministry and offer Hermione support. He now sat in his private study before the fireplace, staring into the flames and waiting for the afternoon classes to start. He had a couple of hours yet. His mind turned to the spitfire named Hermione Granger.

The Potions Master knew Miss Granger had a temper, but he had never seen it in full force until today. Hermione was so angry when she stood before the Ministry officials; he had feared she might hex the entire board. Severus had to admit she looked like an avenging angel in that boardroom, her amber eyes flashing, hair and robes swirling about her, voice raised in condemnation. She was beautiful in her wrath. Absolutely beautiful.

He witnessed her defense of him firsthand. It wasn't for show. She had no idea he was present when she blasted the board. He couldn't believe the things she said to them about him. Miss Granger was the first person to ever take those in power to task for the unfair treatment he received at the hands of the Ministry and the wizarding world. She understood. Miss Granger really understood what his life was like.

During her tirade, Miss Granger had brought up a point that Severus had never thought about, since he focused so much on the terrible acts he had to perform in order to keep his cover as a loyal servant of the Dark Lord. His information had saved many lives, even before the downfall of Voldemort, who had planned many devastating attacks on public events and large gatherings. Severus had given the Order warning and these attacks were thwarted, saving hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people. That had to count for some good against his soul. The weight he carried lifted slightly at this revelation.

The Potions Master's eyes glazed a bit as he thought of the passionate young witch. Miss Granger was proving to be something more than just a brilliant mind. She had the potential to be much more than the means to an end for him. He was in Hermione's debt for her actions today. She had selflessly shown him the respect he so desperately needed and deserved by standing up for her right to associate with him, going as far as to say he was the greatest hero in the wizarding world, a title normally reserved for her friend, Harry Potter. Miss Granger would have never said such a thing if she didn't believe it fully. She had given up her job for him, and opened herself up for criticism and blacklisting. It was one thing for him to manipulate her into such a position and have Ministry remove her because of her association with him, but Miss Granger had known what standing by him would cost her, and rather than try to salvage her own reputation by giving them the information they wanted and turning her back on him as so many had done before, she left the employ of the Ministry.

The Potions Master rubbed his face with his long, pale hand. Miss Granger was now in the position he wanted her to occupy. No job, no home and no resources. He was sure he could convince her to move into the Manor. But it seemed the stakes had changed. He very much wanted to help the witch find the solution to the Killing curse, but now, there was something more he wanted. Her.

Until Miss Granger, he had been resigned to his lot, to his life of loneliness, darkness, guilt and misery. But her very presence had changed his outlook. Just the idea of her coming to the Manor made him feel strong enough to throw off the onus of his association with the Dark Lord, and reclaim his Manor. And he had done that. He had lived in darkness, literal darkness for eight years, and in one week, Miss Granger had brought life and light back to his ancestral home. If not for her, he would still be hiding in the dungeons of Hogwarts on the weekends, instead of enjoying the home of his forefathers.

Miss Granger had a rare gift, the ability to instill hope in others. She challenged everything, believed all things could be improved, and worked tirelessly to prove that claim true. She was a very special young woman. Severus now realized that Miss Granger held the key to his redemption in more ways than one. With her in his life, he could reclaim more than the Manor, he could reclaim himself. He desired the young woman and wanted her for his own. Her mind, her body and if possible, her soul.

This was not carnal need. This was not the mindless hunger that drove him to the brothels to seek out any female body that he could thrust into until he came. This was a growing, focused desire for a woman that for once didn't originate from his randiness. It was his mind that was enamored of Miss Granger. The mind could be the most seductive and sensual organ of the body.

Hermione Granger was the perfect package. Brilliance, passion and beauty all wrapped up in a curvaceous five foot three body. Physically, she was the exact type of woman that attracted Severus. Small of stature, but having generous feminine attributes. Miss Granger was curvaceous, spirited, and sensual. Best of all, she was unattached and not looking.

Now that he admitted to himself that he wanted Miss Granger, Severus wanted to decipher what it was that had her in her current, manless state. He was a calculating man. Much like Hermione, he believed that logic could solve most difficulties. If he could identify the problem Miss Granger had with relationships, he might discover the solution, and better his chances of attracting and keeping her. He had the opportunity to see Miss Granger grow from a child into a woman, and knew quite a bit about what drove her from his observations. The desire for knowledge and challenge, yes. But Miss Granger most of all, wanted to make a difference in the world. Change it for the better. A worthy pursuit.

He knew she wanted personal happiness, but it seemed as if she were willing to sacrifice her personal needs for the greater goal of making the world a better place for all. In fact, judging by her frank interest in the brothel, it seemed she had resigned herself to a life of loneliness, and was attempting to find logical substitutions for what she felt she would never have. Much like him. And maybe that was the key. The similarities between them. Hermione was so desperate to experience intimacy, she was willing to pay a man for the simulation of it. He couldn't say his use of the brothel was for the sake of intimacy. Doing prostitutes was not an intimate act in his estimation. But he did go there to experience and physically enjoy the body of a woman.

Women were different than men in their approach to sex. Women wanted intimacy and sex was a means of acquiring it. Men wanted sex and by fulfilling a woman's need for intimacy, they acquired it. At least in ideal situations. Looking at this logically, it appeared that he and Hermione each had needs that could be fulfilled by the other, if given a chance. But Severus wanted more than sex. He had been having empty sex for years. He wanted to be wanted. He wanted to know that when he touched a woman, his touch ignited her…and when he entered her, it was because she wanted and needed him inside her, to make her feel fulfilled and whole. Severus Snape realized he wanted to be loved. It was a painful admission. Who could love a man who committed so much evil, even if is was for good?

Someone who understood what he went through. Someone willing to stand by him when the world shunned him. Maybe someone like Hermione Granger. Severus made his decision. From this point on, he would do his best to reach Hermione, make her see him in another light. If he had to resort to seduction, he would. He was not a handsome man by any stretch of the imagination, but his face had character. He was also aware he did have attributes that were considered attractive, even sexy to women. When he was a Death Eater in good standing, before his change of heart, he attracted women like gadflies. After his conversion to spy, he had little interest in their advances, he was so deeply enmeshed in serving the Order. And after the death of Voldemort, he became a pariah, and no decent witch wanted to be involved with someone of such dubious and ruinous reputation. So he turned to the brothels.

But the attributes that attracted women were still there. His smooth, silky voice for example. He was aware of the effect it had on women. A few even told him he could bring them to orgasm by words alone. He had tried it, and found that claim to be true. He had the kind of voice that others reacted to. Rich, seductive, and persuasive.

Then there were his hands. They were sure, precise, meticulous. Many times he had caught women looking at his hands when he prepared potions. He was quite talented with his hands and could use them to bring great pleasure as well as pain. He knew the power of touch, and was very familiar of its effect on the body. He could take a woman over the edge with his hands alone. He needed to find ways to bring his hands in contact with Miss Granger. Possibly an innocent shoulder massage one tense evening in the near future. He would be sure to leave her wondering how his hands would feel if applied to other, more intimate parts of her body.

His black, intense eyes were another source of attraction. When he looked at a woman, she often felt as if he could see down inside her soul. The Potions Master could tell much about an individual with his gaze, reading body language and deciphering what the person was feeling almost in an instant, even without legilimency. He would be able to tell if Miss Granger were becoming attracted to him just by looking at her. He could also project his own emotions and desires with his eyes. Miss Granger would be able to see he wanted her soon enough.

He had other little known attributes. He wore his severe robes almost all the time, so few were aware of the well-toned condition of his body. Those who served the Dark Lord knew. They had often disrobed him in preparation for punishment. His build rivaled that of younger wizards half his age. He was cut, lean and had well-defined musculature, having developed the habit of working out while in the service of the Dark Lord. He indulged in swimming, isometrics and when he felt like it, running. Staying in shape helped him survive the countless applications of the Cruciatus curse Voldemort had inflicted on him, as well as the many whipping and beatings he received when his loyalty was questioned, which was constantly. He was sure Miss Granger would appreciate the condition he was in. He needed to find a way to show off his body. Maybe invite her for a swim. Yes, that was an idea.

And then, there was his tool. He was well endowed, had stamina, and knew how to use his tool to satisfy a woman thoroughly and unmistakably. He had no doubts that he could meet Miss Granger's physical needs beyond her wildest dreams. She didn't need to pay a man to please her. If given the opportunity, he would feast on her delectable body as if she were a banquet and he, a starving man. Perhaps, when the time came and she wanted to act on her desire to visit the brothel, he could convince her to let him be the one to bring her pleasure, free of charge. No woman who looked like Miss Granger should ever have to pay a man to have sex with her.

Severus looked up at the clock. It was almost time for his next class. He rose from the armchair and headed for the Potions classroom, tucking away his thoughts about Miss Hermione Granger for later perusal.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in her flat, apparently gazing at nothing. The Professor had dropped her off at home. They had apparated outside her flat, and the Potions Master gave a quick farewell and disapparated back to Hogwarts to attend his afternoon classes. Hermione looked around. Again her neighbors were outside. But this time, when they turned their accusing eyes on her, she simply looked back at them coldly, stuck her nose in the air and entered her flat, slamming the door behind her. She had nothing to apologize for.

Now she mentally went over the events at the Ministry. She had really lit into them. She realized that it was always her intention to do that, ever since the article came out. They had passed her over for quite a few promotions in recent months, and she knew it was because she was muggle-born. She had been feeling the effects of the Ministry's unfairness and bigotry long before she got involved with the Potions Master.

She looked at the pile of updated resumes that rested on the coffee table in front of her. She had a feeling that they were a waste of parchment. The members of the board would certainly make sure she was blacklisted from the Spells industry. Her only real hope was to find the key to the pitcher plant's resistance to the Killing curse, and turn it into a defense against the Unforgivable. If she made that discovery, every terrible lie they put out about her would be quickly retracted. And they would probably try to bring her back into the fold again. But she wouldn't ever return to the Ministry's employ. Not ever. She saw the way they treated their own. The blatant bigotry and favoritism. Look at how they had Lucius Malfoy sitting on the board. If there was anyone in the Ministry likely to leak information to the Death Eaters, it was that twisted fuck.

Her thoughts turned to the Potions Master. He had shown up at her hearing to support her. He was willing to face the Ministry board to try and protect her good name. It had to be rather painful to stand before the wizards and witches who publicly defamed him time and time again, while their worthless medal hung someplace in the Manor. But he had come. Because of her. She wondered how much of her tirade the Professor had heard, and how he felt about it. She hoped he felt good. It had to be nice to hear someone stand up for him and what he did for the sake of others to his own detriment. She meant every word of what she said. Even the part of his being the greatest hero of the wizarding world. Yes, Harry defeated Voldemort in the final battle, but the Professor had been fighting against Voldemort for years, and Harry would have never defeated the Dark Lord without the Professor's input. In fact, Harry might have been dead if not for the intelligence the dark wizard provided, which allowed Dumbledore to keep Harry out of harm's way.

When Harry was in hiding, it was Professor Snape who was punished for his absence. Hermione remembered nights when the Professor came back to Hogwarts from being summoned, broken and screaming, his body wracked with seizures, bones cracking from the violence of his tremors as he fought off the effects of the Cruciatus curse the Dark Lord cast upon him. How he suffered then, pale and shuddering in a small cot in the corner of the infirmary, with no one to comfort him. Sometimes though, Hermione sat beside him and held his cold, shaking hand without his knowledge. If he had seen her, he would have driven her away, not wishing her to see him in his time of weakness. He was a bastard yes, but Hermione believed him to be the bravest wizard she'd ever known. Even then, she felt the unfairness of his situation. And now, years later he was still subjected to it. He may not be getting blasted by the Cruciatus curse daily, but there were other kinds of pain…such as being confronted publicly and accused of evil and wrongdoing by a person he risked his very life to protect. Hermione shook her head. It was just too terrible. Professor Snape should be celebrated, not ostracized by the wizarding world. He was a noble, brilliant, self-sacrificing hero, and there were few who respected what he did for them. She was glad she told those idiots what she thought of them. She was glad she was out of the Ministry.

She sighed. What was she going to do now?

"Miss Granger?" came a familiar voice. It was the Professor. She pulled out her mirror and looked into it. There was the Professor's face, looking somber.

"Hello, Professor," she said, giving him a little smile.

"How are you holding up?" the Potions Master said, his dark eyes concerned.

"For someone who's lost almost everything, I'm doing ok," she replied.

The Professor looked at her consideringly for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Miss Granger, I was wondering if you might stop by Hogwarts this evening. I have something I wish to discuss with you, and would rather do it face to face," he said.

Hermione considered. Visiting Hogwarts again would be nice. And it beat moping around her flat the whole day, exchanging glares with her neighbors and feeling sorry for herself.

She looked at the Potions Master.

"What time?" she asked him.

"Six o'clock," he replied,

"All right, I will be there," Hermione replied.

"I will meet you by the main gates. The wards have been changed since you last visited the castle," Severus said, "Try to get some rest, Miss Granger. You have had a trying day."

"I will, Professor. Bye. Connection closed."

* * *

Sitting at his desk in the Potions classroom between periods, Severus continued to watch Hermione through his mirror. She was seated on her couch, apparently deep in thought. She didn't look sad, just contemplative. He was glad of that. He had decided that he would waste no time offering her a place at the Manor until she could get back on her feet. It would take away the burden of worry that was bound to fall down on her as the end of the month approached. He ended his observation of her and put the mirror away. He leaned back in his chair, folded his hands on his chest and waited for his students to arrive.

* * *

At precisely six o'clock, Hermione apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. True to his word, Professor Snape was waiting for her.

"Hello, Professor," she said, smiling at him. She really was pleased to see him. His presence was oddly comforting.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," the Potions Master replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently before releasing it. Hermione's eyes went wide. She had seen the Professor greet women like this before, but never her.

He smirked at her, his dark eyes dancing a bit.

"Don't look so surprised, Miss Granger. After your speech on my behalf at the Ministry, you warrant a more formal, respectful greeting from me. You were my champion after all," he said smoothly.

Hermione blushed.

"I only told them the truth, Professor," she said softly as he opened the gate for her. She looked up at him. "How much did you hear?" she asked him.

He looked down at her with a strange light in his eyes as they walked toward the castle.

"I heard enough, Miss Granger to know you feel outrage at my situation. For that, I am grateful," he responded, before turning back to face the castle.

Hermione walked beside the tall wizard in silence, thinking about his response.

"You know, Professor…that is what I hate," she said, an edge to her voice.

"What do you hate, Miss Granger?" Severus responded, looking a bit perplexed.

"The fact that you have to feel 'grateful' for common human decency toward you. As if you don't deserve it, when you do. I hate that you have become used to being mistreated. I never realized it before, but you expect nothing good from people. And it's caused you to become cold and unfeeling, when you could have been a very kind and caring man," Hermione said looking up at him.

The Professor considered this. She thought him cold and unfeeling. This was not the case. He decided to correct this misconception of him.

"Miss Granger, I assure you I am as capable of emotions as anyone else. I am just cautious in opening myself up for more disappointment and hurt by others. Yes, I am used to mistreatment, and I don't expect much from others, but to say I am cold and unfeeling is wrong, Miss Granger. I can be quite…passionate and demonstrative about some things." He was thinking about his desire for Hermione when he said this.

Hermione looked up at him curiously. "Such as?" she asked, wondering what would make the snarky Professor show feelings.

Severus was a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected Miss Granger to question him on this. He had to think fast. He looked down on the witch, his black eyes intense.

"You will be in my presence quite a bit in the coming months, Miss Granger. You will be able to see for yourself what moves me as we work toward finding a solution to the Killing curse. You will have to wait until then," he said silkily. Good save.

Hermione expected an answer like that. She didn't expect the Potions Master to open up fully.

Instead of turning towards the main entrance to the castle, the Potions Master walked toward the right side of the edifice.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"There is a secret entrance to the dungeons on the side of the castle. I utilize it when I don't want to be cornered in the main hall by students or other staff members, " he said

They walked a little further, the grounds dipping lower. Severus suddenly turned sharply and approached a vine-covered section of the castle. He held out his hand.

"Alohamora," he said, and a section of vines and wall swung back, revealing an entrance to the castle. But Hermione wasn't looking at the secret door, she was looking at the Potions Master.

"You do wandless magic," she breathed. A wizard had to be very powerful and focused to use magic without a wand. "What else can you do, Professor?" she asked as they walked through the door and Severus pushed it closed. He looked down at Hermione.

"I can do anything that can be done with a wand, the only exception being the Killing curse," he responded, then added as he looked at Hermione's wide eyes, "What do you expect of a wizard that disdains silly wand waving?"

"But you use your wand all the time," said Hermione

"It's a habit. I didn't want the Dark Lord to know I could use wandless magic. It carried over. Plus I don't want others knowing how powerful my skills are. It would only add to my problems," he said as he wandlessly unwarded the Potions office and let Hermione in.

Hermione could only imagine the consternation it would cause if the Ministry found out that even disarmed, the Professor could do magic. Just another nail in the casket of his reputation.

She stood in the middle of his office and watched as he pulled a tome partially out of the bookshelf on the far wall. The shelf opened inward, revealing a secret door.

"My study," the Professor said, gesturing for her to enter. He followed behind her.

Hermione's eyes swept the room. Shelves of book lined the walls from floor to ceiling. There was a desk in the far corner of the room, the ever-present liquor cabinet, a sofa, and two comfortable armchairs set before the fireplace, with a small table between them.

Hermione was startled as the Professor pressed his hand gently against the small of her back and guided her to one of the armchairs.

"Please, be seated Miss Granger," he said, removing his hand. Hermione could still feel the pressure of it, tingling against her skin through her robes. It was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant. Hermione shrugged the sensation off as her just not being used to contact with the dark wizard.

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss Granger? A Cognac perhaps?" the Professor asked her.

"A Cognac would be delightful, Professor. I could use a good drink after today," she replied.

The Potions Master walked over to the liquor cabinet and prepared two cognacs. He carried them back to the armchairs and handed a glass to Hermione before folding himself into the other chair. They both took an appreciative sip of their drinks. Hermione set her glass down on the table and looked at the Professor expectantly.

"Now, what did you want to talk to be about, Professor? Does it concern the project?" she asked.

Severus let his eyes wash over her before he answered.

"In a way, yes," he replied a bit evasively, fueling Hermione's curiosity.

"In a way? What way?" she asked impatiently.

The Potions Master leaned forward and turned in the chair to face her squarely.

"I would like you to move into Snape Manor, Miss Granger," he said, his black eyes glittering.

Hermione's eyes widened, and her lips compressed to a tight, thin line. Her brows began to draw together. She started to speak but Severus held up his hand to stop her

"Miss Granger, before you give me a flat out 'no' let me state my case," he said.

Hermione settled back in her chair, a little frown on her face.

"Ok. Let me hear your case," she said. She didn't seem too up for it however.

Severus took another sip of his cognac, then set the glass down and fixed her with his most compelling gaze. He began.

"Miss Granger, up until the point you invited me to peruse your research, everything was going fine for you. You had a job you were satisfied with, and a flat of your own. Your only problem was continuing your worthy project. The moment I enter your life, it is turned upside down and you lost your job and your residence, at a time when your resources are low. Not only that, your good name has been besmirched publicly, and you become a recognized public figure of ill-repute."

Severus looked at her keenly. The witch was listening, betraying nothing with her expression. Severus continued.

"I tested a rent-a-flat book with your name yesterday. I received an "Unsuitable Applicant" response to every inquiry I sent out. Even with the more expensive apartments, your name was instantly turned down. Obviously, you have been blacklisted and will be unable to find a suitable dwelling until the onus connected with your name has passed. An onus that you wouldn't have if not for me."

"As far as your job goes, you weren't actually fired, but driven by your outrage to suddenly resign, thus cutting yourself off from any benefits you could have collected if you had been released. If not for your association with me, Miss Granger, you would have never been brought before the board and accused of giving information to Death Eaters. So currently, you have no income and again that is due to me, regardless of your choice to leave the Ministry."

"You have been spending your money on keeping your project alive, and as a result have no resources to fall back on, since all your potential savings went to continuing your work. So you have no resources. I am not responsible for your lack of resources, but if not for me you wouldn't be needing extra resources in the first place."

"Miss Granger, I am an onerous, sarcastic, and bitter man, but I have never, ever shirked my responsibilities. If I have caused someone to suffer needlessly, I do my best to make restitution in a fair, and timely manner. I know you are an independent young woman, and would not like to rely on another to provide for you, but in this case, Miss Granger, I will not be 'providing' for you, I will simply help you until you can get on your feet, since I am the reason they were swept out from under you in the first place. As I see it, Miss Granger, you will not be able to find employment in your field, and I would hate to see you as a clerk earning minimum wage in some squicky establishment. It would be demeaning and put you up for public criticism and scorn. In all honesty, you might not be able to procure even that lowly position, people being the way they are."

"Your only hope of restoring your life, Miss Granger, is to develop the solution to the Killing curse. Once you have done that, the nature of our association can be revealed, and you will receive the accolades of the wizarding world and be welcomed with open arms wherever you choose to go. Employment will not be a problem. Every Spells Company will want you. It is a logical step then, in your efforts to restore your life to a state of sanity, to utilize the rooms I have provided for you, and dedicate all your time to your research and development of the Killing curse solution. You must remember, as your patron and partner, any and all costs will eventually be recovered upon the successful completion of this project. The amount of money that will be made will dwarf any expenditure that I put out, so in all reality you will not be living here for free. I will recoup everything and then some, Miss Granger."

"The only other argument I can see about you staying in the Manor, is what it could do to your personal reputation. You may be accused of being my paramour and that I imagine to you would be a horrible designation, to be considered the lover of someone with my background and reputation by the wizarding public, but even that is a moot point, because you are already under that onus as well. People believe we are more than business partners, so your reputation is effectively ruined again, until you complete this project. Staying at the Manor will allow you to devote the necessary time you need to finish the work. So you see, Miss Granger, I have logical reasons for asking you to stay at the Manor."

He hesitated a moment, then continued.

"The only other downside is that Hogwarts will be letting out for the summer and I will also be here. If you allow me to actively work with you, then I may be of some assistance, but I am equally ready to stay here at Hogwarts for the duration of the summer months if that would make you more comfortable with the arrangements. This project is important Miss Granger, I am sure you are aware of this. We need to do all we can to facilitate a successful conclusion. So please, consider my offer to stay at Snape Manor. It is the only option you have that makes sense."

He stopped talking. Hermione just looked at him.

"I'm finished," he said, a little lamely.

Hermione's eyes swept over the Potions Master. He had put forth sound reasoning concerning her staying at his Manor. She noticed he looked a bit nervous. That was a new one. Generally he was very self-assured. It was obvious her response was quite important to him. He was right. She didn't want to be under anyone's thumb, but the way he explained it, she would not be. She would spend her time working on the project, and actually that was something she had secretly longed to do, devote all her time and effort to the challenging work. She couldn't because she had a 'real' life. She had to earn money. Staying at the Manor would free her from that, and she could be guilt-free because she knew her patron would recoup his expenditures. But what about money. What could she do for that? She asked him.

"What about money?" she asked. "I can't expect you to give me money, Professor. Then I really would be a 'kept women' even if we aren't lovers."

Severus had been prepared for this.

"We can do one of two things, Miss Granger. I could pay you a salary to work in the labs on the project, but that would take away your partner status, and I would have all rights to the research and the counter spell. I do not like that idea. The second option is I advance you a sum of money in an account of your own, and recoup it when the project is successfully completed and made public. I like this far better. It is an acceptable business practice, and allows you to maintain our association. I am very willing to do this, with the condition that you do not try to control the amount of money advanced. You leave the amount up to me. It will be adequate I assure you."

Here Hermione snorted. The Professor would no doubt fill an entire vault with galleons. He was far too extravagant with money. But she would control the actual spending. Just because he put it in there, didn't mean it would all have to be used. Still, since it would be an advance, it wasn't like he was taking care of her. It was a loan that would be paid back.

"I guess that could be acceptable," Hermione said, still frowning at him slightly.

Severus was jubilant at this concession. The witch leveled her amber eyes at him and didn't say a word for several minutes. Normally he was a relatively patient man, but the waiting for her to give him an answer was pure torture. Finally, he could take it no longer.

"Miss Granger," he said with a hint of irritation, "Please, what is your answer? Will you come stay at the Manor?"

Hermione took another sip of her cognac, and sat staring at the glass thoughtfully. She was, of course, purposely drawing this out. It was rare she had such an advantage over her ex-nemesis. Hermione had more than a little bit of bitch in her.

"Miss Granger…" Severus said, imploringly this time. That's the note she was waiting to hear in his voice.

"Very well. I will stay at the Manor for the duration…" she said.

The Potions Master was about to say something when she cut him off.

"But…you will come stay at the Manor during the summer months. I refuse to run you out of your own home," she said, her amber eyes meeting his black ones. Then she started.

The Professor was smiling. Actually a full-blown smile that went from his mouth to his eyes. He had a beautiful smile. It changed his features entirely in a very pleasant way. Hermione cocked her head at him. He must have used some of the wizarding teeth whitening products over the years. His teeth weren't white when she was at Hogwarts. Of course, she couldn't help herself from teasing him.

"Professor! You're…you're smiling! And your face didn't crack!" Hermione said.

Severus immediately scowled at her.

"Miss Granger, not only did you imply that I do not have human feelings when we arrived this evening, you now imply that I cannot smile without causing some damage to my person. As you saw, I most certainly can. You have insulted me twice, so far. If this is how you are going to constantly dehumanize me while at the Manor, I can assure you, you will never see me smile again," he sniped at her.

But inwardly his smile was as broad as ever. She had accepted!

Hermione looked at him consideringly. His smile had been a glimpse into the man he could have been if not for all his troubles. She thought she would like to see him smile like that again sometime.

"You know Professor, I think you never smiling again would be a real shame," she replied.

She held up her glass to him. For a moment he just stared at her, confused.

She made a little forward motion with her glass, and he understood.

The Potions Master picked up his glass and clinked it against Hermione's.

They both drained their glasses, their eyes locked. They were agreed. Hermione was moving into Snape Manor.

And Severus' life.

* * *

The installation of the lift at Snape Manor went off without a hitch. Eli was the perfect overseer, not allowing the workmen to slack off, but keeping them well supplied with ample amounts of food and drink. At first the work-wizards were dismissive of a house-elf as a representative of the Master of the Manor, but when Eli lifted and pulverized a large hunk of rock that weighed several tons with a simple flick of his hand, they became much more respectful in a surprisingly short span of time. The elf had them test and retest the lift until he was satisfied. Now when the suit of armor's right arm was pulled down, the wall slid back to reveal the stairwell, but to the right was the lift door which could be opened with a series of presses on the stone. It was a rather quick lift, and riders needed to be prepared for the startlingly fast drop to the lower rooms.

On Tuesday morning, Neville Longbottom was wiping a bit of water off the front counter of his flower shop, when a raven swooped in the open double doors, landed on the very spot he just cleaned and cawed loudly at him, sticking out its leg. Neville removed the parchment from the bird's leg carefully (that beak looked sharp), and read the message, turning several colors in the process. It was a letter from the most dreaded teacher he ever had the misfortune to be a pupil of…Professor Severus Snape. A rush of frightening memories washed over the sensitive young wizard as he read the signature on the page. It seemed the Potions Master wanted him to come to his Manor and help to set up an indoor terrarium of great size. Cost was not a factor. Wow.

Neville shook a little in reaction. He might have turned the job down but for two things. First, the obscene amount of money the Professor was willing to pay him, and secondly the fact that he would be working closely with Hermione Granger. Neville had a terrible crush on the brilliant witch though he knew she was way out of his league. Still, the opportunity to just be in her presence was enough to lead him to swallow down his fear and accept the Professor's term. He would visit the Manor every evening after work and help set up the lab. The letter also said he would be required to take a Wizard's Oath concerning his work there. Neville didn't have a problem with that. He had set up terrariums for wizards and witches that required Oaths before, particularly if they were growing restricted plants.

He was to arrive at the Manor for his initial visit on Wednesday evening, meet up with Hermione and do a consultation and examination of the area he had to work with. He would learn what types of plants would be bred when he got there. Neville quickly wrote the Professor back, accepting his offer, and attached it to the waiting Raucous who was surprisingly well behaved for once, having spent his wait time walking the counter and examining the plants on display with one round, black eye. Neville fished under the counter and gave the bird a bit of jerky. Raucous wolfed it down, squawked a thank you to the wizard and took off through the double doors.

* * *

Hermione sold her king-sized four-poster bed for next to nothing, but still was extremely satisfied. She had placed the entire bed outside her flat, and her unfriendly neighbors came over to check it out. Hermione noticed a young witch, in rather threadbare robes looking at the bed from the sidewalk wistfully. She waved the woman over.

"It's a beautiful bed," said the witch. Hermione noticed she was about six months pregnant.

"Yes, and it didn't get a lot of use," Hermione said, half-smirking. She only had it a month before she busted Galen at the brothel. "Are you interested in it?" Hermione asked the witch, who looked at the price tag sadly and shook her head. Hermione knew that look. She couldn't afford it.

With a little prodding Hermione found out that the witch was recently married, and she and her husband had a little flat, and were furnishing it bit by bit. She wasn't working now, so it was slow going. They didn't have a bed yet, and were sleeping on a full-sized mattress on the floor of their bedroom.

At that moment, her neighbor next door sauntered over. He gave the pregnant witch a nasty little once-over, looked at her as if she were trash, and dismissively stepped between her and Hermione. Hermione was fuming at his rudeness.

"Thirty galleons is too much. I'll give ya twenty fer it," he said. "And that's being generous. I know you got to be out of here in a week or so. Best get what you can for it."

He made a leering face at her. Hermione scowled at the man. Yes, she needed the money but…

Hermione peeked around the man at the pregnant witch, who was turning to leave.

"How much money you do you have in your pocket?" Hermione asked her.

The witch turned around and fished through her pocket. "Two galleons, eight sickles, and two knuts," the witch replied, showing Hermione the coins.

"Do you need to get anything out of this?" Hermione asked her.

"A bit of food," the witch replied.

Hermione took a galleon out of her hand.

"You've got yourself a bed," she smiled at the startled witch.

"What?" roared her neighbor, his face turning bright red. "You turn down twenty galleons for one? You're a right mad bird, you are!"

Hermione ignored him and wrote the witch out a bill of sale. The witch took the bill of sale with tears in her wide brown eyes.

"Thank you. We could have never afforded a bed this nice. My husband will be so pleased. His back hurts him so, you know," she said softly.

"Enjoy it," Hermione smiled at her. She reduced the bed and wrapped it up in parchment. The witch tucked it under her arm, and with another grateful thank you, went on her way.

The angry neighbor was back in his own front yard, muttering to his bulldog-faced wife. Both of them glared over at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out at them. They swelled indignantly as the witch walked back into her flat and closed the door. At least the bed would be used by a couple who loved each other.

She felt pretty good about herself.

* * *

Hermione brought all of her belongs to the Manor on Wednesday morning. Eli, the Professor's house elf, appeared suddenly by her leg as she sat at the kitchen table, startling her so badly she almost dropped her coffee.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" she asked the elf, who grinned up at her.

"I comes to see if I can helps you move, Miss," Eli said, looking at the boxes scattered about the living room.

Hermione stood up and walked into the living room. She looked back at the elf, then at all the boxes. There were about thirty of them, mostly clothes and books. She had already sent her lab equipment to the Manor by post.

"Yes Eli, I could use a little help," she replied smiling at the elf, "it should only take two or three trips to get it all there."

"No, Miss. Just one trip," the elf said, shaking out a small fabric bag. "Is this all, Miss? Any boxes in the back?"

"No Eli, this is it," she said, looking at the elf curiously.

Waving his clawed hand in a circular motion, Eli shrunk all the boxes to an impossibly small size, smaller than the Reducto spell could have managed. He walked around picking them up and putting them in the little bag. Hermione stared at him.

"How did you do that, Eli?" she asked him in a low voice.

"It's house-elf magic, Miss. Helps us in our service, it does," he said as he picked up the last of the boxes. The little fabric bag was bulging. He threw it over his shoulder.

"Anything else needs moving, Miss?" he asked her.

"No, that was it, Eli," Hermione responded, still looking at the elf with a little awe. He certainly had strong magic.

"I will take these to your rooms and puts them away," he said to her. Then he gave her a huge smile, "Eli is pleased you are bringing hope to the Manor again, Miss. It has been too long since our Master has had hope." The little elf winked out.

Hope? What did the elf mean? She'd have to ask the Professor about it.

Hermione took a final look around the flat. She had liked living here. But, after all the only constant in the universe was change. She sighed, locked the door and apparated.

Snape Manor was her home now.

* * *

On Wednesday night, a nervous Neville Longbottom apparated to Snape Manor. His eyes went wide at the opulence of the Professor's home. He had heard Professor Snape was rich, but he never realized how rich. He walked down the portico and knocked on the door. He waited nervously, shifting from foot to foot. After a minute or two, the door opened. Neville looked about and didn't see anyone.

"You is the plant wizard?" a squeaky voice piped suddenly, making the nervous wizard jump. He looked down. A small house-elf was looking up at him. It wasn't smiling or cringing.

"Yes. Neville Longbottom," he said holding out his work order. The elf didn't take it.

"Come in," the elf said shortly, opening the door wider. Neville entered, craning his next as he looked at the great hall.

Eli looked up at Neville, his small arms crossed against his chest. He was scowling.

"You must takes a Wizard Oath not to divulge anything you sees here," the elf said with an edge to its squeaky voice.

Neville vowed not to divulge anything he saw at Snape Manor. There was a swirl of magic as the oath took hold. Eli nodded. He started walking up the hall, beckoning Neville with a long index finger.

"Follows me," Eli said shortly.

Neville followed the strange house elf. Most elves were very polite, saying 'please' and addressing guests as 'sir' or 'miss'. This house elf had not addressed him in the prescribed manner at all. Not that he minded. It was just…well…strange.

The elf walked up to a suit of armor, and raised its right arm. The wall fell back and slid to the right, revealing a long staircase. Neville followed the house elf in. Instead of taking the stair, the elf turned to the right and pressed a number of stones. A door slid open. It was a lift. The elf walked in. Neville followed. The doors slid closed behind him. There was a button in the wall facing him.

"Down we goes," said Eli, giving Neville a wicked little grin and pressing the button.

Neville lurched, his stomach flipping over and his heart flying to his throat as they dropped at an alarming speed. Eli stood beside him calmly, grinning evilly at the wizard's discomfiture, his claws clasped lightly behind his back as they descended. Finally the lift came to a halt and the doors opened. Eli and a very disheveled Neville emerged. The wizard leaned against the wall, waiting for his heart to slow. Eli stood by impatiently. As he drew long breaths, Neville noticed a white hallway in front of him, with doors lining both sides.

"Is you ready to continue to the Miss?" Eli said, his mouth turned down in disapproval.

Hermione. Thank gods.

"Yes," Neville said, nodding enthusiastically.

The house elf led him down the hall and through a door. It was a huge white room, rather humid, with a large pile of earth in one corner, and Hermione standing in the center of the room, her hand on her chin, looking thoughtful.

"Hermione!" Neville cried, rushing into the room. Eli slyly flicked a finger at the wizard and Neville tripped, falling to the floor and sliding several feet. The house elf looked up at the ceiling innocently.

"Neville!" Hermione screamed in horror, rushing to the side of the stunned wizard and helping him to his feet. She grasped Neville by the shoulders and looked up worriedly into his face.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

Neville brushed at his robes and felt himself all over. He looked down at Hermione with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must have tripped over my robes or something," he said. Eli chuckled.

Hermione gave the wizard a hug. Eli flicked an ear in disgust.

"It's so good to see you, Neville. I owe you a lot," she looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"Did you take your Oath yet?" she asked him.

Neville nodded. "The house elf got me the minute I came in the door," he said, looking over at the elf, who stared at him stonily, his arms crossed.

"Come on, I've got to show you this!" she said excitedly, taking Neville's arm and dragging him out of the room and into another. Eli followed and stood silently in the doorway observing them.

Neville looked around. This room was painted all white also, and completely empty except for several pitcher plants that were sitting in pots on the floor. They were in pretty good shape.

"Nice," Neville said, walking over to the plants and inspecting them.

"That's not what I want to show you. Come over here and stand by me," Hermione said, drawing her wand from her back pocket.

Neville obediently walked over to Hermione's side. He was standing quite close to her, and could smell the jasmine scent of her hair. He closed his eyes leaned in and sniffed appreciatively, before pulling back a little guiltily. Eli scowled at him blackly.

Hermione made a series of intricate passes with her wand. The room became close and tight.

"What did you do, Hermione?" Neville asked her, loosening his collar slightly.

"Put a containment spell around the room," she said, pulling up her shirtsleeves.

"Wow," Neville commented. He didn't know containment spells could be so large.

He watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed, her face screwing up and brows furrowing blackly. She looked ready to kill.

"Hey…" Neville began, alarmed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione snarled, casting an Unforgivable on the closest plant.

Neville staggered back, landing against the wall as the terrifying green blast covered the plant. Hermione held the spell for over a minute, Neville shading his eyes against the undulating green light. Panting, Hermione ended the spell.

Neville's eyes went round as he gazed on the uninjured pitcher plant.

"Holy Mother of Merlin," he breathed, pushing himself off the wall and walking toward the plant slowly, as if it would explode any moment. He knelt and fingered the curled leaves gently.

"It didn't die," he whispered in amazement. He turned to Hermione.

"Why didn't it die?" he asked her, his brown eyes wide.

"That's what I'm going to find out, Neville. That's what I'm doing here. I'm trying to break the Killing curse. This plant is the key to ending its evil forever," she said, her eyes shining down at the kneeling wizard.

Neville turned back to the plant.

"You'll be famous, Hermione," he intoned, "You'll be remembered forever. Imagine after all the centuries of suffering, the curse can finally be stopped."

He rose and turned to her soberly.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice, "Thank you for letting me be part of this."

"It was you who gave me the plants, Neville. You are part of this," she said, "Now come on, let's talk about the terrarium lab."

She took Neville's arm and led him out of the room. The wizard walked as if he were in a daze. This was the most memorable moment of his entire life.

Neville spent several hours listening to Hermione's needs, scratching down dimensions of the room and dividing it into cross sections, making initial sketches of an irrigation system that would provide the necessary moisture to maintain the pitcher plants swampy environment. He asked Hermione to show him the climate control area, and he jotted down some notes.

"We'll have to get bugs, Hermione. Maybe some other small swamp life. Set up as natural an ecosystem as we can. The lighting will have to mimic nature, with a day and a night cycle, sunshine and moonlight. We can divide this space into sections and I can enhance or retard the growth of different sections so you can work with the plants at different stages in their life cycles.

Neville pointed to the large pile of soil in the corner.

"We can't use that. We'll have to import the proper soil from North America. A lot of it. I'll handle those details. Do you have any Ph meters?" he asked her.

"Saturday I will. Tomorrow I will give you a list of what I've acquired and you can tell me if I need anything else," she said to the preoccupied wizard.

"Fine," Neville said a little absently as he jotted more notes, and looked around the space as if envisioning it at its completion. Finally he closed his notepad.

"Hermione, I will design you the best eco-lab I can. This is too important for half-measures," Neville said soberly. He began walking toward the door, his brow furrowed. He was in his element.

"I'm going to go, Hermione. I need to look up some things in my catalogs. I'll be back tomorrow," he said nodding to her and heading toward the lift. Eli had to run to keep up with him. The elf opened the lift door, and Neville walked on, still preoccupied. The doors closed and he was gone.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at the huge pile of earth in the corner. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the dirt.

"Scourgify," she said, hoping the Professor didn't pay too much for it.

* * *

When Severus stepped off the lift Friday night, he turned around and looked at it consideringly. It was very fast. It would startle those not expecting a fast drop. He tapped his finger to his chin as his black eyes swept over the lift. He decided he liked it the way it was, turned and walked to the 'Ecolab' as the terrarium area was now designated. From the sound of it, there was a lot of activity going on in there. He glided toward the door quietly and looked in.

Neville Longbottom was at the top of a long ladder, magically adjusting what looked like a large concave mirror. A number of house elves were raking a thick, spongy, soil over what looked like a raised mesh of some type that floated about two inches off the floor. He could see a number of pipes criss-crossing beneath the mesh, and Hermione, in jeans and covered in mud, directing the planting of what appeared to be rather broad leafed grass. Something buzzed by the Professor, and he swung at it with irritation.

He watched as Neville nimbly slid down the ladder, backed up and tested the mirror. It seemed to catch the lighting and move it across the room in varying degrees. He watched as Neville smiled. Whatever he had intended the mirror to do, he must have succeeded. He watched as the wizard then walked over to the climate control and began to tinker with that, his brows furrowed in concentration. It seemed Mr. Longbottom had found his niche after all. He had been a hard student to teach. Very clumsy and very nervous, with a propensity to blowing things up, even inert materials, which was quite an accomplishment.

Severus had given him no leeway either. As a boy he was a bumbler, and Severus kept him working under conditions of stress and worry, hoping to toughen him up. But his housemates, particularly Miss Granger, would sneak to his aid in a number of ways, thus hampering the boy's development severely. One thing Severus could say about Mr. Longbottom, no matter how badly he had frightened and terrorized him, the boy never gave up and never withdrew from his class, doggedly sticking it out, no matter how dismally he failed. Although he did poorly in potions, he exceeded expectations in Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms, as well and garnered an Outstanding in Herbology. He too had been at the Final Battle, and showed well, taking out Bellatrix LeStrange, the witch who had tortured his mother and father to insanity, and flanking Harry Potter so he could reach the Dark Lord.

Hermione was certainly a hands-on witch. She was kneeling in the soil beside the house elves, working plants into the earth with her bare hands. Her hair was drawn back in a ponytail, and she unconsciously drew her hand across her brow, leaving a small streak of mud behind as she returned to her planting. Severus looked around the Ecolab. It was certainly coming along. He decided to leave them to their work. As adept as Mr. Longbottom seemed at his calling, the Potions Master was sure that his presence would reduce the young wizard back to the bumbling, student he was years ago. As much as he would have enjoyed this, Severus didn't want to hamper the work. He turned and re-entered the lift, and rode it back to the upper floors. It was just as quick ascending as descending, but if one knew what to expect, it was fine.

Severus exited the lift, walked into the corridor headed upstairs to his bedroom, where he stripped down and walked naked into the loo. After using the facilities, he took a long, hot shower, standing under the stream, letting the water wash over his lean body, and working the kinks out of his muscles. He washed, rinsed, dried off then poured a little sandalwood oil in his palm, rubbed it between his hands and applied it to his body. Then wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the loo.

The Potions Master opened his wardrobe and looked at the clothing inside. He chose a pair of black dress pants, and a pullover black shirt. He opened the lower drawer, took out a Slytherin green pair of silk boxers and drew them on. Then he dressed himself, and walked up to the mirror to look at the result. The pants were a nice fit, and the shirt as well, both showing off his lean, muscular build in a flattering matter. The dark wizard picked up a brush off the dressing table and drew it through his fine black locks a few times, then drew his hair back and tied it into a ponytail. He put on a platinum chain that bore the Snape Family Crest. He looked in the mirror. His transformation was complete. He was officially off-duty from Hogwarts now.

He slipped his feet into his comfortable black slippers and exited his bedroom, just in time to see Neville leaving. He was talking to Hermione by the front door. The Potions Master paused on the stairwell until the wizard walked out the door. He descended as Hermione was walking back toward the entrance to the lower levels.

Hermione was elated. They had got a lot done today. She felt good about the progress they'd made with the Ecolab. She walked toward the entrance to the lower levels and was about to turn in when she heard a silky voice call her name. She looked up and saw the Potions Master walking toward her. Her eyes widened as she took in his dress. He was in muggle clothing, his hair drawn back in a ponytail. She could clearly see his lean, powerful build as he walked toward her with the grace of a big cat. She swallowed reflexively. He stopped in front of the witch, his dark eyes sweeping over her casually.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said silkily. She could smell a hint of sandalwood. She stared at him. She wasn't used to seeing him this way. He looked so different, more approachable without the severe robes he normally wore.

"Hello, Professor," she said, her amber eyes flicking over him, before returning to his face. "What happened to your robes?" she asked.

His black eyes met hers.

"I've decided, Miss Granger, not to dress like a teacher in my own home. I wear robes daily at Hogwarts. Here, I will dress as the Master of the Manor. Do you approve?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, in a lower voice than she intended. She could see his lean, muscular build, and her mind went back to when she had watched him swimming nude. She felt a little warmth inside. Severus' black eyes didn't miss the subtle flicker. He moved a bit closer to her. Even covered in mud, she was lovely.

"Would you like to have a late supper with me?" he asked her softly, then added, "After you clean up of course."

Hermione could feel the heat coming off his body, and snapped out of her daze. She looked up at him. He was very close. Very close.

"What did you ask me?" she said, stepping back from him a bit.

"Supper," he said, his dark eyes meeting hers. He certainly had intense eyes, she thought.

"Oh, supper. Yes. Yes," she responded, "I can tell you all about our progress."

"Wonderful," Severus replied, "I will escort you to the lower rooms and wait for you to clean up," he said. He offered her his arm. Hermione hesitated.

"I'm all muddy, Professor," she said.

The Potions Master looked at her, his arm still offered.

"I don't mind getting dirty, Miss Granger," he said, his dark eyes gleaming.

Hermione felt a little jump in her belly at the possible double meaning of his comment. Was the Professor flirting with her? That statement was quite suggestive. At a loss, she took his arm and he escorted her into the lift.

As they descended in silence, Hermione's mind was working. And that wasn't all. Without his customary robes, the Professor didn't seem so much like the Professor any more. She sniffed the scent coming off of him as he stood close by her side. She could feel his masculinity, his maleness as if it were pressing against her physically. Again, her mind returned to that morning, watching him climb the boulder, water streaming from his naked body, his muscles flexing powerfully…

"Miss Granger, we are here," Severus' smooth voice broke through her thoughts. She started.

"Oh, yes," she said, letting him walk her down to her rooms. They entered her study and he released her, looking at her steadily. She continued to stare at him, not moving.

"I'll be waiting right here," the Potions Master said with a little note of 'get going' in his voice.

"Right," Hermione said, heading for her bedroom and closing the door.

Once she had the door between her and the Professor, she leaned back against it, holding her stomach. It was clear to her. She was physically attracted to Professor Snape, and very strongly so. What was she going to do? She had known the man since she was a child.

"Yes, but you're not a child anymore," said a warm and rather naughty voice in her head. "And he's no longer your Professor."

"Shut up," Hermione muttered as she divestoed her muddy clothes. She looked in the mirror and saw the mud streaked on her face.

"Good gods, I looked like this? He never said a word. He passed up a perfectly good snarky moment," she said. She thought about his remark about not minding getting dirty, and had a full body blush wash over her. He couldn't have meant that suggestively, could he?

She walked into the loo, and turned on the shower, mixing the water absently. She finally asked herself the question.

Would I shag the Professor if the opportunity arose?

She stepped into the shower, the water caressing her body. She sighed and arched into it, turning and letting it stream down her back. It felt good against her skin. She picked up the washcloth hanging on the little bar, and picked up the jasmine scented soap and worked it into a rich lather. She began to wash herself, rubbing the cloth against her skin slowly, thinking of the Professor. She ran the cloth over her face and neck, down between her breasts and over her belly, before returning to her breasts, lathering them, her nipples hardening. She sighed again, and imagined him touching her. Gods, this wasn't good was it? But it didn't feel wrong, just illicit, naughty, a sinful, but delightful indulgence. Those long pale fingers…

Severus sat on the couch in the study, riveted to the thoughts of the witch washing herself in the shower and having very erotic thoughts about his hands. His dark eyes were glittering. She had no idea what his hands could do, but obviously she thought she might like to know. So she was attracted to him. Yet he wasn't sure if it were him specifically, or her libido in general. She had been without sex for a while now. That much was clear the night they shared the cognac and she expressed interest in visiting the brothel, and paying for male companionship. He could very well be her focus right now simply because he was in the vicinity.

He wanted her to want him specifically. He needed to build up a slow burn inside her. Make her admit to herself, and to him that she wanted her ex-Professor. He would not take her unless she told him she wanted him to. The Potions Master smiled. He thought it would be a hard admission for her, and enjoyed the idea of the stubborn little witch having to admit she wanted him. He was going to love teasing her to the point of no return. He listened as Hermione brought herself to climax, and he instantly hardened. Severus looked down at himself and sighed.

He hoped he could keep his own desire under control as he subtly worked his magic on her during the next few weeks.

Severus adjusted himself hoping his arousal wasn't too obvious, and waited for Hermione to emerge. He planned to take supper on the rose-covered veranda. It was very lovely at night, with a nice view of the thousands of stars that filled the sky around Snape Manor. It would be just the right atmosphere to help make Hermione subtly realize that he could be much more to her than a patron if she were receptive. His decision to dress less like the Professor she remembered certainly seemed to pay off. She was quite taken with his appearance tonight. He distinctly saw approval in her eyes as they swept over him. Approval, and something else. Her eyes had gone unfocused for a moment, as if she were remembering something.

At that moment, Hermione walked into the study, and Severus politely rose to his feet. She wore a simple, sleeveless white cotton dress, and her damp hair was pulled back with a white hair clamp. She was barelegged and wore some floppy, rather cheap and uncomfortable looking open toed sandals on her feet. She noticed the Potions Master looking down at them with his brow furrowed. She lifted up one foot so he could see the shoe better.

"Flip-flops," she said, "Just some cheap little rubber sandals muggles wear. I like them because it's almost like going barefoot."

"Flip-flops," the Professor repeated, looking at the ugly things. "Well, the name fits them, to be sure." He looked at her. "What I don't understand is, why not just go barefoot, if that's what you want?"

Hermione blushed a little.

"Just doesn't seem appropriate here in the Manor," she said.

Severus sighed.

"Miss Granger, for all intents and purposes this is your home now. If you wanted to walk around nude you could."

He wouldn't mind seeing that.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"That would probably scandalize the house elves, not to mention you," she said.

The Professor raised his eyebrows.

"I have nothing against a little scandal, Miss Granger," he purred at her as she colored again. He looked down at her feet. "Take off your…flip-flops. I would rather see you barefoot than in those detestable things."

Hermione liked walking around barefoot. She had ever since she was a child. She bent one leg, then the other, removing the flip-flops, then wriggled her toes. She looked up at the Professor. He was smirking at her.

"So, was your shower…satisfying?" he asked her, one eyebrow arched.

Hermione got a very uncomfortable feeling as she looked at the Potions Master. She had brought herself to orgasm thinking about his hands touching her body. She wondered how he'd take to the idea of her fantasizing about him like that? She imagined his response.

"That is highly inappropriate thinking, Miss Granger! We have a business arrangement! And I do not fondle former students!"

"My shower was fine. I feel good, but I still have a kink in my shoulders from all the planting I did," she replied, hunching her shoulders a bit.

The Professor looked at her, consideringly.

"I may be able to help you work out that kink later on, Miss Granger," he said, rather provocatively. .

This time, Hermione's belly did a full flip at the suggestiveness of that comment.

"I am very good at massage," he finished.

With those hands, Hermione didn't doubt it.

"That sounds nice. I'm awfully tense," she said a little weakly. She certainly was. The Professor held out his arm again.

"Shall we go, Miss Granger?" he asked her, his black eyes seeming to hold an even deeper question.

"Yes," she breathed, taking his arm, aware of his muscles. He placed one large, warm, masculine hand on her arm as they walked toward the lift. It felt as if waves of heat were rippling out from where his hand touched her. Hermione drew in a breath to keep from reacting to the seemingly innocent touch of skin on skin. This was male contact. Not much of it, but enough to get her going. Severus was aware of her reaction, however.

"How do you feeling about Orange Duck, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"I love it," she replied, smiling.

"Good, because that is what we'll be having," he said as the entered the lift. He pressed the button and they rose quickly to the main floor of the Manor. The doors open and they emerged, the Potions Master still politely holding Hermione by the arm, guiding her into the corridor and down to the veranda.

They walked out on the veranda. Hermione looked at the table. The food was already prepared. There were platters of sliced, crispy orange duck, wild rice, snow peas, and smoked salad of wilted greens, goat cheese medallions, roasted beets and walnut vinaigrette. A bottle of Domaine du Pegau '01 also graced the candlelit table.

The Professor pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and she sat down, looking at the delicious spread before her. It all looked so good, and she was starved. The Potions Master sat across from her, the candlelight softening the features of his face as he looked at her. The flame of the candles were reflected in his dark eyes, and Hermione felt her stomach clutch. He looked very attractive from where she was sitting. The Professor was thinking the same about her.

"Dig in," he said.

Hermione filled her plate with the delicious food and tucked in. She made little appreciative sounds as she ate, something that would normally irritate the Professor, but in this case he found it rather nice, listening to her unabashed sounds of pleasure as she consumed her meal. It was something primal, welling up from within her and it pleased him immensely. It meant she was relaxed enough to be herself around him. He ate rather quietly, but the food was exquisite.

The moment they finished, Eli came and cleared the plates away.

"I is bringing dessert," the house elf said and popped away.

The Potions Master tapped at his mouth delicately with a napkin, sat back in his chair and looked at Hermione, who licked her lips at that precise moment, the tip of her tongue sliding over her small, full lips in a very provocative manner as her amber eyes met his. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

She set it down and said, "That was delicious, Professor," and smiled at him.

Eli reappeared, and quickly put two bowls on the table and winked out before anyone could say anything to him. The Professor looked at what the elf had brought for dessert.

Bananas and long stemmed cherries.

"This is totally unacceptable!" he muttered, about to bellow for Eli, who actually was standing just inside the double doors. Hermione stopped him.

"No, this is fine. I prefer fruit to a heavy dessert," she said, picking up a banana.

Inside the Manor, Eli smiled and winked out.

The Professor watched as the witch peeled the banana, pulling down the yellow skin slowly and deliberately, her amber eyes focused on the long, pale fruit as she revealed it. Severus groaned in the back of his throat. Hermione looked up at him.

"Did you say something, Professor?" she asked innocently. She knew precisely what she was doing. She was testing the waters. Most men reacted very physically to watching women eat bananas. She wanted to see if the Professor was like most men. By the sound he just made, she assumed he was.

"Ah, no," he said, reaching for a cherry. Two could play at this game, he thought. He brought the cherry to his mouth, and licked it with the tip of his tongue, his eyes on Hermione, who had paused in devouring her banana to watch him. He sucked the cherry between his lips, turning it over expertly with his tongue. Hermione's eyes were glued to his mouth as he manipulated the small fruit. He caught it between his teeth, then caught it by the stem with his fingers, sucking the fruit into his mouth neatly and separating it from its stalk.

He chewed blissfully and swallowed.

"I love cherries," the Potions Master said silkily, looking the dazed witch in her eyes.

Hermione had been thinking some very dirty thoughts as she watched the Professor work the cherry between his lips, and was aware of a bit of heat between her thighs. He certainly could use his tongue. She realized they were both playing a very dangerous game. And it gave her a thrill. She slowly brought the banana to her mouth and wrapped her lips around it. Now it was the Professor's turn to burn.

She slid the banana into her mouth a ways, her eyes locked to his. He had a very strange look on his face. His nose seemed to get bigger as it flared. He looked a little like a randy bull. Hermione stifled a chuckle as she drew back her lips a little, and let the Professor see her teeth holding the fruit lightly. She nibbled the banana a little before she took a slow bite, then began to chew normally as he expelled a long breath. She would like to have taken a peek under the table to see if there was a noticeable reaction, but she just gave him a little half smile.

Not to be outdone, Severus plucked another cherry out of the bowl, and this time put the entire fruit into his mouth, closing it and working his jaw a little. After a few moments, he stuck out his tongue, the cherry on the end of it, the stem tied neatly in a knot.

"Shit," Hermione breathed to herself. She bit her lip.

"Professor?" she asked in a low voice as he pulled the knotted stem off the cherry then consumed it.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he replied, looking at her with those dark eyes.

"What are we doing?" she asked him, her amber eyes half-lidded. That knot had nearly done her in.

He leaned forward and leveled his gaze at her. There was heat in it. A lot of heat.

"Complicating matters, Miss Granger," he replied, "definitely complicating matters."

* * *

A/N: Hmm. Eli picked quite a dessert, didn't he? Lol.. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Maid in the Devil's Manor Part 3**

Hermione sat back, calming herself. This situation was getting so heated. The Potions Master continued looking at her heatedly. She took another sip of wine, her eyes resting on him over the glass. She set it down.

"Professor, did you bring me to the Manor in the hopes of shagging me?" she asked him directly. If he had, she would be disappointed. The Potions Master looked at her thoughtfully, trying to decide how much to tell her.

"No, Miss Granger, I did not. I brought you here in order for you to work on finding a solution to the Killing curse. I had no designs on you when I showed an interest in your work. My intentions were to provide you a worry-free environment in which to complete the task," he said. And this was true.

"Were?" she said, her eyebrows raised.

"And still is, Miss Granger. That much hasn't changed," he said, taking a sip of wine. "Finding an answer to the horror that is the Avada Kedavra curse is the most important reason for you being here. You are a brilliant young woman, Miss Granger, and although I may not have shown it during your days at Hogwarts, I have always admired that about you. You have an amazing mind."

Hermione cocked her head at him.

"I don't think my mind is your only focus, Professor," she said evenly.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that up to a few days ago, my interest in you was purely cerebral," he said.

"So what changed, Professor?" she asked him, interested.

Severus thought about this.

"I can't tell you precisely, Miss Granger. But I know you have a positive effect on me. Your constant search for knowledge and determination to make the world a better place gives me a sense of hope, and helping you with your work, gives me a sense of purpose. I don't know why I survived the reign of Voldemort, Miss Granger…I think sometimes it would have been better if I had died with the Dark Lord. These years have been painful ones, full of guilt that I lived when so many died by my hand, even as I worked toward the good. Hated, reviled, I saw no purpose for continuance, for living, but live I did, throwing myself into my work at Hogwarts, still dissatisfied, but at least doing something of worth. Then I run into you, and you have this marvelous work that you need assistance with, and I think to myself helping you would bring purpose to my life again. And it has, Miss Granger."

He leaned forward, speaking in a lower tone.

"If you had come to this Manor a month ago, you would have found a very different domicile. The whole house was shuttered, immersed in darkness. And the labs…I knew you knew they had served a dark purpose. I never visited the lower levels after the Final Battle. I wouldn't even spend the night here. For eight long years this house has been a place of evil and loss. But your work brought me hope of something better, something I could do to redeem myself in the process of helping you. I couldn't let such a hope come to a place of darkness, and I opened the Manor again and wiped the remembrance of the Dark Lord clean. It is now a place of light and life, Miss Granger, and that is because of you."

Severus shifted a bit uneasily in his chair, then continued.

"I guess I am hoping, Miss Granger, that you may be able to do for me, what you've done for my Manor. Bring me life and light in the process of finding your answers, in a very personal way. I have not been attracted to a specific woman in many, many years Miss Granger. Because of the things I've done, I believed I did not deserve to be happy. Since forming this association with you, this is the closest I've been to happiness in a long, long time. It is intoxicating. If merely associating with you has this effect on my life …"

The Potions Master stopped talking.

Hermione knew what he was thinking. If merely associating with her brought him a sense of purpose, and made his life feel meaningful, then he thought being intimate with her would bring him even greater rewards. He thought she was his answer to the pain he lived with. She looked at the Professor for the first time seeing him as a man, a potential lover within her reach. But there was so much darkness with him, so much baggage, so much she didn't know about him.

She wanted him, but knew that could simply be because she had gone without sex so long. Involving herself with him could be disastrous in the long run. But gods, he was so sexy. If anyone had told her years ago that she would one day be lusting after the snarky, cold-hearted bastard that was her Potions Master, she would have told them they needed a long vacation in St. Mungo's psychiatric wing.

She had never slept with a wizard as mature as he was. He was bound to be more experienced than the young wizards she had brief, disappointing relationships with. But then, there was the history between them. They had never got along. He actually went out of his way to torment her. But then she had been a student, a young girl. Now she was a woman, and the game had changed. He obviously did not see the child she was, but the woman she'd become. And he wanted her.

Hermione forced her libido back into control. She couldn't fly into this. Too much was at stake. But she needed to be sure of his intentions. She needed to be sure if she wanted this, because they would be working with each other and if it did not work out, things would be horribly awkward, and might affect the project negatively. She looked at him.

"Professor, are you saying you want to shag me, or you want a relationship with me? Because I'm not just going to spread my legs for you and be treated like one of the women at that brothel you go to. Used and pushed aside. I may be alone, Professor, and rather desperate for some intimate contact with a man, but I won't let myself be used to slake a momentary thirst of yours," she said.

The Potions Master's eyes went hard.

"Miss Granger, I pay good money to shag at that brothel. If shagging is all I wanted, then I could continue to go there. As I've told you, I respect you, Miss Granger. You bring something to my life that I need. My desire for you goes far deeper than quick shag. I am not trying to take advantage of your current desire for a man, Miss Granger, though knowing you want the pleasure I can give you does affect me. What I want, is for you to return my feelings…to have a true desire for me, not as a man who can put a tool to you and bring you release, but as someone who you truly want to touch you, and more than one time. I do not want to be used and pushed aside either, Miss Granger. That is the story of my life, and I am sick of it," he said bitterly.

Hermione looked at him a few moments.

"You want a lot, Professor. As it stands, I find you intriguing and am beginning to see you as something other than my snarky Professor from Hogwarts, but I don't know if I can want you the way you want me to. What you want takes time to develop, Professor," Hermione said softly.

Severus looked at her.

"I am willing to wait, Miss Granger," he said, "but will you allow me to try and sway your decision?"

"How do you intend to do that?" Hermione asked him, studying him intently.

"The way most men do," he responded, rising from his seat and walking over to her. He stood behind her chair. Hermione could feel his heat. She didn't turn to look at him however. She sat there, her eyes straight.

Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders. Warm, firm and masculine.

"By taking time with you," he whispered, as he began to massage her shoulders, his pale hands gliding across her flesh, working it gently but firmly.

Hermione let her eyes close and her head roll back as Severus worked his magic on her, his eyes looking down at her as his hands caressed her flesh. She was so soft. He slid both hands over her throat, letting his fingers slip behind her ears, rubbing the sensitive spots sensuously. Hermione sighed. He let his hands slip down to the hollow of her throat, and she leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck. It took all his strength not to press his lips to the pulsing artery. He slid his palms over her collarbone, and let his fingers dip dangerously low for a moment. Hermione gasped as his fingers just missed the swell of her breasts. Her nipples were so hard, they hurt. Severus moved back to her shoulders and then to her upper back. Hermione hung her head forward, and he used his thumbs on the small vertebrate of her neck, pushing gently but firmly. Hermione groaned, and Severus felt himself tighten.

Hermione was lost to the feeling of his hands on her. They felt even better than she imagined in her shower fantasy. It was like they knew where to go, what to touch, how much pressure to apply. She was relaxing all right…right into a shuddering puddle of need. But after her tough conversation, she had to act with the strength of her convictions. But it was easier to stick to her convictions when he was sitting at a safe distance across a table, than when he stood inches from her, working bliss into her skin. Suddenly he let her go. She made a small, uncontrollable noise of disappointment.

Severus leaned down and whispered in her ear in a low, seductive voice, "Did that feel good, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"And think," he whispered, so close she could feel his warm breath on her ear, "it was just your shoulders." He straightened.

Hermione shuddered. His voice was amazing. Where did he learn to use it like that? There was so much she didn't know about him, but gods…he really was delicious.

Suddenly, the Potions Master was all business again. He took her arm gently, raising her from the chair, and turning her towards him. He was very close, however. Mere inches from her. Hermione's belly felt like molten lead.

"Come, Miss Granger. Supper is over and it's late. You have an early day ahead of you tomorrow morning. Your lab equipment arrives. You are going to have to oversee the setup," he said, guiding her through the double doors and leading her down the corridor to the lift.

How could he turn off like that?

The Potion's Master pressed the wall and the doors to the lift opened. They stepped inside and rode through the drop in silence. The doors opened and the couple stepped out. Severus walked her to the door of her study.

"This is as far as I go tonight, Miss Granger," he said softly, knowing she caught the double meaning of his words. Hermione's eyes were quite heated, and she was ripe for seduction, he knew. But he knew what he wanted from the witch. An admission of real desire of her own free will. Her admission would make his possession of her all the sweeter.

Hermione looked up at the Potion Master, all heat and mixed emotions. Why didn't he at least try to kiss her? She knew why. It would lead to more and he said he would wait. He was a man of his word, damn him. She sighed.

"Good night, Professor," she said hesitating.

Severus bowed, lifted her hand and kissed it gently, his eyes lifted to her face as he moved his lips over her skin subtly, sending little spasms of pleasure up her arm.

He released her hand, and Hermione instantly brought her other hand to the place where his lips had touched her, and rubbed the spot gently as she backed into her study.

"Good night, Miss Granger," he said, his eyes dark as he looked at her. Then he suddenly apparated. Hermione gasped in surprise as the sound of thunder followed him. What an exit.

Hermione walked into her bedroom, her belly whirling with desire, her panties soaked. Shit. She should have let the Potions Master shag her. Just thrown herself on him. The hell with conviction, restraint and caution. She was randy, damn it.

Hermione divestoed her dress and climbed into bed, immediately visualizing her fantasy lover, her small fingers going right to work.

This time, he had a face.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Rita Skeeter woke up, face down on the hospital bed as she had been for the past six days, a strap across her back to hold her in place so her huge ass wouldn't tip her out of the bed if she shifted position.

As the columnist became more conscious, she was aware that her ass didn't feel heavy this morning. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder. Yes! Her ass had gone down! The sheets were almost perfectly flat over her lower half.

Rita immediately started calling for the healers. At last, she could get out of this place. She had spent the past six days getting her ass spelled, covered in salves, massaged (roughly) and even pricked, to no avail. And finally, it went down on its own. She was elated.

Rita knew Hermione had done this to her, but those blasted Aurors swore they didn't see anyone cast a spell, and they were right there. It was her word against theirs. Theirs won out. So, no one was charged with her horrible disfigurement. She planned to write one scathing column about the Aurors as soon as she could get back to her desk. And Bozo, that turncoat, he could look for another gig. She had been livid when she saw the evening edition of the Prophet, and the photo her standing against the wall screaming for help, the naked flesh of her enlarged ass spread out on either side of her. She was going to kill the photographer when she saw him again.

Several healers came to her bedside, gathering at the lower part of the bed. They lifted the sheet and examined her, murmuring and shaking their heads.

Rita, who was looking over her shoulder at them said, "When can I get out of here? There are stories to write."

The healers looked at each other.

"Er…Miss Skeeter, I'm afraid you will have to remain here another couple of days," said a balding healer, his eyes shifting around uncomfortably.

"A couple of days! Why?" Rita demanded.

The healer hesitated.

"Why?" Rita asked, getting very angry now.

"There appears to be other complications," the healer said slowly.

"Like what? What kind of complications?" Rita asked him, frowning.

In answer, the healer pulled back the sheet, and lifted a huge, mottled flap of loose skin with both hands. The puckered flesh flopped over his hands heavily.

"This is your right buttock, Miss Skeeter," the healer said.

The reporter's screams could be heard throughout St. Mungo's

* * *

Hermione knew she had purchased a lot of lab equipment, but she wasn't prepared for the mayhem that delivering those items would be. She arose early, showered, tied back her hair, pulled on a tee shirt and cover-alls and took the lift upstairs. When the lift door opened she heard what sounded like an approaching thunderstorm, the murmurs of voices, then a few shouts coming from outside. As she was a good distance from the main door, the voices were very loud. She ran down the hall, threw open the door and saw about fifty work-wizards apparating at the edge of the portico, all carrying or balancing boxes and bags of varying size. A gruff looking wizard in a hard hat carrying a large box strode up to her.

"You ordered this stuff?" he asked her. He sounded American.

"Yes I did," Hermione said, wondering what was in the box.

"Well, show me where we need to take it. You have a lot of stuff coming and we want to be outta here by noon at the latest before the techs come," he said frowning with impatience.

Hermione began to walk back up the portico, followed by a line of men. She looked at the work-wizard striding next to her. He was wearing a wife beater and work pants. He was a red, beefy, heavyset man with big jowls and small, quick eyes.

"The techs?" she asked.

"Yeah. The whitecoats. Technicians. The ones who are gonna set all this stuff up for you," the man said. Hermione showed them to the lift, setting the wall to stay open. The workmen piled into the lift until it was packed.

"Um, the lift is a little fast," Hermione warned.

"Good," the jowly work-wizard growled as the door slid closed.

Hermione heard a muffled chorus of "Whoa!" as the lift descended. She smirked. More work-wizards entered the Manor, piling boxes outside the lift. When the lift ascended, no one was in it. The work-wizards went about filling the compartment with boxes and sending the lift to the floor below, where they were unloaded and the lift returned empty.

A few house elves stood about, wringing their little claws at the condition of the Manor floors, which were tracked with dirt from the work-wizards. Eli stood by the door, disapproval on his face as he watched each wizard enter and exit, his arms folded across his small chest. At eleven forty-five, the delivery was done.

Hermione painstakingly compared her list to the packages. She was missing two items. The jowly wizard quickly sent two underlings to retrieve them. When they returned, and everything was in order, Hermione signed the completed work order and took a copy. She thanked the jowly wizard and the whole bunch of them apparated. It sounded like a small thunderstorm.

By the time she walked back into the Manor, the floors were spotless again and the house elves gone.

"Well, that certainly was a fiasco," a silky voice said.

Hermione looked up at the stairs. Severus was standing on the landing, leaning against the banister. He had on blue jeans, a black belt with a silver Slytherin crest buckle and a white wife beater shirt. The Professor in a wife beater? Hermione had to admit he looked like pure sex dressed like that. The jeans hung low on his hips and the wife beater wrapped around his muscular upper body like a woman's wet dream. His hair was once again in the ponytail. His black eyes raked over her.

"What in the world are you wearing?" he asked her, walking down the stairs. Hermione pulled on her denim suspenders.

"They're overalls," she said, shoving her hands in her front pockets and rocking her knees back and forth.

"Overalls," he said, walking around her. "They're ghastly. You look like a farmer."

"They're perfect," Hermione shot back, scowling at him. "And look how you're dressed. You look like the understudy for the lead in 'A Streetcar Named Desire.'"

Severus looked puzzled.

"What's a streetcar?" he asked her.

"Stella. Brando. Oh, never mind," she said, agitated her insult went right over his head. She walked back toward the main door. Severus fell in stride beside her.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked her, knowing she probably had to relieve some of the sexual tension she'd felt.

Hermione flushed. Yep. She relieved it all right.

"I slept well, thank you Professor," she replied.

The Potions Master placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her towards him. He stepped close to her. Suddenly, Hermione felt like she was having trouble drawing her breath.

"Miss Granger," he said, his black eyes glittering into hers, "due to the change in our…association, I think we should suspend the formalities and address each other by our first names. Do you agree?"

Hermione nodded. He released her, his eyes not leaving her face. Hermione leaned towards him a little. He smirked and leaned forward, placing his mouth close to her ear.

"Hermione," he said, drawing her name out sexily, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I've always thought that a lovely name," he added, straightening.

Hermione blinked and started as if coming out of a dream. Her name never sounded so sexy. She looked at the Potions Master, who eyed her expectantly. She stared at him, not comprehending.

"Say my name," he said, a little edge to his voice, "say Severus."

"It feels strange to address you like that," Hermione began.

"You'll get used to saying it," he said, arching one eyebrow, "trust me."

For some reason, Hermione's knees wanted to buckle. She drew in a breath.

"Severus," she said so low, it was almost a whisper.

"Say it again," the Potions Master said. He liked the way his name sounded coming from her.

"Severus," she said a little stronger now.

"Good,' he purred. He ran a long finger down her cheek and around her chin, noting the way her pupils were dilating. He started to lower his head…

"Excuse me!" a voice called out from the end of the hall. Severus pulled away, looking down the hall. Hermione's head turned too. A blonde man in a white lab coat stood in the doorway, a pad in his hand.

"Is this the place where we need to set up some lab equipment?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, stepping away from Severus and walking down the hall toward the wizard. She beckoned him in.

"Follow me," Hermione said. The wizard hesitated.

"Just a minute," he said, walking to the door cupping his hand and calling out, "This is the place. Come on!"

About thirty men in lab coats crowded through the door. They all stopped and looked at Hermione. Severus watched as the little witch stared at the group of men, then gestured for them all to follow her and led them to the lift. It took several trips to get them all in the lower levels.

The Potions Master sighed and headed for his study to read the paper. This was Hermione's show. He would only be in the way. Besides, he wanted to talk to Eli.

He walked into his study. The newspaper was already on the small table next to the comfy armchair before the fire. There was a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice as well, and a tall glass. A sweet bun glistened on a plate next to the pitcher.

Severus sat down, poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, took a sip and bellowed for Eli.

The elf appeared in front of him almost instantly.

"Yes, Master?" the elf said, bowing to Severus, "How may I be of service, sir?"

Severus studied the house elf for a moment.

"Eli, I want to ask you something, and I want an honest answer from you," he said evenly to the house elf. Eli's ears flattened slightly, and he began to quiver.

"Yes sir," he squeaked. He thought he was in trouble with his Master.

"Are you trying to arrange a tryst between myself and Miss Granger?" Severus asked the elf, looking at the little creature intently.

The elf looked puzzled.

"A 'tryst' sir?" the elf asked.

Severus gestured with his hands. "Yes, a tryst. A rendezvous. An intimate meeting…"

The elf brightened.

"Oh. You means an in-outie, sir. Oh, yes sir," beamed the elf.

"An in-outie?" Severus repeated.

The elf nodded vigorously, a grinning little leer on his face.

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"And you are trying to arrange an in-outie for me because…?" Severus asked the elf, who obviously had no idea this type of thing shouldn't be done.

"Because the Master needs a good in-outie. Not like he gets. But like he wants. The Miss is perfect for this. She likes the Master. Dreamed about him all the time, but doesn't knows it was the Master. After the window, and after the cherries, sir, now she knows, sir."

"The window, Eli? What window?" the Potions Master asked the elf.

"The window over the pool, sir. She watches you swim one morning sir. For a long time, in the window. She likes what she sees, sir," the elf said, giving him a little wicked grin. "She runs and hides in the study when you finished, sir. But she likes what she sees."

Severus thought back to the morning when he found Hermione taking a drink in the study. And how flushed she looked when he spoke to her in the mirror. So…she was a peeping Thomasina. She saw him swimming naked, and watched him until he finished. She must have got an eyeful. The Professor grinned at the idea of the witch seeing his goods. Hm. Could be why she hedged a little. He could be pretty frightening. But no. The way she handled that banana to tease him showed she wasn't afraid. Well, that was good to know.

Well, well. This was an interesting development. Now, how could he use this knowledge to his advantage? He'd have to think about it. He looked back at Eli, who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You took her to that window on purpose, didn't you Eli?" he said to the elf.

"Oh, yes sir. She needs help sir. She knows she needs the in-outie, but not with who, sir. So I took her to the window, sir…to helps her," said the elf, "to helps both of you, sir. The in-outie will be very good. You will both be very happy, sir. Very happy."

"So Eli, everything…the lingerie, the negligee, the oysters, the bananas and cherries, all this was done so Miss Granger and I could do the in-outie?" Severus said, hiding a smirk. He knew the house elf had the best intentions.

"Yes sir. You needs it worst of all, sir. You is better since the Miss, sir, but you is not all there yet. She will help you get all there. But first the in-outie, then the rest," Eli said earnestly.

"Why are you doing this, Eli?" asked Severus, studying the elf. Eli looked up at him shyly.

"Because Eli and the others want the Master back like he was. Before the evil times. We missed the Master. The Miss, she shows us the Master's old face. The Miss will help you, Master. But you needs the in-outie first," the elf stated firmly.

Severus was moved. So, all of his servants believed that sleeping with Hermione would make him better. It was a house-wide elf conspiracy to get him laid properly. He gulped back the laughter that tried to erupt from him. He looked at the elf. He didn't have the heart to chastise him.

"Thank you for being so truthful, Eli," he said, "you may go."

Eli bowed deeply and winked out.

Severus laughed until tears fell from his eyes. The in-outie indeed.

* * *

It was after nine in the evening when the last technician left. Hermione sat in a chair next to the island in the center of the main lab. Equipment, instruments and glassware lined the counters that wrapped around the room. She was elated, but exhausted. Dealing with thirty rabid technicians had been draining. She was glad she had them though. They knew what best went where and grouped everything so she could work at optimum efficiency. She let her head drop forward. It had been one hell of a day.

She was hungry. She hadn't eaten a thing all day. True to her nature, she was completely absorbed in the set-up of her labs, and the necessities of food and drink were completely forgotten. And as she realized this, she felt rather weak and dizzy, as if her body suddenly became aware that it was running on nothing but fumes. Hermione brought her hand to her head and groaned.

Suddenly, someone pushed a rather warm cup into her hands. She felt long fingers covering hers so she wouldn't drop it.

"Drink," Severus said softly.

He helped her bring the cup to her lips and she sipped slowly. Mmm. It was a rich tomato soup. She felt immediately better. The Potions Master must have added some kind of restorative to it. She looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said.

Severus was still dressed in his wife beater and jeans, but she was too exhausted to appreciate him properly. The day had been too long, and her libido was just as tired as she was. The Potions Master released her hands and looked around the lab. He had never seen anything like it. He was sure Hermione had the best private lab in the wizarding world. And that made him feel good. Now she could work to her heart's content. He had a feeling he would be put on the back burner for a while, which was why he had been so forward the past twenty-four hours, trying to work himself into the witch's psyche. When Hermione worked, there was nothing but the work. He would probably have to put Eli on her to make sure that she was properly nourished during the interim. He watched as she drank the rest of the soup down. She looked better. She had been a bit pale when he first entered the room. Now some color was back.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes. But I'm ready for bed," she said tiredly, rising from the chair and arching her back in a stretch. He took her hand.

"Come on," he said, leading her from the room and toward her study. She walked slowly and he had to cut his stride to accommodate her.

"I have to leave for Hogwarts early in the morning. Dumbledore wants me to help ready things for the graduation ceremony," Severus scowled. He had no idea what ridiculous theme the Headmaster would come up with this year, but he hoped it didn't involve cherubs. The Headmaster used cherubs for practically everything.

"I won't be back until Thursday evening, after the students leave," he added, stopping at the door of her study and looking down at Hermione. He released her hand.

"Thursday?" Hermione repeated as what he said registered.

"Yes," he replied.

Hermione realized she was going to miss his presence at the Manor. She looked up at him, realizing this was the last time she was going to see him until then. She didn't know what to say. To tell him she was going to miss him seemed a bit much. But she was going to miss him.

"Well, until Thursday, Professor," she said softly.

"Not Professor, Hermione…Severus," he chided her gently.

"Severus," she repeated after him. She turned to walk into her study, when suddenly the Potions Master spun her back, cupped her face, lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Not hard, but gently, his lips closing on hers and drawing them into his mouth as if tasting them, savoring them. He did not put his tongue in her mouth. He did not press his body to hers…the only contact was his lips and hands. His lips were soft, but hungry as he kissed the lovely young witch.

Hermione closed her eyes and let him taste her. His lips were warm, soft and the kiss so gentle, so restrained, his mouth closing over hers again and again. She could feel a pool of fire being stoked in her belly. Finally, he drew away from her, his black eyes soft but burning. He searched her face and saw what she felt. He released her, his hands sliding from her cheeks slowly.

"Until Thursday, Hermione," he said, raising an eyebrow at the stricken witch.

With a smirk, he disapparated.

Hermione continued standing in the doorway of her study. She had just kissed the Potions Master. Severus. And it was so, so good. A part of her wanted to follow him. She didn't know where his bedroom was, but she was sure she could find it if she had to search all night. But no, that had been a starter kiss. It was sweet, delicious in fact, but not the passionate kiss of a lover. It held future promise, not immediate. She wasn't where he wanted her to be.

Hermione licked her lips, still tasting him, and turned, retiring to her bedroom.

Severus apparated directly into his loo and divestoed his clothing immediately, turning on the cold water spigot and plunging himself under the freezing spray, his swollen member shocked into limpness. He stood there for a moment, shivering, his hair plastered to his head, cursing himself for not at least pressing her soft body to his so he could feel her curves. But no, she was tired, exhausted. It wouldn't have been fair to her. Or smart of him. He turned the hot water nozzle and the stream heated up, the warm water running down his lean body, pooling at his feet and swirling gently into the drain. He breathed deeply. He was all right. He was in control.

The Potions Master picked up his washcloth and soap, and lathered his body, then dipped under the spray again, rinsing the soap away. He turned off the shower, reached for the towel, and dried himself off. Naked he walked into his bedroom, turned down the covers, and slipped between the sheets. He laid there, his arms crossed behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. For a moment, he imagined himself in Hermione's bed, the witch under him, her body gently jerking beneath his stroke, her mouth locked to his as he swallowed her cries of pleasure. He hardened again. He let out a sigh and let the image go. He didn't take things in hand. He didn't want to release a drop of come unless it was inside the young woman living in the lower level of his Manor.

He sighed and rolled over on his stomach, his hard organ uncomfortable against him. Sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Severus woke at sunrise. He rolled out of bed and did a few stretches, working the sleep out of his muscles. Since he showered before bed, he simply applied a quick scourgify to himself and a deodorizing charm, then once again donned the garments and severe robes of the Professor. He walked into the loo, brushed his teeth and used a bit of a rather oily hair product on his silky black locks. He had to look the part of the greasy git after all. He looked in the mirror and scowled blackly. Then he sneered. Then he smirked unpleasantly. Yes, he was ready for the day. His thoughts turned to Hermione for the moment. No doubt her day and all the following days would be filled with the Work.

Severus sat on the edge of his bed. A cup of coffee and a plated muffin appeared on the bedside table. He made quick work of both, and exited his bedroom with a billow of robes. He walked down the staircase and up the corridor, pausing for a moment before the suit of armor that opened the way to the lower rooms, then continued out the main doors, down the portico and on to his grounds. He took in the fresh scent of morning, and the songs of the birds with some pleasure. He turned and looked back at his Manor. The stone was still wet with condensation, and glittered in the new morning light. He gave a half smile.

And disapparated.

* * *

Hermione woke after nine that morning. She rolled over in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She could start back to work today. She had everything she needed. Because of the Prof…because of Severus.

She sighed, remembering the Potions Master's kiss. It was unlike anything she would have imagined from the cold man she thought he was. In fact, over the past couple of weeks she found Severus had a warmth of his own. Yes, it was contained, controlled but it was there, smoldering underneath all the chill he emitted.

She thought about him tying the knot in that cherry. Merlin. His tongue was definitely talented. Hermione felt a little heat between her thighs. She loved having oral sex performed on her. Of course, there was nothing like a hard tool, but a tongue could do so many things a tool couldn't. That had been a major problem between her and Galen. He was too prudish to go down on her, but wanted himself serviced. What a selfish prick. Hermione didn't think Severus would hesitate to pleasure her that way. He had to have developed his knot-tying talent for a reason, after all. Hermione shuddered, her libido trying to rise to the fore. She had managed to go to sleep without masturbating last night. It was quite an accomplishment too.

She rolled out of the bed and stretched, then walked into the loo to use the facilities and shower. Her thoughts turned to the lab. She had some adult pitcher plants but would have to wait until Neville finished the Ecolab to have plants of varying ages to experiment with. She was interested to know if the plants could throw off the curse from the moment they pushed up out of the ground, or if it was an ability that developed over time. Hermione finished her shower, dried off and walked into her bedroom. She put on jeans and a tee shirt, then opened her wardrobe and selected one of the long white lab coats. She felt good when she put it on. She was now in her element.

A glass of orange juice and a platter of eggs and bacon with toast appeared on her bedside. Hermione looked at the food, then walked into her study, ignoring it. She had work to do.

She was met in the study by an unsmiling Eli, who stood there with his little arms folded across his chest and a scowl of disapproval on his face. He blocked her way.

"The Miss musts eat!" he declared. He crooked a finger, and the plate of food and glass of juice floated out of the bedroom and neatly landed on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Hermione made to walk by the elf.

"I'm not hungry, Eli," she said, pushing past him.

The elf crooked a finger. Hermione found herself dangling a foot above the floor.

"Eli! What are you doing?" she exclaimed, struggling haplessly.

"Miss must eat," Eli repeated. With his finger, he directed Hermione across the study, made her hover over the couch, then dropped her on to it in front of the coffee table. The elf crossed his arms again.

"The Master says Eli must make sure you eats. So eats," he said, a little frown on his face.

Hermione blinked at the elf, who stared back at her steadily.

Hermione sighed and started eating. She found she actually was hungry, and tucked the food away in no time. The elf visibly relaxed. He didn't want to be hard on the Miss, but she needed to be healthy for his Master. For the in-outie. Hermione was almost done, when the elf suddenly cocked his head, as if hearing something the witch couldn't.

He looked at her empty plate with approval.

"Eli must go, Miss," he said, "If you needs me, just call out my name loud and I comes"

The elf bowed and winked out.

Hermione wiped her hand and mouth on her napkin, and finished the last of her orange juice. She then rose and headed for the Ecolab to collect a pitcher plant for dissection. As she approached the door, she stopped, a funny feeling washing over her. Shaking it off, she started back toward the lab, when the feeling washed over her again. Something told her to go upstairs.  
Turning, she walked to the lift, opened it and took it to the main floor.

She was glad she did.

The first thing Hermione heard when the lift opened was muffling shouting. She quickly opened the wall and ran into the corridor. The yelling, cursing voices sounded very familiar. She looked toward the main door, which was open. Her eyes widened and she gasped

Eli was standing in the open doorway, both his hands raised. Ten feet in the air above him, struggling and demanding to be released, were Harry and Ron.

"Put us down you little bastard!" Ron yelled at the elf, his arms and legs whirling wildly.

"Yeah! Let us go! We want to see Hermione now!" Harry cried, kicking his legs as if he could get back to earth by force.

Eli held them up.

"You is bad wizards to try to force your way into my Master's Manor! Bad, nasty wizards!" Eli said, making a jerking motion with his hands and shaking Ron and Harry viciously in the air.

"Eli!" Hermione screamed, running toward the elf and the floating wizards. "You put them down this instant! They're my friends!"

Eli looked back at her with a wicked grin.

"As you say, Miss," the elf replied, stopping his magic and letting the wizards drop.

Harry and Ron crashed to the hard floor. Eli smirked, crossing his arms. He was very much like his Master in some ways.

Hermione rushed up to the two wizards, kneeling down.

"Are you two all right?" she asked them.

Both Ron and Harry rose to their feet painfully. Hermione shot a glare at Eli.

"Eli! How could you?" she said to the unrepentant house elf.

"It was easy Miss. I just lifts them up, then drops them down," he said, still smirking unpleasantly at the two wizards as they brushed themselves off.

"They needs manners, Miss," the elf added. "They would not wait."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"You should have waited. Eli would have got me," she said to them.

Ron scowled at the house elf.

"Little rotter," he said. Eli pointed a finger at Ron threateningly.

"You can go, Eli," Hermione said, still frowning at the elf.

Eli bowed, gave the two wizards a parting glower, then winked out.

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, what happened? What are you doing here?" he asked her, concern on his face.

"Yeah. We went to your flat and some old man answered. Said you'd been evicted," Ron said, looking her over to see if she was in one piece. "We were going crazy. We didn't know where you were!"

Harry nodded, and said, "If we hadn't run into Neville, we would still be looking for you."

Hermione hugged Harry then Ron. They had been so worried.

"Well, I had some trouble at the Ministry," she said, beckoning for them to follow her.

The two wizards looked around the impressive Manor. Sunlight was streaming through the large windows, illuminating the hall.

"Wow, who would've thought that greasy git had a place like this? I thought sunlight would make him burst into flames," Ron commented.

Hermione scowled a bit, and led them on to the rose covered veranda. Harry looked at the beautiful flowers in amazement.

"Roses? Professor Snape has roses here?" Harry said, his brows raised, "Snape hates roses. Madame Sprout had to replace the bushes constantly at Hogwarts because of him. This is weird."

"His mother planted those roses," Hermione said, sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same.

Ron looked at Hermione in amazement.

"Snape had a mother?" he asked.

"Stop it, Ron," Hermione said, bad-temperedly.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Why are you here, Hermione?" he asked her. "What's going on?"

Hermione went over the story about what happened with Rita Skeeter's column, and the Ministry. How she quit her job and lost her flat. How she was broke and blacklisted.

"Yeah, I read that column," Harry said, "What a load of garbage that was. Anyone who knows you knows you would never pass information to Death Eaters," the green-eyed wizard said.

"Or sleep with Snape," Ron added. Hermione flushed a little. Luckily the wizard didn't seem to notice.

"The problem is the people who read that article don't know me. I am guilty as far as the public is concerned. Rita's readers believe her column is the gospel," Hermione said, frowning. "And the Ministry was awful. They talked about Severus like he was a practicing Death Eater…"

"Severus?" both wizards said at the same time, looking at Hermione hard.

"You call him by his first name?" Ron asked her, his brows furrowed suspiciously.

"I only started to a couple of days ago, Ron. And for gods' sake, his not my Professor anymore. I'm not his student any longer. We are both adults. What's wrong with calling him by his first name?" she asked, a bit irritated.

"It just seems wrong. Too close, know what I mean?" Ron said, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Grow up, Ron," Hermione said, scowling at him.

The red-haired wizard continued to look at her suspiciously, as Harry spoke up.

"Why didn't you contact me, or Ron, Hermione? One of us would have taken you in," Harry said earnestly. Hermione patted his hand affectionately.

"I know you would have. But you have families, and I don't know how long it will be before I can get back on my feet. I have a project to complete first," the witch said.

"Yeah, what's with this project that it's so important you won't even tell the Ministry about it?" Ron asked. Hermione hesitated.

"I don't want to tell you or Harry about the details of it, Ron. You both work for the Ministry and they might try to get it out of you. I don't want you to get in trouble," she said delicately.

Ron frowned, "Oh, you won't tell us, but you'll tell that greasy bastard Sna... Severus," Ron sneered. Hermione didn't like his attitude.

"I did tell him. But he's under a Wizard's Oath. He can't tell anyone. And you know Aurors aren't allowed to take Wizard's Oaths," Hermione said to the red-head.

Ron made a face as Harry looked at her in amazement.

"You got Snape to take a Wizard's Oath?" he asked her. Hermione nodded.

"This must be some project," Harry murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh, Harry it is! If I can complete it, it will change the entire wizarding world!" she breathed.

Harry stared at her a minute, taking in her excitement and the flushed look on her face. He knew that look. Hermione was really on to something. Something big.

Ron looked around the Manor again.

"What's he charging you to stay here?" he asked Hermione.

"Why, nothing. He's helping me out until I complete the project," Hermione said.

Ron snorted.

"Helping you out, eh? I bet. He's got designs on you, Hermione. That greasy git wants to shag you. I know it," the redheaded wizard said. He sounded a little jealous.

Harry ducked his head. Why did Ron always do this? He was married and had a beautiful wife, and a wonderful little girl. Why did he always freak out whenever he thought Hermione was getting involved with a man? Even if the Professor did want to shag her, that was her business to deal with, unless she asked them for help.

Hermione frowned at Ron. He was right, but still…the Potions Master's original intentions were to assist her in completing her project, and those were still his intentions. She believed that. She looked at Ron darkly.

"Ron, why do you find it so hard to believe that I might have a project worthy enough for Professor Snape to become a patron of? Why does it always have to be about the body with you and not the brain? You act like my intelligence doesn't matter at all. You imply that no one would could possibly want to do anything with me because he feels I'm intelligent and have the potential to succeed," she fumed, her eyes narrowing at Ron.

Ron swallowed.

"It's not that, Hermione," he said lamely.

"What is it then? I just told you flat out that the Professor is helping me with a project. I told you directly. And you just toss the importance of my work off like its nothing, saying he just wants to shag me," she said, her amber eyes flashing. "its like you believe whatever I am working on can't possibly be more important to a man than my pussy."

Both Ron and Harry looked startled. They had never heard Hermione talk like this. She sighed at their shocked faces. She continued in a softer mien.

"Ron, at least the Professor appreciates my intelligence. He offered to help me because he has faith that I can accomplish the work I've started successfully if I have the right equipment, and he provided that. He spent thousands of galleons to set labs up for me, Ron. Does that sound like he wanted a quick shag to you? Or does it sound like a vote of confidence in my abilities?"

Ron had the good grace to at least look uncomfortable. Hermione continued.

"Ron, you have never understood me. I love you, but you are thick as mud. You have never appreciated my intelligence. You think it gets in the way of my real calling. To be some man's bed warmer. I hate to tell you this, Ronald, but not every woman's dream is to be Molly Weasley."

Ron frowned at this reference to his mother. She was a good woman, a wonderful wife and homemaker. To Ron, she was a success.

"There's nothing wrong with my mum," he said stiffly.

"No, Ron, there's not. Your mother is wonderful and loves being a wife and mother, finding completion in caring for her husband and family. She is the standard you judge all women by, and if they don't meet up to her standards, you feel there is something wrong with them," she said gently.

Hermione sighed and put her hand on Ron's arm, looking him in the eyes.

"You have to stop thinking of me in terms of my primary purpose as being here on this earth to fulfill a man's needs, Ronald. Because I'm not. And not every man sees me that way. Professor Snape certainly doesn't. Actually, he is supportive of me and wants to see me accomplish everything I envision," she said, then added in a low voice, "and if he wants to shag me, it's my decision on whether I will let him or not. So stay out of it, ok?"

Both Harry and Ron's eyebrows raised. Hermione had just admitted there was more going on here than research. Ron looked mutinous and like he wanted to say something, but Harry grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

Turning to Hermione, Harry said softly, "Hermione, we are just both concerned for you. I know we act like gits most of the time, and basically you are out of our league when it comes to thinking logically, but Hermione…we love you like a sister. It's hard to let you make decisions we don't like. Be with people we don't like. But in the end we have to let you do whatever you want to do. Our place is just to be here for you when you need us. And we will always be here for you. Just don't keep us out. Ok?"

Harry stood up and kissed Hermione gently on the cheek, his green eyes soft. Ron looked at her, and dropped his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mione. It's just what Harry said, you know. I want you to be happy and safe…my wife says I'm an idiot most of the time when it comes to women. And I love you Hermione, so that makes me even more of an idiot. You've got a right to live how you want, and with who you want. It would really rip me if someone tried to tell me what to do…so I am really, really sorry. What you do is great. It really is. The brain thing…"

Hermione could tell Ron was reaching and running out of steam. She quieted him with a kiss on the cheek, then rubbed her nose to his, and pulled back with a smile. He blushed.

"Your wife's right, Ron. You ARE an idiot. And will probably be one for the rest of your days, but it's ok. You're our idiot, and are loved in spite of it," she said softly, and ruffled his red hair. Harry smiled at the affection evident between both of his friends. He looked at the hall clock and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, we have to go. We ducked out of work to come see you and have to get back," Harry said as Ron rose. Both wizards took turns hugging her. They all walked toward the main doors.

Eli appeared by the door just as the three arrived at it. The elf pulled the door open, and bowed to the departing guests, grinning wickedly.

"Thank you Eli," Hermione said, her brow furrowed.

"You is welcome, Miss," the elf said. He looked at Harry and Ron solemnly. "Drops in again," he said, chuckling.

Both wizards scowled as he winked away.

"You can tell that's Snape's elf," Ron said. "It's evil."

"Eli is not evil, just protective of his Master," Hermione replied as they walked down the portico and to the grounds.

"Snape needs to be protected as much as a nest of basilisks," Harry muttered.

Hermione hugged both wizards again, and said good-bye.

They disapparated and were gone.

Hermione turned toward the house, and walked up the portico, her fists curled at her side. She walked into the Manor. "Eli!" she bellowed, her hands on her hips.

They were going to have a little elf-to-Miss talk.

* * *

Severus stood scowling in the center of the Great Hall, levitating and attaching golden bells to the rafters. The bells were to be charmed to ring after each student received his final marks and diploma. The Potions Master could only imagine how annoying this would become after the fifth or sixth student. But it was what Dumbledore wanted. He was also in a foul mood because once again the House of Gryffindor won the House Cup, beating Slytherin by only ten points.

He was in the process of raising another blasted bell when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, startling him and causing him to lose concentration. The bell clattered to the floor as he spun to see who had dared touch his person. His narrowed black eyes meet the twinkling blue bespectacled eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

The Potions Master released the lungful of air he had prepared to use for his bellowing response to having his personal space invaded, as Albus looked on, smiling benignly. The Headmaster looked up at the hanging bells. He beamed.

"Excellent job, Severus, just excellent!" the Headmaster said to the dark wizard.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said half-heartedly.

The Headmaster looked at Severus piercingly for a moment.

"I've heard word that you've opened the Manor again, Severus," Albus said. "And that it is a place of life and light again."

Severus really did not want to talk about this with the Headmaster, but he couldn't very well walk away.

"It was time, sir," the Potions Master responded.

Albus blinked at Severus slowly.

"Yes, Severus, an interesting time too, I see. The Manor opening seems to coincide with your arrangement with Miss Granger," the Headmaster said, clasping his hands behind his back.

For a moment, Severus was ready to accuse Albus of spying on him, when he realized the Headmaster must have read Rita Skeeter's article.

"Yes, sir," he said tightly.

"I understand Miss Granger has no employment or home at this time, Severus. She could come to Hogwarts. We would find something for her to do and draw a small salary. She could also stay in one of the staff rooms…" Albus said, his head cocked and eyes twinkling.

Severus' heart went cold. If Hermione heard of this, she might leave the Manor, reverting to working on the project on the weekends and being beyond his influence. He had to dissuade the Headmaster from offering her a job at the castle.

"Headmaster, Miss Granger is working on a very important project and is currently domiciled at my Manor. I am serving as her Patron, and providing for her current needs. I would very much like Miss Granger to remain at the Manor for the duration of the project," the Potions Master said evenly. "The work is extremely important, sir."

The Headmaster considered him.

"Is this the project Miss Granger refused to reveal to the Ministry board?" he asked curiously.

"The very same, sir," the Potions Master replied.

Albus brought his hand to his beard and stroked it. "Any chance you might let your old Headmaster in on it?" he asked.

Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. I am afraid I cannot do that. Miss Granger has me bound under a Wizard's Oath. I could not tell you if I wanted to. But I assure you it is a project of great worth, and requires Miss Granger's full attention."

The Headmaster looked at Severus sharply.

"Am I to assume, Severus that you do not want me to make the job offer to Hermione? It would take her off your hands. We all know how you detested the young woman when she attended Hogwarts," Albus said, his eyes somber now.

The Potions Master hedged a bit. The old wizard was digging now. He wouldn't get Albus' cooperation about this unless he gave up a little something. He sighed.

"Her...Miss Granger has matured, Headmaster. She is not as nearly as detestable now as she was as my student. In fact, I find her quite … bearable, sir," Severus said a bit tightly.

The Headmaster's eyebrows raised up so high they threatened to disappear into his hairline.

"Bearable, Severus?" the Headmaster said, looking rather astonished.

"Yes sir. Quite bearable," the dark wizard replied, meeting the Headmaster's eyes steadily.

The Headmaster looked thoughtful, and began to stroke his beard again. He looked up at his Potions Master.

"You know, Severus…the Hogwarts budget is a bit low this year. I think I misspoke when I initially offered Miss Granger a salary and lodgings. I really don't think we can affordable additional staff this year. Forget I said anything, my boy," the Headmaster said, "No need to mention this to Miss Granger."

Severus let out a breath in relief.

"No, sir," he replied.

Albus turned to go.

"You'll have to excuse me Severus, I have to go and retrieve the cherubs. Good thing I have a locater charm on them. Someone let them loose in the vicinity of the Forbidden Forest this morning. Can you imagine?"

Severus leveled his dark eyes at the Headmaster.

"No, I can't sir," he said, wishing he had known about the locator spell.

Albus strolled away from the Potions Master, thinking. The former spy had said that he found Miss Granger 'quite bearable'.

Quite. Bearable. Hm.

For the dark wizard, that was almost a declaration of love.

* * *

Hermione had a very non-productive talk with Eli about his behavior toward Ron and Harry. The elf was adamant that part of his duty is to protect the home of his Master from those which would invade it, and to protect the things that he holds dear.

Here, the elf looked at Hermione intently.

Harry and Ron tried to force their way past Eli and into the Manor to search for Hermione themselves, not realizing the power Eli had. Harry should have known better. He was friends with Dobby after all, and Dobby was also very powerful.

"They gets what they gets," Eli had said stubbornly, refusing to apologize for his treatment of them.

"You are just as stubborn as your Master!" she said in exasperation.

The elf beamed from ear to ear at the great compliment he was paid.

"Oh, thank you, Miss!" he cried, his hands clasped together in joy.

Hermione snorted. That was not the reaction she wanted from the elf.

"Just go, Eli," she said, waving her hand at the elf in defeat.

Eli joyously winked out to tell the other elves what Miss had said about him.

* * *

Hermione was just about to enter the lift and get down to her lab and some serious research, when there was a knock on the main door. She paused as Eli winked in by the door and opened it a crack, looking upward. He drew his head back in the door and looked at Hermione. He looked displeased.

"The Plant Wizard is here, Miss," Eli said sullenly, then he brightened, "He is too early. Shall I sends him away?"

"No Eli! What's wrong with you today?" Hermione said, walking toward the front door. "Let him in. He needs to finish my lab."

Eli opened the door wider. Neville walked in, trailed by ten wizards, all university age.

"Hi Hermione," Neville said, beaming at the witch. He looked her over.

:"You look great in your lab coat," he said.

Hermione twirled.

"Thanks," she said.

Eli frowned. He didn't like Neville because he perceived the wizard had a crush on Hermione. But Neville had the crush ever since she hit him with the Petrificus Totalus spell in the common room in their first year. He was harmless.

"Ok, what are you doing here, and who are all these people?" Hermione asked him.

Neville pulled Hermione to the side, so the young wizards wouldn't hear him.

"Well, I got my advance from Professor Snape, and I hired someone to temporarily run the store for me so I could finish up your Ecolab as soon as possible. These blokes…"

Here Neville gestured at the group of wizards craning their necks as they inspected the Manor.

"…are Herbology majors from the university. They are getting extra credit for helping me set up the lab. All they know is we are setting up a swamp-like system. So it's free help. Hopefully we can have the Ecolab finished by Thursday, if not sooner…if it's all right with you. I know your other labs are ready and you are probably ready to work, but I can spell the Ecolab so they can't leave it, and you can spell your labs to be hidden. I think it can work Hermione. What do you say?"

Hermione wanted the lab finished as soon as possible.

"I say go for it, Neville," she smiled at him.

"Great!" said Neville. He turned to the students.

"Come on, you blokes. This way," Neville said with much more command than Hermione would have thought him capable of.

The students filed after him into the lift. Hermione joined them, grinning as the young wizards exclaimed and grabbed each other in terror when the lift dropped, Neville standing coolly against the wall checking his nails.

Hermione emerged first, and cast a personalized ward on both lab doors that would only allow her to pass through freely. Then she disillusioned both doors so there appeared to be only smooth wall. She walked back and told Neville all was a go.

Neville led the young men into the Ecolab. They exclaimed at the coolness of the lab site and were anxious to get to work and see the completed project. A lot of noise started, and Hermione placed a silencing charm around the door.

Finally, she managed to get in her lab and get down to some serious work.

* * *

Neville and his crew of students finished the Ecolab by Tuesday night, much quicker than they thought, due to the enthusiasm that drove the young wizards. Hermione was ecstatic as she walked through the humid lab. The temperature had to be kept between eighteen and twenty-nine degrees celsius, and the plants were irrigated with magically distilled water. The soil consisted of a mixture of live Sphagnum moss, medium orchid bark and charcoal and was kept extremely wet. The boots Eli provided Hermione came in very handy.

The plants required a great amount of sunlight, and Hermione wore magically adjusting goggles to protect her eyes when she harvested. She had decided to focus on the Yellow Pitcher plant. It had shown the greatest resistance and the plants themselves grew to a height of three feet, which made them easier to experiment with.

Neville was a wiz at setting up the seasonal changes. The plants required a winter season of dormancy, and the wizard had set up two opposing seasonal areas, so there were always plants in varying stages of growth for Hermione to choose from. In the winter season, the temperature dropped between four to seven degrees celsius, and they utilized a time turner to allow the plants to move through the winter months quicker if need be, the three month period could be adjusted to just under four days if necessary. House elves came in every other day to check for dead leaves to carefully cut back during the dormant season.

There were a variety of bugs in the Ecolab, and some had a taste for wizard flesh. Hermione would utilize a spell that repelled the bloodthirsty little critters, and the pitcher plants took care of them eventually. There were also frogs, salamanders and other small creatures to help control the bug population. All in all the lab was a great success.

From Monday afternoon on, a small power struggle was occurring in the labs between Eli and Hermione, with the Elf showing up at the hours of eight, twelve, four and sometimes eight again, to make sure Hermione ate. Unfortunately, she was usually involved in some experiment she couldn't just drop, and so the battles began. Eli found that the little Miss was quite a handful, with a terrible temper and quite fast with a wand. She had petrified him three times in as many days, as well as stunned him several times, and even hit him with an expelliamus twice. He did manage to get her to eat, but she still looked tired and overworked, refusing to go to bed until after midnight, and waking up as early as six in the morning, running directly back to the lab, and staying there till midnight again. He'd had to scourgify her more than once…and her hair was a mass of tangles. The Master was not going to be pleased if he couldn't get her to take care of herself better. But she knew nothing but the work.

All day long she was bent over a dissecting tray, or had her eye to several microscopes at once, or stood staring at the distillation stills as if she could make the drips flow faster by will alone. She managed to distill, separate and identify several enzymes in the plants, protease, esterase, acid phosphatase, and amylase and worked with these in varying combinations to see if they were the source of the plants curse-fighting abilities. She collected numerous samples of the slippery wax coating on the inside of the Pitcher's tube and found that it contained protective properties when on Thursday afternoon she applied the curse to a small melted portion of the waxy substance and a fly that escaped from the Ecolab fell into the dish as she applied the spell. The fly died, but not for several hours. A breakthrough!

* * *

Severus returned to the Manor at about nine in the evening. Hogwarts was officially closed for the summer months, and he apparated to the lower rooms immediately to check on Hermione. He appeared at the head of the hallway and froze as he heard Hermione's voice. She was cursing and yelling. He ran to the lab door to see the witch, wand extended, shooting spells at a ducking, dodging Eli, who had a plate with a sandwich clutched in his little hands, squeaking at her that she had to eat as he dipped behind counters and boxes. Hermione was firing stunners at him, so as not to destroy any equipment.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Eli!" she was yelling, "I told you I'll eat before I go to bed! I'm working! Get out of here!"

Eli peeped from behind a box, holding up the sandwich.

"Miss must eats now!" the elf cried, before dipping back just in time. A stunner hit where he had been standing.

Hermione cursed at missing the elf. Eli popped up from behind another box several feet away, still offering the sandwich. He must have been using his magic to avoid her blasts. She took aim again.

"What is going on here!" Severus bellowed, striding into the room.

Both Eli and Hermione froze, and looked at the Potion Master as he walked into the room and snatched Hermione's wand out of her hand.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked the wild-eyed witch.

"Trying to work!" she spat back angrily, "And this little sandwich nazi won't leave me alone. I am at a particularly sensitive part of an experiment and he's interfering with its completion!"

Eli stood by the box, his ears flattened, holding the plated sandwich before him as if asking for alms.

"Eli tried to make the Miss eat, Master, but she will not listen. She tries to stun Eli, sir," the elf said, looking at Severus with worried eyes.

"You're damn right I did," Hermione growled. "I want you out my lab! Now!"

She lunged for the wand in Severus' hand. The Potions Master raised it high over his head so she couldn't reach it.

"Calm down, Hermione!" he said as the witch jumped up, trying to get her wand, looking a bit like a tiny basketball player trying to take the ball from a larger adversary.

"Give me my wand, Severus!" she panted up at him.

The Potions Master looked at her state. Typical Granger. Her hair looked like it hadn't been combed for weeks, her skin was pale and looked unwashed, and there were circles under her eyes, which were glazed over with exhaustion and aggravation. He sighed.

"Eli, leave the sandwich and go. I will handle the Miss," he said to the elf.

Eli's ears flattened as he set the plate on the island in the center of the lab. He had failed his Master.

"Yes sir, Eli will go," he said sadly, and winked out.

Severus turned back to speak to Hermione, but she wasn't there. He looked across the room to see her bent over a microscope, adjusting it as she peered into the eyepiece. She stood there a moment, then grunted, removed the slide and carried it over to a small, square pan containing a thick liquid. She immersed the slide into the liquid carefully, picked up the pan and carried it to an incubator, opened the door and slid the pan inside.

She then turned and walked to another section of the lab where a large dissection pan sat, dissected pitcher plants carefully splayed open and pinned down. She pulled up a stool and picked up a sharp scalpel, and carefully began to scrape away the waxy substance that coated the plant, lifting the small rolled pieces carefully with the blade and depositing them into another pan. She was completely focused, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her.

Severus walked over to her, and just watched the witch work like a woman possessed.

"How long have you been at this today?" he asked her softly.

Hermione didn't answer him. He repeated the question a little louder. He didn't want to upset her…she had a scalpel in her hand after all.

"I came to the lab about seven this morning," she said, depositing another small roll of pitcher wax into the pan.

"You've been here too long, Hermione. It's time to retire," he said gently.

"No! I had a breakthrough today, Severus. I think I've identified the part of the pitcher plant that resists the curse! I have to go on," she said desperately.

Severus' heart thumped in his chest. She'd identified it? Already?

"How do you know?" he asked her, trying to remain calm.

"Like most great discoveries, it was an accident. A fly fell into a culture I was working with as I cast the curse, and the fly didn't die for several hours, when it should have died instantly," she said, still scraping the waxy substance from the plant.

"I need to collect as much of this substance from the plants as possible and it has to be done by hand. It can't be stripped by magic because the flesh of the plant contaminates it, and magic always takes a little of the plant flesh," she said, moving a little more to the pan. She had about an eighth of a cup of the waxy shavings.

"I need at least ten pounds of this to work with. It freezes well, and I have about a pound and a half so far," she said, still bent over the pan.

Severus looked at the waxy shavings. That could be the answer. He was finding it hard to breathe he was so overcome with the enormity of what the young witch had done in just a couple of days.

"Hermione, this is amazing. You are amazing," he breathed.

She stopped scraping and looked up at him, her amber eyes shining in her exhausted face, the tangles of her hair framing her head like a knotted lion's mane.

"We're going to find it, Severus. I just know it. The answer is right here in this pan," she breathed. She turned back to the pan and continued to scrape again.

Severus set her wand down on the counter next to her.

"Do you have any more plants ready to scrape?" he asked her, unbuttoning his robes.

She gestured toward a freezer.

"I just put one in there. Scalpels are in the top drawer next to the freezer," she said.

Severus removed his robe and draped it over a stool. He unbuttoned his cuffs as he walked over to the freezer, rolling up his sleeves. He opened the freezer. There were several dissected and pinned plants, most were frozen. The one closest to the front was simply cold. He pulled it out. He then opened the top drawer and took out a scalpel that had a cardboard sleeve over its sharp blade.

"Sterilized pans are in the bio-cabinet on the other side of the freezer," Hermione called to him, "use one to put the shavings in. Be careful not to touch the plant with your hands. There are gloves on the counter if you want to use them."

Severus retrieved one of the sterilized pans and carried everything over to the empty space next to Hermione and set them up. He didn't need gloves. He had been doing this for years. He removed the sleeve from the scalpel and went to work.

They didn't leave the lab until well after three am.

Hermione collapsed in her bed fully dressed. Severus slept on the sofa in her study.

Eli winked in, a light blanket in his hand, and gently drew it over his Master. He looked back toward the bedroom where Hermione slept, smiled and winked out.

* * *

Severus was awakened at about nine am by Hermione walking like a zombie through the study and heading for the lab in the same clothes she had on for two days. The Potions Master leapt up from the couch and caught her by the door, spinning her to face him.

"No. You are going to stop, shower, and wash your hair. Change your clothes. And eat. In that order," he said to her.

"But the work!" she protested.

"The work can wait. If you are not at your best, the work will suffer. As exciting as the breakthrough is, Hermione, you have to take time out for yourself. Now, back to your room," he said, his hands gripping her shoulders firmly as he marched her back to her bedroom.

He sat her on the bed.

"Stay there," he ordered as he walked into the loo. He looked at the shower, and then at the bath. Making a decision, he walked over to the tub, plugged it and turned on the jasmine spigot, setting the bubbles to high. He took a very large white bath towel from the cabinet and walked out into the bedroom.

"Undress," he said to Hermione. He handed her the towel "Wrap yourself in this," he said.

Hermione just looked at him as he stood there, with his arms crossed. They looked at each other for a minute or two. Finally, Hermione said, "Do you mind?"

Severus realized she couldn't undress while he was standing there…well actually she could, but she wouldn't. Instead of walking back into the study, Severus returned to the loo.

"Go ahead. Undress," he called out to her as he inspected the slew of bottles on the shelves.

Hermione stood there a moment. He wanted her to undress while he was in her loo? She looked down at herself. Well, she certainly wasn't the most alluring woman at the moment. She needed a wash bad. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at the image that looked back at her. She looked like she was homeless. Her hair was a snarl of tangles around her head, her skin was dry and unwashed looking, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her white lab coat was filthy, covered in spills.

The talking mirror was completely silent. If you can't say something good…

She was sure she wouldn't tempt Severus in this condition, so she began to undress. When she was completely naked, she wrapped herself in the huge towel.

"Are you undressed, Hermione?" Severus called, selecting a bottle from the shelf and setting it on the side of the huge bathtub.

"Yes," Hermione called back. She had butterflies in her stomach. She knew she looked like hell, but she still was naked, and the Potions Master was right in the next room.

"Come into the loo," he called.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the loo. She looked at the tub. It was steaming and full of bubbles. The scent of jasmine was in the air. Severus stood by the tub, looking at her wrapped in the towel. Gods, she was a mess.

"I'll turn my back while you get in the tub," he said, walking to the door and turning his back so he was facing the bedroom. Hermione looked at him hesitantly, then at the inviting tub. She walked over to it and walked down the small steps that led into the tub, the towel still around her. Then she removed the towel and dropped into the bubbles as fast as she could. She laid her head back against the edge of the tub, and unnecessarily gathered more bubbles around her.

"Are you in?" Severus asked. He knew she was. She made a huge splash when she dropped into the water.

"Yes," Hermione said, settling in the steaming water with a sigh. Severus turned and looked at her.

"You lie there and soak. I'll be right back," he said, exiting the loo.

Hermione reached up and pulled a washcloth from the bar, dipped it into the steaming water, then placed it over her face, sighing and settling back, to wait for the Potions Master to return.

Severus apparated to his own lab, which was located upstairs. He walked over to his potions stores and removed some Replenishing Potion. After a brief hesitation, he selected some pepper-up potion as well. He apparated back to Hermione's study. There on the coffee table was a change of clothing for him, as well as two large towels, his sandalwood oil, toothbrush, tooth powder and a washcloth.

The elf conspiracy strikes again.

He looked at the items for a moment, then picked them up and carried them into Hermione's bedroom. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hermione was soaking in the tub, feeling her body relax and become human again as two days of grime was gently worked from her skin. She still had the cloth over her face. She heard the basin turn on, and the sound of brushing. Severus must be brushing his teeth.

After a while the brushing stopped and the faucet turned off. She lay there until she heard a liquid sound right next to her and removed the cloth.

There was Severus, shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his waist, adding a potion to her water. Gods, was he planning on getting in the bath with her? Hermione's heart started to pound as he looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Replenishing potion," he said shortly, his eyes resting on the bubbles for a moment then sweeping back up to her face. Yes, her color was coming back as the potion worked its magic. Hermione's eyes swept over his naked, well-defined torso with more than a little appreciation. He was cut, and tight, his abdomen a sea of rippled muscles. He was leaning over the tub slightly, looking down at her. She swallowed.

"I'm going to take a shower while you soak," he said, walking away from her to the large shower. His well-muscled back was criss-crossed with long, raised scars left from the severe whippings he received while in the Dark Lord's service. Hermione winced as she thought of how much he must have suffered earning those scars for the sake of the wizarding world.

The glass door of the large shower was stippled, and opaque. Four people could easily fit in it. Hermione watched as he placed towels, a washcloth, soap, a small bottle of oil and a pair of silk boxers on the basin. She could see his lean legs. He had runner's legs, the calves strong and well defined. He was very pale…his skin like alabaster. He was like a living work of art, she thought as he reached into the shower and adjusted the water.

He looked back at her for a moment, black eyes meeting amber. Hermione felt a thrill go through her. The shower quickly filled with steam, and the Potions Master picked up the washcloth and soap, then stepped in and closed the door. She could see the outline of his pale body as he removed the towel from around his waist and hung it over the top of the stall.

She watched as he stepped under the stream, lifting his face to it, lowering his head so it ran through his silky black hair. He stepped back a little, letting the water course down his chest, belly and below, before turning and letting the spray cover his back. Hermione bit her lip as he turned back and soaped up the washcloth and began to wash himself. It felt strange, watching him like this, so intimate as he went through his ablutions. He washed his face, then scrubbed his shoulders, his strong arms working back and forth, soaping his chest and belly, then his hips. He bent, washing his legs, then his buttocks, reaching around and soaping his back. For a moment Hermione imagined herself helping him with those hard to reach places. She watched as he lowered the cloth to his pelvis and lifted his organ, stretching it out, running the soapy cloth over its length. She could only see his outline but gods it wasn't hard to tell he was big. He seemed to look toward her for a moment as he washed his tool, then he released it and again turned under the water, rinsing the soap from his body.

Hermione felt the heat building up in her body. It would be an easy thing to rise out of the tub, walk over to the shower, slid open the door and step into it. She was sure, if he were faced with that, he would forget what he wanted from her, and take her as she was. She bit her lip as she watched him move under the water, tall, lean, muscular…

Hermione dipped herself under the water fully, her hair swirling around her. She rose, and wiped the streaming water from her face with her hands in time to see him open the shower down and reach for a towel. He closed it partially and began to draw the cloth over his body, drying himself. Again she caught a glimpse of his length as he lifted his member to dry it. But when he released it, she could still see its outline. Gods, he had an erection. Even though she was in the water, Hermione could feel the wetness of her desire between her legs. She ducked herself under the water again. Rising in time to see him reach for the bottle of oil and pour it in his hand. He rubbed it over his chest and belly. It was very erotic to watch him caressing himself. Hermione's breathing was increasing, and she felt the desire to get herself off, but she didn't want him to know. She was sure that he would know.

Severus reached through the doors once more and picked up his silk boxers. Hermione watched as he stepped into them, the outline of his organ swinging into view when he bent to step into them. He straightened, pulling the boxers up, reaching inside them and adjusting himself. Then he pulled the door fully open and stepped out, looking at her, his silky hair damp against his head. Hermione watched in silence as he approached the tub and looked down at her again, his eyes once again sweeping over her.

"You look much better, except for your hair," he said, moving to the top of the tub, and lowering himself behind her. He reached his hand into the tub beside her, cupped it and scooped up some water, and poured it over her head, then ran his fingers through her hair slowly. Gods it felt so good. He repeated this several times, and Hermione leaned her head back, her eyes closed enjoying the feel of his fingers lifting her hair and wetting it. Then he took his hands away for a moment. Hermione half opened her eyes. Then his hands returned, working something cold and wet through her locks, pouring more water on her hair. Then she felt the lather and sighed as he massaged her scalp and drew the suds to the ends of her hair. His hands were firm, but gentle. He knew how to wash a woman's hair. Hermione rolled her head like a kitten beneath his fingers, she couldn't help herself. Then his hands were gone again. She heard him stand, shuffle some things around, and then the basin faucet running. Then he was back, pushing her up from the tub so she was sitting in the water, her back exposed. Then he poured warm water over her head, working his fingers through it, rinsing the lather from her hair. This he did three times. Then he stopped.

"Give me your washcloth and your soap," he said in a low, warm voice. It was hypnotic. Hermione felt around for the cloth and soap and handed them over her shoulder to him. She heard him dip the cloth into the water, and then a sound of scrubbing as he worked a lather up, then he put the cloth to her back and washed it, slowly, sliding the cloth over her skin, cleansing her body. She could hear his breathing quickening at bit, and he slid the cloth over her shoulders and around her neck. He was leaning closer to her now. Her belly was in knots as his hand hesitated at the hollow of her throat. Severus' chin was just above the top of her head and he looked down to the waterline that just covered the swell of her breasts. The bubbles were disappearing slowly.

"Down…slide your hand down," Hermione thought as the Potions Master's cloth covered hand hovered at her throat.

"Hermione," came his voice rather hoarsely.

"Yes, Severus," she answered, her voice low with need.

"I think you best finish this," he said, letting the cloth fall to the water and moving away from her and exiting the loo.

Hermione let out a long breath, and sighed. He had been so close, probably waiting for her to say something to take them over the edge. Waiting for her to say she needed him. But she didn't say it…she was waiting for him to give in to his desire for her. What a game they were playing.

Severus dressed in Hermione's room. Black pants, a white button up shirt, and a lab coat. Barefoot, he walked back into the study, and found fresh socks. He sat down and slipped them on, then his shoes. He heard the splash as Hermione extricated herself from the tub, and allowed himself a look into her mind. He didn't see anything, but felt her desire wash over him. It was primal, feral, a hunger. But his name wasn't yet on her lips. Why did he torment himself? Because he wanted to torment her.

Hermione emerged from the bedroom, looking refreshed and lovely in a clinical way, her hair back in a bun, dressed in blue jeans, a tee shirt and a fresh lab coat. She handed Severus a hair tie.

"For your ponytail," she said, her voice still having the low quality of desire he heard while she sat in the tub, wanting him to touch her intimately. He was sorely tempted, but knew he would have ended up in the tub with her, ended up inside of her before she was truly ready. He might as well have collected three galleons if he had shagged her then. Because that is all it would be for her. Release by the most available means. He had felt her watching him shower, and he hardened. He wondered if she saw that. He looked at her and slowly drew back his hair, wrapping the hair tie around it.

"Now you look like a muggle scientist," Hermione said, smiling up at him.

Severus looked down at her, lowered his head and caught her lips between his. He felt her melt against him, her lips responding to his as he tasted them. Hermione swayed against his lean, hard body. Severus felt her curves against him, and swallowed down the growl that started to rise in his throat. He pulled away from her. She remained with her face turned upward, her eyes closed, her mouth partly open. He fought the urge to explore her heat with his tongue.

"Come Hermione, we need to eat, then gather the house elves," he said, stepping to the side of her and taking her arm in his. "I have an idea to help us make some advances today."

Hermione's amber eyes opened slowly, the disappointment reflected in them evident. She wanted more, he knew. She was too tempting. More could quickly turn into all. And it wasn't time. When she told him she wanted him. Then and only then.

He smirked at her. After the shower, and the tub, he didn't think she would last much longer. But until she said whom she wanted rather than what she wanted…

"The Work, Hermione. Remember the Work," he said.

Hermione wanted to say fuck the work, but didn't. She let him guide her toward the lift and breakfast. What a morning this was turning out to be.

* * *

A group of about forty of the Manor's seventy house elves gathered in the kitchen, waiting for Eli's return from the lower levels, so he could give the daily update on their Master's progress with the Miss. They all held high hopes for the last subtle hint they dropped.

The door opened, and Eli walked into the kitchen. The waiting elves all ran up to him, crowding him and looking expectantly at the small green elf. Eli flattened his ears.

"No in-outie," he said sadly. "The Master did not bathe with her."

A chorus of disappointed high pitch groans rose from the group of elves.

"The Miss is not yet ready," Eli said to his fellow elves, spreading his claws in exasperation. "She wants the in-outie, but is still unsure our Master is who she wants."

At this all the house elves murmured and debated among themselves, before finally coming to the consensus that Hermione needed more specialized help.

Eli nodded. This next attempt would require powerful elf magic. He looked at an elf with a green head and brown ears who was standing by the kitchen door.

"TwoTone, go watch." Eli said to the elf, "They is at breakfast now. Eli will send her help," Eli said.

The elf winked out and reappeared by the door leading to the veranda, where Severus and Hermione dined. He peered out at them from the lower corner of the door.

In the kitchen, the elves formed a circle around Eli, who closed his eyes and stretched forth one closed hand, throwing his consciousness outward and touching Hermione's mind. He looked deep and found one of her favorite fantasies to manipulate.

"I sees it," he said to the other elves. They murmured excitedly.

Eli lowered his head and concentrated.

* * *

Hermione and Severus were having a quiet breakfast on the rose-covered veranda. Hermione secretly suspected that this was Severus' favorite outdoor dining area, despite the roses, simply because the roses were planted by his mother. It might have brought him comfort. There were a lot of roses in the gardens surrounding the Manor as well. For a wizard that hated roses, he certainly allowed a lot of them to remain.

Hermione couldn't look at Severus without thinking of his naked body only a few feet from her in the loo. Using the bathroom in her room would never be the same again. His black eyes met hers as he buttered a biscuit.

Suddenly Hermione had a visual of Severus' lean, naked body curled over her back, his lips locked to the nape of her neck, one muscled arm curled around her waist, thrusting into her deeply, and she was crying out his name over and over…

"Merlin! What the hell was that!" Hermione said as she tried to pull back from the vision.

She felt strange.

"What the hell was what?" Severus asked, pausing in spreading his biscuit and looking at Hermione with concern.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, even as the world began to pulsate around her.

"You're sending me images," she accused.

"Images of what?" he asked, not having any idea what she was talking about

The sense of strangeness was increasing. She felt oddly detached. Severus' voice was taking on an attractive, haunting quality that went straight to her belly.

"Images of us…of you…of…me," she said rather weakly. Her mouth was speaking things she didn't want to reveal.

"Us?' the Potions Master asked. "Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about. I can't send you images. I can read images from your mind, and I can block my images from being seen, but I can't send images. What did you see?"

Hermione felt as if someone had given her veritasserum. She was being compelled to tell him what she saw.

"I was just sitting here, and you looked at me, and then I saw…I saw…" she faltered. It was delicious what she saw. She felt herself getting wet. A pulse of longing shot through her body.

Severus saw the sudden heat in her eyes, and he wanted very badly to know what she saw them doing that made her look that way.

"What did you see, Hermione?" he said in his most persuasive voice.

She told him. She couldn't help herself.

"You were having sex with me," she said almost in a whisper, her amber eyes unfocused. "It was so clear. So real. Like I was in the room watching us. You were in my bed, in the lower rooms, behind me…no…over me…spooned over my back, holding my waist, kissing the back of my neck and taking me. I was … crying out your name…

Severus felt himself beginning to harden. She was crying out his name. His name. That was what he wanted. Her eyes were glazing in a very sensual way as she looked at him.

"Did you like what you saw, Hermione?" he asked her in a low voice. "Do you want what you saw? With me?"

She looked up at him, her amber eyes going liquid.

"Yes," she whispered, biting her lip as warmth flooded her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. She felt as if she were going to pass out if Severus didn't touch her.

Severus couldn't remember the last time a woman looked at him like Hermione was looking at him now. His organ was hard as a rock.

"I need you, Severus," she said in a small voice. "Now."

Shit.

Severus started to rise to go to her, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight movement at the lower part of the door that led into the corridor. He looked closer.

A house elf was peeking around the corner of the door, watching them closely.

He swung his black eyes back to Hermione, who seemed…lost in passion. Almost as if she were under some kind of lust spell…

He looked back at the elf.

The conspiracy.

"Eli!" the Potions Master bellowed.

The elves had gone too far this time.

* * *

"But she is ready, Master," Eli squeaked at Severus, pointing at the sloe-eyed Hermione

"No, she's not, Eli," you have her under some kind of spell," Severus said, looking at Hermione sitting at the table, looking at him as if he were a piece of meat, and she was a starving woman. He had to turn away from the desire on her face. It was something he wanted to see, but he wanted the real thing, not this travesty.

"No. It is from inside her, Master. I only brings it up to the top," the elf explained. "Now she is ready for the in-outie with my Master."

"Eli, you and the other house elves have to stop meddling in my affairs," he said, frowning at the elf. "You cannot force Hermione to be attracted to me. If it is in her, she has to realize it herself, and come to me herself. Now I want your word that you will cease all your efforts at bringing us together. You and all the other elves. Otherwise, there will be clothes, Eli. Clothes."

Eli's ears drooped. His Master was very displeased. The Potion's Master had never threatened him with clothes before, not even in the evil times. He looked up at Severus with wet eyes.

"I gives my word, sir. No more trying to help Master get the in-outie he needs, sir," the elf said.

"Good," Severus said, looking down on the small, broken-hearted creature. He slid his eyes back to the lust-stricken Hermione.

"Now fix her, Eli," he said to the elf.

Eli nodded, and stretched his hand toward Hermione, flinging his consciousness out and drawing her away from her enhanced erotic thoughts about the Professor. Hermione's eyes regained focus, and she blinked several times. She looked at Severus and Eli.

"What just happened?" she asked, a small frown on her face.

Severus explained about the house elves trying to play matchmaker, and the latest incarnation of that attempted goal, enhancing her lust for him. Hermione stared at Eli for a moment before swiftly drawing her wand from her lab coat pocket and aiming it at him. But the elf was too fast and winked away before she could say one syllable.

Severus looked at her.

"Hermione, you are going to have to stop hexing Eli. It borders on mistreatment. I don't mistreat my house elves," he said coldly.

"Eli needs a good hexing. I've never seen a house elf act like him. Actually, he acts a lot like you do," Hermione said, her eyes hard with anger.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her. This attitude from the woman that started S.P.E.W?

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked.

"Only if you're on the receiving end! He was a monster while you were at Hogwarts. When I wouldn't eat my breakfast, he bodily lifted me with magic, and dropped me on the sofa and forced me to eat. He was lucky my wand was in my other robe. Then I come upstairs and find he actually had Harry and Ron dangling over ten feet in the air, shaking them like rats, then he drops them on the floor! And I suspect he was the cause of poor Neville falling over so many things while he was here. Every time he'd fall, Eli stood there smirking like you do. And now this," she said, fuming, "he turns me into a sex-crazed little wanton over biscuits and jelly."

Severus smirked.

"I admit, Hermione, that the first three incidents sound like something I would do and enjoy. But I have not yet evidenced the power to cause that final affront…yet," he purred at her.

Hermione let out a little scream of indignation and threw her napkin at him. She stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to work," she announced, storming off for the lower rooms.

Severus picked up the napkin she had thrown at him and deposited it on the plate, as he watched her go with amusement in his eyes. He enjoyed her temper sometimes. He rose to follow her.

He'd tell her about his plan about to use the house elves later, when she calmed down.

* * *

House elves weren't on Hermione's list of favorite creatures this morning, and Severus had a time convincing her to at least try working with the kitchen elves, but finally she consented to trying them out.

Eli collected about fifteen of the most skilled elves from the kitchens and brought them to the lower rooms, where they spent about ten minutes bowing and cringing before Severus was able to get them to concentrate on what he was showing them. He explained how important it was that the flesh of the plant not be cut along with the removal of the waxy coating.

The elves watched him carefully. When he was finished, one by one they approached the sample plant and peeled away the waxy substance perfectly. Not one single elf cut into the plant flesh. Hermione looked on amazed.

"I didn't know they were so skilled or such quick learners," she said.

"House elves are very adept at learning, and quite competent. Once they are shown how to do something, they work at it until they excel. Now the elves and I can go about collecting the wax and you are free to work on the concentration process," Severus said, picking up a scalpel.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She buttoned her lab coat. Severus, the elves and the entire wizarding world faded to the background as she threw herself into the work. She had a theory that if the fly had landed in a more concentrated form of the pitcher wax it may have survived. That was her focus today.

As Severus and the elves slowly filled pan after sterilized pan with waxy shavings, Hermione flitted around the lab so quickly, there seemed to be two of her. Severus looked up at her from time to time. Her hair was beginning to slip out of its neat bun, and her amber eyes had the familiar mad look they took on when she was totally absorbed. His mind idly drifted back to breakfast this morning. If he hadn't seen the house elf when he did, he probably would have swept the table clear and initially taken Hermione right on the veranda. Of course, they would have found a bed eventually.

Looking at her now, focused and intent on the slow dripping distillery, notepad in hand, scribbling as she frowned over some puzzlement, it was almost impossible to believe this was the same woman who gave him such a look of desire and need this morning. Now, she was all detached intelligence and focus. He could strip buck naked, perform a bouncy bump and grind, and she'd probably just tell him "don't knock anything over with that."

But that is one of the things that intrigued him about Hermione. That her senses could be so completely consumed by her focus. When she came to him, and he claimed her body, her wanted her to treat him like a Work. He wanted to be all she could see, feel, taste, scent and hear. A new discovery she could conduct delicious experiments on. She could take him apart layer by layer until she discovered who he was beneath it all.

Severus looked down at the plant he was scraping, making sure he was not going too deep as he mused over Hermione. What she described to him under the influence of Eli's enhancement had excited him greatly. Was the elf correct? Was the image she saw the real desire she has burning deep inside her? Did she really want him to ride her until she screamed his name? He hoped so, and hoped she wouldn't continue to hold back much longer. He was longing to hear his name slip from between her lips while he took every inch of her.

He watched her move about the lab, and couldn't help but give a thin smile at the scene he witnessed last night when she was so livid at Eli. She was like an artist in temperament. She could not be safely approached while in work mode, which was actually her creative mode. She was subject to throwing tantrums like any other diva when irritated, or interrupted. She was such a passionate little witch in the everyday; he could only imagine what she was like during intimacy.

Hermione walked over to him, looking at her notepad. He looked down at it. There were a number of squiggles and do dads. Almost like spell symbols but not quite. Some shorthand she had concocted no doubt.

She looked up at him and said, "Severus, you have just had another hat added to our association. You are now not only my patron, but a co-creator. My calculations show I am not going to be able to use this substance as a spell or charm. We can probably enhance it with spells and/or charms, but the deterrent itself will have to have a physical application. It will have to be a solution that is either drunk or a salve that is applied. In other words, a potion," she said, putting her small hand on his arm.

Severus looked at Hermione, a bit stunned as she continued.

"I'll have to test it for toxicity. If it is toxic, then the deterrent will have to be in the form of a cream or salve. I hope it isn't. I would like a deterrent that could be swallowed and become effective instantly for a set period of time. Severus, you are going to have to put your skills to this and find a base that will not cause the wax to loose its properties, but promote quick absorption. I am fair at potions, but you are the Potions Master. You have to help me."

Severus felt his jaw drop. This was more than he had ever dared hoped for. He had been content to let Hermione develop the defense on her own, and claim the credit for the actual work, but now he would be involved, and remembered for the discovery as well, not just a supporter. He would actively be part of its creation, be considered the "Father of the Killing Curse cure". So many lives and generations would be saved now and always. And his hand will have been in it. If that wasn't redemption, what was?

Yes, people would remember his service to the Dark Lord still, but they would see his part in developing the Avada Kedavra cure as his redeeming factor. History would focus on that aspect of his life. He too would be considered an icon. He took a deep breath. He had survived for a reason after all.

Severus looked at the little witch staring up at him, and for a moment he felt he as if he should just go ahead and satisfy her urge for release. Just pick her up, carry her to her bedroom and shag her until she saw stars to reward her for bringing this opportunity to restore his soul to him. So what if she hadn't admitted she wanted him? She would accept him. He had no doubt that she would enjoy him.

He caught himself. No. He wanted more. But still he was elated. He kissed her lightly on the lips, containing himself, holding back the flood of emotion that threatened to wash over him. He was the Potions Master. Cold, controlled. He had to maintain that demeanor.

"I will be honored to do it, Hermione," he said a little hoarsely.

Hermione had no idea how her few words had made hope, and more than hope flare in the Potions Master's heart. She had no idea how close she had come to being delightfully ravished because of it.

"Thank you," he whispered, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Hermione looked up at him, puzzled.

"For what, Severus?" she asked.

"For a true chance at redemption," he said…his eyes meeting hers.

* * *

For the next three weeks Severus and Hermione alternated between his labs and hers. Breakthrough after breakthrough occurred, the first being Hermione's finding of the proper concentration of the pitcher wax to deflect the curse. She tested it first on a fly she had carefully clipped the wings off of. She didn't tear them off because she wanted the little bug to live.

She placed the insect in a small pan, then laid a flat sheet of the deterrent over it. Invoking the containment spell, she cast the Killing Curse for over a minute. When she removed the sheet, the fly was unharmed. When she brought this information to Severus, he immediately began writing the possible uses of the sheet itself down, a Killing Curse Shield being the primary item, treated armor, treated garments etc. All that would deflect the curse.

This was an amazing accomplishment in itself, but Hermione was determined to create an elixir that could be consumed that would then protect one totally from the curse. Severus spent days working on developing a base that would allow the deterrent to convert to a liquid form. At first, all he could manage were suspensions. Then Hermione tried enhancing a sample directly with a liquefying spell and then adding it to the base Severus created, and it worked. They looked at each other. Weeks had been spent pulverizing, melting, grinding, and a simple liquefaction spell was the answer.

They began to test the elixir on small animals with varying results. Hermione worked a number of protective spells into the elixir that strengthened it noticeably. The next lab animal to be tested was a cute little niffler Hermione had been sparing for two weeks. But its time was up. They needed it. She fed the furry ferret-like creature a bowlful of elixir, placed it on a leash tied to the floor, petted it and stood there looking at it sadly. Severus was there. He knew Hermione had taken a liking to the creature, but it was after all a lab animal.

"Go on, Hermione. Do it," Severus said. He could have cast the curse himself, but he didn't think that would help Hermione. Hermione cast the containment spell to hide the Killing curse's signature. Severus stood close to her as she screwed up her face and cast the curse at the niffler, who was straining against the leash, chattering and frightened. The animal was enveloped in green light, and Hermione held it for a full minute. Then stopped.

The niffler lay there unmoving. Hermione dropped her head, and Severus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the niffler twitched. Then it lifted its head and rolled to its feet unsteadily.

Hermione screamed as Severus fell on to the nearest stool, staring at the beautiful, breathing creature as it rose on its hind legs and sniffed the air in their direction. Hermione continued to scream, jumping in the air and finally throwing herself on Severus, who suddenly found himself with an armful of wriggling, ecstatic witch.

"WE DID IT!!!! SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed deafeningly. She kissed him soundly, then danced over to the middle island, and started calculating the necessary liquid ratios necessary for the effects to protect a human being. As she did this, a realization hit her. She turned to Severus. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the Potions Master.

"One of us is going to have to test this," she said quietly, looking up at Severus. The Potions Master knew which one it had to be.

"When the time comes to test it, Hermione. I will be the subject," he said to her, his dark eyes burning with a strange light. Hermione tried to protest. Severus stopped her.

"No. I have used this curse on more poor souls than I can count, Hermione. I have taken many lives. It is fitting that I be the one the curse is cast on. If I live, then there is a new hope in the wizarding world…and if I die…it is only a justice long overdue," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at him, her heart thudding. And it was then she knew she didn't want anything to happen to the dark wizard. If he died, she would mourn him deeply. She looked into his black eyes…and she knew. She wanted him. Not for a night, but for many nights…for all the nights there ever could be. She swallowed. Severus noticed the intense way she looked at him before she turned and walked slowly away to the animal cages. She lifted out another niffler.

"We need to test it again," she said, sounding a million miles away.

* * *

Hermione kept 'Sniffles' the first survivor, and all the other surviving animals under observation for the next several days. None showed any ill effects. Severus was after her to test the elixir on him, but she kept putting it off. Two more weeks passed. One night it all came to a head.

"Hermione, we need to test the elixir on a human subject. It's time. Why are you delaying?" Severus asked her.

"It…it still needs more tests," she said, avoiding his eyes. Over the past several weeks, Severus had continued his slow, easy courting of the witch. They had not gone beyond the occasional sweet kisses he gave her, and there had been no more steamy teasing since the elf conspiracy was broken. But the tension was there. Severus knew something had changed. He would catch Hermione gazing at him sometimes, a strange look in her eyes. He could tell part of it was fear.

"You've tested and retested, Hermione. We have scores of survivors. We need to get this tested on me and registered. People are still dying daily from the curse. If we have an answer, and hold it back from the public, we might as well be casting the curse on innocents ourselves," he said to her gently. "Now we know the effects of the elixir's protective properties last an hour at current strength, through our testing. We know the proper dosage for a human being. Hermione, we need to test it, and test it tonight. Now."

Hermione watched as Severus walked over to the cabinet where several bottles of elixir were kept. He opened the cabinet, took out a bottle, closed the cabinet and walked back to stand before her.

"You're going to have to cast the curse on me," he said.

"No, Severus…" Hermione said, rather desperately, "Suppose it doesn't work…"

"Suppose it does," he answered. "Hermione, we have to do this."

"I don't want you to die, Severus!" she blurted out.

He looked at her.

"Hermione, I have set up a fund for you to continue your work in the event of my death. You will have all you need. I have no family, no relations, no children. As far as your personal needs, all I have will go to you, so you can live your life as you wish and not have to rely on anyone. So don't worry about my dying. It will all go on," he said softly, "You will go on."

Hermione stared at him. He had left everything to her? Gods. She couldn't process the enormity of that now. She didn't want his money.

"I'd rather have you than your riches, Severus," she said. The Potions Master arched an eyebrow at her, then sighed.

"You may be a punctual witch, but you have the worst sense of timing I have ever witnessed, Hermione," he said softly as he opened his arms and she stepped into them. He embraced her, holding her close. Hermione pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat for the first time. It was strong. Comforting. He held her for a few minutes, drinking in her closeness, her warmth, and the press of her curves against his lean body. He stroked her hair gently, his chin resting on the top of her head. Then he pulled Hermione away from him gently. She resisted, but he moved her anyway.

"I am to take it then, that you want me, Hermione? All of me and only me?" he asked her.

She blinked up at him. "Yes," she said softly.

He studied her.

"Are you sure this isn't just a reaction to your fear that the elixir won't work, and an act of desperation to keep me from testing it?" he asked her, his dark eyes glittering.

"No, it isn't Severus. I've known how I felt for weeks," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I really don't."

Severus stood there, just looking at her.

"We have to test this elixir, Hermione. And get it registered, demonstrated and out to the public. After that…."

His eyes took on an intense heat.

"We will deal with our personal issues."

He stood up and walked to the center of the lab, standing over where the leashes for the animals were tied. He uncapped the bottle.

"Take out your wand, Hermione," he said, watching her.

Hermione knew this had to be done, but her hand didn't want to move.

"I have faith in you, Hermione. Take out your wand and get ready to cast the curse," Severus said. Hermione drew her wand. Severus drank down the contents of the bottle and made a face.

"The way the animals drank this down, I thought it would taste a lot better," he said, grimacing down at the empty bottle. Then he stood tall and faced Hermione.

"Cast the curse," he said.

Hermione stood there, not moving. Severus scowled.

"Hermione, cast the curse!" he demanded

Still she didn't move. Severus grew angry.

"Hermione, people are dying even now! Cast the curse if you care anything for me! This is my chance to make up for my wrongs. To try to make it right. Can't you understand that? Now CAST THE CURSE!" he bellowed at her.

Hermione screwed up her face. The image of Lucius Malfoy dropping the body of his son Draco to the ground filled her mind...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, pointing her wand at him.

Green light blasted from the tip of her wand, enveloping the writhing body of the dark wizard.

* * *

"He was a fool and a traitor to the Blood," Malfoy spat.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that shook the earth. Malfoy spread his legs to keep his balance. Hermione reached for her wand while the wizard was distracted.

"Bindus!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at the senior Malfoy.

Ropes flew from the end of her wand, wrapping around the wizard tightly. He fell to the ground, tied from head to foot. Hermione jumped up and ran over to Draco. He was dead all right. She brushed his blonde locks from his face as her tears freely fell. He had tried to do the right thing. In the end, he came to the side of the Light. Hermione looked at Lucius, her eyes narrowed.

"I would kill you, but the idea of you rotting for the rest of your life in Azkaban will do my heart a whole lot better!" she said through clenched teeth. There was shouting. The Aurors were coming.

"They're coming for you, Malfoy," Hermione said to the wizard, who replied, "I'll never see the inside of Azkaban, you mudblood bitch!"

The Aurors walked up.

"This is Lucius Malfoy. He's a Death Eater, and just killed his own son," Hermione said, rising and pointing to Draco. Just then a groan went up across the landscape of Hogwarts. Death Eaters were clutching their arms and screaming. Lucius Malfoy let out a scream and starting shuddering as his Dark Mark started smoking. Suddenly a bright white light shot out of the Mark, and Lucius screamed loud and long until the light faded. The Mark was gone.

Lucius lay there silent for a moment. Then his eyes began to flutter.

"Where…where am I?" he asked, looking up at the Aurors with a confused look on his face. He struggled in the ropes.

"What's happening? Why am I tied up like this?" he asked again, looking around him as if he didn't recognize where he was.

"He's faking," Hermione said in a low voice.

Lucius looked around. His gray eyes fell on Draco's body. They widened in horror.

"Draco? Draco! Oh my gods! My son! My son is dead!" he started screaming

"He's faking!" Hermione said louder as Lucius broke down, and the Aurors lifted him gently.

"It'll be all right, Mr. Malfoy," one of the Aurors said, "We've seen this before…Imperio"

* * *

Hermione came back to herself and ended the Killing Curse. She had held it on Severus for more than a minute. The wizard crumpled to the floor, unmoving.

"Severus? Severus!" Hermione yelled running over to him and dropping beside him.

The Potions Master's eyes were closed, and he didn't appear to be breathing. Hermione wiped his silky hair from his face.

"No. No." she said, "Please…"

Suddenly the Potions Master groaned.

"Severus!" Hermione cried, shaking him roughly.

The black eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling for a moment as they refocused. Then they shifted over to Hermione.

"A simple blast would have sufficed," he said weakly, struggling to sit up. "That was definite overkill…almost."

Hermione laughed with relief as she helped him to a sitting position. Then she searched his face.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

The Potions Master felt his arms and legs, then ran his hands over his chest and ribs.

"I appear to be in one piece," he said, his voice stronger, "help me up."

Hermione helped Severus get to his feet, then over to a stool, where he sat down heavily.

Hermione looked at him curiously. Ever the scientist, she asked him, "So, how did it feel?"

The Potions Master looked thoughtful. "Very cold. As if I were hit by a freezing wind. It wasn't painful, but it felt like all the warmth in my body was being drawn out. Then it stopped and I was held aloft by the blast. When it stopped, I had no strength to stand and fell," he said.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes shining.

"You are the second person in the history of the wizarding world to survive the Avada Kedavra curse. The other is Harry. But you are the first living man able to describe what the curse feels like. You've made history tonight, Severus. We've done it. We've beaten the curse," she said softly.

Severus embraced the witch, lowering his head to kiss her when Eli winked in, wringing his claws.

"Master! There are Aurors at the door demanding to come in!" the elf screeched.

Severus looked at Hermione, his eyes wide with horror.

"Hermione, you didn't cast the containment spell!" he said.

"Shit," Hermione breathed, looking at her wand.

The Potions Master stood up.

"Eli, you and the other elves box up every paper in the labs and take them to Soledad's office! Quickly! Now!" he ordered.

"Soledad?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

"My solicitor. We have to get the research to him to protect our interests," he said, rising and walking over to the coolers. He extended his hands. The contents inside burst into flames.

"NO!" Hermione cried, running forward. Severus grabbed her.

"We have to, Hermione. We have the research. We can recreate the elixir. Right now we have to keep it out of the hands of the Ministry. They are going to arrest you. You've cast an Unforgivable. That means Azkaban…but don't worry. You will never see it," he said as he walked to the next cabinet and destroyed its contents.

About twenty elves were gathering every bit of paper in all the labs. They made short work of it, boxing everything, reducing the box and winking out en mass. Severus continued to destroy evidence until all the containment units, and cabinets were empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at Hermione.

"I need to be released from the Wizard's Oath, Hermione. Are you ready to reveal what your project was and make the it available to the public?" he asked her as they walked toward the lift.

"Yes," she said, still stunned by all the destruction of her work. Around them, magic swirled. Severus was released from the Oath. They took the lift upstairs, exited and opened the wall. There was pounding on the door. Eli was standing next to it, trembling.

"This is your last warning! Open this door or we'll blast it open!" yelled a gruff voice.

"Hermione," Severus said to the witch, who was clutching his arm in fear. "Just answer their questions truthfully. But don't offer anything. Yes and no. Ok? They are going to test your wand. They will know you've cast the curse. You're going to have to go with them and stay overnight. I will be there in the morning to try and get you out myself. If I can't I will get counsel. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I have plans for you," he said, kissing her forehead.

He looked at Eli.

"Let them in," he said.

Trembling, Eli opened the door.

About ten Aurors rushed in, wands extended. Hermione didn't recognize any of them. They looked around the corridor suspiciously, then their eyes fell on Severus and Hermione.

"An Unforgivable was detected being cast here," said a heavyset Auror, walking up to Severus and Hermione. "Present your wands."

The other nine Aurors held their wands on the couple. Slowly, Severus reached in his pocket and withdrew his wand, handing it to the Auror, who turned his eyes on Hermione.

"And yours," he said shortly. Hermione handed the Auror her wand. Her stomach was in knots and she clutched Severus' arm tightly.

The Auror stretched forth Severus' wand.

"Priori Incantatem!" the Auror intoned.

The image of a bell rising toward the ceiling appeared, then evaporated.

The Auror handed the wand back to Severus.

"It's clean," he said, stretching out Hermione's wand.

"Priori Incantatem!" the Auror repeated.

A small cloud of smoke emitted from Hermione's wand. It coalesced into the ghost of a niffler, which sniffed around the floor, before sitting up, then evaporating.

"You cast the Killing Curse on a niffler?" the Auror said, perplexed lines creasing his forehead.

"Yes," Hermione said in a small, frightened voice.

The Auror shook his head.

"Well, an Unforgivable is an Unforgivable. You still broke the law. You'll have to come with us," he said, reaching for Hermione, who pulled back. The Auror scowled.

"Don't make me have to bind you, Miss," he said warningly. Hermione looked up at Severus helplessly as the Auror pulled her gently away from him. The Potions Master reluctantly let her go.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked the Auror, his eyes glowing with contained anger.

"She'll be quartered in the Ministry dungeons overnight, and have a hearing in the morning," the Auror said, starting to walk away with Hermione.

"The dungeons?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry. They're nice. The rats don't even bite," the Auror said, grinning at her.

Severus scowled.

"Sir," he said to the Auror, "What is your name?"

The Auror stopped. He was required by law to give his name if asked.

"Cornelius Apertiff," the Auror answered, his eyes sweeping over Severus. The Potions Master looked dangerous. His black eyes glinted.

"I would suggest, Mr. Apertiff, that you make sure Miss Granger is made as comfortable as possible while she is in your care. You are the arresting officer and so are responsible. I will take any mistreatment of her, personally," Severus stressed the word 'personally', his eyes narrowed.

It is against the law to threaten an Auror, but the officer knew he was being threatened. He also knew who Severus was, and his history as a Death Eater. He was not a wizard to cross. The Potions Master meant what he said, and would make good on his implied threat. He didn't care that the man was an officer of the Ministry. If Hermione suffered, so would he.

The Auror eyed him.

"There are some empty rooms upstairs. If she behaves herself, I guess she could stay in one of them until morning," he said. The Potions Master nodded. They understood each other.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Severus as the Auror walked her out the door. He nodded at her and mouthed, "Don't worry."

The rest of the Aurors fell in step behind Hermione and her captor and filed out the door. When they reached the end of the portico, they all disapparated.

Eli, who had watched everything in silence, walked up to his Master, his claws clenched tightly against his chest. He looked up at him.

"This seems very bad, Master," the elf said with flattened ears.

Severus looked down at him.

"Don't worry, Eli. I will get her back," he said.

Severus turned and walked quickly to his study. He walked up to his floo, reached into the box on the mantle for some powder and tossed it into the flames.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place," he said, watching the flames flicker. He knelt and stuck his head in the floo. Tonks and Kingsley were sitting in one armchair in front of the fire, kissing passionately. Tonks had metamorphed an extra set of arms and was busily using them on the black, bald Auror in a number of interesting ways. Severus cleared his throat.

Both Aurors froze, looking at the head of the Potions Master in the floo, one eyebrow arched and a smirk on his face. The extra set of arms withdrew into Tonks body as they adjusted themselves.

"Gods, Severus…couldn't you whistle or something?" Tonks said, patting her spiky hair and sitting up on Kingsley's lap.

"I doubt you would have heard me, Tonks," the wizard replied, "Hermione's been arrested. I need you to go down to the Ministry to make sure she is treated decently."

"Arrested? Whatever for?" Tonks asked, her brow furrowed.

"For casting an Unforgivable," Severus replied.

"Shit," Kingsley breathed. "This isn't good. The board is still pissed at her for giving them what for. They might try to railroad her. Make her give up the goods on her project."

"That is covered, Kingsley. Her work is protected. But I must ask that you go to see what you can do for her," Severus said, a bit impatiently. Both Aurors rose. Severus could see that the extra set of arms had an arousing effect on Kingsley. Well, they could pick up where they left off later.

"We'll head down there right now," Kingsley said.

"Yah, we'll make sure they treat her right, Severus," Tonks piped in. "Hermione's my girl."

"Thank you," Severus said, withdrawing his head from the fireplace.

He stood there a moment, then resolutely turned and headed for the labs again. He would have visitors soon. For Hermione's sake, he had to be ready.

* * *

Bozo Baggins lounged outside the Ministry, hoping to catch a shot of something interesting. Now that Rita was indisposed, he found himself having to scratch out his own living. He scratched his nose, and leaned against the brick. Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of apparation. He stepped away from the building, and moved closer pointing his camera at the stairs leading into the Ministry. Around the corner strode nine, no, ten Aurors, five on either side of a small woman, two holding her by her arms. Bozo looked through his camera, then lifted his head in a double take. Oh, this was too good.

"Miss Granger!" he called. Hermione looked up and Bozo snapped the picture. The flash left spots in Hermione's eyes. The group continued into the building.

Bozo was happy. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small two-way mirror.

"Newsroom," he said. The mirror showed a small gray room with folding chairs and several cheap wooden tables. Some wizards were there playing cards.

"Hey. Bozo here down at the Ministry," Bozo said into the mirror.

In the newsroom was a larger mirror. Bozo's round red face appeared in it.

"So what's the scoop, Baggins?" one of the wizards said, throwing down a card.

"That Granger chit's gotten herself arrested," Bozo said.

All the wizards stopped playing cards.

"The one that the Ministry put in the hotbox for hanging with Snape?" another wizard asked. "What for?"

"Don't know," said Bozo, "But I got a picture. I need a story to go with it."

The wizards all looked at each other. Suddenly there was a scramble and the sound of apparation.

Bozo watched as the group of wizards appeared one after the other and ran up the Ministry steps, and through the doors, waving their press passes at the Aurors guarding them.

"Well, this month's rent's covered," Bozo said to himself as he apparated home to develop his photo.

* * *

Hermione didn't remember much about her arrival at the Ministry. She remembered sitting down and giving her name and address, and then being photographed, then having a rather burly woman body search her, waving a knobby wand close around her person. She was given a gray cotton uniform that read "Property of MOM" and taken into a small room with a chair, a loo, a cot and a sink and told to undress and put the uniform on. She did all these things in a kind of daze. An Auror came and took her clothes and gave her a cold bologna and cheese sandwich with no condiments, and a small glass of milk. She set these on the chair and left them there.

She looked around the room. It had no window and the door was featureless except for a square of thick glass where the Aurors or anyone could look in. The loo was right in the open. There was no stall. Or toilet paper.

Hermione sat on the bed, sliding back until her back rested against the wall, and leaned her head back. How could she be so stupid as to forget to use the containment spell? She knew. She was so worried about Severus she wasn't thinking. When he yelled at her to cast the spell, she just complied. She sighed.

Azkaban. Gods. Well, she didn't use the Killing Curse on a person…well she did. She wondered why it didn't register. The Priori Incantatem spell had skipped the Unforgivable she threw at Severus, and went to the last one that killed the niffler. Maybe it didn't register with her wand because the spell never completed. It hadn't taken a life. That would cause some problems. The potion may save the person the spell was cast on, but it also protected the wizard or witch who threw the curse so they wouldn't be charged with attempted murder. Now that was a glitch. But the main thing was the potion worked.

When Severus fell and didn't move, Hermione had felt the whole world had ended. Thank the gods he survived. She thought she might love the wizard. Hopefully, she would have the chance to find out if she did or not, if she didn't go to Azkaban. Severus said she wouldn't. But the Ministry could be vindictive. She had walked on the board without giving them any answers. That made them look bad. They hated to look bad. Hell, come to think of it, they still owed her a check.

The door clicked, and Hermione looked over at it. It swung open, and in walked Tonks, smiling and carrying a bowl and a plate. Kingsley shouldered himself in the door as well.

"Hey, Mione," Tonks said brightly, sitting down on the bed and offering her the steaming bowl of tomato soup she carried. On the plate was a ham sandwich with tomato, lettuce and mustard.

"I remembered these were your favs when you stayed at twelve Grimmauld Place one summer," Tonks said. The soup smelled wonderful and Hermione took it from the Auror, and spooned a little in her mouth. It was good.

"Severus contacted us, and asked us to come down and check on you," said Kingsley, studying the witch. He could tell the Ministry went right to work on her. They usually didn't issue uniforms until a witch or wizard was actually indicted. They were giving her bullpen therapy. Hermione should still have her street clothes. At least they didn't put her in the dungeons.

Hermione made short work of the soup and ate half of the ham sandwich.

"Thanks," she said to Tonks as she returned the other half of the sandwich to the plate. Tonks took it and put it on the chair, next to the discarded bologna and cheese sandwich. Then the Auror looked at her.

"Why'd you cast an Unforgivable, Hermione? You know they lock you up for that," Tonks said, looking at the witch with a furrowed brow.

"I was casting the curse on Severus," she said.

"What!" said Kingsley, "On Severus? We just talked to him. He was fine."

Tonks looked at Hermione.

"Word is, you cast it on a niffler," she said.

"That was the last animal that died before we found the answer," Hermione said. She was so disoriented by her situation, she didn't realize she wasn't making any sense. Tonks looked at Kingsley, who shrugged.

"Answer? What answer, Hermione?" Tonks pressed.

Hermione's amber eyes turned and met Tonk's hazel ones.

"We found a way to stop the Killing Curse," she said.

Tonks eyes got wide as saucers. Kingsley came further into the room. Both Aurors stared at Hermione as if she had just sprouted out of the floor.

"You're shitting me," Tonks breathed.

Hermione shook her head. "No. That was the project Severus and I were working on, the one I wouldn't reveal to the board. We've created an elixir that protects from the Killing Curse, and I tested it on Severus tonight. I forgot to cast the containment spell to hide the signature, so the Aurors came. And I was arrested. But the potion worked, Tonks. It really worked."

Kingsley and Tonks looked at each other. They had known Hermione for years and knew the young woman would not lie about such a thing.

"Holy shit!" Tonks said, jumping up and down on the bed. "Hermione, you and Severus are fucking heroes! Oh my gods."

"Congratulations, Hermione," Kingsley said in his rich, deep voice. He looked thoughtful. "You know, when this comes out, the board is going to send Aurors to the Manor to 'investigate' your claim. They'll take everything, including your research if it's not registered. Then they can claim it."

"The research is at a solicitor's. And Severus destroyed everything else, except the actual potion," Hermione said.

Tonks leaned into her, lowering her voice as an Auror peered in the window at them, then left.

"Listen, Hermione. If I know Severus, he will be here bright and early tomorrow to register the potion and arrange a demonstration. Don't tell anyone about the potion until after he gets word to you. No one. If you get your hearing before you hear from him, drag it out as long as you can before telling them. Got me? It's important."

Hermione nodded.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the door. Several heads were trying to look in on Hermione at once. It was the news-wizards. Then more yelling sounded and they all moved away from the window, followed by the profile of a scowling Auror.

"Damn," Kingsley said, "Looks like you're going to be in the morning news again, Hermione." The witch shrugged. "I'm not worried about it. I am so blacklisted now it won't make a difference."

Tonks smiled at her. "Not for long. Once you prove that you've created a potion that stops the Killing Curse, you are going to be the most famous and beloved witch in wizarding history. You and Severus both. Lips will be puckering up for miles just for the chance to kiss your asses."

Hermione laughed despite herself. Tonks stood up.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione looked at the loo. Her stomach didn't feel too good.

"Could you get me some toilet paper?" she asked Tonks.

"Sure," Tonks said. "And we'll have them cut off the lights so you can have some privacy."

"Thanks," said Hermione, relieved. The idea of being watched while she was on the loo bothered her immensely. She probably wouldn't have been able to go.

Tonks bent over and embraced the witch.

"You're going to be all right, Hermione. This is the storm before the calm," the Auror said, her hazel eyes dancing. "The whole wizarding world is going to be bowing at your feet. So you hold on. You get some sleep. I'll be back with the TP." The Auror walked towards the door.

"Stay strong, Hermione. Everything's going to be all right. Severus will handle it," Kingsley said, "so you just get some sleep."

Hermione smiled at the Aurors.

"Thanks. Both of you," she said softly.

They left the room. A few minutes later, the door opened and Tonks tossed Hermione a roll of toilet paper.

"Night," she said.

"Good night, Tonks," Hermione replied.

The lights went out.

Hermione sat there for a moment, waiting to see if anyone were going to look in. All was quiet. She walked over to the loo.

She didn't think she'd get a wink of sleep.

* * *

Severus and the house elves cleaned the labs thoroughly. Not a thing was out of place, and not a bit of the destruction remained. The counters sparkled, the cabinets and coolers were pristine. The labs looked like they did when they were first set up. No trace of the work that went on there remained. Only a few nifflers in their cages. The elixirs were safely hidden. He had one bottle he would carry with him to the Ministry tomorrow.

Severus wiped his hands on a cloth and dismissed the house elves. He stood in the silent lab. It was too quiet here without Hermione. In fact, the entire Manor felt like it had lost some light when she left the premises. It felt wrong without her. She belonged here.

Severus sighed and walked down the hall to her rooms. Again, too quiet…too empty. He would give anything to hear Hermione screech at him in a temper. He thought about what she told him tonight, before she cast the curse. She wanted him, and him alone. And gods how he wanted her. Damn. He should have thought about the containment spell. But it was such a heated moment, neither of them were thinking properly. The thought of her in a cell at the Ministry made his chest tighten, but there was nothing he could do before morning. He hoped she was all right. He would be there first thing in the morning to get her out. And he would have a little something to show the board if they gave him a hard time about releasing her.

He was going to bring her home.

* * *

A/N: Night, night, Hermione. Poor lonely Sev. But he's gon get his woman. Lol Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Maid in the Devil's Manor Part 4**

Severus arrived at the Ministry precisely at eight, dressed in his familiar severity. The Aurors at the door asked him his purpose for visiting the Ministry this morning.

"New Potion Registration," Severus replied.

The Aurors let him pass. He walked down the hall past the open door of the Magical Licensing office, where Lucius Malfoy sat, glancing over some paperwork. The wizards did not see each other. Severus stopped at the Registration counter a short distance from Lucius' office.

A bored looking clerk chewing gum, looked up at him from her desk. She sighed, stood up and walked over to the counter, looked at Severus and said in a flat, practiced voice, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic's Spells and Potions Registration Desk. Please take a form, fill out the creator or creators name and contact information, the actual name, secondary name and purpose of the spell or potion, return the completed form to this desk and take a seat. You will be seen shortly by the next available Ministry agent to arrange a date and time for a demonstration of said spell or potion. Thank you."

Severus took a form and a clipboard and sat at one of the desks lining the walls of the waiting rooms. He read over the short form and filled it out.

Creator(s) Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

Address: Snape Manor, Sargassa Moors

Contact: Same as Above, Owl Post Preferred

Registration Type: Potion, Elixir

Actual Name: Sarracenia Elixir

Secondary Name: Killing Curse Deterrent

Purpose: Stops the Avada Kedavra Curse

Status: Completed

Severus read over the form once more, and satisfied returned it to the clerk. She skimmed over it, and then her eyes widened. She looked up at Severus, then back down at the form, then at Severus again with a measuring look.

"Are you serious?" she asked him. "We get claims like this several times a year. The demonstrations always go badly."

Severus scowled at her.

"Madam, I assure you the potion does what I say it does," he said tightly.

"Very well," the clerk said. She walked over to her desk, opened a drawer and took out another paper. She brought it over to the Potions Master and slid it across the counter with a quill.

"You have to sign this form in front of me, freeing the Ministry of all responsibility in the case of disfigurement or death in relation to your demonstration. I assume you will be the test subject?"

"Yes," Severus said, signing the form. The clerk reached under the counter and retrieved a rubber stamp. She pressed it to the form, certifying it, then signed her own name. She then looked up at Severus.

"To demonstrate a potion of this particular type, it must be successful three times out of three demonstrations. Of course, if you fail even one time, that's it, isn't it?" she said, popping her gum and giving him a lopsided smile. Severus didn't answer her.

The clerk then duplicated both documents, stamped Severus' copies and said. "A Ministry certified copy of your registration suitable for framing will be owled to you within two to three weeks. Please take a seat and wait for the next available Ministry agent."

Severus returned to the waiting area and took a seat in the first row of chairs, stretching out his legs to wait. He wondered in what part of the building Hermione was, and when she would be brought out for the hearing. It was now twenty after eight. Hearings began at nine. Hopefully he would be through here in time to attend Hermione's hearing and speak in her defense.

Lucius Malfoy exited his office and walked to the registration counter to speak to the clerk, who was in the back office with Severus registration form. Severus' eyes narrowed as he watched the wizard approach the counter. Lucius was scanning a paper in his hand and didn't see the Potions Master sitting there.

The blonde wizard walked up to the counter, didn't see the clerk and scowled. He was a busy wizard, and couldn't stand around waiting on lowly clerks. He had work to do. He leaned on the counter and his gray eyes swept across the waiting room, fell on Severus and hardened. He smiled at the Potions Master unpleasantly.

"Severus, what brings you up out of the dungeons?" Lucius said, his eyes glittering with dislike.

Severus looked at Lucius evenly.

"I am here to register a potion created by Miss Granger and myself," he replied, knowing the mention of Hermione's name would instantly irritate the wizard. It did. He frowned.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Our current jailbird," Lucius drawled. Severus stiffened at this appellation. "Cast an Unforgivable, on a niffler I hear. Stupid thing to go to Azkaban for," he said chuckling.

"I assure you, Malfoy, that Hermione will no more see the inside of Azkaban than you did," Severus replied. "Her casting of the Unforgivable was during an experiment."

"Ah, the mysterious project you and she were purported to be working on," Lucius replied, "well you will need proof that such a project existed in order to validate the casting of the spell."

"Actually, that's why I am here, Lucius. The project was completed successfully. I have just registered the potion we developed. I am waiting to arrange a demonstration date and time. Afterwards, the potion will be licensed for distribution," said Severus.

"Ah, that means it will have to get by me," Lucius said, an unpleasant smile playing around his sensuous lips.

"I have a feeling, Lucius, that after the successful demonstration of this particular potion, you will have no choice but to license it as soon as possible. Every eye in the wizarding world will be on you concerning this," Severus said, his black eyes full of amusement. "Any hesitation on your part will bring you nothing but grief, I assure you."

"Really? This must be quite a potion," Lucius said, curious.

"It is, Lucius. It is," the Potions Master said and fell silent.

Lucius wondered what kind of potion Hermione and Severus created. Both were acknowledged as geniuses in their chosen fields. He lifted the countertop and walked through to the back. He saw the clerk.

"Abby, where is the registration paperwork for the wizard in the waiting room?" he asked the clerk, who colored when she saw the handsome wizard. She had a thing for Lucius Malfoy. Most of the witches in the Ministry did. His cold gray eyes flicked over her. Lucky for Abby, she was not his preferred type. He would consider indulging himself with a witch like Abby, slumming.

"Right here sir," she gushed, rushing up to him with Severus' paperwork. "I was just giving it to an agent. Looks like another crazy potion claim."

She handed the paperwork to Lucius, who read it over, his gray eyes widening. This couldn't be so. His eyes flicked to the clerk.

"Abby, I will handle arranging this demonstration personally. Please go out front and send Lord Snape to my office," he said, walking to his office by the back route.

"Yes sir," she called after the departing wizard. She sighed. He was so gorgeous. Who cared if he were married? Abby pushed her favorite fantasy about shagging Lucius on her desk out of her mind and walked back to the front. She walked to the counter and addressed the dark wizard sitting in the waiting room, scowling.

"Lord Malfoy will be handling your demonstration arrangements, Lord Snape. Please go to his office. It is the third door on your right. It should be open," Abby said pointing to the right.

Severus rose, walked down the hall and appeared in Lucius' doorway. Lucius was seated at his desk, looking at Severus' registration. He looked up and saw Severus standing there.

"Come in, Severus and take a seat," he said.

Severus entered the room and looked around. There were a lot of books, but he knew Lucius barely read. He had other, more twisted pursuits he indulged in. Lucius looked up at him.

"We get claims for potions like this several times a year. They never work and the demonstrators all die. Can it be that I will at last see you off to hell where you belong, Severus?" Lucius sneered at him.

"I am sure, Lucius that if I end up in hell, we most certainly will be neighbors," Severus replied smoothly, "Now I did not come here to chit-chat with you, Lucius. Give me my date and time so I may go. I don't want to be in your presence any longer than necessary."

"Same here, Traitor," Lucius snarled at him, "and to hasten your demise, I am setting your demonstration for today at three o'clock. Is that enough time to get your affairs in order?" he grinned at the Potions Master, not expecting him to be prepared for such a quick appointment.

"Three o'clock will be fine," Severus replied, rising and taking the appointment slip from Lucius' hand. He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Severus…I will be the one casting the curse at you. I can't wait to see you die," he said in a low voice. Severus raised one eyebrow at him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to, Lucius. The potion works," he said.

"We'll see, dead man," Lucius said. Severus left.

* * *

The Aurors came for Hermione at a quarter after nine. Her hands were bound before her, and she was walked through the halls in full view of Ministry officials and visitors. Kingsley was there, and scowled. She should have been taken to the hearing by the back corridor. The Ministry was doing its best to make her feel like a criminal. 

As she approached the hearing room, there was the pop of a flash bulb. Bozo Baggins got a clean shot of the bound, prison-garbed witch for the afternoon edition of the Prophet. His photo last night made the front page. This one would too.

A slew of news-wizards, held back by a line of Aurors shouted questions at Hermione, which she ignored. Severus walked up just as she was about to turn into the hearing room. Hermione looked up and saw him. Her amber eyes filled with tears. Severus' black eyes met hers and softened noticeably. He held up the registration papers and pointed to them, then gave her a smile. One of his real ones. His mother's smile. Hermione sniffed and smiled at him through her tears before she disappeared into the hearing room.

Tonks was on the boardroom door this morning, scowling at how they had bound Hermione and walked her to the hearing room in full view of the public. The bastards. Severus walked up to her.

"I need to get in there, Tonks," he said to her softly.

The Auror nodded and let him pass. He sat down at the back of the same boardroom that Hermione first confronted the board. A news-wizard sat next to him with an open notepad and quill in his hand. He glanced at the dark wizard, then returned his gaze to the front of the room. The same table was there, and the same twelve members of the board, as well as Minister Figglesworth.

They all wore triumphant looks on their faces when the bound, uniformed Hermione entered the boardroom, and sat in the same wooden chair, this time flanked by Aurors. The doors were closed.

"What are the charges?" Minister Figglesworth said, his eyes on the witch, who was seated and looking at the floor. She wasn't so cocky now, was she?

The Auror on the right of Hermione answered.

"She is charged with casting an Unforgivable, the Killing Curse, sir," the Auror said.

The Minister clucked his tongue.

"Miss Granger, casting an Unforgivable is instant time in Azkaban. Do you have a defense?" he asked her, looking down at a paper in front of him. "According to the arresting Auror, your wand was found to have cast the curse on…a niffler?"

The Minister looked flustered. "Is this correct?" he asked the clerk recording the hearing, who sat in the far left corner.

"Yes, sir. A niffler," she said, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

The Minister looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain why you killed a niffler with an Unforgivable?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him. "It was an experiment," she said shortly, remembering what Tonks said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Severus. Good.

"Ah, I'm assuming you have proof of this? In the case of private research, an Unforgivable may be cast. But you must have proof of this project. You refused to tell us the nature of your project last time you were in our presence. Will you reveal it to us now? Or face Azkaban?" he asked her.

Lucius watched her carefully.

"I will reveal it. I was working on a deterrent for the Killing Curse," Hermione said.

At this admission laughter broke out in the boardroom. The news-wizard bolted from the boardroom.

"A deterrent for the Killing Curse? Miss Granger, that has been the dream of wizards and witches for centuries. There is no way to stop the Avada Kedavra curse," he half chuckled at her.

Severus rose and approached the front.

"I wonder if I may speak?" he said, addressing the Minister, who started.

"Ah, Lord Snape. You may approach," the Minister said, motioning for the wizard to advance. Severus walked up and stood just behind Hermione. He held up his registration.

"This morning I registered a potion under Miss Granger's name and my own, called the Sarracenia Elixir or the Killing Curse Deterrent. It is scheduled to be demonstrated this afternoon at three o'clock," he said.

The Minister motioned for the papers Severus held in his hand. Severus handed them to the Auror on Hermione's left, and the officer walked up to the table and passed the parchments to the Minister, who scanned them. He looked up at Severus.

"It says here, the potion is completed," Figglesworth said.

Severus nodded, "It is sir. Last night, Miss Granger cast the Killing Curse on my person. That was the signature that the Ministry detected. As you see, I am still here. The potion works."

The board members began to murmur among themselves loudly at Severus' claim to have survived the Killing Curse. The Minister frowned at him.

"You mean to stand here and tell me that you and Miss Granger have developed a potion that stops the Avada Kedavra curse, when hundreds if not thousands of witches and wizards before you have tried and failed?" he said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes I do," Severus answered coolly.

The Minister conferred with a board member sitting on his right for a moment, then looked at Severus with narrowed eyes.

"Do you have the research for this so-called discovery?" the Minister asked him, his eyes hooded.

Severus smirked. "Our research is currently in the possession of my solicitor, Soledad Crummins. He is in the process of patenting the formula as we speak. Of course, you are free to petition him for the research. I am sure he will oblige you as soon as he's completed assigning the rights," Severus said smoothly.

The Minister's look grew black.

"You have yet to prove this deterrent works," the Minister growled, "and I would like proof that experiments actually occurred. I must insist our Aurors investigate your labs," the Minister said, grasping at straws. The research was beyond the Ministry's reach, but there might be something at the lab they could claim.

"You may send the Aurors to my Manor immediately after giving me the proper paperwork describing their purpose and limitations. My house elves have instructions to grant them access to the labs. I insist however, they be restricted to the lab areas only. That was where the work occured," Severus replied.

The Minister again conferred with the board member on his right. Hermione glanced back at the Potions Master, who nodded at her somberly, while his eyes glinted at her hotly. She felt a little tug in her belly at his look. Even in the hearing, he was thinking of their upcoming "settling of personal issues." He was incorrigible.

The Minister motioned for the Auror on Hermione's left to approach, whispered something to him, and handed him Severus' registration papers. The Auror returned the papers to Severus and exited the boardroom.

The Minister clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. He looked at Severus and Hermione.

"Because of the claims of the Unforgivable being cast during private research, the board has decided to refrain from judgment on Miss Granger's charge until after the demonstration this afternoon. Until then, Miss Granger will remain in Ministry custody. We are dismissed until three pm. We will reconvene in the Ministry amphitheater at that time, where we will observe the demonstration."

A gavel was banged and the board members rose and left the boardroom through a back entrance. The Auror helped Hermione to her feet. She turned and Severus stood there. The Potions Master looked at the Auror, who was also a member of the Order.

"May I have a quick word with Miss Granger?" Severus asked him.

The Auror looked around, then nodded, walking to the door and standing there to give them some privacy.

The Potions Master looked down at her bound hands.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said softly.

She looked up at him. She could see he was miserable about her situation.

"Don't worry Severus, it will only be a couple more hours," she said.

"Yes, then I will bring you home, and make you forget about all of this," he said, heat in his voice and eyes. "I'll be all you'll know or need, Hermione."

He was looking at her so intensely, Hermione had to drop her eyes. His intensity made her feel a little frightened of returning to the Manor, but also excited. Then she thought of the demonstration.

"I'm in custody…who will cast the curse?" she asked.

"Malfoy," Severus replied, his eyes searching her face. "He is looking forward to it."

"That bastard. I wish we had a ricochet spell so the curse would bounce back on him," Hermione said bitterly.

"No matter. His failure to kill me will eat him up from the inside," Severus said.

The Auror began to approach. Their time was up.

"I will see you this afternoon, Hermione," Severus said. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss, savoring them and drawing away slowly.

"I won't be leaving this Ministry without you," he whispered.

The Auror took Hermione's are apologetically. Severus nodded to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Glad to do it," the Auror replied, "It's not every day you get to do a favor for the greatest witch and wizard in history."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other, then the Auror.

"After you demonstrate that potion, your names will be legends forever." the Auror said, smiling broadly.

He shook Severus' hand, then escorted Hermione through the back exit, discretely loosening her bonds as they walked.

Severus turned and exited the boardroom. He had to get back to the Manor and prepare for this afternoon's demonstration.

* * *

Once outside the Ministry, Severus walked by a newspaper stand and saw the photo of Hermione walking toward the Ministry flanked by the Aurors on the front page of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. He paused but didn't stop. The newspaper would be at his Manor. He could read it later. He had other things to do. He apparated. 

He reappeared just inside the door of the Manor. He could see the wall was open to the lab areas and apparated down to the lower levels.

Reappearing in the hall with a crack of thunder, Severus walked to the main lab. Eli was in there, leaning against a counter, his little arms crossed, grinning slightly as perplexed Aurors searched the pristine labs, trying to find some evidence of the work that went on there. One Auror had the cage of nifflers, who were chattering and very interested in the goings-on. An Auror walked up to Severus.

"We can't find any evidence of a project here," the Auror stated.

Severus pointed at the cage of nifflers. "You have the lab animals," he said shortly. "When Miss Granger was taken into custody, she was experimenting on those creatures. As you can see, we have several of them. They wouldn't be here if they weren't being utilized."

"Yes, but…there should be other evidence," the Auror said, looking around the lab.

"We run a clean ship," Severus replied, "Once the project was completed, the labs were cleaned for our next project. There was no way of us knowing the Ministry would be gracing us with a visit."

The Auror looked at Severus. He knew they had been duped and all of the work that could have been claimed by the Ministry had been destroyed. But there was no proof of this. They could only take the nifflers, who looked to be untouched.

"What about that room of plants in there?" he asked Severus. He was referring to the Ecolab. That is Miss Granger's Ecolab. A swamp environment she was studying," Severus said.

"Did it have anything to do with the project?" the Auror asked Severus.

The Potions Master looked at him evenly.

"Isn't it your job to figure that out?" he said, "There's nothing in that room but plants, small animals and bugs. You are welcome to take what you like from there if you think it will help you."

The Auror frowned at the Potions Master. He didn't feel like listening to his Aurors complain about catching bugs and frogs, or digging in the mud for plants. They had the nifflers. The Ministry would have to take that. The labs were clean. There was nothing they could claim.

Turning from the Potions Master, the Auror summoned his co-workers and told them the search was over. They all piled into the lift, nifflers included and after ascending to the main floor, left the Manor and disapparated back to the Ministry.

Eli handed Severus the paperwork the Aurors had given him when they arrived. Severus looked at it and put it in his robes pocket.

"How is the Miss," Eli asked, his ears slightly flattened.

"The Miss is fine. I will be bringing her home tonight," Severus said to the elf. "And I need you to make us a fine dinner on the veranda. Something special. Something that is conducive to the…in-outie,"

Eli's ears went straight up at this command from his Master. The elf blinked up at him.

"You means sir…" the elf said in a soft squeaky voice.

Severus nodded at the elf, which began dancing about with joy at his Master's coup with the Miss.

"Don't worry Master. Eli and the other will make all beautiful for the in-outie! Miss will be pleased. Master will be pleased. House elves will be very pleased!," Eli said, still hopping about in elfin glee.

"All right, Eli," Severus said, "but no enhancing of emotions, or other manipulations of our persons. I am quite sure we will not need 'help'."

Eli smiled at the Potions Master.

"No sir. We knows our Master needs no help with the in-outie. Our Master has waited long for the real in-outie, not the usual. It will be good for Master. He will come back to himself with the Miss. He will keep the Miss, " the elf said sagely, his wide eyes meeting Severus' directly.

Severus looked down at the elf, surprised at his statement. But he didn't question him.

"I am leaving it to you, Eli. Be prepared for our return this evening. She will be tired, so have a bath prepared as well. Make it nice for her." Severus said, apparating to his Potions Lab.

Eli rubbed his little hands together. He and the other elves would do their best to make the atmosphere perfect.

* * *

Severus removed two bottles of elixir from their hiding place, and wrapped them securely in velvet before depositing them in his robes pocket. One for the demonstration, and one to be left with the Ministry to keep with the paperwork. It would make no difference if they tested the elixir or not. By this time Soledad would have assigned the rights to Hermione and himself. 

It was after eleven now. Severus departed his Potions Lab, resealing the door and warding it, then headed down to his study. He would relax, take a short nap and prepare himself mentally for the task ahead. He had no doubt that Malfoy was on pins and needles waiting for this afternoon's event. The blonde wizard had dreamed of exacting revenge on Severus, and now it appeared he would be able to do it legally and in full view of the public. He was probably hard as a rock with anticipation.

Severus fixed himself a cognac and sat down in the armchair facing the fireplace. He took a sip of the drink and immediately thought of Hermione the night she wanted to "tie one on" and told him how she wanted to hire a male prostitute to take care of her needs. Severus' dark eyes glowed with desire. After him, she wouldn't think of such a thing again, he'd make sure of it. He fully intended to make the witch fall in love with him tonight if he could. He would be thorough, meet her every need real and imagined. He didn't know how many lovers she'd had, or how good they were to her, but he wanted to leave no doubt in her mind that he was the best lover she had ever experienced. He knew what pleased women. The very things he longed to do to Hermione. He sipped his brandy, feeling himself tightening at the thought of the witch in his arms, lost to pleasure, saying his name over and over. That was what he wanted. That was what he would have tonight.

Severus finished his brandy, set the glass down and rested his head against the back of the armchair. In a minute or two, he was asleep.

* * *

Hermione had been returned to her room. Tonks brought her another ham sandwich and a glass of cold pumpkin juice. She told her that news of the demonstration had spread and there was a crowd outside clamoring to get it to witness it. So the Ministry was going to open a few seats to the public. 

"But, they are hoping that the demonstration goes badly," Tonks said, "Otherwise they will have to admit they drove the best Spells Mistress in the history of the Ministry away. And Severus, my gods…they already owe him big time. If this demonstration goes good, they will go down in history as the administration that tormented, abused and defamed one of the greatest wizards in wizarding history. They aren't interested in ending the killing curse. They are interested in covering their own asses. Gits."

Hermione listened to Tonks as she ate her sandwich. A public demonstration. Her belly went tight as she thought of Severus in the middle of the amphitheater, with the majority of the audience hoping that the curse would kill him. But then, she knew that when he survived, he would receive the accolades and respect he deserved. And later on, something else he deserved. She blushed furiously. Hermione was no shrinking violet when it came to sex. She had a healthy appetite, and was quite physically expressive and explorative, just as she was with everything else. But the Potions Master's intensity was something that she'd never experienced with another wizard. Yes, the desire would be there, the hunger to mate, but with Severus there seemed to be a deeper promise. He wasn't like her other lovers, who wouldn't hesitate to act on her desire for sex. Severus had waited. She knew he wanted her, but he waited because he wanted her to be focused on him as someone desirable, not as a release. No other man had shown so much restraint. She knew tonight would be special. They just had to get through this demonstration.

After about half an hour, Tonks left Hermione. She was on crowd control for this afternoon's demonstration and had to be briefed. Kingsley was sent to St. Mungo's to escort several healers back. They would be on stand-by in case anything went wrong. But actually, if anything went wrong, a coroner would be more effective.

Hermione tried to nap, but her stomach was bothering her. She always got nerves before important events. Although Severus would be out there having the curse cast on him by that bastard Malfoy, she would be in the path of the blast as much as he. One thing she felt good about, was that her blast had been extended, whereas Malfoy would probably just blast him. The curse killed instantly. Sustained blasts weren't necessary. The elixir showed itself able to protect the user from repeated blasts for up to an hour, before it needed to be taken again. She was sure the demonstration would not last longer than that.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and Hermione sank into a kind of light doze. Suddenly the door was opened and an Auror came in.

"Time for the demonstration, Miss Granger" he said. Hermione rose, walked up to the Auror and stuck out her wrists to be bound. The Auror shook his head.

"I'm not about to walk in that demonstration having bound the witch that found a way to stop the Killing curse," the Auror said, taking her by the arm, "It's bad enough they won't let me give you your clothes. Let's go, Miss Granger. Destiny awaits."

Hermione gave him a small smile. She knew he too, was an Order member. She wondered how many of the Ministry's Auror's were members of the Light. Policy stated they couldn't be part of any other organization, but many Auror's joined secretly, tired of the Ministry's politics-based decisions when it came to the protection of the wizarding world.

Hermione was taken down a series of back corridors to the amphitheater, which was a one-story high oval with tiers enclosing an arena. The room had to have been magically enlarged and was filled to capacity with murmuring Ministry officials, news-wizards and ordinary witches and wizards. The board itself sat in an enclosed booth at ground level, the Minister of Magic having a higher seat than the others.

Hermione was escorted to a seat in a roped off area, and was the only occupant besides the Auror. She looked around. She saw Albus, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey seated just behind the board members. Albus winked at her, and she gave him a wan smile. Seeing the headmaster there in support of her and Severus made her feel a little better. People were pointing at her and whispering. She looked straight ahead. Suddenly a man walked into the arena. The crowd went silent as the wizard put his wand to his throat and invoked the Sonorous charm to increase the volume of his voice.

"Good afternoon board members, officials and guests. Today we are going to witness a demonstration of a potion created by Miss Hermione Granger and Lord Severus Snape. It is known as the Sarracenia Elixir or the Killing Curse Deterrent. It is purported to stop the dreaded Avada Kedavra curse.

At this statement, the crowd began to murmur again. The wizard held up his hand for silence.

"Our demonstrator of the potion is Lord Severus Snape," the wizard said, turning to look at a small door on the right of the arena. It opened and Severus walked out. A few jeers rose from the audience. The Potions Master ignored them as he walked to stand next to the announcer.

"And the wizard who will be casting the curse is our own board member, Lord Lucius Malfoy," the announcer continued. A door on the left of the arena opened, and Lucius Malfoy walked in, holding his wand by his side, waving at the audience.

"What a twit," Hermione breathed, her eyes hard as she watched the blonde wizard cross the arena to the announcer. He stopped next to the announcer and glared at Severus, who returned the favor.

The announcer continued.

"The demonstration will consist of three castings of the Avada Kedavra curse by Lord Malfoy on the person of Lord Snape. After three successful results, the potion will be declared effective and ready for licensing and distribution. In the event the potion fails, Lord Malfoy will not be held responsible for the resulting death of Lord Snape.

The announcer turned to Severus.

"Lord Snape, are you willing to stake your life on the purported ability of the potion you've created? This is your last chance to withdraw from the demonstration," he said to the dark wizard.

"I am willing. The potion works," Severus replied. Lucius gave a delighted and evil smirk at his response. The announcer turned to Lucius.

"Lord Malfoy, are you willing to accept the death of Lord Snape by your hands if the potions is not effective? This is your last chance to withdraw," he said to Lucius.

Lucius' cold gray eyes swept over Severus with undisguised hatred.

"I am most willing to accept the death of Lord Snape at my hands," he replied.

"Very well, gentlemen. Please take your positions. A distance of thirty meters is sufficient. I will give you your instructions and you will follow my directives. Is that clear?"

Both men nodded and walked to their positions. The crowd was silent and watchful as it looked down on the three men in the ring. The announcer walked a good distance away from the two wizards, who faced each other with stony expressions. Lucius' wand hand was twitching.

"Lord Snape, please present your potion," the announcer said.

Severus removed the bottle of elixir from his robe pocket and held it up for the entire crowd to see. There was some slight murmuring, but it soon fell back to silence.

The announcer continued.

"Lord Snape, uncap and consume your potion," he directed.

Severus opened the bottle and tilted it to his lips, drinking the entire contents. He returned the empty bottle to his pocket, and stood there a moment. Then he nodded at the announcer. His black eyes shifted to where Hermione was sitting. The witch was wide-eyed and leaning forward in her seat. He looked back at Malfoy, who was almost shuddering with his desire to cast the curse.

The announcer took another few steps back and said, "Lord Malfoy, cast the first curse."

Lucius raised his wand at Severus, hatred dancing in his gray eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, throwing his wand are forward and sending a blast of deadly green light towards Severus. The crowd started screaming as the blast enveloped the wizard, whipping his robes and hair about. Lucius smiled in satisfaction as Severus slumped slightly and ended the curse, fully expecting the wizard to drop to the ground.

He didn't. Silence filled the entire amphitheater.

Severus lifted his head, and looked directly at Malfoy, then straightened to his full height.

"That's one," he said, looking at the wizard.

The crowd went wild. Hermione exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. The announcer called for silence. It was several minutes before the crowd calmed down.

Lucius was red-faced and trembling with rage. This couldn't be. He'd get him this time.

The announcer asked Severus if he were ready. The Potions Master nodded, his eyes never leaving Lucius' furious face.

"Lord Malfoy, cast the second curse," the announcer directed.

Lucius flung his wand arm forward viciously.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed, sending another bolt of green light to surround the Potions Master. He held it longer this time. Severus stood in the blast and his knees buckled. Lucius released the spell, panting this time…waiting for Severus to go down.

The Potions Master wavered a bit, then straightened with an effort. Again, he looked at Lucius as spectators rose out of their seats, cheering and stomping.

"That's two, Lucius," he said, giving the wizard a slight grin. His blasts were nothing compared to Hermione's.

Lucius turned purple with rage. The Potions Master was not dead yet. Damn him! The blonde wizard summoned up all the hatred in his black soul for the next casting. The man had to die.

The announcer looked at Severus.

"Are you ready for the final casting, Lord Snape?" he asked.

Severus nodded, bracing himself.

"Lord Malfoy, please cast the last and final curse," the announcer said.

Lucius stepped forward and flung his wand up at the hated wizard standing in front of him.

"AVADA KEDAVRAAAAA!" he roared, flinging the stream of light at Severus with all the hatred he could muster. The light enfolded the Potions Master, who was whipped about by the force of the curse. Lucius held it for almost a minute, perspiration streaming down his snarling face. Severus fell to his hands and knees. Gasping, Lucius ended the curse.

Severus' arms and legs were shaking as if they were about to give out. His hair hung in a curtain around his face. The crowd was completely silent as they watched the wizard, waiting for him to finally collapse.

Hermione was standing up now.

"Get up, Severus!" she cried, "Get up!"

The Potions Master turned his head to look at her, panting heavily. In the stands Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Yes, Severus, get up!" he shouted across the arena. Minerva joined him, also calling on the Potions Master to rise. Pomfrey joined them. Slowly the entire audience started to pick up the chant.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" they chanted at the Potions Master, cheering him on.

Severus listened to the people cheering for him in amazement. He managed to get a leg up and push off the ground. The chanting was almost deafening now as the audience stomped in time to the chant. Only the Ministry board and officials remained seated.

Slowly Severus rose and stood to his full height, panting but erect. The crowd broke out in a great roar of approval. Aurors appeared in the arena, punctuated by thunder.

Severus looked at the enraged Lucius.

"And that's three, Lucius. The curse is beaten," he said.

"NOOOO!" screamed Lucius, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He shot another stream of green light at Severus as the crowd gasped in horror. It hit the Potions Master, but only for a split second. The Aurors took Malfoy down immediately with several stunners. The Potions Master buckled a little, but survived the final blast fine.

The announcer spoke.

"Lord Severus Snape has successfully demonstrated the properties of the Sarracenia Elixir or Killing Curse Deterrent. It has been proven effective and will be added to the registry of Spells and Potions. Congratulations Lord Snape, you and Miss Granger have made history today, and the entire wizarding world is in your debt."

The crowd went wild as members of the audience broke from the stands and flowed over the arena toward Severus, shouting and screaming his name. The Aurors surrounded him, holding the crowd back until they could apparate him to a safe room in the Ministry. The Aurors all shook his hand enthusiastically. He felt like his arm was about to fall off by the time they finished with him. His discovery was going to cut their losses immensely. Many Aurors were killed by the Killing curse. Now they had a better chance of capturing rogue Death Eaters, thanks to him.

"Where is Miss Granger," he asked one beaming Auror.

"She's back in processing. The board dismissed the charges immediately. She ought to be out in a few minutes. We'll bring her to you as soon as she's ready to go, sir."

Severus sunk down into the single folding chair the room, as Aurors continued to enter and leave the room, thanking him. Suddenly they left. Several members of the Ministry board walked in, their eyes round. Severus sat back in the chair and eyed them.

"Lord Snape, we…we just want to congratulate you on your amazing discovery, and extend our deepest apologies for suspecting you of passing information to the rogue Death Eaters. It was truly an unfortunate misunderstanding. Is there any way we can make this up to you?" a red-faced official said to him.

"No," the Potions Master replied shortly. The board members looked at each other helplessly.

"Ah, Miss Granger's record has been expunged of all charges made against her, and her good standing in the Spells Industry has been restored, " the wizard offered hopefully. "We are willing to offer her job back, with a substantial pay raise and a higher position than she currently occupies."

"As far as I'm concerned, you can all go stuff yourselves!" came a familiar female voice from behind them. The board members turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, scowling at them.

"I wouldn't work for this bigoted, narrow-minded, discriminatory institution again if you offered me a million galleons a year!" she spat, walking through the group of wizards and taking Severus by the arm.

"Come on, Severus, let's get out of this madhouse," she said to him.

The Potions Master rose and slipped his arm in hers.

"Gentlemen," he said, arching an eyebrow at the silent board members as Hermione continued to scowl at them blackly.

Holding Hermione against him tightly, Severus disapparated.

Severus and Hermione reappeared on the Manor grounds, about one hundred meters from the Manor itself. Severus released Hermione and stood surveying the grounds for a moment. Then he raised his hands and performed an intricate motion. Hermione felt a powerful magical movement stir the surrounding landscape. Severus lowered his hands, and turned to her.

"That should insure our privacy," he said, his eyes sweeping over the witch in front of him, before taking her arm rather possessively and striding toward the Manor.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked the Potions Master.

"I cast an Impeturbable ward around the Manor," Severus said, "No one will be able to come within one hundred meters of my domicile. We are secured until such time as I choose to remove it.

He looked at Hermione.

"I imagine I won't even consider it until well after tomorrow morning," he said, looking down at her intensely. Hermione felt a melting sensation in her lower belly as she met his gaze. Severus smirked knowingly, then asked her

"How do you feel? Did they mistreat you?" his eyes were hard as he asked this. If she had been mistreated in any way, Mr. Apertiff could expect a very unfriendly visit.

"I need a bath, but otherwise, I'm fine. They weren't terribly bad to me," she replied, then her brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"But how do you feel Severus?" she asked, "Malfoy hit you pretty hard that third time. Even I didn't manage to spin you around."

"There is nothing wrong with me that a little pepper-up potion can't help," he said in a silky tone, his eyes glittering at her. "I am in excellent physical shape, as you will soon find out, Hermione."

Hermione felt a pulse run through her at his words.

They walked up the portico and entered the Manor. Severus pulled Hermione tight against his side and apparated with her to her study. He released her.

"A bath is drawn for you, Hermione. I want you to wash the memory of today away. I have new memories for you," he said softly. "Take your time. It is six now. Dinner will be served at eight. I would like you to join me on the veranda at that time."

He pulled Hermione against him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly, capturing her lips in the way she was familiar with, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of her, recapturing her lips several times. He still did not invade her mouth, though it was half-open in invitation. But his reaction to kissing her was different this time. Much different. Hermione could feel his hard, lean body shudder slightly against hers, which in turn caused her to begin to tremble…with desire. They quaked against each other as if about to explode as they kissed, and Hermione could feel Severus starting to harden against her. She let out a gasp against his lips as a throbbing heat rose between her thighs.

With a great effort, Severus pulled back from her, his dark eyes full of lust and desire as he held her back by the shoulders. His touch burned, even through the fabric. Severus looked down at Hermione and swallowed reflexively, his Adam's apple working up and down. Finally he turned her and pushed her gently toward her bedroom.

"Go to your bath, Hermione, before we ruin a perfectly planned evening," he said hoarsely.

She looked back at him and hesitated. He motioned for her to go on, and slowly she complied, disappearing into her bedroom. Severus let out a long sigh, looking down at his tented robes, then back toward the bedroom where the witch was undressing. Gods help him make it through dinner. He was aching for her softness, aching to press his lips against her bare skin, aching to taste her thoroughly. She had felt his organ growing hard against her, and her gasp of desire had almost done him in.

Severus stood there several more moments, savoring the desire pulsing through him, tormenting himself as he heard the splash of her entering the tub, naked, willing, wanting him. But all of this was part of the delicious foreplay they had been experiencing for the last two months. Wanting but not having. Touching, but not too much. Relishing the heat between them. Tonight…tonight he would have her, and he meant to have her completely.

Deciding he had teased himself enough with Hermione's proximity, Severus apparated to the upper floors, to see what Eli had prepared for their meal.

* * *

Hermione left Severus reluctantly. He had been on the very edge, she knew. But he was a calculating man, and had probably taken great pains to make this night special for her. As tempting as it was, he probably didn't want to take her the first time on her study floor. His restraint had been sorely tested, and Hermione couldn't wait until he broke loose from the chains that bound him. She walked into her bedroom and undressed, still aware Severus was standing in her study. He hadn't left. She could feel his heat as if he were standing right in front of her. For a moment she entertained the wicked thought simply scourgifying herself and walking back out to him, nude and inviting, to see what he would do. Then she looked into the bath, and saw that the tub was lined with candles, and roses floated on the surface of the scented steaming water, laced with luxurious foam, calling to her. She slid into the tub, and her skin tingled deliciously. The elves had added something to the water that made her feel invigorated. She sank down into the warm depths, and picked up a rose. It was unscented. She smiled. The elves had placed the roses there for a visual. They knew the Master did not care for the scent. Instead, the bath was scented with jasmine. 

Hermione slowly moved her arms and legs through the water, letting it soothe her muscles. But her skin was so sensitive. She was longing for Severus to smooth his palms across every inch of her. His palms, his long, sensuous fingers, his soft, hungry lips. She shuddered as she thought of his mouth on her body, kissing her, sucking her, and especially licking her. The knotted cherry stem floated up from her memories. Oh, she wanted to feel that talented tongue tie her into knots as well. And she longed to run her lips over that rippled belly he evidenced the day she watched him swim…and longed to trace the pattern of his scars with her fingertips, caressing the raised lines of those alabaster stripes, showing him she felt every part of him was beautiful, and that his sacrifices were not in vain. Most of all, she wanted to feel him thrusting wildly inside her, his cool, controlled composure gone, his restraint broken, his mind lost in passion, his member taking every inch of her. Hermione was a small woman, but a strong and lusty one. She had gone without so long, she wanted it all. And from what she had seen of the Potions Master, he was built to give it to her. She wanted every inch of him.

Hermione ducked herself beneath the water, then rose, feeling the water heavy in her hair. A bottle of shampoo rested on the rim of the tub, she hadn't noticed it there before. The house elves must be in attendance. She opened the bottle, poured some of the thick liquid in her hand and lathered her hair richly, remembering his hands buried in her locks, massaging her scalp, sending pleasure shooting up and down her body by the simple intimacy of the act. Hermione was suddenly aware of warm water being poured over her head. Hermione turned to see a blue green house elf with beautiful brown eyes, smiling down at her, a bowl in her clawed hand.

"I comes to attend you, Miss," she said in a low, soothing barely squeaky voice, pouring more water through Hermione's hair and smoothing it gently with her fingers. She was almost as good as Severus.

"Your hair is beautiful, Miss," the house elf said, "It will bring the Master much pleasure to touch it tonight."

Hermione closed her eyes as the elf continued to rinse her hair. She only half-wondered why she allowed the elf to attend her, as she felt the little creature gently urge her forward, and wash her back tenderly, as if preparing her for sacrifice. But it felt right, so she said nothing as the elf ministered to the difficult places to reach on her body. Finally the bathing stopped. Hermione turned to thank the elf, but she was gone, the washcloth and scented soap left neatly on the edge of the tub. Hermione picked these up and continued her bath, lingering over her thighs, and gently running the cloth over her center, quaking a bit at the sensation, visualizing Severus exploring her. She fought the urge to bring herself to climax. She would be cheating herself, when Severus would surely take her where she needed to go. She rose from the tub, feeling beautiful and desirable. Feeling the hunger for the Potions Master pulling at her center.

Hermione dried herself slowly, wrapping the towel around her body and letting the water out of the tub. She then applied a drying charm to her hair and walked into the bedroom. On the bed lay a simple sleeveless dress of green and silver, and a pair of matching panties, rather sheer. There was no bra. But Hermione's breasts could stand on their own. She slipped the panties on and then the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her flatteringly, accentuating every curve but not clinging. Hermione felt feminine, but powerful. She looked for the shoes. There were none. She opened the closet. Not a single pair of shoes was in evidence. She smiled. She was supposed to go to him barefoot.

She noticed a green and silver hairclip on the dresser. She was supposed to wear her hair up. She brushed her chestnut locks out until they were softly shining, then inserted the clip. She left two curled strands to hang free on the sides. The smooth curve of her neck looked inviting this way…she could almost feel Severus' lips locked on her throat, and the ache between her legs returned. She took one more look in the mirror, and smiled sexily. She was sure the Potions Master would approve.

* * *

Severus apparated to the veranda, to find nothing set up. He bellowed for Eli. 

The elf immediately winked in and informed him that by the time he showered and dressed, all would be in order. The elf added that it wouldn't do for the food to sit idle.

"It must be fresh!" Eli exclaimed with quite a stubborn look on his face.

Rather than haggle with the house elf, Severus apparated to his bedroom, brushed his teeth and showered. He dried off, and after consideration, decided not to apply the sandalwood oil. It didn't taste as good as it smelled, and he didn't want to inhibit Hermione in any way. The thought of her lips on his body made his member throb, and he drew in a deep breath to center himself. Despite what he had gone through this afternoon, he didn't feel tired or out of sorts. He felt strong, ready to consume Hermione from head to toe. But he drank the pepper-up potion anyway, to be sure. He walked into his bedroom and found a white button up shirt, black dress pants, green silk boxers and a belt laid out on the bed. He looked at the clothing, then shrugged and put them on. He looked for socks, but there were none. His black house slippers sat on the floor in front of the bed. He put them on, then brushed his silky hair.

Severus looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his cuffs and trying to decide whether to put his hair in a ponytail or not. He decided he would. If Hermione wanted his hair out, he would accommodate her. He looked at himself in the mirror, and saw a dark desire reflected back at him. He wanted her so badly, he hoped his ardor would not take him beyond her threshold. He was brutal with women he paid for. What would he be like with Hermione when his great passion for her took him over? Would he have to hold back, or would she accept all of him? He would have to find out before he took her what she wanted, what she could take. He didn't want to break her. He wanted to please her, to make her want all of him. To make her want to stay with him.

Severus took one more look at himself in the mirror. The clothes the elves chose accentuated his lean, muscular form. He knew Hermione would appreciate what she saw. He left his bedroom and headed for the veranda. It was a quarter to eight.

* * *

Severus stared down at the table in amazement. First, Eli must have decided that he and Hermione sitting across from each other was not proper in-outie protocol, because the dinner table that Severus was looking at was like nothing he had ever seen before. 

The elf had made the table triangular, so whatever side they took they would be sitting perpendicular to each other instead of opposite. Then he had placed the chairs close to the apex of the same corner so they were next to each other. And there wasn't a single utensil in sight. Everything on the table was to be eaten by hand. The intent of the meal was obvious by the foods that were present. There was a wide variety ranging from vegetables, meats and fruits.

Eli was as subtle as a herd of charging bicorns. Erection-shaped marinated mushrooms, labia-shaped dried figs, and engorged cockheaded plums screamed in-outie from the innocent platters they rested on. A bowl of peeled bananas sat in white chocolate syrup, ready for dripping, erotic consumption. There were other foods, less conspicuous by shape, but overtly sexual by the way they would be consumed. A single large artichoke sat on a platter in the center of the table, the leaves ready to be plucked and drawn through the teeth to remove the succulent, buttery flesh. Other foods inspired sucking fingers clean, such as the apple slices ready to dip in honey, thin slices of crunchy honey comb, a variety of cubed cheeses dribbled with truffle and/or olive oil, or Lavender honey, and glistening sweet and sour chicken wingettes.

There was also a large variety of delicious finger foods in general, presented as samplers. Eggplant pockets filled with herbed ricotta cheese, tomato & basil tarts, tomato, goat cheese and basil Bites, goat cheese tartlets, crab meat bacon rolls, stuffed eggs, zucchini parmesan slices, chicken croquettes, stuffed avocados, salmon & cucumber bites, and crab fritters

The most phallic presentation on the table was the large bowl of sausages which consisted of large kielbasas, small cocktail franks, medium sized Italian sausages and a few bangers. Looking at them, Severus wondered if Hermione liked sausages. He hoped so. He'd enjoy the suggestiveness of her eating them.

There were a number of libations, ranging from white and red wines to pumpkin juice. As Severus looked down at the sexually inspired dinner, Hermione quietly walked up to the open veranda doors and stood looking at him, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest that she thought he must hear it. Maybe he did, because he looked up and saw her standing there. His black eyes swept her body, glinting approval at the Slytherin colored dress she wore, and the way her hair was swept up and clipped, showing the delicious nape of her neck. His eyes dropped to her small bare feet, and for a moment he thought about sucking her toes. His eyes flickered back to her face, searching her eyes and seeing the excitement there, just beneath the surface. She looked beautiful, almost too beautiful for words.

Hermione's eyes ran over the table.

"I've never seen so much food that said SEX before," she breathed, grinning. "The elves?"

Severus nodded. He walked over to her, and took her gently by the hand. His contact burned, and Hermione's eyes shot to his face, showing him what she felt. He walked her over to the triangular table and pulled out her chair for her. He then seated himself.

"You look beautiful, Hermione…absolutely lovely," he said sincerely, opening up a napkin and laying it on his lap.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione replied, "You look quite nice yourself," she said, eyeing the buttons on his shirt. Those would be the first to go. The Potions Master gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," he replied. He looked at the food, then at Hermione. "Well, let's enjoy our meal."

Hermione looked over the table.

"There's no utensils," she said.

"No. We have to eat with our fingers," Severus replied, admiring her.

Hermione gave him a little wicked grin. Time to go for broke.

"Oh, I love big, fat, juicy kielbasas!" she exclaimed, picking up the largest piece of sausage and wrapping her mouth around it. She planned to drive him crazy.

Severus' bottom lip hung a bit as he watched Hermione slurp the sausage, sucking out the juices much more erotically than necessary. He hardened instantly at her wanton display. So, she was going to be this way again, eh?

"Hermione, are you trying to arouse me?" he asked her.

She pulled the sausage out of her mouth with a pop. Severus stifled a groan.

"Why?" she asked, "Is it working?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Good," she said, sliding the meat back into her mouth. This time she bit it and actually started chewing.

Severus looked at the table. His black eyes fell on the dried figs, then shifted up to Hermione, who was consuming the sausage and watching him. He reached over and picked up a fig, showing it to her. It did look a little like the lips of a vagina. Hermione's eyes glazed over as he licked the piece of fruit slowly and suggestively, running the tip of his tongue inside the opening, his eyes on her.

"Severus, are you trying to arouse me? Because if you are, it's working," Hermione said in a husky voice, her amber eyes fixed on his mouth as he licked, sucked and nibbled the blatantly sexual fruit. Hermione pressed her thighs together to fight the tingling she felt in her core. She bit her lip, and squirmed in her chair a bit. They were sitting close, so Severus saw her legs tighten, and his nostrils flared as he popped the fig into his mouth and chewed it, his eyes resting on her thighs.

Hermione saw where his eyes rested, and felt herself getting wet. She desperately looked at the table again, and her eyes fell on the peeled bananas resting in the white chocolate syrup. Severus looked up, followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

"No," he thought, his tool throbbing terribly, "Not the bananas in syrup, Hermione."

Hermione smirked at him as if reading his mind. She reached over and slowly lifted a banana, letting the syrup drip from the tip of it. Severus watched, swallowing as she dipped the banana back into the syrup, collecting more on the tip. Tilting the banana slightly so as not to drip the syrup on the table, she lifted it high over her face…

Severus was actually shaking his head in negation as she slowly inverted it, lifting her face and catching the drips of white syrup in her mouth. Some got on her lip, and she looked at him, her eyes glowing, and licked the white liquid off her lip with her tongue. Severus' mouth dropped open, then he closed his eyes as his organ gave a powerful throb. His black eyes opened, burning into hers.

"Hermione…if you keep this up, we're not going to make it through dinner," he groaned.

Hermione felt triumphant as she heard his groan of desire. She slid the banana into her mouth, the syrup pooling on her lips as she slid the fruit between them. Severus gripped the table with both hands, leaning toward her impulsively. Hermione bit the banana and licked the syrup from around her mouth with one circular motion of her pink tongue.

Severus stared at her mouth, then said…"Hermione, you make me want to replace that fruit with something else…"

"In a little while, Severus," she answered him, "I think I might want to replace it with something else too…your cock."

It was like an explosion went off in the Potion Master's brain. In a moment he was out of his seat, snatching Hermione up from hers and pulling her to him roughly, pressing his body tight to hers, rubbing hard against her so she felt his arousal, and thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting her for the first time.

For Hermione it was sensory overload. She wrestled back with her tongue, and worked her body against him, moaning with desire as his hands slipped down over her hips, then around to her bum, his fingers gripping her buttocks, pulling her tight against him as he raped her mouth hungrily.

Severus was ready to take Hermione right now. What a minx she was. He had no idea she was such a sexual animal. She had, by her language and her attitude, taken this dinner to another level and quickly. Severus pulled away from her mouth, his eyes blazing down into her desire-filled orbs. As far as she was concerned he could shag her on top of the damned food.

"Hermione, tell me, can you take a good, hard shagging? I mean hard," he asked her, panting heavily as he continued to press himself against her. "I need to know how to treat you," he breathed. "I need to know what you like. Tell me."

"I like…everything," she said, her knees threatening to give out. Severus searched her face desperately when she gave that answer. There was no hesitation. No fear. No second thoughts. All he could see was her desire for him.

"Then that's what you'll get, my little minx," he growled, apparating with her to the lower levels

Severus and Hermione appeared in the hall leading to her bedroom, mouths locked and wrapped tightly around each other. Severus had lifted her up to make her level with him as he kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring every hot inch of her sweet mouth. He hadn't kissed a woman like this in a long time, and was losing himself in the pleasure of it. Hermione had her arms wrapped around the Potions Master's next like twin boa constrictors, her head cocking right to left and back as she opened her mouth to him, granting him access while getting her own, swept away by his sudden, uncontrollable burst of passion. His mouth was hot, demanding, hungry as he claimed her, snaking his limber muscle in and out of her mouth, swirling it around the roof of it, and capturing her tongue over and over. Hermione rubbed her body against his as best she could, loving the feel of his muscular chest beneath his shirt, and the hardness of his member, still restrained in his pants, rubbing against her lower belly.

Severus broke the kiss, his black eyes alight with hunger as he looked at her face. Hermione's lips were swollen from the ardor of his kiss, and parted as she gasped with arousal, her amber eyes meeting his, the look of need unmistakable. Severus' belly twisted at her look as she continued to work her body against his wantonly. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, her pupils dilated with lust.

"Do me, Severus. I need you inside me so badly," the witch groaned, "you've teased me for months. I want you now."

Severus groaned with her. What dirty words were coming out of that pretty little mouth.

"I will Hermione, but not yet. There's things I want to do to you first, sweet, do to your body," he whispered, "and things I want you to do to me, if you're willing."

"I'll do anything," Hermione breathed, lost to the empty ache throbbing between her thighs. She locked her lips to his throat, sucking it and running her tongue over the pulsing artery. He growled at the sensation of her warm mouth sliding on his neck as he turned and carried her to her bedroom.

The elves had filled Hermione's room with candles, and the warm light bathed the panting couple as they stumbled in. With some effort, Severus pulled the clinging witch from him. The moment Hermione hit the floor, her fingers went to the buttons of Severus' shirt. She was breathing heavily, her eyes locked to the buttons she was undoing, licking her lips as more and more of his pale, muscular chest was revealed. Severus stood there, watching her undress him, drinking in her desire like fine wine. It had been so long since a woman wanted him like this. And Hermione was just not any woman. She was arguably the most brilliant witch in the wizarding world. And she wanted him. Him alone.

He caught his breath as Hermione roughly jerked his shirttails out of his pants and spread his shirt wide, locking her mouth to his chest and covering it with kisses. His leaned his head back, and one hand rested lightly on the back of her head as her lips pressed against his skin, leaving wet trails of fire behind them as her tongue traced his musculature. He jerked as she latched on to a nipple, sucking gently as her soft hands slid up his back. He could feel her tracing his scars with her fingertips, before sliding her palms over his shoulders and down to the small of his back, as her mouth moved against him, over the ridges of his abdomen.

He couldn't remember the last time a woman gave him attention in this way. He looked down at the small witch kissing his body, and a guttural groan issued from deep within him. Hermione's amber eyes looked up at him. She pulled back slightly.

"You like my mouth on you, Severus?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes Hermione," he said in a low voice, caressing her hair.

"If you like my mouth on your belly, then you are going to love this…" she said, unbuckling his belt.

Severus almost started to hyperventilate as he watched Hermione open his pants and lower them. She pressed her hand against his erection through his silk boxers, and caressed it, looking up at him to see his reaction. He was breathing quickly, his dark eyes pleading with her to continue.

"Touch me, Hermione," he breathed, unable to help himself from telling her what he wanted. "Wrap that hot little hand around me. Feel how ready I am for you…"

"You want me to touch you, Severus?" she replied, her voice low and husky, teasing him, rubbing her hand on his lower belly.

"I want you to more than touch it," he groaned. She smiled at him then, a dirty little smile that made a jolt of desire shoot down his spine and into his enormous erection. Hermione was naughty, and loved being that way, he could tell. He pushed his hips forward, and Hermione slid her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and grasped his pulsing erection firmly in her small, soft, warm hand. Severus hissed with pleasure.

"You're so big, Severus. You're huge," she said appreciatively, her eyes darkening with lust.

"Gods, Hermione…more. Please," he breathed, looking down at her hand buried in his shorts. He wanted to feel her hot mouth wrap around him. He wanted her to want to do it.

Hermione loved the control she had over her soon-to-be lover. He was putty in her hands. Who would have known that the man who gave her so much grief, would one day be begging her to touch him, to do delicious, intimate things to him. She lowered his boxers and pulled him free, working her hand up and down the hot, thick shaft. Severus looked as if he would pass out from the pleasure of her stroking his organ, milking him gently. He put both hands on her head for support, but before he knew it, he was pushing her head down. He heard her chuckle as she allowed him to do it. She slowly dropped to her knees before him.

"We've come a long way, _Professor_," she said throatily. Then he felt her hot, wet mouth close over him.

The use of his title made little bolts of desire shoot through him. She was reminding him she had been his student. Something about that made him shudder deliciously. Every male teacher's fantasy perhaps? Severus had never thought of Hermione in such a way when she attended Hogwarts…but now his mind was full of lusty images of what could have been as she swallowed him. No. The images showed her as she was now, not then as a younger woman. It was the mature Hermione who moved him to lust.

"Merlin," he breathed as Hermione sucked him hard, then ran her tongue around the fluting of the red swollen tip. Severus jerked in her mouth, then pushed forward into her wetness. She pulled back, and his tool came out of her mouth with an audible pop. He groaned as she licked him from the head, down to the base, her hot tongue slipping over and under the shaft, not missing any of it. Then she took his scrotum into her mouth, and his hands tightened in her hair.

She released him and ran her lips up his shaft and kissed the head of his organ before looking up into his dark, hungry eyes.

"Do you want me to make you come, Severus?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said in a strangled voice, "make me come, Hermione."

She returned her mouth to him, slipping her lips over his length, her hands resting on his thighs. She sucked him gently at first, sliding his hardness over her tongue and to the back of her throat, jerking her head slightly, then applying more suction as she eased back over his shaft, hooking her mouth on the flange of the head, looping her tongue around it, then nibbling with her teeth. Severus was trembling with pleasure, his belly tightening as she repeated her ministrations over and over, drawing him closer to releasing, her mouth working its own magic on him, his pale fingers tangled in her soft, jasmine scented hair.

"Hermione!"

He gasped her name passionately as she brought him quaking to the pinnacle, and he stiffened, holding back as long as he could, then released powerfully, his come blasting through him with a long groan. He locked his hands in her hair and pushed deep into her mouth, biting his lip as she swallowed every drop of his seed, shuddering in her own sweet release. Severus stood there, his tool embedded in her mouth, his head flung back, savoring the sensation of a beautiful, willing woman drinking him down and deriving great pleasure from his climax. Finally he dropped his head, locking his eyes on Hermione, who slowly released him, panting. She lifted her amber eyes to him, her lips glistening wetly and he never saw anything more beautiful. He gently leaned and caught her arms, drawing her upward, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue.

"Your turn," he whispered against her mouth, before lowering her to the floor, and catching the bottom of her dress, pulling it up over body, revealing her the sheer panties, her belly, breasts before Hermione raised her arms automatically and let him remove the dress completely. Severus dropped the dress to the floor, his eyes raking over her body as he swiftly removed his shirt, pants and boxers. He straightened, his eyes meeting hers. He reached out and caressed her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Watching her response, he drew his hand down her throat, and over her shoulder, then stepped into her brushing her lips with his mouth, then sliding over her chin to her throat, slowly bending his knees as he moved lower, his mouth moving between her breasts as his hands slid over her hips, caressing her soft skin, his palms smoothing over her waist, and rising to cup her full breasts as his mouth found her hardened nipple and drew it in, suckling her gently, swirling his tongue on the tight peak. Hermione groaned, her hands moving to his hair, pulling on his ponytail then finding the hair tie and removing it, releasing his silky locks as he laved her other breast, his hands sweeping over the small of her back, the fullness of her buttocks and smoothness of her thighs. Hermione sighed with pleasure as his hands moved over her body, familiarizing himself with every curve.

Severus could smell her arousal, and his mouth watered as he slid one hand down her belly, through the soft pubic hair to her sex and cupped her core. Hermione gasped in shock and need, arching her body against him and Severus wrapped an arm around her waist, and rubbed two fingers over her moist button, wetting them with her juices. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted her. Gods, so sweet. He stood up and swept her into his arms, her lips pressed to his throat as he carried her to her four poster bed and gently laid her writhing body down, gently removing her clutching arms and looking down on her, witnessing her need, his member swollen with desire as she reached for him imploringly.

"Severus, please," she whispered, her amber eyes burning. He watched as she slid her own hands over her breasts and belly, down to her thighs, rubbing them and parting her legs invitingly. He climbed into the bed and straddled her body on his hands and knees, lowered his head and kissed her, allowing no other part of his body to touch her but his mouth and tongue. Hermione took him in hungrily, arching her body up, pulling down on him with her hands, to no avail. He continued to kiss her, driving her wild with the need for more contact. She reached between his legs and started stroking his organ, which responded. He caught his breath and moved downward, his tool slipping out of her grasp as he applied himself to her body, kissing, licking and sucking her throat, then descending further, his mouth moving over her breasts, his hair softly falling over her body, tantalizing her as he moved downward, crawling back, his mouth on her belly now, dipping his tongue into her navel, her pelvis arching up, the scent of her sex filling his nostrils as his head moved lower, down between her thighs and he lowered himself to the bed, having reached his destination. Hermione lifted her head to watch him as he parted her thighs and looked at her glistening core. His black eyes met hers, and he licked his lips, then lowered his head, and took a long taste of her, sighing with pleasure before spreading her labia and diving into her with his tongue.

Hermione squealed and bucked against him as his tongue began to lash her, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her steady, as he fulfilled his need to nibble, sip and drink at her flowing fountain. And flow Hermione did, her spigot turned on high by the Potion Master's talented ministrations as he knotted up her stem, and she cried out his name for the first time, making him go wild, plunging his tongue deep inside her, twisting and curling it, taking her to higher heights of almost unbearable pleasure, pulses of delight rushing through her body from her toes to the top of her flailing head, her hands locked in his hair, pulling him closer, unintelligible words flowing from her lips as the Potions Master showed her the price of eating bananas dripping with white chocolate syrup erotically in his presence.

Hermione never experienced a total meltdown on the end of a man's tongue before, but Severus brought her the heat that made her boil, and spill over, screaming her release in the form of his name as Severus fought to hold her arching, quivering, shuddering, five foot three inch body to the bed, and swallow down every bit of the creamy ambrosia she gifted him with. Hermione's body was glistening with perspiration, and she gasped for air, her heart pounding as the delicious pulsing of her orgasm shook her again and again. Severus finished drinking her in, savoring the sensation of the walls of her sex clutching his tongue as he lapped the last of her powerful release.

That particular appetite sated, Severus lifted himself from between her thighs and climbed up her body slowly, his lips trailing a path to her mouth, which he claimed tenderly, giving her the flavor of herself before he lay his full length lightly on top of her panting body, feeling her heart pounding against his chest. She felt good under him, her breasts mashed to his chest, and he could feel the heat of her core on his lower belly. He was taller than she, so his member was on the bed. He hadn't made the adjustment yet to enter her, though he longed to do it. He wanted to feel her beneath him right now, let her come down, see how she felt about what he had done to her. He released her mouth and leaned to the side a bit, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her. He brought his other hand to her belly and moved it in soft circles against her skin.

"Did I satisfy you?" he asked her softly, "If not, I could always try again."

Hermione's amber eyes shifted to him, her breasts still heaving. He licked his lips suggestively.

"I never felt anything like that in my life," she said, looking at him in wonder. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Stay with me, and I will make you feel this way any time you want, Hermione" he said persuasively.

"Stay with you?" she said softly, her brow furrowing a moment.

"Yes," he said, entwining his fingers with hers, his black eyes on her face.

She was silent for a moment.

"But Severus, the project is over. Our association is finished. I can't live off you," she said.

He lowered his mouth to one round breast, sucking it into his mouth before capturing her nipple between his lips and pulling it gently until it snapped back. Hermione groaned, turning into him, her pelvis leading the rest of her body.

"There are other projects we can work on. Two Unforgivables are left to find answers for," he whispered, "And you won't have to live off me. You will be a rich woman in a few weeks," he said, "Just stay here with me, Hermione."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, her brow furrowing again and Severus captured her mouth, kissing her deeply, tangling her tongue with his, pressing his body against her until the protest she was about to speak melted into a hungry, yearning whimper.

Severus pulled back from her, his black eyes liquid as he looked at her.

"Let's see if I can convince you," he said, rolling on the witch and sliding upward, positioning himself between her thighs.

Hermione gasped as she felt his hardness pressing lightly against her entrance. Severus raised his upper body up on his arms so he could see her clearly, surging beneath him, pushing her hips against him urgently, wanting him to slide inside her

"Let's see if I can make you want to stay," he whispered.

Severus looked down at the small witch buckling beneath him, deriving pleasure from her desperate motions and her whispered pleadings. This was what he had been missing at the brothel…the passion, the lust and the honest need of a woman. Hermione was beautiful in her urgency, her amber eyes burning up at him, her hair damp and swirled around her head in a tangle.

"You are delicious, Hermione." He breathed down at her, "In more ways then one."

"Less talk, more fuck," she breathed back up at him impatiently, making him chuckle as he hitched his pelvis against her, the thick head pressing against her but not entering, making her groan at his teasing.

"You are a wanton little witch. And what a mouth," he said, rubbing his stiffness up and down against her wetness, over her nub, making her cry out an obscenity at him, as she writhed in need. The swollen head of his tool glistened with her juices as he savored her wanting him so badly.

"You are a fucking tease, Severus Snape. Still a cruel bastard!" Hermione cried out in frustration. His black eyes glittered at her comment. He felt the familiar darkness coming down on him as her nude body arched up toward him hungrily. She didn't know how cruel he could be.

Suddenly, Hermione said in a cold voice, "Get off of me."

Severus looked down at her in shock. Her amber eyes were hard. The darkness rolled back.

"Hermione? What…?" he asked her, wondering what happened.

"Severus, get off me…right now!" Hermione said angrily.

Perplexed, Severus complied and rolled off her body. He lay there facing her, at a complete loss.

Hermione sat up on her elbows, frowning at him.

"After all this time going without, I don't have the patience for your macho wizard "beg for it" shit," she said, "I'm fucking randy, Severus"

Then Hermione lunged for him, catching the Potions Master by surprise and rolling him on to his back. She was a quick little minx. Hermione then climbed over his body and straddled his thighs, her wet center catching his erection between their bodies.

Severus lay on his back, looking up at her, realizing what she intended to do. He could have thrown her off easily, but…why?

Hermione raised her body up and grasped Severus by his member firmly, making the wizard gasp as she held it erect and positioned herself over it. Then she lowered herself on him, moaning and hissing as her body stretched to receive and accommodate his size. Severus groaned as his organ slid into her tight, wet heat, and his pale hands gripped her waist automatically as he looked up at her.

Oh gods you feel so good," Hermione groaned as she raised herself, sliding up the long shaft then dropped down on him full weight, plunging him deep inside her, gasping as she ground down on him as hard as she could. She threw her head back rolling her hips, then threw it forward, her hair falling in her face as she stared hungrily into his eyes and gripped his shoulder for leverage. She looked like a wild woman. Hermione began to ride him hard, rising and falling on his long organ and screeching, rocking Severus' body with the force of her motions.

The Potions Master was in ecstasy as the beautiful witch took her pleasure of him, her body and breast bouncing, his member being buried in that sweet, sweet sleeve over and over, her juices bathing him, pooling around his base, as he plowed through her. He hit bottom again and again, beginning to help her, lifting her and pulling her down on his organ, a grimace of pleasure locked on his face as Hermione rode him. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she tried to impale every part of herself on his hard flesh, her voice rising as her delight grew. Yes, she could take a hard shagging, and this was the best she could ever remember. Severus began to thrust upward, deepening his penetration, and she cried out as he plunged so deep she shifted inside, and began to shudder, on the edge of release. Severus felt her body growing hotter under his hands and sped up, bouncing her body up and down and grunting with his efforts. She tightened around him, calling his name over and over as he stroked her faster and faster, trembling beneath his hands.

"Come for me, Hermione," Severus breathed, forcing himself as deep as he could go in this position. Then he pulled her down so she laid on top of his body, wrapped his arms around her back, locked his mouth to hers and started pistoning in and out of her, holding her tightly in place. He buried himself in the witch to the hilt, swallowing her screams as he turned on the power. Hermione was lost, Severus' plunging organ tearing into her, his tongue mimicking his thrusts, and it was all sensation and surrender as she gave herself over to the wizard, her body, her mind becoming his. There was nothing else to do but receive him, feeling the pounding of his heart against her own as he pinned her body to his tightly, his member surging between her thighs. He let loose of her mouth, his breath hot against her ear.

"Stay with me, Hermione," Severus gasped as he took her, shoving himself as deep as he could, making her buckle. "Say you'll stay with me."

Hermione couldn't handle both his passionate plea and his plunging penetration, and suddenly exploded, screaming his name in pleasure as her body clamped down on Severus with a great pulsing pressure, releasing a rolling liquid heat that made the Potions Master howl and try to drive himself through the gasping, screaming, witch as she orgasmed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Hermione, gods…shit!" he gasped as she washed over him, soaking his pelvis with her release, shuddering powerfully in his arms, her voice dropping to whimpers as he stroked her through her climax. Severus felt himself starting to tighten and gritted his teeth against the pleasurable pressure of his building release as he plunged into her, determined to get every bit of her beautiful, trembling body before he blew. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer and rammed his organ into Hermione as far as he could, eliciting a howl from her as he blasted her full of come, his eyes rolling back into his head, every vein in his neck bulging as he groaned loud and long. He clutched her so hard he almost crushed her as his pulsing release poured into her softness. The Potions Master eased his hold on Hermione and bucked his hips as his release slowed, his pulsing member winding down, softening inside her, giving her his last throbbing trickles of come.

They lay there, panting against each other, Severus holding Hermione to his chest, still embedded inside her heat, kissing the perspiration from her brow, and letting out a luxurious growl of satisfaction. Hermione lifted her head, turned her face toward him and gave him the sweetest kiss he could ever remember, a slow, tender, gentle invasion of his mouth, punctuated by a light quaking as her body returned to normal.

"That was sooo good, Severus," she breathed, smiling at him lazily.

"Will you stay with me, Hermione?" he asked her, caressing her hair gently and looking into her sated amber eyes.

"For a little while, Severus," she whispered.

"How long is 'a little while'?" he responded, his brow furrowed.

"Until one of us gets tired of the other," she said, snuggling against him.

The Potions Master smiled to himself. Hermione was going to be at the Manor a long, long time.

He looked at her, her amber eyes closed and her breathing evening out. Let her sleep for now. Technically, she had taken him…he hadn't yet taken her though he shagged her to her satisfaction. He'd rectify that in a little while. He closed his eyes and relaxed, marveling over the witch's ardor. Hermione was a real gift on many levels. He had no idea when he bumped into her in that apocathery, that it would end like this, with the beautiful witch sleeping in his arms after riding him into the home stretch like a champion jockey. She was a good lover. A damn good lover. Passionate, driven and a bit selfish, just as he was. He couldn't wait to get back inside her. Severus kissed her temple, and she gave a little sigh. He then closed his eyes, drifting into a light, satisfied doze.

* * *

All the elves gathered in the kitchen, anxiously awaiting Eli's report on how things were going for the Master. There had been a little row as the elves prepared dinner, more than half wanting a traditional meal and the others agreeing with Eli, that the meal should say 'in-outie' in an unmistakable way. Eli eventually won out, saying he was the one most in contact with both the Miss and the Master, and he knew what they needed better than any other house elf. He added that he had been inside the Miss' mind, and knew she would use the food to excite the Master quickly, because she wanted the in-outie very badly. 

As a result, a little elf-to-elf betting went on, the exchange being chores. The winner would either assign his worst chore to the loser or take the loser's best chore. The bet was how long the couple would stay at dinner, and what foods they would select first. With Hermione, the betting was evenly split between the sausages and bananas in white chocolate syrup as her first food choice. The witch was not subtle, after all. The Master however, was expected to go for the cherries again, since he impressed her with his stem tying skills, though Eli was certain he would take the figs, since they looked like female sexual organs and would be sure to hit the Miss where she tingled.

The kitchen door opened, and Eli walked in importantly, his ears pressed forward and a smug look on his wizened face. The elves all started talking at once, gathering around him. Eli held up his claws, quieting them.

"They have gone to the lower rooms to do the in-outie!" he announced. Cheers went up as the elves danced with joy, swinging each other around by the hands and doing little cha-chas on the kitchen counters. Some sent sparks up into the air from their fingertips, as others cart wheeled and did little somersaults. Eli let them rejoice for a while before giving them details of what happened at dinner.

"Miss took the biggest sausage first," he announced. Elves clapped and groaned, exchanging chores. Then they looked at Eli expectantly to find out what the Master chose in response.

" The Master picked the dried figs, likes I said," Eli said, puffing out his chest at this undeniable proof of his knowledge of his Master's ways.

There was more grumbling and hand clapping as more chores were exchanged.

"How long before they left to do the in-outie, Eli?" one squeaky voice piped up, followed by the inquiries of other elves.

"After Master chose the figs, the Miss chose the bananas with white chocolate sauce," Eli said, "and the Master said something, and she said something back, and then the Master grabbed the Miss and apparated. Maybe ten minutes after they sat down," Eli said.

There was a final exchange of chores. Many elves lost that bet, thinking it would take longer. Eli had won every single bet he placed. He knew his Master, and the Miss as well.

One dissident voice rose up. An elf that worked in the gardens.

"How does we know they do the in-outie? Remember the bath?" he squeaked. He was a little miffed because he lost all three bets. Eli looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You is out in the gardens. You do not connect with the Master enough. I knows because I can feel his pleasure. It is very good for him. The Miss is very good at in-outie. They souls is singing, " Eli said, crossing his arms.

This answer was good enough for the elves. They continued to dance and celebrate their Master's good fortune on finding a Miss to make him whole.

* * *

Severus woke spooned around Hermione's warm body, his arms wrapped around her waist, her buttocks pressed against his tool. She was still sleeping, her breasts rising and falling slowly. Severus began to harden immediately from the contact and the memory of the witch riding him wantonly. He began to kiss her neck gently, and running his lips over her shoulder, and pressing his erection against her buttocks. She sighed and shifted back against him. This was a good sign. 

Severus adjusted himself and slipped his length between her inner thighs, rubbing his shaft sensuously against her labia, grasping her by her breasts, massaging them, tweaking her nipples and continuing to press his lips against her throat. She began to groan and thrust her hips, rubbing herself against his hard shaft. She gasped and buckled as he shifted his body so the swollen head of his organ rubbed hard against her core.

"You certainly know how to wake a witch up," Hermione murmured, sighing as his lips ran over her throat and his hands caressed her breasts. He slid one hand down her belly, then lower, his fingers gently rifling her soft pubic hair as he continued to slide his member between her legs, over her quickly moistening core.

"Cock…a-doodle-do," he breathed against her neck, his lips curling into a small lascivious smile against her skin.

Hermione was breathing heavily now, completely aroused and ready for round two.

"Severus, am I going to have to ravish you again?" she gasped at him, the ache between her legs making her pump her body against him invitingly, "You really need to work on your follow-through."

"Can I help it if I savor your desire, Hermione?" he said, lifting her leg and sliding down in the bed to angle himself to enter her. "You're the first woman who has wanted me, for me, in many, many years."

"Those women missed out on someone very, very special, Severus. I'm only glad I haven't," she breathed sincerely. Severus raised his head a moment, looking down on her profile. Hermione turned her head back to him slightly so her eyes met his.

"I mean that, Severus," she said softly.

The Potions Master swallowed as her admission washed over him, his heart swelling. At last, someone in his life who appreciated him as a man. Someone brilliant and beautiful. He wanted to get closer to the woman pressing against him, closer than anyone had ever been to her. He bit his lip against the powerful throb of desire that pulsed through his body.

"I want to wipe away the memory of any man who had you before me, Hermione," he breathed against her ear, pressed tight against her entrance.

"Any man I was with Severus, was only practice for the real thing. You," she purred, pressing back on him. Severus groaned and slid inside her, both of them gasping with the pleasure of his penetration.

"Severus…gods," Hermione moaned, "give me everything…all of you."

That was all he needed to hear. His nostrils flaring, Severus drew back and plunged himself into the little witch with all his might, groaning as she cried out at his powerful thrust, then urged him on. His hands slid up and gripped Hermione's shoulders, and he yanked her body downward as he slid his organ in and out of her, his eyes closed, reveling in her passionate gasps and cries as he took her strongly. His loins banged against her soft cheeks as he slammed into her, jerking her body, her softness gripping and sliding over his shaft, wet and hot, her juices squishing around him as he filled her, pounding into her as if digging for gold. And there was gold there, a richness of bliss and delight buried between her thighs that he uncovered with every grunting thrust. As she sobbed her pleasure and her passion, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered to her about how good she felt around him, how deep he wanted to be inside her, and how he wished he could take her like this forever. He felt a fresh, hot flow of lubrication wash over him as she wailed, her pleasure swelling inside her at every increasingly powerful thrust Severus gave her.

Severus stopped and pulled Hermione up, making her rise to her hands and knees before spooning his lean body over her back, entering her from behind and planting his hands on either side of her body, his chin resting at the top of her head. He slammed into her, making her back arch up from his power and she screamed as he hunched over her, pummeling her body savagely now, losing what little control he had held on to. He straightened and grasped her shoulders, pulling her back on him, penetrating her with all his strength, watching his glistening organ bury its length and girth inside her over and over, his pelvis slapping against her bum, making the soft flesh ripple. His black eyes watched her rounded globes bounce and jiggle as he slammed inside her over and over. He experimentally slapped her buttock.

"Shit! Severus! Oh gods!" Hermione gasped, thrusting back against him, shuddering around him and making him hiss.

Since Hermione didn't say stop, Severus assumed she liked what he did. So he kept doing it, spanking her buttocks with the flat of his palm, alternating sides and burying himself inside her quaking body, loving the feel of her bucking around his plunging organ every time his hand connected sharply with her flesh, until the witch was almost incoherent with pain/pleasure. Then he rubbed her reddened cheeks gently as he continued to take her hard, the combination of gentleness and brutality taking her over the edge. She sang like a siren as she burst around him, covering his shaft in hot creamy come, bearing down on his thickness, her sleeve sucking his member like a long, wet mouth. Severus groaned as her body clutched him, gripping her small waist and drawing her back on him, thrusting through her pulsing tightness.

"Damn Herimone," he growled through gritted teeth, spooning over her, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her against him, supporting himself on the other, hunching into her faster and faster as he approached his own release, his back arching over her small body, his black hair swinging as perspiration dripped from his body and onto her back. He locked his lips to the side of her throat, sucking and nipping her lightly as he bowed into her, reveling in her weakening cries as she fell back from her climax, then he exploded, biting her a bit harder than he intended as his release blew threw him, tasting blood as he came, a growl of delight issuing from the back of his throat as he rammed his tool deep inside her and held it, feeling his seed splash against her cervix and flow back over his shaft, bathing him in heat even as it filled her.

Hermione had let out a weak cry when Severus' teeth broke her skin…now he sucked on the small wound gently, like a vampiric lover, trying to sooth her as he finished pulsing. As soon as he was spent, he released his lips from her throat gently, whispering tender apologies in her ear for losing control and hurting her. Hermione shuddered against him…he was still spooned over her, embedded inside her, deflating and holding her tightly by the waist as if afraid to let her loose.

"It kind of felt good, Severus," she breathed, lifting her head so her cheek rested against his for a moment. "Now, let me down. I'm exhausted," she murmured.

Severus slid his limp organ out of her gently, and released his hold on her, letting her down slowly to the bed, following her, resting on her back for a moment, before rolling to the side and pulling her up against him, so he was once more spooned around her body. He kissed the small wound on her neck gently…it was his mark. He had claimed her. She gave one more shudder.

"I've never been shagged like this before," she said softly, stretching like a cat against him, then curling up again.

"Is that a good thing?" he breathed against her ear, enjoying the warmth of her body against him.

She half turned in his arms, her amber eyes sated, but still liquid with desire. "It's a damn good thing, Severus. I should have been doing you years ago. I wouldn't have wasted so much time trying to teach my beaus how to do me, and just got the good stuff from the start," she said, scowling slightly.

Severus embraced her a little, his ego stoked.

"So you think I've got the good stuff, eh?" he said, fishing for more compliments.

"No. You've got the great stuff," she replied, turning completely in his arms and facing him, her eyes searching his face.

"Do you think I've got good stuff?" she asked him, dipping her own line in the proverbial waters.

He looked at her, his dark eyes as liquid as her own.

"Gods, yes Hermione. You're the kind of woman that will keep a man in bed for days," he said, capturing her lips and tasting them gently. He heard a slight rumble.

"Was that you?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "I didn't get a chance to actually eat that banana. I'm hungry," she said.

Severus nodded. He was hungry too.

He started to bellow for Eli, when his eyes fell on the triangular table, complete with candles and chairs, set up in the middle of the floor. There was fresh food, but all still suggestive, all to be eaten by hand. When had they did that? They must have done it the moment Hermione said she was hungry. He would have noticed the candlelight.

"It seems the house elves have once again perceived what we both needed," Severus said, shifting so Hermione could see the food-laden table. She sat up at once, wincing just a bit, to Severus' satisfaction. He liked knowing he made an impression on her. She started to climb over him to get to the food.

"No," he said, crooking his finger at the table, which lifted and floated closer, landing next to the bed.

"I'll feed you," Severus said, his eyes falling to her mouth. "Then you can feed me. " His eyes swept over her and he licked his lips. "You'll make the perfect platter."

"Platter?" Hermione said, cocking her head at him, a mock scowl on her face, "well if you plan to eat food off of me, then I'm not missing out. You're going to be a platter for me too. Your abs have the perfect little ridges to hold finger foods."

Severus looked down at his belly. She was right.

"And I go first," she added, hunger and naughtiness giving her a renewed burst of energy.

Severus scourgified both of them, then laid flat on the bed, his arms at his side.

"Your platter awaits, Madam," he said, smirking slightly.

Hermione grinned.

* * *

As the lovers took their pleasure of each other, mayhem was occurring outside the Manor. Crowds of news-wizards, well-wishers, groupies and Spell company representative milled around the perimeter of the wards Severus set up. A few were testing the strength of the ward with their wands. Others were on brooms trying to descend to the Manor from above, but the Potions Master had secured the grounds completely, the ward forming a dome over the entire Manor. A few had set up tents and were having the wizard equivalent of tailgate parties in celebration of the breaking of the Avada Kedavra curse. Pictures of Hermione and Severus were in evidence all around these makeshift camps. 

Severus was aware this would happen, which was why he placed the wards in the first place. He didn't want his night with Hermione interrupted. There would be time for the circus that their lives would become later on. Tonight was just for them.

Ron and Harry stood facing the invisible barrier. Harry had put his wand away, but Ron was still trying to find a weakness.

"What do you think he's doing to her in there, Harry?" Ron said, "Probably taking advantage of her."

Ron was feeling guilty at not having been at Hermione's side during her brief incarceration. He and Harry had been on a reconnaissance mission, following a lead about a deatheater stronghold. It ended up being a dry lead, and by the time they returned, Hermione's problems were all over. Harry looked at Ron.

"Ron, if Snape is doing anything to her, she probably is ok with it. You heard what she told us. If she wanted to let him shag her, it's her choice," he said to his friend.

Actually, Harry was pretty sure that's exactly what was happening. Although he didn't really care for Snape, he realized the dark wizard and Hermione had been through a lot together in the past few weeks and may have formed a bond that went beyond a work relationship. He had heard about how Hermione blasted the Ministry board about how they treated the Potions Master. Obviously she felt strongly about the man. And when he saw her that day at the Manor, Hermione didn't look as if she were being mistreated. She had actually seemed happy. If letting the Potions Master crawl all over her was what she wanted, then, they had to accept it.

Ron turned green at the thought of the Potions Master even touching Hermione.

"But…Harry," Ron began.

Harry leveled a steady gaze at the red-haired wizard.

"Ron, Hermione isn't a girl at Hogwarts anymore. She's a grown woman. She's had boyfriends she's shagged before. She's been alone a long time, and if she finds some happiness being with Snape, then we should let her be. Do you want to lose her as a friend? Keep it up and you will," Harry said to him, as he began to walk away from the warded Manor.

Ron took another longing glance at the Manor, pocketed his wand and followed the black-haired wizard. He fell in step beside him.

"But it is bloody fantastic, what they did together," he said thoughtfully, "They beat the killing curse. That's really something."

"That's more than something, Ron. They will be the most famous witch and wizard team in history. Even defeating Voldemort doesn't hold a candle to what they've done," Harry said, "and who knows what else they will do. There are still two Unforgivables left. Maybe they will break those too. They make a good team, you have to admit."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, they do. But…" Here Ron shivered. "I just can't see Hermione…you know…shagging him."

"Then don't think about it, Ron," Harry said. "Come on, let's get out of here. When Hermione wants to see us, she'll contact us."

Both wizards disapparated.

* * *

Rita Skeeter was a deep shade of purple as she read the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. 

"Noooo," she cried despairingly, "Noooo. Not her. Not him. Shit!"

She was resting on her stomach in St. Mungo's the Prophet spread on the pillow in front of her, looking at a photo of Severus rising from the ground after being hit by the killing curse for a third time. She looked at the headline again.

GRANGER AND SNAPE FIND ANSWER TO STOPPING KILLING CURSE!

Rita cursed again, thinking about the public apology she would have to make to the couple, and to her readers for misleading them. She shifted, the stretched flesh of her ass falling to either side of the cot, the visible ends resting heavily on the floor. She had just got the news from the healers that there was nothing they could do for her, and her only option was to go to a muggle doctor called a "plastic surgeon" and have the leftover skin from her enormous ass surgically removed in a procedure called a "butt tuck" It was costly and painful, but she had agreed to it, of course. There was nothing else for it. She couldn't function with her ass dragging behind her. Now she was waiting for the healers to locate and make arrangements with a muggle doctor who wouldn't ask too many questions.

She wished she could find out who the anonymous tip-giver had been. She'd hex him into last year if she could just find him. The son-of-a-bitch.

* * *

The Ministry board had reconvened in the boardroom for an emergency hearing. The Minister of Magic and the rest of the board members were present, but one chair was conspicuously empty. That was because its occupant was seated in a small, hard wooden chair, facing his co-members, wandless, with Aurors flanking either side of him. 

Lucius Malfoy.

He sat scowling at his fellow board members, an anti-apparation bracelet locked around his wrist, listening to the Minister address him.

"Lord Malfoy," Minister Figglesworth was saying, a frown on his face, "You cast a non-sanctioned Unforgivable on a successful demonstrator in front of more than a thousand witnesses. Your murderous intent was clear to all present. To attack such an obvious hero of the people is, in a word, unforgivable. To do so as a member of this board is completely intolerable. It is my duty as Minister of Magic, to make sure you serve the established penalty for your crime. You are hereby sentenced to no less than seven years in Azkaban. As this is a crime that has a set sentence, there will be no appeals, and no chance of parole."

"You won't keep me there," Lucius said in a low, dangerous voice, "the walls of Azkaban will not hold me. I will have my revenge on that traitorous scum, the mudblood wench, and this entire board, mark my words."

The Minister blanched a bit, as did the other board members. Figglesworth cleared his throat.

"Well, Lord Malfoy, after that statement I guess it would make no sense to ask you if you have any apologies or regrets to express for your actions," he said.

"My only regret is not killing Snape," Lucius spat.

The Minister nodded. "Very well, Malfoy," he said.

The Minister made a motion to the Aurors on either side of Lucius. They pulled the blonde wizard to his feet, and with their wands changed his clothing to an orange uniform that read POA on the back, then bound his ankles and hands magically, holding him up between them.

One Auror pulled a small ball out of his pocket.

"I'll be back!" Lucius snarled as the Auror activated the port key, and they all disappeared, heading for Azkaban.

The Minister turned to the board member on his right.

"Was his wife notified?" he asked the board member, who nodded.

The Minister looked thoughtful.

"I wonder why she didn't come?" he said, shaking his head, "She might have pled for leniency because they were trying to conceive an heir. It could have taken a couple of years off his sentence at least."

At Malfoy Manor, a slightly inebriated Narcissa was lounging half-naked in the lap of her latest, and very talented lover, drinking champagne and celebrating her next seven years of freedom in a most delightful way.

* * *

Hermione really was very hungry, and at first Severus served as an actual living platter for her food selections, though she did strategically place them on his body. She placed a cheese cube dripping with truffle oil at the base of his throat, a few crab meat bacon rolls on his upper chest, two small pieces of honeycomb on his nipples, marinated mushrooms down his belly, and some goat cheese and bagel bites on his thighs. As an afterthought, she peeled two buttery artichoke leaves from the vegetable and placed them upside down between his teeth. 

Severus lay very still as she placed the food on his body, his black eyes watching her concentration as she decided where to place each piece, as she thoughtfully chewed on a chicken wingette as she made her choices. She sat back a moment to admire her handiwork.

"You look good enough to eat," she grinned at the Potions Master, who couldn't respond because of the artichoke leaves between his lips. Finishing her wingette, Hermione tossed the bone on the table, and leaned over Severus' face, gripping an artichoke leaf firmly, pressing her lips against his mouth in the process, kissing him before sliding her teeth along the leaf, stripping the buttery flesh from the end sensuously as Severus held it tightly in his mouth. She chewed, looking down at him, before returning, again kissing him in the process of devouring the flesh of the other leaf. Then she plucked the stripped leaves from between his lips and placed them on the table as well. She slid her lips down his throat, letting her teeth graze his skin as she ate the cheese cube, then licked the oil up slowly, running her tongue over his neck deliciously, noting his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed reflexively. She pressed her lips to it, sucking lightly as she moved lower to the bacon rolls, which she picked up one by one, dragging her mouth across his chest, chewing and swallowing before moving to the next.

Finished with the rolls, she moved to the honeycombs balanced on his hardened nipples. She sucked them off of each puckered point, keeping her lips pressed to him as she chewed, the motion of her mouth stimulating him. Then she licked the honey up, taking a little longer than necessary, and Severus helplessly arched upward as her tongue teased him. Then she followed the trail of mushrooms down his belly, sucking them up and his skin with them, licking their drippings from his body. Her mouth grazed his length, and she blew warm air on it before sucking the goat cheese basil bites from his thighs. Thinking she was finished, Severus started to sit up.

"No…now dessert," she said pushing his chest so he lay back down, his nostrils flared wide open with his desire to feed off her. She reached over and picked up the bowl of honey and an apple slice.

"This may get a little messy," she said, smiling wickedly at the Potions Master as she used the slice of apple to drip honey all over his torso, belly, tool and thighs. Severus bucked a little as the honey fell on his body, particularly when she drizzled it on his member.

"Merlin, Hermione," he breathed as she ate the apple slice, looking down at him, her eyes glowing. She then leaned over him and began licking the honey from his body as if he were the world's biggest lollipop. Severus groaned as she swirled her tongue all over his chest, and his hand came up and rested on the back of her head as she moved lower and lower, getting every sticky sweet bit of honey. When she licked his member, it instantly hardened, making the honey run down around it, so of course she had to lift it and lick it thoroughly, Severus gasping and groaning. To be sure she got every drop, she slid her mouth over as much of his shaft as she could and sucked it several times before moving to the base and balls and licking them as well, though there was no honey there. Severus was so ready to do her again, despite being hungry as she moved away from his tool and began on his thighs. It was sheer torture, as she took her time. Finally she sat back on her heels.

"That took the edge off," she said.

Severus sat up and attempted to push her back and mount her, his black eyes glowing with lust. The food could wait. But Hermione stopped him.

"No, you need to eat, Severus…it's only fair," she said pushing him back.

The Potions Master seriously considered forcing himself on her for a moment. He was throbbing. But she had a no-nonsense look in her amber eyes and he sighed. He didn't want to make her angry and not let him take her again.

He moved to the edge of the bed and watched as Hermione lay down, arms at her sides and legs together. Uh uh. He reached down and made her spread her legs and lift her knees up.

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes, grinning. Obviously, he had some strategic placements in mind too. He gave her a little half-smile and turned to the table, looking thoughtfully at the sausages. He grinned wickedly to himself as he picked up a chicken wingette and bit into it.

He placed a cherry between her lips, then several dripping cheeses down her throat. She squealed as he pushed her hair back behind her ears and actually stuck a tiny mushroom in each of them. He ringed each breast with the rolled bacon bites, topping her nipples with the smallest dried figs in the bowl. He rested a stuffed egg on her belly, and drizzled honey into her navel. Then he lifted a cocktail frank and eyed her. Hermione's eyes widened but she had the cherry between her lips and couldn't talk around it. Severus slipped his hand between her legs and inserted it partially inside her tightness, grinning wickedly at her. Then he turned and started his meal.

He sucked the marinated mushrooms out of each of her ears, inserting his tongue, licking up the tangy juice, as she winced and squealed. He then pressed his lips to hers, which she relaxed to pass him the cherry. Suddenly he pushed it into her mouth and spent a few minutes delving his tongue inside her heat, supposedly trying to retrieve the fruit. Finally, he pulled it out with his tongue, chewing it slowly, looking into her heated eyes. That had been some kiss.

He sucked each cheese cube off her throat, running his tongue over it, licking up the oil, then proceeded to eat the bacon rolls that ringed her breasts, using his lips, teeth and tongue to retrieve them, causing Hermione to moan as she tried to be a good platter and hold still. He moved his mouth over the swell of her breasts to the fig-covered nipples. He sucked one off her tightened peak, and continued to suck her breast, running his tongue over her nipple, before moving to the other and giving her more of the same. Hermione was struggling to remain still. He gave her a little respite as he ate the stuffed egg, but dove right back in, tonguing the honey out of her navel, lapping and licking before sucking the balance out, then cleaning it thoroughly with his tongue. Then he climbed into the bed, sliding down between her raised knees to retrieve the cocktail frank. He locked his arms around her thighs and pressed his mouth against her sex. Hermione groaned as he licked all around the cocktail frank, flicking his tongue over her nub several times before catching the small link between his teeth and working it back and forth, making her hips buck, before consuming it, then thrusting his tongue inside her and swirling it, getting all the flavor from the tiny wiener until she tasted like herself again. He pulled himself up her body and rested on top of her, looking into her hot eyes. Her hips pumped against him urgently, and he smirked at her.

"More?" he asked her, knowing full well she was ready for him again.

"Much more," she responded.

Severus lifted himself off her, and pulled her legs up so they rested on his shoulders, opening her wide to him. He positioned himself against her, raising himself up on his arms, looking at the thickness and length of his member poised over the entrance to her small body, and feeling his stomach clench. He looked much too big for her to handle, though he knew now Hermione loved him riding her hard and could take it as good as he could give it.

"Much more?" he hissed at her, trembling a little from holding back.

"Much, much, much more, Severus," Hermione breathed, her eyes slitted with need.

Damn, she was a wanton little witch.

* * *

_**WARNING: This section has non-consensual M/M rape.**_

* * *

The two Aurors and Lucius reappeared in a small, gray room. Two rather shifty looking guards sat at a wooden desk and looked up at the Aurors and their new inmate. 

"Lucius Malfoy. Cast an Unforgivable. Seven years. Single cell," the Auror on Lucius' left said to the guards.

One guard stood up and with his wand replaced the ropes on Lucius legs and arms with shackles. The Aurors stepped away from him.

"He's all yours," the other Auror said. Both touched the ball port key. In an instant, they were gone.

One guard got up, walked from behind the desk and walked around Lucius.

"Malfoy, eh?" he said to the blonde wizard.

"That's Lord Malfoy," Lucius spat at him.

The guard raised his eyebrows.

"'Lord' Malfoy, is it? Hey Tray, looks like we got ourselves an aristocrat here. 'Lord' Malfoy," the guard said with an ugly smirk.

Tray looked up from the desk.

"Ain't no fucking lords in Azkaban. Only criminals," he said shortly, looking back down at the paperwork he was filling out.

Not being used to being dismissed so easily, especially by such obviously lowborn wizards, Malfoy swelled up indignantly.

"I am a Lord, and insist on being treated like one, you insignificant peasants!" he snarled.

The guard at the table looked up at Lucius, then at his partner.

"The "Lord" here wants special treatment, Fred," he said to the other guard, who smiled rather lewdly.

Fred looked at Lucius. He had never liked aristocracy. Always looking down their snooty noses at good, hard-working types and throwing their money around.

"I think we can arrange that for him, Tray," Fred said consideringly, "There's no single cells ready yet. We can put him in with Bawdin for tonight."

"Bawdin? Gods, you can't be serious Fred. Bawdin hasn't had a … cellmate for years. You know…" Tray said, his brown eyes large.

Fred cut him off.

"No I think Bawdin's just right for this guy. You was a deatheater wasn't you?" Fred said to Lucius.

"How dare you! I was under the Imperio curse when I served under Voldemort," Lucius snapped. Fred looked at him, seeing right through the wizard's lie. He was an Azkaban guard. He heard how Lucius slipped by pretending to be under Voldemort's power via other deatheaters less fortunate.

"Sure you was," Fred said frowning. He had lost a child to deatheaters, a little girl…in a most horrible manner. He caught Lucius by the arm.

"Come on," he said.

Lucius pulled away from him, and Fred stuck his wand against his ribs, shocking the wizard. Lucius shuddered, his teeth chattering together as the current ran through him. He slumped and Fred took the wand away.

"Now you come along, 'Lord' Malfoy," Fred said, helping the wizard stand up straight.

"You'll pay for that you fucking piece of dragon dung," Lucius said weakly, shuffling along with Fred as he opened the door and turned down a corridor.

They walked past an endless amount of warded wooden doors, with small windows. Prisoners pressed up against them, silently watching the passing wizards. They walked a distance, turning down several more corridors. The cells became barred, and the corridors more dank and dark.

Finally, Fred stopped in front of a darkened cell.

"Bawdin, you stay where you are," Fred said warningly. Then he looked at Lucius evilly and said as he opened the door and pushed him in, "Got a present for you. A cellmate."

Fred pointed his wand at Lucius and his shackles disappeared. The wizard rubbed his wrists and turned to survey his new surroundings. There was a dirty toilet, a filthy sink and bunk beds. In the bottom bunk was a huge mound that shifted and turned over. Lucius' eyes grew wide as the man swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, slouching so his head wouldn't hit the top bunk. The prisoner stood up. He was huge. Extremely huge.

Bawdin had been in Azkaban for fourteen years now, and hadn't had a cellmate in eight. There was a good reason for that. The bald, six-foot eight, three hundred and sixty five pound wizard looked down on Malfoy.

"You got nice long blonde hair," he said in a slow, deep voice as his eyes raked over the smaller wizard. "I like blondes."

Lucius looked at the huge wizard in horror.

Bawdin's watery green eyes settled on Lucius' handsome features. "You're pretty too," he said, reaching out a hand to touch the wizard's face. Lucius jerked his head back.

"Oh, that's not going to do. You have to be nicer than that," Bawdin said, advancing on the wizard.

"You…you…stay away from me, you big oaf!" Lucius said, backing against the bars and putting up his hands as if to fight.

Bawdin stopped and considered the wizard.

"You called me an oaf? That's no good. You need an attitude adjustment," the big wizard said, and swung at Lucius, crashing through his defense and knocking him into the wall, causing his head to spin.

Lucius was aware of being dragged from the corner, before being hit again, this time a crushing blow to his stomach that made him wretch and double over, falling to his knees. He was pulled up by his hair, and dragged over to the toilet.

"Grab the seat with both hands," Bawdin said, bending Lucius down.

"I will not!" Lucius cried struggling to stand, only to get a crashing blow to the right side of his head that slammed him into the wall again. His head pounding he was dragged back to the toilet.

"Now you grab that fucking seat, pretty boy or I'll break your ribs next," Bawdin growled.

Lucius, his mouth full of blood, held on to the seat, bent over. He felt Bawdin tugging at his pants. He twisted away and received a crushing blow to his ribs. He heard them crack and crumpled. A brawny arm lifted him by the waist and Bawdin said, "They're only cracked…next time I break them and one will probably puncture something. You want to die in here? Fight back again. Now grab the bowl."

In intense pain, Lucius obediently bent over the bowl and felt Bawdin jerk his pants down, muttering to himself. Then the big man moved against him, and Lucius' eyes widened…

"Such pretty long hair," Bawdin breathed, wrapping Lucius' hair around his fist.

Fred and Tray heard Lucius' ragged screams of pain even from their office. The guards listened, idly tossing cards down until the screams died away.

"Looks like 'Lord' Malfoy got his special treatment," Fred said, collecting his winning hand.

"Going to leave him there the whole night?" Tray asked him, shuffling the cards again.

"Thinking 'bout leaving him there the whole week," Fred answered, "He should've been here eight years ago, the filthy, lying child-killing bastard. He's getting what he deserves. Let him make up his time."

The two guards continued playing cards as Lucius began to scream again.

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus' black eyes raked down her body, resting on his organ positioned between her thighs. He had her legs hooked over his shoulders so her thighs were helplessly open to him, the soft, pink flesh between her labia clearly visible, the warm, hole gaping slightly. The Potions Master licked his lips unconsciously, and Hermione thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen as his eyes returned to her face, studying her, his head cocking a bit as she looked down on her. 

"Were you always this wanton, Hermione? I wouldn't have suspected you loved sex so much," he breathed, dipping into her slightly, the fat head entering her about an inch or so. Hermione groaned, and bucked her hips up at him, wanting more depth. So he was back to this again. Bastard.

Severus withdrew then dipped only the swollen head into her again a few times, groaning as he selfishly stimulated himself with short, jerking motions, a smirk on his face as she thrust her hips forward desperately and cursed at him.

Hermione grasped his buttocks tightly with her small hands and tried to drag him down so he would slide his long shaft deep within her. He resisted, bouncing his head in her a little as held himself aloft. She frowned up at him, biting her lip with need and frustration.

Finally, pissed and desperate for release, Hermione stuck her nails into Severus' lower back, and pulled, drawing eight fine lines of blood across his pale skin. Severus roared at the pain, grabbed her wrists, holding her hands down so she couldn't scratch him again, and snarling, slammed into her viciously, cursing.

"Oh shit! Severus!" she shrieked as the irate Potions Master began to pound her.

"You minx! You want this that bad?" he hissed, pounding into Hermione, the darkness rolling over him as he buried himself into her softness, intent on giving her the hardest shagging of her life.

Hermione let out a steady stream of broken, rhythmic wails as Severus tore into her, his black eyes burning into her amber orbs, driving his iron hard shaft to the hilt over and over, smashing into her cervix. His pelvis slapped against her thighs and he rebounded off her body as the mattress threw her back into his thrusts.

Hermione writhed under his pounding, unable to do anything but submit as her body swallowed his length, the soft inner skin clutching at his hardness, bathing him in her increasing wetness. Brutal as he was, he was feeding a dark need in her to be possessed, to lose her sense of self and become part of another. Every stroke of the Potion Master's organ brought her closer to a place she yearned to go, a place she couldn't reach without him. There was pain but a deeper pleasure welling up from her depths, a longing for all of his strength, to know intimately what power surged inside the dark wizard, and a need to reach that point of breaking beyond anything she had ever experienced. Severus was like another heartbeat, pounding between her thighs, testing the limits of her passion, raw, untamed, feral, finding the true pulse beneath all she was, taking her body into the realm of his control, and leading her quaking and shuddering to the point of ultimate release.

"Is this what you like, Hermione?" the Potions Master hissed down at her, his black hair a rapidly swinging curtain around his face, his eyes intense, his body flexing and surging as he plowed into her repeatedly, showing no sign of letting up. He felt pleasure, but this was about more than pleasure, this was about showing Hermione the side of him she hadn't seen before, the side of him she released when she opted to give him pain. He pulled back and rammed deep into her, making her buckle and shriek, yet her eyes were still hungry, still hot. She wasn't running. She was taking everything he had to give her.

"Is this what you like?" he hissed at the witch jerking below him, "Answer me, Hermione!"

"Yes!" she sobbed

Severus released her hands and dropped on her, covering her body with his own, skin-to-skin. He let her legs down off his shoulders and locked his mouth to hers, plundering it with his tongue wildly. He slipped his arms under her back and grasped her shoulders with his hands. He continued to drive into her, using her shoulders for leverage, pulling himself into her, jerking his wet body forward so he slid slickly over her, plunging into her so hard she arched under him as he hit bottom and moved beyond it. He released her mouth and pressed his face against her cheek, and began whispering in her ear as he continued possessing her.

"I know you saw me naked, Hermione. At the Ministry, you mentioned my scars. I wondered how you knew. You watched me. You saw all of me," he said, falling to her throat and groaning as she began to heat up, working her hips desperately at his words. He knew and it turned her on that he knew she had secretly watched him. Severus responded to her increasing ardor, slamming into her harder, again and again, gyrating his pelvis, rolling his hardness hungrily inside her, working Hermione to a fever pitch as his own release approached. He was going with her this time.

An intense sweetness began to grow in the pit of Hermione's belly, and rolled through her body, slow, like molasses, like thick honey, a sensation so sweet, so bliss-filled that she whimpered and let out a long guttural purr as her toes began to curl against the beauty of it. Severus felt her begin to tighten around him, and looked into her eyes, fascinated by the passionate fluctuations he saw there, slowing his stroke to a gentler motion as her body moved sensuously beneath him, undulating in increasing ecstasy.

Her eyes locked to his suddenly and she whispered, full of wonder, "Severus. Severus, what are you doing to me?"

"What you need done, Hermione," he whispered back passionately, the darkness receding. He locked his mouth to hers as she climaxed with a gentle cry, and drifted away, quaking softly, to bliss beyond bliss. Severus groaned as her inner body locked around him, the pressure drawing him in, pleasure rippling over his shaft as her release broke over him in subtle waves of liquid heat. He stiffened, hissed and released, shooting his own powerful pulses of fire deep into her body, shuddering as he clasped her to him, body straining, his mouth dropping open in pleasure at their mutual eruption and flow. They rode their climax out together, a slow roll through what had to be heaven.

Severus relaxed heavily on the witch beneath him for several minutes, feeling her heart pounding against his chest, savoring his sense of completeness before raising himself slightly and looking down at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, her amber irises meeting his through her lush lashes. She shifted slightly as Severus kissed her lips gently, then rolled off of her to his back, his face turned toward her.

"You shouldn't have scratched me," he said softly, his eyes glittering.

Hermione looked at him consideringly from beneath her lashes.

After a moment she said, "After that toe-curling orgasm, your back is hereby placed on notice. Now I know what sets you off and I will use it if I need to."

Severus raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"You mean to tell me," he said, "that you will resort to causing me pain in order to reach your own selfish ends?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Hermione replied, her amber eyes flashing at him defiantly, but lustfully.

Severus lay back down and slipped his arm under the witch's shoulders, drawing her into him, sighing and closing his eyes.

"You really should have been in Slytherin," he observed.

"I don't know about that," Hermione responded, "but I know one thing. I certainly like Slytherin in me."

Severus smirked and pulled her even closer, not opening his eyes.

"Sleep," he said.

Hermione yawned, and complied.

* * *

Hermione was the first to awake the next morning. Somehow, they had shifted in the bed, and Hermione was facing outward, closest to the bathroom, Severus on the inside closest to the wall, spooned around her, one arm thrown across her waist. 

The Potions Master was snoring lightly. Hermione looked back at him, and smiled. His long hair was thrown across his face, his lips pursed as if waiting for a kiss. Hermione didn't kiss him, but decided to let him sleep while she took a nice hot shower. She was a bit sore, inside and out. She gently lifted Severus' arm and slipped out from under it, then slid out the bed and stood up. The table of food was gone, as were all the candles. The elves must have passed through, no doubt elated that their Master had finally gotten laid the way he wanted and needed to.

Hermione stretched luxuriously, loving the slight ache between her legs that testified of a very thorough bout of sex. She felt sated. She looked back at the sleeping wizard, and a little jolt went through her at the memory of his intense black eyes looking down at her as he plowed into her.

Well, she was mostly sated.

She walked into the bathroom, picked up her toothbrush, wet it and put some tooth powder on it. She brushed her teeth thoroughly, rinsed, washed out her toothbrush and put it back. She then used the loo, wincing at the little sting she felt as she urinated. Well, every good thing has its price. She lifted her foot on to the bowl of the loo, and pressed her hand to her inner thigh, watching closely. A small square patch appeared. It glowed blue. She smiled. The contraceptive patch still had a lot of power. Severus had come in her so much, she knew without it she would have definitely conceived. She tapped the patch again, and it disappeared.

Hermione walked over to the shower and turned it on, mixing the water. She took two large fluffy towels and a washcloth out of the linen closet, laid them on the basin and stepped into the large enclosure, closing the door.

Severus opened one eye the moment he heard the shower turn on. He rolled to his back and stretched, then scratched. His tool woke up with him, swelling immediately. He lay there a moment, listening to the water running, knowing Hermione was in there, naked. He rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, utilizing the loo and looking at the blurred form of Hermione standing under the water, letting it run over her head. Severus looked on the basin. Sure enough, his toothbrush was there. Good elves. He quickly brushed his teeth, glancing over at the shower. Hermione was just starting to wash. He rinsed his mouth and the toothbrush, then walked over to the shower. He threw it open, gazing at Hermione.

The witch froze, her amber eyes meeting his black ones, water streaming down her body. Severus' gaze dropped from her face, lingering over her breasts and the dark triangle of hair between her thighs, before flicking back to her face again. Hermione backed up as he stepped into the water's spray, looking at her, his erection evident. His eyes had a hard, hungry look to them, and he began to walk toward her slowly, almost menacingly. She backed up until her back hit the cold wall. He placed one hand on the wall next to her head. She swallowed.

He moved in closer.

"Good morning," he purred at her, his eyes sweeping her body again. He licked his lips.

"Morning," Hermione said back to him.

"I believe," Severus said moving closer so his body was only an inch or two away from her, "that a good morning kiss is customary."

Before Hermione could respond, he was on her, pressing his body hard against hers, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, his hands gripping her shoulders lightly, before sliding down her arms and over her hips, reaching around to her buttocks and pulling her into him. His erection was crushed between them, pulsing against her belly. Hermione felt herself heating up as he began to rub himself against her suggestively.

He pulled her from the wall and lifted her up against him. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, trapping his hardness against her core.

"You're very hot, Hermione" he said feeling the heat of her sex on his swollen shaft. He carried her back under the spray and pressed her back against the wall. "Let me see if I can cool you off."

Severus was in no mood to tease this morning. He unwound Hermione's legs from around his waist, and hung them over his arms, opening her thighs wide.

"Guide me," he breathed, his breath hitching as Hermione's warm little hand wrapped around his shaft and placed him at her entrance. He slid into her hard, making her gasp.

"Yes," Severus groaned, and started stroking into the witch, leaning back, his eyes closed in pleasure as he drove into her softness once again, his pelvis bumping against her inner thighs, sliding her up and down the wet wall. He was hitting her deeply, but not too forcefully. He didn't want to bruise her, this time. Her hot walls wrapped around his shaft deliciously, her lubrication greasing his organ from stem to head.

"You are pure gold," he hissed, his black eyes snapping open, gazing at the moaning witch as he pumped inside her, "and you're so beautiful." He began to angle his strokes, rotating his hips to reach every part of her, reveling in her gasps and moans of pleasure.

"I make you feel good, Hermione?" he panted, thrusting.

"Oh, yes Severus," she gasped back.

"You'll only give this to me," he said, more of a statement than a question, hitting her a little harder to show his possession. As far as he was concerned, Hermione was off the market and his totally.

"And you won't go back to the brothel," she gasped, her amber eyes meeting his.

"No. I have you now. I want no substitutions," he breathed, increasing his stroke, sliding her up and down the wall, before pulling her away and immersing both of them under the full spray, lifting her up and pulling her on to him over and over again as the water washed over them. Hermione was wailing now, her voice jerking as Severus pistoned into her, hitting bottom like a jackhammer, bringing her to the brink, then pushing her over with a shriek as she clutched him close, her body clamping down on his thrusting organ, come rolling over him as he gasped and followed her

"Yes! Oh gods, Hermione!" he groaned as he exploded into her, his knees buckling as he gushed. He quickly moved her back against the wall, pressing into her as deep as possible as he filled her with his seed, his mouth locked to her throat as he groaned in tangent with her soft cries of release. He pinned her there, holding her until the last pulse died away, and he felt himself soften within her slick warmth.

He kissed her tenderly, still breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't be adverse to waking up to this every morning," he gasped, slowly letting her down. Hermione gave him a crooked smile as she leaned back against the wall.

"I'll have calluses if left to you," she said, touching her sex and wincing. It had been good, so good, but now she really felt the effects of the ardent Potions Master.

Severus looked at her, concerned now. She grinned up at him.

"I've never read or heard of a witch getting calluses, Severus. I was just joking. I am sure it will remain soft and pliant, though I'm not sure about tight. You are pretty big, and pretty randy. You might stretch it out of shape in a few weeks," she said moving back into the spray and picking up her washcloth. She soaped it, and rubbed it around Severus' neck and shoulders, before lathering his chest and belly. Severus looked down at her. He had never had a woman wash him before, yet she did it with an easy intimacy that he found wonderful. Yes, he could get used to this. She washed his arms, making him lift them so she could get his armpits.

"You know, Hermione, I have potions that will keep you 'in shape'. You don't have to worry I will literally 'wear you out' though I intend to indulge in you as much as you will allow me to," he said to her, gasping a little as she washed his tool thoroughly, then dropped before him to wash his legs and feet. He placed his hand on her head as he lifted one foot, then the other.

"One of the benefits of sleeping with a Potions Master," she said as she turned him around and started washing the back of him, resoaping the rag. She goosed him when she came to his buttocks, and Severus jumped, scowling at her.

"There will be NONE of that," he seethed. "I've had to protect that orifice for years as a servant of the Dark Lord, and you will not tamper with it now.

Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"You mean the Dark Lord…" she began.

"Let's just say there were other options available as punishment besides being whipped, beaten and hexed with the Cruciatus curse. Options I chose not to take," he said, his dark eyes growing darker with the memory.

"Oh, Severus…" Hermione said, embracing him.

Severus stood there awkwardly for a moment, unused to accepting sympathy. Then his arms went around the witch and he relaxed into her embrace, drawing comfort from her. After a few moments, he broke the embrace and took the washcloth and soap from her.

"Your turn," he said, soaping the cloth.

* * *

They emerged from the bathroom to find clothes for each of them laid out on the bed, courtesy of the house elves. Hermione had a simple pullover floral print dress, with cute sheer white panties (no bra) and Severus had a button down white shirt, black pants, silk boxers and a belt with the Slytherin crest. They dressed, and Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and apparated to the veranda, where a hearty breakfast was laid out in readiness. Sausages, eggs, biscuits, honey, pancakes, fried potatoes, slices of ham, jelly, and fresh butter awaited them. Coffee, tea, milk, orange juice and pumpkin juice also graced the table. 

Severus pulled out Hermione's chair, then took his seat. The couple was starved so little was said other than "pass the ham, or pass the potatoes or pass whatever" for about fifteen minutes as they ate.

With the edge of his hunger sated, Severus looked at Hermione and said, "I think I need to adjust the anti-apparation ward so you may apparate in and out of the Manor."

"That would be very convenient, though I do like tucking into you to go places," Hermione replied, smiling at him.

"I enjoy tucking into you, too," Severus said, arching an eyebrow at her suggestively.

Hermione laughed.

Suddenly a beaming Eli appeared beside the table.

"Good morning, Master…Miss," the elf said, bowing deeply to both of them, before giving another broad smile.

"Good morning, Eli," Severus said.

"Hi, Eli," Hermione responded, looking at the elf, "You look extraordinarily happy today."

Indeed, Eli was so bright and animated, one would have thought it was he who completed a satisfactory in-outie.

"I am happy for the Master and Miss. It is a happy day for all in the Manor," the elf replied.

For a moment, Hermione felt like she had slept with the entire staff of Snape Manor as well as Severus. She shook the thought from her head, shuddering a little. Severus noticed.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, his brow furrowed.

"Yes. I was just thinking that my bed was a little crowded last night," she responded.

Severus snorted back a laugh, noticing Hermione was looking at the grinning Eli with a slight frown.

"We did NOT watch," the elf said defensively. "We just knows because we can feel our Master's pleasure, though…" here the elf looked a little perplexed, "We senses Master in pain and very angry too, but not long."

Severus and Hermione just looked at each other, then down at the elf.

"It was nothing, Eli," Severus said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Hermione, her amber eyes turning rather smoky.

The elf looked back and forth between the two, then shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as you is both happy," he said. Then he turned to Severus.

"Master, we does not know what to do about the outside," Eli said, his small face serious now.

"The outside?" Severus asked him.

"Yes sir. If you is finished with breakfast sir, I will show you," Eli said bowing.

Severus wiped his mouth with his napkin and rose. Hermione rose also. Both followed the elf down the corridor and to the front door.

"The outside likes this since yesterday, sir," the elf said, opening the door and walking outside, down the portico and toward the Manor grounds. Severus and Hermione followed him.

As soon as they cleared the portico, they saw what Eli referred to. Crowds of people were milling about on the outside of the ward Severus placed. There were photographers, news-wizards, well-wishers with 'thank you' signs and holding up posters of the pair, spell company representatives holding up logos and contracts, and a little farther back, what looked like a makeshift campground filled with tents and cooking fires. Severus looked up. Wizards and witches on broomsticks filled the sky.

Hermione moved closer to the Potions Master, her eyes round as she looked at all the people.

"Severus," she breathed, "What is all of this?"

Severus surveyed the circus before them.

"Fame, Hermione, he replied, "This is Fame."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Don't freak out. It was too close to becoming a never-ending story and this seemed as good a place to end it as any. Will probably do a sequel later on. Well anyway, please review. 


End file.
